Live, Laugh, Lovino
by GoxHaya
Summary: After an attack on the Italian nations' house causes them to move in with Spain, emotions start getting heated and friendships and romances are sorely tested. Spain x Romano with a side of Germancest
1. Minty Reactions

Hey guys! Go-chan and Haya have returned! What are we doing? Why, we are writing a SpainxRomano fic oh yes we are! This is companion fic to our other fic TaToaTL, but you don't need to be a Germancest fan following it to understand this lovely Spamano fic with a title full of alliteration as well! Heehee~ So without furthur ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither Go-chan nor Haya-chan own Hetalia, despite wishes of such a thing. This is completely for the heck of it and for no profits. There are no relations between real-life countries and APH charries x3

Rating: Just so we don't attract any innocent readers, this is starting off as M for planned slash in later chapters. Now, naturally, it's gonna take awhile… Seeing as this is Spamano XD

Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Chapter One: Minty Reactions**

The morning air was crisp and slightly chilled as rain drizzled down. Water hung from blades of grass and soaked the shoes trudging through the landscape. Two darkened figures huddled in their thick jackets made their way to the doorstep of their destination. The taller of the two hesitantly reached to knock, pulled back, and then reached for the doorbell. He rang once, then twice before pulling his hand back to cross his arms.

"I can't believe we're coming to this bastard," he muttered darkly as a shiver ran down his spine.

"_Nii-chan_," the smaller whined as he danced from one foot to the other. He wasn't very used to the cold. Never mind that it really wasn't cold at all. "He is the closest, _sì_?"

"I don't care! He's going to make a big deal out of all this!" Glowering furiously as to why they had yet to be greeted, the doorbell was pressed several more times.

"_Veeee_." A long whine, tugging the jacket tighter round himself. When this did not work, the male moved to hug his twin for extra warmth.

* * *

His doorbell rang somewhere in the distance. He did not move. It was a dream, surely it was a dream. Everyone knew he wasn't up at this time of day. Even with his love of gardening, he never was the type to get up with the crack of dawn and do so. That could always wait, his beautiful tomatoes could always wait.

It rang a second time. The form moaned and turned onto its other side. Why, why was there someone out? A pause, he listened. In the rain, no less. Who wanted him in the early morning of a rainy day? It made no sense at all. But sense or no sense, the bell began to ring nonstop, refusing to let up or allow him to return to sleep. Not that he would have done so anyway. He was getting up, just at his own pace.

A wince. He knew the floor would be cold. A large yawn and stretching of his arms, tears balling in the corners of his eyes in the size of his yawn. Through the large house he moved, step by step losing the effects of sleep and waking more and more. By the time he reached his front door, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was among the land of the living, awake, and thinking… Just maybe a little behind on that last one.

The man that opened the threshold was wearing nothing more than a pair of forest green sleep pants with burnt red string through the top to be tied in a knot at his front, keeping them riding atop his hips snugly, or at least somewhat. In this all but his legs were in view for the world. The tanned skin was not hampered by the dreary atmosphere, giving off a sunlight the sky no longer possessed for the time being. Over lean muscles a hand lazily scratched his side while the other rubbed a half lidded jade orb. Somewhere between wavy and curly chocolate locks were held in an endearing sort of goofy bed head style this fine morning. Every morning was a fine morning for Spain, no matter the weather or early rising.

"_Buenos días_," he cooed with a still lethargic smile, yet to recognize his visitors.

"Is that any way to greet guests?" Romano glared from his spot nuzzled into Italy with a light blush on his cheeks. "At least put a shirt on, now let us in."

A slow tilt of the head and blinks of green eyes. What… "Romanito! Ita-chan!" Spain exclaimed, eyes widening. The Italians were worse early birds than he was! Why were they standing on his doorstep in the rain at this time of day? Agh, no, he had to let them in! "_Lo siento_!" He apologized, tugging the both of them in quickly and shutting the door.

Immediately he was all over them, helping soaking jackets off and moving them to his kitchen. Like a hyperactive squirrel he moved about hurriedly, beginning on drinks, hanging their coats to dry. It took him a short bit to find large fluffy blankets for them, but once acquired he wrapped the both of them up and went right back to work. It wasn't until the cappuccino maker was toiling away did he finally stop and turn to the two, hugging them.

"Why are you two here at a time like this? I'm very happy to see you, but it's so strange!"

"Our house got messed up," Romano said curtly, but not trying to get away from the warmth added to his and Italy's. "So we needed somewhere to go."

"Messed up?" The Spaniard repeated, blinking down at the two of them.

"It went, _kaboom_!" Feli squealed, waving his arms for affect. A smile played on his lips, despite the severity of the situation.

… It didn't quite click. "It went kaboom? _Qué_?"

Romano seemed to find the wallpaper extremely interesting, for his eyes bore into it as he spoke, pulling the blanket tighter around him and Italy. "Y-yeah. Something to do with the wiring or plumbing maybe."

"_Veeeee_?" Italy drawled in confusion, turning to blink and tilt his head at his brother. "I thought it was because someone threw that toy through the window."

"Toy?" Spain didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, it ticked just like a clock!"

"You two had a bomb thrown in your house!" In a fraction of a second – that is, after the few good seconds it took the country bumpkin to connect the pieces – Spain had the two Italians turned to face him so he could pull their arms from the blanket, stare into their faces, fearfully checking them for wounds. "Are you okay! Did you get hurt!"

"We're _fine_," Romano hissed as he pulled away from the worried Spaniard before he could start stripping him and find the bandage around his upper arm. That would definitely set the idiot into more of a panic. "Just a few little cuts from glass shards, the medics took care of them 'cause they're nothing. Our boss told us there's no reason for us to hang around and find somewhere to stay so we came to you! It's not that big of a deal!"

Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal! They could have been killed, seriously injured beyond repair! Never mind that countries never seemed to be plagued as thus. Tears were springing to green Spanish eyes at the mere concept. If Romanito and Ita-chan were to be hurt… And what's worse, he hadn't even heard about it until they were there informing him after the fact! All of these realizations came crashing down as the tears balled and he sniffed.

"_Lo sientooooooo_!" He cried, hugging the both of them tightly and nuzzling their heads.

"Get off! Shut up!" Romano wiggled out of Spain's grasp with a huff. "Just feed me and let me go to sleep dammit!"

The other Italian twin, however, had no problem returning the tearful embrace and smiling happily. From his place nuzzled into Antonio he frowned at his brother. "_Nii-chan_, that's not very nice…"

"It's okay, Ita-chan," Spain consented, giving a laugh and smiling despite himself. "He's cranky because he's tired and hungry, _sí_?" With one lust snuggle of the cute little brunet in his arms he allowed them to sit at his kitchen table while he whipped up a quick breakfast, halfway through pausing to give them their prepared cappuccinos. Within a good fifteen minutes he'd served up plates of _torrijas_ for the both of them and sat at the opposite end of the table to watch.

Bad circumstances or not, he now had two adorable and more or less _unharmed_ Italian boys eating in his kitchen, and Antonio was going to make the best of it! Tears from before were long gone in the heat of his sunny smile bordering on the stupid side as it often did. Elbows on the tabletop, he rested his chin in his hands and stared, the silver cross necklace he always wore dangling from his neck.

"So you'll be staying here, _sí_? This will be so much fun~!" The grown male centuries in age giggled, tilting his head. It would be just like when Romano lived with him as a child, but now with Feliciano as well! Well, a little different, considering they were older and had been targeted… Bah, details, details! Spain wasn't about to let them go around all upset about what happened!

When his plate of food had been placed in front of him Romano immediately started to eat, for he _was_ rather hungry. He picked up his cappuccino and took a sip, reveling in the flavor and warmth. Glancing up from the cup shyly, he muttered, "it's fine we stay?"

To this Spain's eyes widened. "Of course it is, _mi amigito_! Why wouldn't it be?" A frown lived in his lips as he continued speaking earnestly. "You are always welcome in my home, and I hate the thought of you being anywhere else at a time like this!"

One Italian brother looked up from his meal which he had also began to eat almost the moment it was set before him. With sugar and cinnamon splattered against his cheek he said, "_grazie, Spain nii-chan_," with his mouth full of food and smiling widely.

Looking away from Spain with a light blush, Romano's gaze fell on his brother and he scowled. "You're so messy Feli!" He grabbed a napkin and reached over to start wiping the younger Italian's mouth.

Italy squeezed his eyes shut and whined softly at his brothers administrations to his face, head turning about like a fussy child. "_Nii-chan_," Feliciano whined, not liking the roughness of the fabric making friction with the tiny cinnamon and sugar sprinkles against his skin. Spain watched all of this and laughed, shaking his head. These two were just too adorable for words, and this thought shown through in the stopping of his laughter and his face gaining a pink tint, smile twitching in his keeping back from smothering them in affection right then and there.

"Oh be quiet. If you weren't so messy I wouldn't be doing this!" Once the whiny Italian was clean, Romano sat back in his seat. He glanced to Spain and flushed. "What are you staring at?"

"_Tú_~" Spain cooed in reply.

At this Romano flushed a deeper shade of red and furrowed his brows. "Well stop! It's annoying!" As if to hide his embarrassment, Romano grabbed his cappuccino and started drinking. The cup also successfully hid the small smile tugging at his lips.

The progress was amazing, and Spain was quite proud of himself for that. The two were acting like their normal selves even after what happened. And he meant to keep it that way. He stood, mouth open and eyes wide in a dramatic realization expression, to turn. Seconds later he was back facing them, leaning over the table to hold a tomato to Romano's cheek. "They are the same color, _sí_?"

Italy giggled happily, pointing at the point where the tomato and Romano's skin met. "_Sì, il mio fratello maggiore è un pomodoro!_"

Romano choked on the sip of cappuccino he had been taking and started sputtering incoherently in anger and embarrassment. His hold on his cup slipped and it crashed to the table, sending the hot beverage and glass shards into the Italian's lap. He jumped at the sound then yelped as the drink fell into his lap. Instantly Romano jumped to his feet and started patting his lap, bright red and tears in his eyes.

"_Nii-chan_!" Italy exclaimed.

"Romie, _halto_!" Stepping over the fallen shards, careful of his own bare feet, the conquistador hoisted the blushing Italian into his arms. "You could hurt yourself, _mi amigito_!" From there he moved to sit him up on the counter and hold a towel to his lap without much care to the bodily contact. He looked back to the other Italian. "Ita-chan, stay away from there, _sí_? I'll clean it up in a second!"

Very shaken and trying hard not to start crying, Romano just glared at the concerned Spaniard as he tried to clean him up. "This is all your fault!" He whimpered, hiccupping in his attempt to hold back frightened and mortified tears.

"Romie?" And Spain was back to looking at him, frowning at the sight. "Are you alright? Does it hurt? _Lo siento_, Romie. I was just so happy you two seem to be doing fine with what happened..." A large, tan, comforting hand rose to pat the head of brown hair as an apologetic smile and tilt of the head formed.

"Shut up, you're stupid." With a sniffle and a glare, Romano crossed his arms and did his best to harden his expression. "And of course we're fine. It wasn't that big a deal!"

"Yes it is, Romanito. I would have been really upset if you got hurt." Why was he acting like it was nothing? It had Spain worried. But for now he would let it pass. For now he ruffled the hair of a pouting brunet and moved to begin clearing away the damage at his table dripping to his floor. As he did he smiled. "Do you two want to run and change clothes? Take showers, maybe?"

"I just want to go sleep," Romano muttered, yet to get off the counter.

"At least get into something different! Your clothes are still damp." Spain spoke, stopping in his work to rest his hands atop each other at the end of his procured broom and look at Romano.

All this time Italy had been standing by, watching everything occur. Now he began to sniffle. "Nii-chan... Nii-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get changed too. And I'm _fine_ Feli." Romano sighed and slid off the counter. "Are you done eating? Let's go get changed and get to sleep."

Italy was trembling, big crocodile tears balling up in the corners of his childish russet eyes. Whether you called it a state of shock or his self preservation mechanism, he had been going through the motions of life like he always would. The sound of the shattering cup and his brothers cry broke his built up world. "N-Nii-chan is okay? B-But the d-doctors wrapped you up. They l-looked at you longer." He hiccupped, hands coming to his eyes as he began to full out wail. "N-Nii-chan, I don't want to die, I don't want you to die!" What would he do if his twin died? They had been separated at a young age and when reunited Romano tended to seem annoyed with him, but Feliciano loved his brother! Who else would he play soccer with? Cook and eat pasta and pizza? Sleep curling up against?

It in a matter of seconds that Romano crossed the room to comfort his brother. "Hey chill out Feli!" He awkwardly hugged the blubbering boy and said in his best soothing voice, "I'm fine, you aren't dying and neither am I. It's _fine_. We're safe with this idiot aren't we?"

Like a lifeline Italy clung to his twin and sobbed. "Nii-chan, did we do something wrong? Why-Why would someone do that? Are they mad at us? I-I didn't mean to do anything bad! I'll apologize, I swear!" A hiccup.

"You didn't do anything Feli! People are just stupid!" Romano could feel his own nerves trying to resurface with Italy's breakdown. With a shaky breath he hugged his brother tighter. "Everything will be fine Feli! Trust me!" His gaze lifted to glare at Spain, eyes begging for help.

Spain had been watching the scene as a spectator, assuming Romano had it covered for the time being by how well he handled it initially. Italy needed his brother to tell him his fine. Course, said brother was as emotional about things, if not more. With the asking of assistance through eye contact Antonio nodded and stepped forward to wrap his arms around the both of them. "Ita-chan, it is okay. Everything will be okay. I'll take care of you, _sí_? Both of you." Smiling, he gently took the younger Italians arms from around his brother, continuing to coo to him in a calming tone. "C'mon, let's get you in bed." As he gingerly picked the boy up the Italian simply sniffled, for once in his life quiet. Nodding to Romano again, he left the room.

It was to his room that he took them, setting a quietly crying brunet on the mattress. Once he was sure he was fine he went to his drawers and pulled put two T-shirts and shorts for them to wear, passing the two outfits to Romano. Ever smiling, he winked. "You'll help him get changed, _sí_?"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to tell me to!" Romano pushed Spain out of the room then turned to Italy. "You really don't need help getting clothes on do you?"

A shake of his head was the only given reply beyond his standing one of the sets of clothes, eyes downcast. His tears were beginning to dry and now he was just sniffling, tired. Veneciano peeled off his clothes and changed into the dry ones, a bit oversized on him. When he saw his brother was finished dressing as well he hesitantly went to his side to hug him again, burying his face into his side. "_Ti amo, Nii-chan_… _Ti amo_, so I don't want you to die…"

Blushing lightly, Romano returned the hug with a hesitant smile. "_T-Ti amo_ Feliciano... Stop worrying so much. Crying doesn't suit you, you know..."

Italy nuzzled his beloved big brother, giggling pathetically. "Just like being a red tomato suits you, Nii-chan?" With the mixture of his exhaustion, the tears, and somewhat calmed nerves he birthed his smile yet again and straightened to kiss his twins cheek then moved to curl up in Spain's bed… The owner of which, by the way, was watching from the cracked open door, nearly dying from the cuteness.

Romano glowered at his brother and crossed his arms as he muttered, "I'm not a tomato..." He stared at Italy for a few seconds and then frowned.

"Hey," he said, gently nudging him. "Shouldn't we go to the guest room?" But Italy was already asleep.

"You can sleep in there!" Oh, too late. Spain forgot that he was supposed to be eavesdropping… Didn't eavesdropping mean staying quiet? In his moving to clamp his hands over his mouth he released the doorknob he'd been holding as well as the wall he'd been leaning against, meaning he then fell face first into the floor of his bedroom through the open door.

Romano twirled around with giant eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

By now Spain had sat up to sit on his floor cross legged and grin up at Romano. "Just making sure you two were okay~"

"No! You were spying on us!"

"Was not!" Spain cried defensively, like a child would when accused of taking a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner… While his cheeks and hands still held traces of the chocolate.

"Yeah whatever." Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well where are _you_ sleeping?"

"I won't be going back to sleep after all this. I'm fine~" To prove this Spain smiled brightly and patted a fist to the area over his heart. But as this fell as did his smile. "Romie…" Reaching out, he took one of his hands into his, remaining on the floor.

They had yet to tell him the details, he was sure to find them out later. Instead the two, or rather, Romano saw fit to tell him as little as possible. It was disheartening to think he didn't care to share such information, but Spain supposed it was just in his nature. What was worse was that this whole thing happened in the first place. It was normally places of government or business targeted, hardly ever the personification of the country themselves. To be honest Antonio couldn't recall something like that happening in a while. Whenever a nation was attacked it was by another nation. Who would do this? The Italian twins never did anything. Hell, they were about as un-violent as they come. Sure, Romano liked to headbutt people, but that was just friends. Feliciano always ran away. And they were both so sweet… Sweet and innocent. How could they possibly deal with this?

Concerned emerald eyes stared up. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Silence was the response to Spain's inquiry. Romano stared at the hand holding his own with a glare. He didn't try to pull away and his voice didn't rise in volume as he said, "I'm fine Antonio."

How could he be fine? Whimpering under his breath, Spain tightened his hold on Romano's hand, rubbing the top of his palm with the pad of his thumb. "_Romanito_…"

"_What_?"

"I'm worried for you. It's not good to keep stuff like this inside."

Romano took a sharp intake of breath and shook his head. "I'm not keeping anything inside. I'm fine."

Clear searching eyes were trained on Romano's face. No smile lingered on Antonio's face, nor a frown or a pout. Just a blank, calmly questioning expression, though his eyes held that anxious look of a fearful child. "Really?"

Why couldn't he just let it go already? Romano pulled his hand away with a low hiss. "I'm fine! Let me go to sleep!"

And now Spain stood, gaining something of desperation in his character. "Romie, _please_."

"What?" But Spain just stared, unwavering. Tears started building in Romano's eyes and his entire body was shaking. "I said I'm fine dammit! You're so annoying it's frustrating!"

This wasn't going as planned. Course, when did things follow anything like a plan when Romano was involved? Spain just wanted him to show something beyond indifference, not make him angry! "_Mi Romanito_, don't be upset, _por favor_." He reached for him so he could hug the Italian. "_Lo siento_, don't be upset."

"Whatever," Romano looked away with a sigh. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"_Sí, lo siento_, you must be tired." But even with these words Spain held him for a moment longer, squeezing one last time with his torso hunched slightly so his chin was riding a small shoulder. When he pulled away Spain was smiling. "_Sueña con los angelitos, mi amigito_~"

The smile wasn't returned or his gaze met as Romano stared at the ground with a dark blush. "Night..." He glanced up at Spain, away, and then quickly threw his arms around his waist in a tight hug. "_Grazie_!"

He pulled away just as quickly as he initiated the hug, even redder. Without looking up, Romano made his way to the bed and crawled under the covers and cuddled up next to Italy. Smiling, Spain kneeled down where he was and watched them for a while. Until he was quite sure the two brothers were in deep sleep he stayed there, staring at their cute faces and listening to the soft sounds of slumber. Finally he stood and exited the room, but only after he had grabbed his cell phone sitting on the nightstand. He didn't go all too far, really, just to lean against the wall opposite his bedroom door which he left open, eyes trained on the boys even as he as waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"_Hola_," there was nothing that could even resemble a stupid grin on his face, instead an almost eerily calm and almost cold expression, "_Necesito que investigues algo por mí__…_"

**Chapter One End**

* * *

For all newcomers, I am Go, and I do the wonderful translations~ I am in my third year of German, as is Haya with her French. Where does that leave us for a Spamano fic? Majorly screwed, that's where… Neither of us speaks Spanish or Italian. So, if we have anyone that _does_, we ask that you _please_ show yourself and offer your assistance! Unless of course you want to see us butcher your language with the horror that are translators…

Anyways~ As the rest of the BTT and friends will show up, you may have to read TaToaTL to understand some things if we mentioned things that happened there with the BTT. R&R there too, pwease?

Everyone may know from TaToaTL that I also do chapter titles, and there they were military terms. Haya is helping me out quite a bit here, because we chose a really off the wall concept for the titles of this here LLL: plants. You know, herbs, vegetables, fruits. They have meanings same as flowers and colors, as hard as that may be to believe. Thus I will be including meanings behind titles here on top of translations of languages other than English.

Alrighty then, let it begin!

**Mint** = There are multiple meanings to the herb, but the one that struck me was, 'you are overreacting to a small thing,' because of Romie's constant insistences

_Buenos días_ = Good morning

_Romanito_ = An endearing term for the name Romano, adding the suffix of –_ito_ that means something like small boy, I believe

_Lo siento_! = I'm sorry!

_Torrijas _= A wonderful breakfast food popular in Spain kind of like a bread pudding. It's made by soaking slices of bread in milk, sugar, and eggs, and then fried in olive oil. They can be served coat with wine, syrup, or honey or also sprinkled with sugar and cinnamon

_mi amigito_ = My little friend

_Tú_ = You

_Halto_ = Stop

_Sueña con los angelitos _= Sleep well

___Necesito que investigues algo por mí_… = I need you to do something for me…

_Grazie_ = Thank you

_Sì, il mio fratello maggiore è un pomodoro_ = Yes, my brother is a tomato

_Ti amo_ = I love you


	2. Nutty the Lot of Them

Hey luvvies! Go-chan and Haya back once more! W00t! What a shocker, Haya should totally not be working on this right now xD I _should_ be working on my 19 page outline for APWH and then start studying for the test tomorrow… but this is more fun x3 I really want to get started on TaTaoTL too… *sneaky ninja eyes* Shhh I'm working! Anywhos, I have a question for you guys before you skip over this and start reading… Who can we pair Italy up with? DX We're desperate here! Poor Feli has no one to love him so we're looking for opinions from you guys. A total crack pairing? An OC? HALP!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nutty the Lot of Them **

Light squeaks and movement next to him jarred Romano from his deep slumber. He could still hear rain hitting the roof, but the weather was completely forgotten as his brother arms, which had wrapped around his neck _somehow_ in their sleep, tightened their hold as he squeaked again, obviously dreaming about something disturbing. He was probably just dreaming he ran out of pasta…

Romano sighed as amber eyes cracked open. Sure enough, Italy's face was scrunched up in displeasure as he muttered in his sleep and tried to nuzzle into his brother. Not particularly wanting to be Italy's teddy bear, Romano untangled himself from the slumbering Italian and rolled over to face the other side of the bed. A green eyed smiling idiot was waiting for him.

With a yelp, Romano sat up and backed away, over the sleeping Italy, to press up against the wall. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

A head of curly brown hair tilted to the side while still cradled in tan palms riding clothed knees. Antonio was now situated in a pair of black pants and his well known white shirt with brown ties loose and undone at the bottom of his collar. On top of getting dressed he had finished cleaning his kitchen while the two slept, but it took a fair while due to his stopping every few moments to check on them. With that done he had pulled up a chair beside his bed, a mere foot from the sleeping Romano, to watch them with his cheery smile.

"_Buenos días, dormilón_~" Antonio greeted, straightening up in his seat. He laughed. "That's not very nice." What he was referring to was the scrambled over Italy who was slowly waking up… Slowly.

"_Veeeeeee_, _sono ancora stanco…_" Was said in a whine, Italian curling in on himself more.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be a creep and stare at people when they're sleeping!" Romano said with a deep scowl. Stupid Spain! He looked to Italy with a sigh crawled next to him and pat his head. "Sorry Feli, didn't mean to wake you. Blame that idiot. Just go back to sleep."

Italy instantly took him up on his offer, moving to wrap his arms around his brother's waist and nuzzle into the outside of his hip and rest his head in his lap.

"Heeee," Spain breathed in a breathy giggle, face turning a faint pink at how cute it all looked, "_tan adorable_~"

"Ah hey, I didn't mean..." Romano sighed and rolled his eyes, gently running his fingers through his brother's hair with a light blush on his cheeks. Stupid Italy too... He looked over to Spain with a pouty scowl and hissed, "Get that stupid look off your face."

Still the contented smile remained on the Spaniards face. "_Qué_? What stupid look? I'm just watching you~"

"Yeah you look stupid when you're doing that!"

"Well then stop being so cute~" As if it were even possible.

"Yeah, I'll gladly do so if that means you'll fix your mental defect." Romano rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, but his blush unmistakably darkened a shade.

"But I wouldn't know what tools to use in the first place!" Spain exclaimed, totally missing the point of his statement. Not the he knew, or cared. Now all he wanted and in turn did was crawl onto the bed and wrap his arms around the shoulders of a blushing brunet then tug his body towards him. A nose turned to nuzzle into the head of auburn hair. "_Estoy muy felíz de que esteis a salvo, Romanito_."

Romano scowled and locked his eyes on Italy as he felt his face grow hotter. "Oh course I'm safe idiot. It wasn't that big of a deal..."

He received a tightening of the arms around him.

"_Te amo_. It's that big of a deal when someone tries to hurt _mi Romanito_." Spain's smile faltered and he moved to set his face into Lovino's shoulder. "_Te amo_, so I don't want you to die," he repeated Italy's words.

It didn't matter how often Spain proclaimed his love for him or that he said the same thing to everyone and about everything; Romano's heart never failed to skip a beat and then send a wave of hot blood coursing through his veins at the sound of those simple words out of Spain's mouth. He never allowed himself to believe that this 'love' Spain was always so willing to blurt out was exclusive to him, for Romano knew he would not be able to deal with the disappointment that would come if his beliefs were proved wrong.

And yet there was always that shard of hope that deluded his mind into thinking that estranged thought that maybe Spain truly _love_ loved him, which made his heart skip that beat and his face flush that red. It was always because of that shard he didn't pull away and merely kept his gaze trained on his slumbering brother as he muttered, "I'm not dying stupid."

"Calling people stupid isn't very nice, nii-chan," Italy murmured into Romano's lap, bringing his head and one hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes and yawn. "You're talking," in a whine.

"Aaaah, _lo siento_, _mi amigito_," Spain laughed heartily, petting the sleepy boy's head of slightly messed brown hair. "But you're both awake now, _sí_? Are you hungry, or do you want those showers?"

"I don't care," Romano muttered as he wiggled, wanting to pull out of the two's hold.

"Will nii-chan take a bath with me?" Italy requested, suddenly fully awake and looking up at his brother with hope filled shining eyes.

Oh no, not that look. Romano stared down at Italy in terror, knowing there'd be no way he could say no without severely disappointing the big baby. But he also knew that a certain _idiot_ would find some excuse to watch them because they 'were so cute.' Sighing in defeat he nodded and said quietly, "yeah sure, if you really want..."

"Yaaay!"

"Can I join you?" Spain had his chin curled over Romano's shoulder, grinning widely.

To this Romano's still red cheeks somehow managed to grow redder. "Of course not!"

"_Porqué_?" In a whine Spain asked this, pouting and looking up at a reddened face through his lashes. "I used to bathe with you all the time."

"I don't mind!" Italy stated excitedly.

Romano shot a glare to Italy and then turned the glare to Spain. "N-no be-because! You just can't!"

"I can't?" The words were repeated with a tilt of the head. "Will something bad happen if I do?" He gasped dramatically, "will I melt!"

"Noooo!" Italy cried, finally releasing Romano in favor of skittering across the bed so he could tightly hug the waist of a Spaniard hugging the other Italian. "I don't want Spain nii-chan to melt!"

"Of course he won't melt!" Romano screeched as he started wiggling violently to get away from the two idiots. In these motions to free himself from the confines of a set of strong arms the sleeve of the T-shirt he had slept in rode up and, in time, revealed the bandage beneath. Even in his dense and stupid ways Spain did not let this go unnoticed.

"Romie, ¿_qué es esto_?" Romano found himself released as he had wished, but not in the hoped manner. Now he was turned to face Antonio, who was inspecting the clean bandaging. He had been hurt, that wasn't just some little cut! Why had he lied to him? Antonio was just worried, scared for him. Tears sprung to his eyes. Romano had been hurt! "_Romanito_, you said it was _nada_! This is _not nada_!" Anxiety and pitch was rising with each syllable. "_Por favor_, let me look at it. It got wet in the rain, probably! It needs to be changed."

Crap. This was exactly why he didn't let Spain know in the first place. He knew, he _knew_, the idiot would freak out and, god, start crying. Romano _hated_ it when Spain cried, he was supposed to be always smiling... With a scowl, the injured Italian pulled his arm away and looked away. "It is nothing. It's fine. The doctors took care of it and I'm capable of changing the bandage myself. No reason to cry stupid."

"B-But Romie, you're so clumsy! It's _muy adorable, sí_, but it hardly makes for good caring of w-wounds," he whimpered, "_por favor_, let me do it."

"No! You're just gonna keep getting stupider! I'm fine!"

"Nii-chan, you always say I have bad gammar when I add –er to something! Don't say stupider!" Italy whined, breaking the air all at once. "And nii-chan says he's fine, right?" At this he brought a hand up to pat his brothers back approvingly.

Italy wasn't to blame, really. How was he supposed to know that Romano's bandages extended from his upper arm to wrap around his shoulder? Romano had done his best to make Italy worry as little as possible, so he hid the fact that he was a tad more injured that originally thought. He would have been fine keeping up this charade if it weren't for the fact Italy was patting right on his injured shoulder.

Tears instantly sprung to Romano's eyes as he forced a smile, shying away from the offended hand. "Y-yeah, as Feli says, just fine."

Under the power of his laughter and smile that could easily melt any iceberg Antonio's tears dried, or at least began to. This was why his Romanito was so cute, right? Always so unwilling to let people take care of him or be worried over. The way he always blushed was so adorable. That said, it was also very disconcerting when you were honestly fearful of his well being and he continued the act. Course, he always continued his ways when you were trying to be serious about something… Not that Spain would know what it meant to be serious. At least, that is how most people saw him, when in all honesty he was serious a great amount of the time. He was quite serious in his telling Romano he loved him.

And because he loved him, Spain would let this pass. For _now_. And it was made quite easy for him when Italy whined. "Bath?"

A stupid Italian and a stupid Spaniard shared a grin.

* * *

"This was _not_ what I meant."

The three were situated in the large marble bath of Antonio's master bathroom. Set into the corner of the room, it was expansive, fitting the three of them easily, though allowing for little in the way of full out elbow room. A hip would rub together once, shoulders touch twice. Not that the two grown children of the trio minded. Italy and Spain were having the time of their lives playing in the water, trying every now and then to get Romano to join in on their fun. Spain even produced a few old rubber duckies to play with, squirting water at everyone and getting absolutely nowhere in the cleaning department, but earning major points in that of fun and getting Italy back to being, well, Italy.

Although at first Romano squished into the corner with his arms crossed doing his best not to get included in these idiocies, it was only so many squirts of water a guy could take before cracking. Romano had had enough just as yet another misfire ducky squirt managed to hit him in the face. "That's it!" he yelled as he grabbed a duck of his own and drenched the two idiots with a rain of duck squirts.

Two sets of eyes, one a caramel brown and the other evergreen, turned in widened stated to stare at their attacker, their hair dripping and falling into their respective faces. Had Romano just... Joined in on their fun? They looked at each other with continued shocked faces... Then, again unison, they broke into wide grins, squealed, and glomped the infuriated brother. "Nii-chan!" "Romie!" They cried, nuzzling him.

Oh he regretted that now. "What the hell are you doing?" Romano screeched as he tried to wiggle out of their unified hug.

"_Oye_, you'll hurt yourself, Romanito~"

"_Sì_, nii-chan. Get over it and let us hug you!" They both nuzzled him happily.

"No, ugh! Dammit you two are so stupid!" Romano stopped squirming, but only because he didn't want to get any idiot in his wounds, and crossed his arms in a pout. "Why the fuck are you hugging me? I was supposed to be getting revenge dammit."

"Because you're so cute, of course~ And you seem well enough to play along with us," Spain replied, pulling back so he could pull a smile into his lips, not a few inches from Romano's face.

"O-of course I'm fine..." Romano looked away from Spain and wished dearly his brother wasn't attached to him so he could pull away. The Spaniard was just so damn _close_... It'd be so easy to lean forward and... The red on Romano's cheeks grew as he mentally cursed himself out. _Now_ was the worst time to let his mind wander.

A giggle came from Spain as did a mischievous glint in his eye. So cute and embarrassed. Oh, he just couldn't resist, even knowing what may happen if he gave into temptation. He leaned forward that last bit to kiss the reddened cheek. In his pulling back there was a grin on his face whilst he looked his lips. "_Romanito_ is sweet~"

Fortunately for his brother, currently frozen at the spot with his face ablaze and giant eyes staring into the distance, Italy pulled Spain's attention away just then by asking what kind of shampoos and other bath supplies he had.

It took a few second, but control over his body slowly started returning and the first thing Romano did was cover his face with his hands. Damn that bastard Spain! So stupid and, UGH! Romano slid under the water and squeezed his eyes shut in total mortification. How had he _known_ that was on Romano's mind?

"I dunno what I have, to be honest," Spain mused from the other end of the tub, back to the steaming Romano. A finger was to his lips in thought. "Franny likes to give me all those fancy shampoos and things, but I don't use them because I prefer to just use what I'm used to…" The finger slid to his cheek as he tilted his head and looked up, still thinking. "Some of it may be a little old, I have no idea. You can take a look if you like."

Italy nodded, now quite interested to have a look at Spain's collection. After the tanned male gestured to a cabinet at the other end of the bathroom, Italy rose, tugged his brother out of the water, and ran to open its doors and inspect the confines. Not that one could. Imagine, an entire cabinet filled with various brands and scents of bath supplies collected over a span of _years_. "You know, now that I think about it, I always get weird looks when I leave the house for a long time and hire someone to clean it while I'm gone. I ask them to dust all of it but not throw anything away, because that would be mean… You think I should have told them they were all gifts?" Antonio asked, blinking over at them.

"You're an idiot," Romano muttered as he defiantly slid back under the water, despite his brother's attempt to keep him from drowning. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"But he's so cute~" Antonio cooed as he missed the point completely for the millionth time, sitting with his arms atop the lining of the tub and his chin resting over the damp skin. He watched Italy, smiling as he always was. It continued when he brought his head up to call out to him. "Ita-chan, you do remember you have no clothes, _sí_? And that you are wet? Don't stay out long, you'll get a cold."

"_Sì_, one more minute~" Italy replied, simply ecstatic as he continued to survey the choices. "_Vee_, nii-chan, is there a scent you want? There's everything you can think of here!"

The stupid comment from Spain had brought Romano out from under the water to glare at him, so the question posed by Italy was heard. He turned to his brother and peeked over the edge of the tub shyly. Looking not quite at Italy, just over his should so it seemed as if he was looking at him, Romano muttered, "I-Is there a tomato scent?"

"_Veeeeee_," Italy elongated the syllable, his finger rising to rest at his chin and his body leaning forward, eyes searching. When nothing of Romano's wishes came up he frowned and turned to look back at him. "Sorry, I don't see any tomato scents…"

"I expected as much..." Romano turned his back to the side of the tub and slid down so the waterline tickled his chin. He crossed his arms and his bottom lip slowly stuck out in a small pout. "I don't care then. Whatever you want Feli."

"Kay! I'll find another good one, then!" And he was back to looking.

Finally Spain turned from watching Italy to stare at Romano. "Is Romanito disappointed?" He cocked his head, blinking.

"What! No! Of course not!" Romano glared at Spain from the corner of his eyes, pout still in place. He sighed and slid just a tad deeper into the water as he muttered, "I wasn't expecting anything. I can't be disappointed in something I knew wasn't going to be true in the first place."

Spain felt a frown tugging at his no longer grinning lips. Those words tugged at him, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was just because he didn't like seeing an unhappy Romano. "Romanito-"

"Aha!" In a victory cry as if he had found an enemy camp, Italy produced a package from the cupboard and bounded back over to climb into the tub and present it to Romano proudly. "Ocean!"

Ever thankful for Italy's timing, Romano looked up with a crooked smirk. He didn't want to think about what he had just said. Dammit, what was it with life threatening situations that made his mind filter faulty? He really needed to just go bury himself in a hole for a while before he blurted out something he'd regret... "Not a bad choice Feli."

"Vee," he chanted, happy for the praise.

Spain was back to hanging over the edge, though he has his neck craned back to look at them with the rebirthed smile. "See, Romie? This isn't so bad."

"What are you talking about? This is horrible!" And despite the scowl in his voice the smirk on his face remained and there was a teasing twinkle in his amber eyes.

Spain simply stuck his tongue out lightly through his smile at the cheekiness of his former subordinate. He was enjoying the scene for what it was, letting himself falter to watch the two with his airily contented smile.

"Horrible? That's not good! C'mon, nii-chan, I'll wash you, then it won't be horrible!" Italy reached for a nearby cloth at the edge, happily sudding it up with a bar of the ocean scented soap.

"Wh-what? No I'm perfectly capable of washing myself Feli!" Romano exclaimed as he made a move for the cloth.

But it was held away from him by a grinning, giggling Italian. "Uh-uh-uh~ Nii-chan is hurt in the arm, sì? He needs help washing himself!"

"_What_? That is the most illogical and stupid suggestion I've ever heard! Nothing is keeping me from washing myself other than you!"

"Just let your brother wash you, Romie, unless you want me to do it," Spain cooed chidingly, grinning.

Romano spluttered and stared at Spain in disbelief, but did not doubt one bit he would back his threat. With a huff Romano sat in the middle of the tub, legs and arms crossed. He glanced to Italy and stuck his tongue out. "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Had it been most any other time Spain would have pouted in response to the refusal of his little tomato to let him wash his body for him, but as of now his smile just softened as he watched Italy rub a cloth up and down his back and so forth, 'veeing,' all the while. As much as he wanted to tease and love on the Italian he supposed now what he needed was brother time, and he was more than willing to oblige if he got to watch it unfold in all it's cute splendor. He remembered Austria nagging at him for always just watching him play whenever the two bosses/parents brought their charges together to play. But how could he have held a conversation when not too far away two totally adorable little boys were being, well, adorable? Antonio always wondered why some people liked to call him a 'pedo'...

Yes and it was this 'creepy pedo' smile that sent shivers down Romano's spine as Italy covered him in ocean scented suds. Oh he knew Spain was staring, there no doubt in that fact. Any other day he'd start yelling, really, but today? He could let it slide for now; after all, Feli wasn't too bad at rubbing his back...

And so Feliciano continued, sweet as candy smile held within his lips everlasting. When he was done with his back he leaned forward to press his front against the newly cleaned backside to do his brothers front. "_Ti amo_, nii-chan," he sang merrily, finally pulling away to instead squirt shampoo into his hands before they were pressed into the brunet haired scalp.

Bright red and highly embarrassed Spain was witnessing this, Romano kept his mouth clamped. His eyes soon followed in the closed state, not particularly wanting to get soap in his eyes.

After he was satisfied with his work of getting the shampoo to the roots and properly washing the hair Italy took a cup from the side of the tub and filled it with water to then be poured right back into the water after it had been overturned onto Romanos head and left to drip down all of the washed away suds. "Nii-chan is all clean," he said joyously. "Does he feel better now?"

"I was feeling fine before," he muttered, running his hand through cleaned hair. "_Grazie_..."

Still giggling, Feliciano hugged his brother. "Any time, nii-chan~"

"How about you show your gratitude by returning the favor?" No, he was not enjoying the scene too much to let it stop. He wasn't that creepy. Where did you get that idea?

To this Romano scowled. "If I'm too unwell to wash myself what makes you think I could wash him?"

"So you have no problem with letting me wash him, then?" Spain began to straighten and move from the side.

"Of course I do!" Romano wrapped his arms around Italy's waist and pulled him away from the Spaniard. "You'll rape him!"

"_Vee_?"

"_Me duele_, Romie," Spain whined profusely. "That's not very nice at all. Don't say that! I wouldn't do that," he was whimpering now with his kicked puppy face.

"Pah! Don't think I didn't feel your creepy grin on us this entire time!" Romano stuck his tongue out at Spain then turned his back to him. "Feli where'd you put the cloth?"

"Nii-chan, I can wash myself."

"Mi Romanito is so mean..."

Scowl firmly in place, Romano glanced about for the cloth or at least the bar of soap. "You insisted on fucking cleaning me and now I'm trying to be nice and return the favor and you're saying no! What the hell Feli?"

"N-No, I'm sorry," Feliciano faltered with his smile, "I don't mean to be mean. I'm sorry... I washed you because you're hurt, not so you would wash me! I would have say so. _Nii-chan_."

Two above water exchanged glances and frowns, then shrugs. They supposed there was no way to pull Romano from his stage of pouting, if at least for now. Instead they enjoyed themselves by washing each other, Spain first and then Italy. Spain pretended to have gotten shampoo in his eyes and said he went blind, getting laughter to the point of tears from Feliciano. It was when they switched that the problem, if it even was one, started. With the washing of the Italian's hair Spain managed to brush against his ahoge once, twice, really quite without meaning to.

"_Veeeeee_," Italy mewled, wriggling and squeezing his eyes shut ever tighter.

Out of nowhere came Romano, practically tackling Spain in his attempt to get him away from his brother. He was flushed and water was streaming into his face from his hair. "What the fuck are you doing to Feliciano? You know better than to fucking do that!"

After the surprised yelp at being shoved away and pressed to the side, Spain simply stared with large eyes, "_qué_?" It didn't click until his eyes roamed to fall upon a blushing Feliciano, panting. Green eyes blinked a few times. "Ah..."

"Ah is right you idiot! See this is why I didn't want you doing anything to Feli! I knew you couldn't keep your pedophilic hands where they're supposed to stay! Pervert! Bastard! Idiot!" And the cursing out continued.

At first hesitantly, then heartily, Antonio laughed at Romanos outburst. "I am no pedo, Romie, you know that~ I never did anything to you, sí? You're such a joker."

"Nii-chan, please don't be mean," Feli called, his breath returning to him, albiet slowly.

Romano growled, but then froze as a fire consumed his face. He was on top of the Spaniard and both of them were stark naked... The Italian yelped as if it hurt to touch Spain suddenly and hurridly scooted to the other end of the tub. "Y-You two are both idiots! Just leave me alone dammit!"

To the yelp Spain responded almost immediately, rising up to then move to the side of one who most certainly did not want to see him now, not that he knew in the severe density of his character. "Romie, are you alright?" Antonio questioned, thinking something was wrong with the bandages or Romano had hit his shoulder on something without his noticing. "We're done, we should get out. Then I can change those wrappings properly."

As much as he wanted to protest, Romano meekly nodded as he glared at the floor. Earlier, he had promised he'd let Spain change the bandages after the bath to make the idiot shut up. Closing his eyes in exasperation Romano muttered under his breath, "Idiot."

When there was no defiance or continued objections Spain broke into a grin. "Yay," he breathed softly, tilting his head a tad bit in his remaining smile. After a moment that he spent simply smiling at his wounded charge, as if doing that would help the healing of whatever was beneath the bandages he had yet to know the purpose of, the water was sloshed then began to drain in his movement to pull the cork from the bottom. Barely a second after he had done so the bare bodied tan male stood and exited the top to procure towels for the lot of them, wrapping one round his waist then holding out two more to be used by his guests. Italy bounded out and accepted one gratefully, jostling his hair about with it to rid the strands of most clinging liquid and then also snugly tying it around himself.

Feigning nonchalance, Romano grabbed the offered towel and wrapped it around his waist, making to effort to actively dry anywhere, as he stood. He stepped out of the tub and crossed his arms, praying to god that neither of the idiots could hear his heartbeat. To say the least, he was terrified of how Spain would react to his injuries... Sure they weren't _that_ bad as he had been saying all this time, but he hadn't exactly gotten a good look at them yet... With a sigh Romano stared at Spain expectantly waiting for directions.

Directions that didn't fully come, really. Spain appeared a bit perplexed by the gaze he was receiving, as if Romano was expectant of something. "Lovi, you have clothes here, _sí_? Would you mind sharing them with Feli? He doesn't have any, after all." A grin of a fairly foolish and impish nature formed. "I moved them to the bottom drawer in my room~ But first, to the kitchen!" Puzzlement had fallen to randomness and juvenile behaviors he was known for. The sound of his laughter follow after him as he pushed the two along down the hall to their destination. As they walked he suggested maybe later, as the rain was now dying down, they could go out to check and see how well his plants had fared through it. Feliciano seemed to like the idea.

"Up!" As if Romano were the child he was years ago. Again Spain brought him up to sit on the counter like one would a child when inspecting a skinned knee. The thought made him smile. He loved those memories. "Now let's get these changed, _sí_?" With his box of first aid items sitting right beside his patient, open and ready to be used, Spain leaned down to begin carefully pulling away the soggy cloth. As he did he could not help but notice the shallow cuts that littered the boys torso, having been otherwise near unnoticeable in the tub due to the steam, water, and his usual pose of crossing his arms and crouching beneath the water level. Another act he could not resist was the biting of his bottom lip. The strong and passionate heart in his chest twisted at the sight.

Although there was only one major wound, Romano's back spreading down across his shoulder to his upper arm was littered with scratches of varying depths, each looking more painful than the last. But nothing was worse than the stitched gash between Romano's shoulder blade and spine. It was bright red and inflamed, the stitches seemed as if they were straining to keep it closed. It didn't help that dried blood had attached itself to the inner bandages, pulling at raw skin as the binding was removed.

Romano had grown rigid the second Spain started pulling the gauze away and a hiss now escaped his lips as the open air stung his wounds. In a strained voice the Italian all but yelled, "Stop admiring me and get me all fixed up like you were so adamant about doing in the first place!"

"_L-Lo siento_!" You can believe that was almost a squeak released from Antonio's lips. So depressed and melancholy he had been in staring at the slits in Romano's beautiful skin he forgot what he was supposed to be doing until he was snapped back to attention by the pained and impatient boy himself. Witch-hazel was applied to a formidable cotton ball that was then dabbed over all of the cuts slowly and methodically. Maybe not so much on that last part. One found it hard to be precise and disciplined in movements when they were biting into their lip with great pressure to keep from crying himself. This was one of the times he wished he wasn't such a stupid sucker and could keep a stony façade and be serious about something… Maybe he could hang out with Luddy more or something. If he did, maybe he wouldn't have felt his throat constrict when he pulled the swab away to see it was already pink with dried, wet blood. He prepared another and moved on.

What a pitiful attempt it was, but he still tried. Antonio laughed to clear the air… Somewhat… Okay, maybe not at all. "I'm proud of you, _Romanito_. I remember you crying even with really little cuts and bruises when you were _mi ninõ_." Why did Italy decide now to be of no help and simply watch? If Spain would have bothered to look back at the intent Italian he would have noted a third near tears male in the room in reaction to Lovino's injuries.

Finally he was done and could reapply new, clean wrappings. As he did so Antonio was almost glad a large majority of his administrations were at Romano's back. It was because of this he had kept his expression hidden for so long. Long enough that he could swipe it beneath the mental rug and replace it with a smile. "Finished, Romie!"

"Took you long enough," Romano muttered as he rubbed at his cheeks vigorously, making all signs of the tears that had leaked out of his eyes disappear. Gingerly, the Italian slid off the counter and the second his feet hit the ground his crossed his arms with a scowl. "Now where are my clothes dammit?"

Maybe his smile was regaining some sincerity at this point. "I told you, didn't I~? In the bottom drawer in my bedroom!"

There was silence as Romano paused and flushed. He brushed past Spain as he stuttered, "I-I knew that dammit! I was just making sure you haven't developed some stupid memory loss problem! Don't smile like that you idiot!" On his way out of the room, Romano grabbed his brother and dragged him along to Spain's room as well.

Spanish laughter followed after them.

"S-So nii-chan is really all better now?" Italy managed as he was pulled along, eyes not on the floor, not on the ceiling, but cast aside so as to not be held on his brother to continue fending back his whimpers.

"_Mio dio! Sì! _What do I have to do so you quit asking me? Want me to do a cartwheel? A handstand? Run a marathon?" As they entered Spain's room, Romano relinquished his hold on his brother to go to the dresser. Rifling through the articles of clothing for things they needed, wondering in the back of his mind _how the hell_ Spain had ended up with so many of his clothes, Romano said in a softer tone, "Really Feli, you don't have to worry about me. I'm _fine_ dammit."

Slowly at first, but in due time, the cloud fell and the sun was out. Italy was smiling brightly again, a blush in his cheeks under the sheer power of it and his producing happiness. "_Vee_~ _Buon_," he breathed in words that were the exuding of pure joy. His _fratello_ was going to be okay. With this in mind he let the thought fall away, as even know he couldn't stay on one topic for _too_ long, to bounce over and peek over the searching shoulder.

"_Vee_? Nii-chan, what can I wear?" mustache

"Um... It's pretty chilly 'cause of the rain..." Romano finished rummaging to pull out some boxers and jeans for them, which was fine. What was annoying was the fact that the only long sleeved shirts in the drawer were of the same design, but different colors. If they wore them, it'd look like they were purposefully matching and _dammit_ Spain would surely make a big deal about that... Sighing, Romano handed the forest green shirt up to his brother, keeping the olive one for himself.

Not wanting to spend any longer in the towel around his waist, Romano quickly got dressed into his clothing. The soft cotton of the shirt felt nice on his sensitive skin not covered by the bandages and he couldn't help but decide anything Spain could say would be worth the comfort the long sleeve shirt brought. He looked to Italy, who getting close to being fully dressed now, and went to the door. "Ready?"

"_Sì_," Italy chimed, jogging up to his brother's side like an obedient – or at least when he felt the need to be – puppy dog. "Let's go see what Spain nii-chan is doing!" And he was out the door and down the hall.

What Spain was doing was inspecting the items held within his fridge, pondering over how dire the need was for him to go shopping now that he would be feeding three people on a regular basis for a while. It was not unusual for people to drop in randomly. On top of the Italian twins there was Francis, Gilbert and the now consequent Ludwig, even Roderich on rare occasions. He would have to take the two with him so they could pick out what they liked. Straightening, a hand came up to be run through his mess of chocolate curls, head tilted in thought and face void of expression beyond the small quirk in the corner of his lips that was honestly hard to get rid of in his case. Since the two had been occupying his bedroom as their changing room he decided to just find clothes among the clean laundry in the wash room – yes, he had changed to clothes before, but those had ended up a little dirty with his cleaning up, not to mention those had been left in his bedroom with their changing for the bath. This left him wearing a burnt orange hoodie reading _Cadiz_ along its front, opening to simple faded jeans. With one hand still in his hair the other was rested at his hip, still thinking.

"Spain-nii!" Feliciano called upon his entrance, having gotten a bit ahead of his brother.

Despite Italy's head start, it was only a matter of second for Romano to come up right behind him. Staring at Spain warily as he sat himself at the kitchen table, Romano noticed the open fridge and rather empty state. "I sure do hope you're planning on feeding on more than that."

"_Sí_, of course! I can't let you two starve," he replied quickly, smiling his smile and closing the door finally to turn and look at the two just in time to see Italy move to sit beside his brother. "What do you-?" And then he stopped, blinking. What were they wearing? Like twins are often dressed by their parents as children, these two men wore shirts of the same make and brand in relatively close colors, just as their hair and eyes were in the sane spectrum but not the same. It was so...

"Adorable," Spain murmured, his grin gaining power each second he looked at them until his eyes were gone from view. "_Tan adorable_~"

"Yeah we match, fucking adorable," Romano said in disgust as he got to his feet. He _knew_ this was going to happen. _Stupid_ Spain. "Can we go now?"

"Heehee, don't say it like that. It's so very cute," he gawked over them like a child in the candy store being told he couldn't have any. If he hugged Italy Romano would call him a pedo, if he hugged Romano he ran a high chance of touching and worsening the injuries he had just treated. They were behind a glass wall he could not break, but that did not mean he couldn't smile giddily over them.

"Can we get pasta?" The glass cracked, shattered with Italy's elated hope, but the impenetrable wall was there. So sad. Whatever would have been left of the glass would have shattered in Antonios laughter.

"_Sí, mi amigito_, we can get pasta. Do we want to go right now? We don't have to."

"I'm hungry. I want pizza. Are there any tomatoes in your field?" Romano said with a small pout.

"You even had to ask?" Antonio returned, nodding and thus putting breaks between his chuckling. "Your jackets may be dry by now. How about we go check on them?"

"_Veee_," Italy nodded, a little disappointed it wasn't pasta, but pizza was second best.

Sure enough their jackets had dried and the extra warmth was welcomed in the chilly after rain air. The trio headed to the tomato field with a joyous air practically emanating off of Romano. Fresh tomatoes were the _bes_t. He couldn't help came into view. With a small laugh he raced ahead to start selecting which ones he wanted.

The vicinity of ripened tomatoes was fairly small now, only consisting of two real vines wrapping around the stand of lattice in their baring if the fruit. The one Romano stood before was the smaller of the two in terms of it's ripe children, the other holding more. Not that it would matter. So hung up Spain was on marveling at Romanos smile and laughter he did not care to notice the actions of the second Italian. Italy walked closely pinned to the side of the walkway, brushing up against the plants. Thus when he shot forward to join his brother after he had left them he managed to take out the whole vine of nice tomatoes with him when one shoe became a little stuck in the mud without his realizing, thus sending him face first into the ground whilst he caught the plant for support only to crush it.

Finally Spain stopped and stared, eyes of shock, disbelief, and fear in the size of the moon. "Ita-chan!" With his arriving the Spaniard helped him up and wiped away at the mud and debris clinging to the jacket of a now sniffling Feliciano. As he continued the laughter of one who laughs to keep from crying came from Spain at seeing his squashed tomatoes. "Eheheeeh... _Está bien_, Ita-chan." But in his mind he was sobbing about his beautiful red babies.

While Spain contained his despair, Romano had no such restraints. He dropped to his knees next to a crushed and bleeding tomato in disbelief. "Feliciano!" he yelled accusingly. "Why?"

"I-I didn't mean... _M-Mi perdoni_!" Italy spoke rapidly as he asked for forgiveness, twitching nervously in keeping from hugging Romano and bawling.

"There are still some left, _sí_?" Spain was always the optimist, even in his grief. "_Es bien_, we can buy from the store too."

"B-but," Romano's bottom lip started quivering as tears built in his eyes. The beautiful tomatoes... "It's not the same!"

"_Oye, está bien_! Romanito," in a second Antonio went from comforting one Italian to the other, totally forgetting his own mourning. A hand warmed by a passionate Spanish heart came beneath a pert Italian chin to turn it and it's gaze from the carnage. "You're going to be here for a while, _sí_? There will be more fresh tomatoes later for you to eat," maybe adding his smile would help.

Sniffling, Romano nodded and rubbed at his eyes. They were just squished tomatoes, no big deal... But they _were_ so delicious looking, _were_. "Stupid Feli!"

"I-I'm sorry nii-chan," an Italian whimper.

"C'mon, let's go get nice store tomatoes!" Antonio helped Romano up.

Begrudgingly, Romano allowed Spain to pull him to his feet. Sighing heavily he said, "yeah I suppose..."

The smile gained a few levels. With one pouting and the other still near tears Antonio linked arms with the both of them, leaning down shortly to their level and beam at them. "Adventure, _sí_? It's fun with other people!"

"Adventure?" The tearful boy repeated.

"_Sí_! Life is an adventure, no? C'mon!" And he walked with them away from the crime scene, through the field of plants, and to the store.

* * *

Arms laden with bags of tomatoes, Romano was noticeably happier as the group made their way back to Spain's house. The store didn't disappoint with its supply of fresh tomatoes, and once they gathered ingredients for pizza and meals for the rest of the week, the little adventure came to an end. With a wide grin, Romano stared down at the tomatoes, practically drooling in anticipation of the delicious tomato sauce he would be making. His smile lessened just slightly as he came up to the locked front door, being forced to stand and wait for Spain

"_Estoy llegando_!" Antonio called, coming up quite merrily. His Romanito was happy, so he was even _more_ happy than he normally was! Moving the bags to be held in one arm, he used the other to unlock the door. "Ita-chan, are you okay?" He turned his gaze back to Italy, coming along behind them slowly due to hid trying to finish the gelato he had gotten at a stand on the way back while still carrying his own assigned bags of groceries.

"Cooooming~" With his coming up Antonio smiled and openned the door, stepping aside to let them in.

Not even bothering to stop to get his jacket off, Romano made a beeline to the kitchen. With extreme care for the easily bruised fruit-vegetable, he started unpacking his tomatoes onto the counter.

"Romie! Take your shoes off at least, _por favor_!" Antonio whimpered at the mud now stark against his floor. Both he and Italy had stopped to do so just inside the door, also pulling their coats off before they took their own bags to the kitchen. "More cleaning..."

"Oh quit your complaining. Either shut up or go away, jeez." To say the least, Romano did not enjoy being interrupted when he was in a cooking mood.

"Eheheh, alright," Antonio smiled, almost frightened, "I'll just clean it while you cook then... Have fun!" And he was off to find his cleaning supplies, muttering something about it was fine since Romie wasn't good at cleaning anyway. As he passed him Italy waved one arm like a desperate student wanting to be called on in class. "Yes, Ita-chan?"

"Can I call _Doitsu_ and tell him what happened on your phone?"

"Ah, of course. Good idea, actually. GilGil and Luddy's house are on speed dial, actually. _Número_ _seis_." Antonio waved, gesturing to the phone on a table in the hall outside the kitchen, and then continued on.

"_Grazie_!" Italy sang after him, doing as he was told and speed dialing the sixth number and holding the receiver to his ear.

Halfway through the second ring the other line picked up. "_Allo_?" Said the unmistakable deep voice of his German friend. "Spain?"

"_Veee_, it's Italia."

"Feliciano?" Ludwig questioned, only somewhat surprised to hear his friend speaking on Antonio's number.

In the background Prussia's voice could be heard yelling, "What's Ita-chan doing at Antonio's?"

"Hi GilGil!" Italy yelled, as if it would reach Gilbert better that way. There was a soft hissing of pain from Ludwig, and Feli giggled at the image of him pulling the phone from his ear for a moment. "But yeah! I'm staying at Spain-niis house with nii-chan for a while, so don't go to ours!"

On the other end there was a pause. "_Warum_?"

"Ah, because our house got blown up! It made a really big boom, _Doitsu_."

"_WAS_!"

"_Ciao_!" And he hung up at that, smiling at the concept of finishing a job he had set out to do. From there he danced into the nearby kitchen. "Nii-chan, can I help?"

Romano looked up from his precise cutting of tomatoes with narrowed eyes. He was _not_ trusting Italy with his precious tomatoes, that was for sure... "You can make the dough," he said with a shrug as he turned back to his cutting. After a few moments of silence he looked up again to ask curiously, "Who were you on the phone with?"

Singing to himself via multitude of 'vee's Italy managed to find flour to use. As he pulled it out he blinked at the question posed to him before laughing. "_Doitsu_, of course. Oh, and GilGil!"

What a shocker. Romano rolled his eyes and turned back to his tomatoes once more. "That was a pretty short conversation to explain what happened..."

"Vee? I just told him our house blew up, not to go there, and that we were staying with Spain-nii. Was I supposed to say more?" Italy questioned blankly, blinking. What else was there to say?

Idiots. Idiots the lot of them. Say more? Fuck yes say more! Maybe say how he was fine? How he _wasn't_ critically injured? Normal things people usually said when informing their friend that they were bombed? Of course getting bombed wasn't too normal in the first place, but still... The stupid potato bastard would probably be calling back any second now for more information. Yes, sure enough, there was the telltale sound of the phone ringing. "Idiots..."

* * *

And again with the all on the phone basically! Aren't we bad~? It makes me crazy, though o.o I'm the type that loves to ramble when I write, and that's hard to do on a phone… I feel like I'm not doing situations justice . Or characters . Always so worried I'm doing charries wrong… Italy, psh, who can do Italy wrong? xD Toni, on the other hand… ^^;

For reals, though, y'all o.o Italy needs someone. He's basically the main character, yeah? That's not cool. AND NO SAYING GERMANY OR I WILL DROP KICK YOU! D I do like GerIta on occasion, but in our little world here it's the AWESOMENESS of Germancest *pantpant* Tut mir leid… German withdrawals… And upset that GerPru finally gets a page on the Hetalia Wikia pages but it's all [Coming soon]s T.T

… . . I don't think my short replies were helped by my snorting wasabi and soy sauce at lunch today… What can I say? I was bored, people oh so wanted to see how it would turn out, and I'm a beeping weirdo that loves to try out weird things… But DAMN did it burn

**Nuts** = Seems they mean stupidity XD Surprised Toni doesn't eat a lot of nuts too… Or maybe he does *snickers* ah, the joys of a pervy mind. Anyway, seeing as Lovi went around lamenting on the stupidity of everyone, as he always does, we though it fit

_Buenos días, dormilón_~ = Good morning sleepy head~

_Estoy muy felíz de que esteis a salvo, Romanito _= I am very happy that you are safe, Romanito

Romie, ¿_qué es esto_?= Romie, what is that!

_Nada_ = nothing

_Me duele_ = That hurts me

_mi ninõ_ = My little boy

_Está bien_ = It's okay

_Estoy llegando_! = I'm coming!

_Número_ _seis_ = Number six

_sono ancora stanco_ = I'm still tired

_Mio dio! Sì!_ = My God! Yes!

_Vee_~ _Buon_ = Vee~ Good

_Fratello_ = Brother

_M-Mi perdoni_! = F-Forgive me!

_Ciao_! = Bye!

_Allo_? = Hello?

_Warum_? = Why?

_WAS_! = WHAT!

_Finally_ got some German T.T *sob*


	3. Mutant Tomatoes

Heeeeey guise! What's up? *sneaky eyes* Missed us? ^^;; So sorry for disappearing for... however many months we were gone. School and life got the better of us, but hey! It's almost summer! We'll be on a roll again! Already started on the next chapter! =D And... Sorry if we never replied to your review Dx We'd go through and do them right now but I for one can't remember who we've replied to and who we haven't... So MUCHO LOVE to y'all who reviewed and we'll be sure to reply to these ones! LOVE YOU GUYS! Here the third installment of Love, Laugh, Lovino~! =D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mutant Tomatoes**

"_Romanito_." One would wonder how it was possible for a grown male, a male _centuries_ old, could possibly whine like this. One obviously does not know Antonio if they have to wonder. One who does would not be all too surprised, and possibly even a little sympathetic, to see the Spaniard sitting before the door to _his own_ bedroom and pawing at it like a cat left out in the cold as he whimpered profusely. "_Dejame entrar, por favor_."

Romano had insisted upon having a room of their own - meaning the two Italy's - somewhere in the house. Fine, it could be close to Antonio's, but he specified that it_ not_ be his. An excuse was instantly given, of course. "But Romanito, there are termites in all the other rooms! Evil, mean termites that might get you when you're asleep and make the room horribly drafty by how much they've been eating away at everything. I can't seem to get pest control to come, and they've stayed out of my room. Just stay in there with me! I won't do anything, _si_?"

Naturally, the response given was heartless and selfish, a Romano specialty. Instead of simply allowing them all to share Spain's large bed, he had demanded that Spain's room would be the Italies' until someone from the pest control came, _only_ the Italies' room.

"Go away you idiot!" Romano yelled from the other side of the door, arms crossed and eyes glued on the shadow coming from the crack under the door. "You're sleeping on the couch, as simple as that! Stop your whining!"

Italy was sitting up in bed as he watched this, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "_Nii-chan_… You're not being very," insert a yawn, "niiiice."

"_Sí, Romanito, sí! Me duele!_" A Spanish whimper followed by more light scratching at the door.

Romano crossed his arms and huffed, showing no signs of giving in. "Nope. You're the idiot that allows a shitload of bugs into his house so guests are not welcome, so _you're_ the idiot that will sleep on the couch! Now go away!"

No more whining, no more pawing. Just the sound of a muffled whimper and shuffling of feet down the hall. Taking this as a sign that the yelling was done and he could sleep, Italy plopped back into the bed. "_Nii_-_chan_, c'mon. Sleeep."

With a grumble, Romano stomped back to the bed and flopped down next to his brother. "Stupid idiot, thinking he can sleep in here with us..." The brunet took a break in his mutterings to yawn and tug at his baggy shirt. It was way too hot... But there was no way he could sleep comfortably without risking stupid Spain coming in and watching him sleep naked...

"Grah what does it matter he isn't coming in anyways!" Romano suddenly yelled as he ripped his shirt and boxers off, throwing them to the ground. Satisfied, the Italian finally lied down under the covers. "Come on Feli, get to sleep. We're helping the idiot with his fields tomorrow."

With his sleepy smile the second twin turned to face his brother and clasp the nearest hand. The one that did not clutch that of his brother was held over the covers, arm naked as was the rest of his body beneath the covers. As was customary for the Italians, of course, sleeping in a cloth-less state. Feliciano was warm enough, as seen by his slowly drifting off. "G'night…"

* * *

The obnoxious sound of chirping birds outside their window woke Romano after a good hour of the clamor. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and bathed the room in natural light. Grumbling, Romano rolled out of bed, crossed the room, and closed the curtains to block out the light. It was too early for this... With a yawn the Italian made his way back to his bed and pulled on the boxers and shirt discarded the night before.

He made his way to Spain's dresser and started going through everything for clothes appropriate for working in the dirt... The problem was... It was difficult to tell apart what Spain considered trendy clothes and what he considered working clothes... Maybe he should ask... Eh but he was the one that wasn't supposed to give a damn and be selfish! Well... He could always say Italy wanted to know what they were allowed to steal. Yeah, that would work.

With a determined nod, Romano opened the door abruptly, only to be stopped half way by something on the floor...

This something being a head of wavy-curly chocolate hair. Just before the door laid Antonio, still fully clothed save his shoes, with a pillow from his couch beneath his head and a blanket halfway covering his curled up frame. The door hitting the back of his head woke him and made him sit up, giving him the feeling that he was doing something wrong, that he wasn't supposed to be there. But the reason for this escaped him, so he simply turned his head back to smile up at Lovino sleepily. "_Buenos dias, Romanito_~"

There was silence for several second as Romano simply stared down at the idiot on the floor. Too stupefied to yell, Romano simply asked, "What are you doing?"

A blink of green eyes, tilt of tan head with an innocent questioning and confused expression. "Looking at _mi Romanito_?" Don't expect much from Antonio at normal times, but when he's half asleep? It's useless.

Slowly the night before returned to him. The Italys in his room, begging to be let in. Huh... After he moved away it seemed the twins had fallen asleep, for when Antonio returned later with his cushion and blanket there was little more than shallow breathing coming from the room. So he curled up before the door and fell asleep. Once this was realized he finally gained the fully and almost too awake goofy smile and nodded to himself in acknowledgment of his actions of the night prior.

"No shit you're looking at me!" Romano growled with a scowl as he squat down next to the Spaniard, a trace of worry in his eyes. "What are you doing on the floor? Are you... Okay?"

The reply was a fervent nod and hug. "_Sí_! I'm okay! Who knew floors were so hard though?" Antonio deadpanned with a laugh.

"No shit they're hard! Get up! Why aren't you sleeping on the couch?" Romano pulled Spain to his feet, glaring uncomfortably. "Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

To this Antonio blinked dumbly at him. Wasn't it obvious? "I was worried about _mi amigitos_. If something happen I wanted to be close by. This was the closest I could get without being in the room, _sí_?"

Guilt filled Romano as he stared up at Spain. Pink tinted his cheeks as he shyly looked to the ground and mumbled, "why didn't you try to come in?"

"_Qué?_ Because _Romanito_ told me not to! Was I supposed to?" Never mind that he had entered once or twice... Romano didn't need to know that.

"Well if I had known you were going to be stupid and sleep in the hallway I would have let you in!" He paused for a second the flushed a darker shade. "So I guess you should sleep with us tonight so I don't hit you again... You need all the brain cells you have!"

"_Enserio?_!" Antonio cries excitedly, glomping him. "Can we go to bed now?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Romano immediately pulled away with a scowl, rather tempted to to kick him. "Aren't we working in the field today?"

"Oh, _sí, sí_! Is Ita-chan up?"

Romano rolled his eyes and went back into Spain's room. "Yo, Feli! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking the sleeping nation.

Years ago Feliciano may have reacted poorly to be woken in such a manner. But after being friends and often sharing a bed with Germany he had gotten used to it, and in a way preferred it. Sometimes he wouldn't wake up otherwise. All the same he gave a faint whine when he sat up in bed to rub his big brown eyes. The falling of the covers revealed his naked torso. But did he care, or even notice? Hardly. All he did was blink a few times before breaking into his candy sweet smile, albeit a sleepy one. "_Vee~ Buona mattina_."

Romano scowled and pulled the blankets back over Italy's torso. He eyed Spain warily for a second before crossing his arms. "Get dressed you idiot. We're going out to the fields today!"

"We are?" That had been said before hadn't it… Feli couldn't remember. "Eh, _nii-chan_, find me something to wear. I don't know yours from Spain-nii's." Once, Italy had managed to come out in Spain's clothes. Antonio didn't mind at all, he thought the baggy look was cute and made the brunet look like a child even more, but Romano hadn't been too happy. Italy still didn't understand why, nor did Spain. But who did understand Romie? Italy yawned at the mere thought.

"Yeah yeah," Romano mumbled, looking to Spain. "I only have good clothes, so give us stuff to wear bastard."

If it wasn't for the prospect of sleeping with the two Italians that night and those to come he would have pouted at the implication of his clothes being bad. But, as it was, he was far too high on life to mind. All Antonio did was nod and bounce over to his drawers to pull through them. It wasn't as if Antonio was a very big man, not like Germany or Russia or some of the others. But he was taller than these two, and a bit more broad in the shoulders. Did he have anything small enough for them? He tended to wear loose clothing, it was more comfortable. Finally he pulled out two pairs of worn jeans, set them on top of the drawers, and continued on searching before producing plain T-shirts. He presented these to Romano. "Will these do?"

With a shrug, Romano scooped the clothes into his arms. "They'll do," he said as he pushed the Spaniard out the room. He closed the door and threw the clothes to Italy. "Get dressed! We want to get started before the sun gets too high!"

It had been a while since Romano worked out in Spain's field, but he did remember the brutal sunburns he used to get. Of course that was before sunscreen was invented... But the sun was still powerful! With this in mind, the grouchy Italian started to get dressed.

"Do you think Spain-nii has sunhats we can wear?" Always had he liked the idea of looking like a farmer with a wide brimmed hat. Italy thought it would be fun. While his twin was with Spain in fields, Italy had been with Austria indoors. Maybe that's why he was a little paler than the other… But he could get tanned now, couldn't he? Be brown like nii-chan! Another fun idea! Giggling, Italy jumped up to dress as well.

"Oh! A sunhat would be useful!" Romano pulled the shirt over his head and cracked the door open a tad so Spain couldn't see Italy changing. "Do you have sunhats we could borrow? I hate sunburns."

From against the opposite wall Antonio blinked, glancing to the side innocently as if he hadn't totally been standing there the whole time, readying himself to jump up and pretend he had just come down the hall when the two came out dressed. He hadn't been expecting anything like this to happen, much less Romano obviously knowing he was out there. "_Sí_…"

Not even batting an eye, Romano stepped out and closed the door behind him. It only figured that Spain would be waiting for them, no reason to yell at him. "Good! We're gonna be out there for a while aren't we? So we'll need them, duh."

"_Sí_! Gloves too!"

From inside the room, "I want gloves!"

There was a sparkle of excitement in Romano's eyes as he nodded. "Yeah gloves are good too. Hey Feli you dressed yet? Let's go."

"Cooomiing~" Following the lengthened, sung word was the Italian by which it had been spoken, popping up behind them through the open door, grinning widely, a grin he shared with Spain. With a laugh and pat of the head to either, the true farmer led them away to fix them with sunhats, gloves, baskets, and tools to be used so they were well prepared when they stepped out into the morning sunlight and through the rows of soon to be tomato plants.

Once out in the sun with the smell, Romano couldn't help but break into a giant grin. It had been ages since he last helped Spain with farm work. He crouched down and dug his fingers into the dirt, loving the feeling of the warm soil between the digits. The sun basking down, the comforting feel of work and sweat that would be soon be coming... Yeah, one of the few things he missed about Spain. Okay one of many, but he didn't need to know that.

Italy was smiling, that was nothing out of the ordinary. But South Italy, the other Italy, he was smiling and happy. With a loving look, pink dusting his cheeks, Spain watched him and silently thanked God a million times over for this moment, for this happiness, for being able to see this sight. He was sure a photograph could not possibly capture that look in Romano's eyes. Besides, photos could grow old and turn to dust. Memories, no matter how many he had over hundreds of years, would stay strong and warm. Even now he could recall seeing similar expressions on his little colony in their younger days. Only when both Italians glanced back at him did Antonio realize he had stopped a little behind them. He laughed.

For a good time the three worked there, in the dirt, in the sun. Spain of course kept steady conversation between the lot. The tomatoes liked it, he said. Plants responded to positive tones and laughter. Why else were his always so healthy and beautiful?

But never healthy enough to sprout legs, which is what one seemed to do now. All at once there was a scream from Italy as he fell backward and skittered away along the ground to point at what had frightened him. A bright red tomato was running down the row towards them, small brown legs scratching the soft ground as they bounded. "It's alive!" Italy cried.

There was another screech as Romano jumped away from the mutant tomato. "What the fuck is that?" He yelled in disbelief.

Standing his ground while the other two stood in shock behind him Antonio laughed and bent down to catch the advancing vegetable. "_Hola_!" As the legs continued to kick he nodded and gently pulled off the tomato to reveal a tiny chick now coated in the nearly translucent tomato juices, darkening his brown and black striped feathers. "Thought you had suddenly gone blind, huh?"

"It's a chick!" Forgetting his fright Italy popped up to stand and stare down at the miniature bird in awe. "It's so cute!"

"_Sí_. My neighbors keep chickens, and sometimes the younger ones wander here."

Slowly, Romano joined the two to stare at the chick. It was unbelievably cute, thus the small blush tinting his cheeks. He reached out shyly to pet the sticky mess of feathers. "We should probably wash him off before we send him home..."

A nod came in agreement from both Spain and Italy. "It shouldn't take too long. We can come back and work after," Antonio spoke as he stroked the top of the bird's head with his thumb. Italy wiped a bit of seeds from his side. After this they set out to the house where they put him under a soft string of water from the kitchen sink faucet and dried him off with towel, carrying him wrapped in it back to the neighbors to be set with his brothers and sisters. Of course the mother hen was a bit upset with them despite their bringing her baby home, chasing them off from her children.

The rest of the day was spent in the fields, resulting in three very dirty nations. While Spain made dinner, the Italies took a quick bath together. Before he ran up to take a bath of his own and before the hungry Italians ate, Spain made sure to change Romano's bandages again. After dinner, they trio started to watch television, but after the day of hard work everyone was exhausted, especially a certain two Italians. The brothers were struggling to stay awake, and were fairly close to dozing off leaning against each other on the couch. But Spain was not about to let them do so. Not when he had been promised a spot beside them in the bed. He stepped forward from behind the couch once returning from putting their dirty clothes in the washing machine to prod the shoulders of either Italian.

"_Oye_, this is no place to sleep for you two. Let's get you up to bed." Circling round to the front he helped both stand, with some difficulty.

"Get off, I can stand myself," Romano grumbled as he pulled away from Spain with a large yawn. Remembering his promise from earlier in the day, he sighed and looked to the idiot that slept on floors. "Don't do anything stupid tonight or else I'll kick you back into the hallway."

You might as well be asking America to ace World Geography. But hey, Antonio would definitely make an attempt at being good and non-stupid in Lovino terms. "_Sí, sí_!"

"Sleeeepy," whined Feliciano.

Romano rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's hand. "That's why we're going to sleep stupid."

He pulled Italy upstairs and to Spain's room, and then quickly stripped down to nothing and quickly climbed under the covers. Just because Spain would be sleeping with them didn't mean he had to sleep uncomfortably. It wasn't like Spain sleeping in the same bed was such a big ordeal that he had to change his sleeping habits... Yet he couldn't help the red filling his cheeks as he pulled the sheets over his head.

With quite a bit less red to his countenance Italy followed suit in the stripping and sliding under the covers, though he did not cut his air supply by covering his head. Oh no, he faced his twin on his side as he always did.

All of this left little room for the conquistador that entered a bit later in his sleep pants. The best he could accomplish even in his large bed was beside Italy just near the edge. But who was he to complain? Sleeping peacefully alongside the two adorable little Italians. With his face turned away he broke into the horribly pleased grin that would surely get him a head butt from Lovi if he saw it. "_Buenas noches_," he whispered.

* * *

Bright lights filled Romano's room and shouting brought the Italian to consciousness. He was confused and disorientated. It wasn't day yet... There was a loud bang, which brought him to his feet abruptly. What was going on? There was another crash and Romano went running to his brother's room. That idiot was probably sleeping though all of this... But before he could make it to Italy, the entire house burst into flames and he was falling into nothingness. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder... Then he was waking up again, even more confused and disorientated than before...

Whimpers and whines filled the room as Romano dreamed. It was the same dream that had plagued his mind the night before, but Italy was too deep of a sleeper to notice his brother's pain. Romano twisted and turned on his side of the bed, clawing at the bed sheets desperately for release from his nightmare on loop. His shoulder was on fire thanks to the warped memories and tears streamed out of his closed eyes, unable to open as much as he wanted them to.

The whimper of a child is a heart wrenching sound to any parent or guardian. It's said women are tuned to hear higher pitched sounds better than men to better note the cries of their child. Antonio was no woman, but raising Romano who would often run to some niche of the house to mope and pout, soft sounds would come from him and Antonio soon trained himself to these sounds to find him through all the halls. Deeper than it had been in those days yes, but that was still the cry of his _Romanito_ he was hearing, and it woke him.

"Lovi?" He murmured, sitting up and drearily glancing around to blink away the haze of sleep. Each blink brought reality to a clearer state and soon he understood the situation in a minute form: Romano was crying. That's all he needed to know. Spain sprinted round the bed to the side of his Italian friend and charge to stare down at the heartbreaking scene.

"_Romanito, Romanito_! _Levantate, levantate_! _Todo esta bien, ¿de acuerdo?_ _Es bien. Levantate, Romanito_!" Brown hands came to his shoulder to try and shake him awake, Spain otherwise at a loss.

Romano's eye flew open, the watery orbs full of terror. He stared up at Spain for a few painstaking seconds before sitting up and hugging him, shaking with sobs. "An-Antonioo," he cried into his shoulder, hugging the Spaniard even tighter.

"Shhh, _esta bien_," he soothed, returning the hug with a protective embrace. Continuously he stroked his hair, cooing to him in Spanish like he always would when he was little. "_Esta bien, mi Romanito, esta bien_."

A good amount of time passed before Romano stopped shaking and his tears dried up. He pulled away suddenly to rub his eyes, a blush quickly forming. "B-bad dream," he muttered.

Turning from him not once Antonio sat beside him on the bed with the never-ending worried gaze. To be crying and tossing like that, it couldn't have been a bad dream. It must have been a _terrible_ dream. "About...?" Spain's voice trailed off.

About to tell him of his nightmare, Romano suddenly froze. He couldn't tell Spain what he really dreamed of! That would totally ruin his claim that he was fine. Spain would worry and fuss over him like crazy...

"A mutant tomato!" Romano blurted out, as red as the fruit he claimed he dreamed about.

"Mutant tomato?" Antonio repeated blankly in a tilt of his head and rise of his brow. What-? Oh, hadn't that been what the Italians thought the chick was when it ran around with the tomato on its head? Would something like that trigger a dream?

Taking the bait like the fool he was, though there was a hint of suspicion somewhere in the back of his head, Antonio laughed at hugged Romano. That must have been one scary tomato if he was thrashing like that. No point in talking about it anymore. Better yet, how about he tried to make him forget? "_Oye_, _Romanito_ didn't wet the bed in his dreaming did he? He always used to do that, _sí_?"

"What? Of course not!" Romano screeched, hitting Spain's chest. "You're an idiot!"

"_Verdad_?" Antonio gasped in surprise before he laughed and patted his head. "I'm proud of _mi Romanito_, he finally grew out of that stage!"

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep," Romano grumbled as he sunk back under the bed sheets.

Mission make Romano forget tomato dream, accomplished. With a triumphant smile Antonio bent down to press his lips against the retreating forehead. "To keep the dreams away," he explained with a giggle, going back to his side of the bed with the still slumbering Italy between them before any counterattack could be made against him.

"Stupid idiot," Romano grumbled, fidgeting with the sheets. He lay there silently for a few seconds before whispering, "Antonio?"

"_Sí, Romanito_?"

"C-can you come here?"

He must have heard that wrong. "_Qué_?"

"Don't make me say it again dammit!" Romano was bright red by now, he could feel the heat radiating off his face. "Get over here."

"Coming~" Obeying without any need to be told again, Spain stood to again skirt around his bed to Romano. "Scootch over, sí?"

"Yeah yeah." Romano pushed Italy to occupy Spain's old spot and then moved to give the larger man some space to lie down. The second he was settled, Romano latched onto his arm and muttered, "Just this once cause I'm gonna have a hard time falling asleep..."

"Hee," Spain giggled in a soft exhale of air into Romano's hair as he nuzzled it. "Alright, just tonight_, Romanito_." He'd just have to carve this single happening into his memory for eternity.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

It was going to be longer because I felt bad for giving you a short chapter after so long, but Haya insisted it wasn't that short and that it was too cute of an ending to pass up ^^;

Anyway! So sorry DX Life, ugh, it sucks. Lesse… Cousin moving out, grandmother dying, grandfather moving in, losing room to him and taking cousins old one, finding grandfather I've hardly met is an ass and trying to get him to a nursing home but he's continuing to be an ass, and now cousin is moving back so I'll be losing a room because grandpa put off getting his room at the place and it's now taken… Failing Pre-Cal last week before finals. Waaaah, life… Because of all this I haven't been bugging Haya as much as I should, but we both finally have time so I did and we have this done! But, it's cool now in life too! I'm working my ass off in Pre-Cal and it's paying off, and then it's summer! ^^

On a side note… Some of you may be seeing the chick that had been in the tomato again soon ;3

_Dejame entrar, por favor_ = Let me in, please

_Sí, Romanito, sí! Me duele!_ = Yes, Romanito, yes! That hurts me!

_Buenos dias, Romanito_~ = Good morning, Romanito~

_Verdad_! = Really!

_Buenas noches_ = Good night

_Romanito, Romanito_! _Levantate, levantate_! _Todo esta bien, ¿de acuerdo?_ _Es bien. Levantate, Romanito_! = Romanito, Romanito! Wake up, wake up! It's okay, yes? It's okay. Wake up, Romanito!

_Vee~ Buona mattina_ = Vee~ Good morning


	4. Morning Wood

Hey guys! Look at that! We can be timely again! I should be cleaning my room and I'm terrified of my mom coming in and eating my head off, but I had to get this up! Dayum, I have nothing else much to say xD Love you all, review! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Morning Wood**

There are ways one wakes up in the morning, a number of ways. Some wake suddenly and sit up in bed saying something is not right. Sometimes you don't want to wake up at all and just lie there wishing you could go back to sleep. Then there are the times when a guy wakes up with morning wood after sleeping with his love curled into him completely naked... Or not multiple times. More like this faithful day in the life of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The day he woke up, quite happy to the feeling of Romano hugging his arm and radiating heat, then as the feeling in all of his limbs he realized his fifth limb was already up... Quite up.

Why was his-? Blinking and frowning he brought his head up to look down. Sure enough he could see his member standing straight as a rod. As Romano murmured something and nuzzled his shoulder Toni bit his bottom lip as said appendage twitched. Of all the days to wake up with morning wood, which it most certainly what it was. A number, though a low one, of days had been spent in this manner, curled up with the Italies. So why did he wake like this now? Well, it was a testament to the fact that it was not at the hands of Romano that this bodily state had occurred. If it hadn't happened before, than it couldn't be. Never mind that he had been especially cuddly on this night and morn… And especially naked.

Glancing about for a way to get out of this situation, frantic green eyes fell upon a cast aside pillow as his salvation. With some work he caught it off the floor and gently slid his arm from Romano's grasp to speedily put the pillow in its place. When the Italian nuzzled the cushion Antonio considered his work complete and quickly, quietly, left for the bathroom.

In 30 minutes or so Antonio was back, stealthily entering the room and retaking his place as Romano's pillow. After a short time of watching him, he pressed his nose into the brown hair. "Romanito," he cooed.

Still caught in the depths of slumber, Romano muttered and wrapped his arms around Spain's waist. He nuzzled the Spaniard shortly before mumbling, "Antonio."

Oh, how quickly his blood began running south again. But Antonio fought it back and smiled, pinching Lovi's cheek. "Romanito, you need to get up."

"Nooo," the Italian whined as he moved his cheek away from the pinching finger and nuzzled into Spain to hide the pichable area.

It was surprising that Spain was working so hard to wake Lovi up. Shouldn't he be overjoyed to have his charge cuddling with him again? But the fact that he was older now changed the nudity factor quote a bit. He felt like if he didn't wake Romano and this continued something bad would happen. So, he continued prodding the sleeping beast. This time round it was tickling of his side.

The continuous poking finally jarred Romano out of his sleep. "What the fuck are you doing?" He grumbled, elbowing Spain in the stomach harshly.

"Aaaah, _Romanitooo_," curling into a fetal position to protect his aching middle Antonio whined. "_Me duele_. I was just going to ask what you wanted for breakfast!"

Romano peeked his eyes open and blushed. "Oh... Sorry..." He yawned and sat up to stretch. "Can you make churros?"

When the sting of the blow subsided Toni sat up as well. "Churros? _Sí_, I can. Churros take a little while," he paused and looked to the slumbering Italy to laugh, "so many Ita-chan will have woken up by then, hm?"

"Want some help?" Romano asked shyly.

So before he had felt as if something irreversible would happen if Lovi continued nuzzling into him, but for now, Antonio forgot it in the happiness of the situation. Lovi was offering to help, and in such a cute way too! "Of course! I'd love help from _mi Romanito_!"

"Well I don't care what you would love!" Romano suddenly exclaimed as he shoved Spain off the bed and stood himself. He went over to the dresser and pulled on some boxers and pajama bottoms. "I'm just hungry so I want breakfast to get ready sooner, that's all!"

A Spanish gaze stayed on Romano as he moved about. Antonio didn't mind too much of being tossed to the floor. Here he sat cross legged to watch him. "But you don't want to ask Ita-chan to help to make it even faster?"

Romano scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Feliciano is useless in the morning, come on, _everyone_ knows that. He'll be of no help and he'll just slow us down. Let the idiot sleep."

"That's not nice, Romanito."

"What?" Romano whined as he headed to the door. "I'm letting him sleep aren't I? Come on, I'm hungry!"

"So impatient~ Can the chef get dressed too?"

"I'm not stopping you," Romano grumbled, already out the door and headed to the kitchen to get everything out for breakfast.

A giggle. Might as well get dressed and not keep a hungry Italian waiting. Especially this Italian. Oh how violent Romano could be. To save himself another elbow to the sternum or worse he made quick work of tugging on clean clothes and hurrying down to the kitchen to make churros and further bond with his friend. Laughs and jokes were born, normal things that are to be expected with Spain. Once they were finished Romano went to wake his twin and bring him down for breakfast. It took him a bit, but eventually Feliciano was awake and joyful as usual. Churros did that to people.

"Oooi! Guess who decided to grace you with his presence!" The front door burst open as the voice sounded, a certain albino waltzed into the kitchen barely seconds later. "Oh! Churros! Yum!"

Prussia grabbed a churro and stuffed it in his mouth as he hopped up onto the counter to sit. Following after him were two blonds, one looking rather peeved at his lover's antics and the other eyeing the shirtless Romano with a smirk.

"_Bon matin_," France purred with a wink as he helped himself to a churro and sat in an empty chair at the table.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Romano grumbled from behind the churro he was nibbling on.

"We came to-"

"Doitsu!" Italy cut off his friend, hopping up to run over and hug him. Germany responded with a tint of pink and stiff pat on the head. "I haven't seen you in _foreveer_. Or Gilbert!" And he was at Prussia's side to gift him a hug as well.

"Are the churros good? Romanito made them with me~" Antonio cooed proudly, smiling bright at his friends. To most people this would be strange to have men barge into your house, friend or not, but Antonio was not most people. It was perfectly normal and even expected to receive just such a visit often, as well as to partake in the side of the visiting to the others.

"_Ja_! They're great!" Prussia exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Italy's shoulder and asked quietly, "Hey Ita-chan, are we sure your brother didn't poison these?"

"I can hear you dammit!" Romano yelled, chucking a fork at the albino's face.

This only brought on a laughter fit from Prussia after he dodged the projectile. He hugged Italy close and leaned against him as he shook with laughter. In turn, Romano turned bright red and went back to eating his churros.

"_Mon_ Lovino~" France purred with a smirk. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, not impaling him with dining utensils."

"Shut up or _you_'ll be the one impaled by dining utensils, bastard."

"Franny! Lovino can't be yours, he's already mine! I always call him _mi Romanito, sí_?" Antonio whined, hugging said Italians waist to nuzzle his cheek. "_Romanito_ is mine, _sí_? Not Franny's?" With large eyes and lip drawn in a pout the Spaniard watched 'his' Italian for the answer. Germany watched the scene in faint annoyance, wondering if Antonio knew the implications behind what he spoke of.

"I'm not a fucking dog," Romano growled as he elbowed Spain. "So I can't be anybody's."

Despite saying this, his blush had deepened a shade and his heart was pounding in his ears. He had to keep a mental mantra going that Spain was just being stupid and meant nothing by it...

"So mean." Whimpering, Spain pulled away while holding his wounded body. "He keeps hitting me!"

"Don't hit Spain-nii!" Italy cried, leaving Prussia's side to bound over to Antonio and hug him in his stead.

"Well he deserves it so don't fucking hug him! You'll catch his stupid!" Romano pulled Italy away from Spain with a scowl.

France grinned and sang playfully, "Romie is jealous~"

"Am not!"

"But _Romanito_ gets mad when I hug him, so why would he be jealous?" There was a tilt to Antonio's head as he asked this.

"Vee? Nii-chan lets me hug him." Italy said, doing so to prove his point. "Nii-chan, why can't Spain-nii hug you?"

"I don't want to catch his idiocy!" Romano yelled, pushing Italy off him. "And I'm not jealous!"

Prussia perked up at this comment and grinned. "So if you can catch some idiocy with hugs, I can't imagine how stupid you'd get if you had sex with him! Kesese."

"What?" Romano screeched as he whipped around to glare at the albino. He would have continued to yell but the smug look on Prussia's face sent the red Italian into incoherent and furious splutters.

"_Bruder_, don't talk about things like that," Germany murmured, a bit embarrassed for Prussia's using such things in conversation.

The point of interest sat in his seat with a pathetic whimper. Now even his friends were going on this idiocy tangent. "_Me duele_," he sniffed.

"Although," France said in a thoughtful tone. "If hugs give idiocy then maybe sex gives Antonio's happiness. Lovi you absolutely must have sex with him so you won't be such a grouchy boy."

"Shut up!"

"Can we get off the subject of intercourse, _bitte_?" This was getting to be too much for Ludwig as well.

"Hmm? Sex with Spain-nii makes you happy? Nii-chan, you need to have sex with Spain-nii almost all the time!" Italy exclaimed. "That would be really tiring though..." Germany did a facepalm at his friend's addition. Was etiquette really dead these days?

"Kesese! Lovi the nympho!"

"_Mio Dio_! Shut up!" Romano stood abruptly and glared daggers at everyone. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys?"

France grinned and stood as well. "Lovino~ I think all this anger coming from you is sexual frustration. While you obviously don't want to chance it with Antonio, I'm all open~"

If it was possible, Romano's eyes would have jumped out of their sockets out of pure shock. So dumbfounded was he, France was able to wrap his arms around the Italian's waist and kiss his neck before Romano freaked.

"What the fuck? Get off! Rapist bastard!" Romano swiftly elbowed France in the stomach before running off.

It had been years since Antonio had a good fight and felt any blood lust at all. The latter seemed to be coming back with a vengeance these days. First at the Italians' being attacked and hurt, now at the mere thought of Romano sleeping with France and the scene that had just transpired before him. Below tilted and faintly furrowed brows that gave his slight inner confusion a good showing to the world were green eyes ablaze with anger. It soon passed, though, as quickly as it had come. Surprised at himself, Toni hoped no one had seen it. Antonio was never angry with Francis. Any attempts at remembering this happening before were interrupted by Italy's whines.

"Doitsu, come get gelato with me! We ran out and I want some!"

"Italia, you don't need any sugar... _Glaub mir_." Germany muttered.

"Aww West, take the kid to get some gelato!" Prussia jumped off the counter to hang on Spain. "This one probably needs a break from Italian antics."

"_Grazie_ GilGil~" Italy squealed, tugging the sighing German out of the house.

"Why would I need a break from Ita-chan and _Romanito_?" Antonio asked, glancing up to Prussia, still feeling the effects of his confusion.

"Well surely the only person you could stand spending so much time with is the awesome me!" Prussia laughed as he grabbed another churro. "How has it been with-"

"You lying bastard!" Romano ran into the kitchen, red from running and breathing slightly hitched. "You're a lying bastard!"

Blink blink. What was Romano yelling about now? "_Qué_?"

"There are no termites! The rooms are perfectly fine!"

For a second Antonio was blank. Darn it... He'd been caught. Quick, he needs a comeback! "Romanito, I said not to go into the other rooms! You're lucky you weren't eaten!" ... Hit and miss. _Fail_.

"Oh shut it. Be happy I'm not going to shoot you!" Romano twirled around and stomped back upstairs as he yelled, "I'm moving us to another room!"

"Bu-But _Romaniitooooo_!" The wails of a forgotten kitten couldn't have been more pitiful. Antonio sniffled. "But I only got a few nights actually in there with you..." Whimpers now.

Prussia burst into laughter and pat Spain on the back. "Nice one Antonio!"

"Just a few? _Mon Dieu_ no way you can seduce him now!" France added with a coy smirk.

"But I thought evil termites were a good excuse!" Antonio cried, turning in his chair to hug Prussia's waist.

"Yeah and Francis isn't a whore," Prussia chuckled as he pat Spain's head. "Come on, did you really think you could get away with sleeping with Lovi?"

"Well I have been for the past few nights! And he has been having bad dreams and snuggles with me after waking up, so it has been good. It was ruined a little bit because of how I woke up this morning, but still... He didn't want to wake up and kept snuggling me. I thought that meant he liked it! GilGiiil!" It was a flurry of words from the Spanish mouth, thus the string of Spanish that followed it about never understanding and such.

This caught France's attention. While Prussia continued laughing like a maniac, France stared at his flustered friend curiously. "How you woke up?"

"_Sí_, I woke up with... Ah, what do you call it in English? Morning tree?"

"Ohoho~ a little woody were you?"

"Morning wood! That's it! _Sí_, so that was the only bad thing. But now that will be the only time I get to sleep with them..." Down to just pouting, Antonio had his eyes on the table.

"Kesese! Sleeping with the grumpy tomato turned you on! You're so sex deprived anything gets you going!" Prussia burst into another laughing fit with that said.

"_Quué_? I don't understand." The gaze shifted up to the cackling Prussian with large puppy eyes.

"What's the not understand Mr. Country of Passion?" France asked with a smirk.

_Señor_ 'Country of Passion' turned to _Monsieur_ 'Country of Love.' "That sleeping with _mi amigitos_ turns me on! It doesn't!" He laughed now, at the strangeness of the idea. "I know everyone calls me a pedo, but that doesn't mean anything."

There was silence as Prussia suddenly stopped laughing to look up at Spain. His gaze shifted to France with a frown. "Uuh Antonio? Why would _you_ not be turned on by Lovi?"

"_Oui_... I thought you wouldn't be part of the oblivious group..."

"The oblivious group? Like Gil was?" Tilt of his head, green eyes blinking blankly. "Why would I be in that?

"_Mon Dieu_ he is!" France sighed deeply. "I can't believe this."

"No! I'm not oblivious! I don't not know I love _Romanito_ like Gil did Luddy! I just don't plan on carrying around hickeys from him or anything like Gil and Luddy."

France cocked his head and asked, "Don't plan or don't want to? There's a difference."

"Dont want to. He's _mi Romanito_, I wouldn't do that."

"Talk to me again when you don't have dreams of your Lovino dearest~" France said smugly.

"Franny! You said you wouldn't talk about that ever again!" Now they were purposely making fun of him.

"Oh non, I did? _Je suis désolé mon cher_!" France said with a laugh.

Prussia yawned and scratched his head thoughtfully. "Really Toni though... You don't wanna fuck Lovi?"

"No, I don't want to fuck _Romanito_. Is that so hard to believe?" Here he sighed and twirled his cross pendant, I habit of his when he wasn't his full happy self. "He's _mi Romanito._"

"_D'accord_, whatever you say," France sighed with a small smile.

"You bastard!" Romano stomped down the stairs in to the kitchen in a huff. "I can't find any sheets for the bed."

"So I guess you'll just have to sleep with me, _sí_?" The moment Romano returned Antonio brightened, smiling hopefully at him.

Romano scoffed and crossed his arms. "Uh, no. You find me clean ones. I'm not sleeping with you again you lying bastard."

"I'm sorry _Romanito_." With a sincerely apologetic voice Antonio stood and walked over to hug the upset Italian. "I didn't mean to lie. I just wanted to sleep with my cute _Amigitos_ and be with them."

"Oh get off," Romano growled. He pushed the idiot off and moved away. "You're a lying idiot. I don't want to sleep with lying idiots!"

"But _Romanito_ did cuddle with me and say my name in his sleep~" Toni cooed, approaching him again, slowly.

"Ohoho~ did he now?"

"What? No! I didn't!" Romano started backing up, eyes wide and bright red. "You-You must have still been dreaming!"

"No, _Romanito_ was dreaming! I wonder what about. It was better than the first, it seems…" The advance of Spain on Southern Italy stopped so the attacker could pause and tilt his head. Does saying someone's name in your sleep mean you're dreaming about them?

"Having dreams while cuddling into Antonio, huh Lovi?" Prussia snickered and winked. "Wonder what you were dreaming about."

Romano deepened yet another shade of red and spluttered as he ran back upstairs, Spanish laughter trailing behind him and a Spaniard right behind it. "Alright, alright, I'll help you get a room ready _Romanito_~"

"Guess we're not welcome anymore," Prussia said with a laugh to France. He eyed the plate of leftover churros and grinned. "Might as well take come compensation for such a lame visit! Let's go find West and Ita-chan!"

As the two left the house, Spain and Romano were busy finding some sheet. Of course, this meant Spain looking as Romano pouted and followed him around. The Italian was extremely cross and really wanted to kick Spain as hard as he could, but settled for glaring holes into his back. Such an idiot!

Was Spain actually in a cold sweat beneath his twitchy smile? Of course not! He wasn't frightened of the upset Italian trailing behind him. Of course he wasn't! Maybe just a little… "Here we go!" The Spaniard exclaimed to break the ice. That cold, hard ice. He had come to one of his guest rooms in which there were a few old chests holding linens and the like. Almost scared to leave his back open Antonio may have pulled out the sheets a little too quickly before he turned to Romano. "These are the newest to be cleaned! They'll work better for _mi amigitos_," with this he was off down the hall to a bedroom near his. When reached, he enlisted Romano in helping him make the bed.

Reluctantly, Romano joined him at the bed and grabbed once side of the sheet to pull over his side of the bed. As he did so, he grumbled under his breath about the idiocy of his friend. "Total idiot, wanting me to sleep with him. I'm not a damned child anymore, I can sleep by myself dammit. Idiot, total idiot."

"Always calling me that, _Romanito_," Spain murmured, more to himself than in a whine or reprimand. He really was always calling him names. Antonio paused in his movements to tilt his head. This scene was strangely familiar… What had triggered this strange nostalgia?

A blink and it was there before his eyes. It was this scenario, Lovino's words. This had happened before, years ago. When they were both younger, then Lovino only a child and still Spain's charge. Then Spain still always annoyed with his antics and sour personality. A smile played on his lips.

"You say you're old enough to have your own bed, room even, but you still wet the bed and don't do as you're told," the Spaniard grumbled as he tucked in the sheets. Then he had been shorter, appearing to be in his teens, making him also a bit scrawny. This was hidden by his loose tan colored top though, with its faintly puffed sleeves at the top. Brows were furrowed a tad in annoyance. Why was South Italy doing this? Insisting on his own room and being a brat about it too. Not that he _wasn't_ a brat about anything else.

Romano's little face instantly flushed bright red as he leaped onto the half-made bed, messing up what little progress Spain had. With his arms crossed, he glared up at Spain now that he was a good foot taller thanks to the bed. "I don't wet the bed! You do! And why should I listen to you? You're an idiot! I AM old enough to have my own room!"

"Why would I wet the bed?" An incredulous sigh and unintentional mimicking of the crossed arms looked. "Get off the bed if you want it for tonight. Otherwise you're the idiot for not letting me make it _for_ you like I do everything else." Always, he was always doing the things he had asked the kid to do. That and cleaning up the messes he made when Romano tried to do them. Sometimes Spain really wondered why he had gotten this child.

Romano paused then sullenly slid off the bed, knowing when he lost a battle. But, he couldn't help but grumble, "You're still the idiot."

"_Sí_, I'm an idiot," Spain said, _'for always giving in and doing what you want_,' he added mentally as he worked. Glancing back at the boy, something of his bright smile appeared as he turned back to the bed. Oh yeah, that's why he kept Romano around. He was adorable. That pouty face was just too cute. "There are some fresh tomatoes in the kitchen. Did you know this?"

Caught off guard by the sudden topic change, Romano's eyes lit up and he raced out of the room. Once down the hall, he slowed as he realized how stupid he was acting. Flushing, he ran back to his new room and yelled at Spain, "I'm not running to the kitchen because I'm excited, just to let you know! I don't care about your stupid tomatoes! I just want to get away from you and the kitchen seems like a good place to be!"

Not waiting for a response, Romano dashed down the hall once more. In the kitchen, he allowed himself to smile brightly at the sight of shining tomatoes on the counter. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the tomatoes, using it to pull himself onto the counter and sit next to the basket. Taking a tomato off of the top of the pile, Romano bit into it happily. Tomatoes and his own room! Could this day get any better?

It was strange to be alone in his large bed. Antonio was so used to having the little heat box that was Romano right next to him. It didn't help that with the loss of his personal heater came a cold rainy night. A frown touched his lips as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, sighing at the knowledge that it may take him a while to fall asleep with how loud the thunder was. Would his charge already be sleeping through this? At another crack of lightning, Spain shrugged it off.

The pounding rain and rumbling skies muffled out the whimpers from the neighboring room. Little Romano was curled up in a nest of sheets he had made, quivering and jumping at every flash of light through the night sky. Why did it have to be raining tonight of all nights? Thunder was terrifying! At yet another loud crash, Romano yelped and hid his face in a pillow, tears now freely streaming down his cheeks. Dammit! Why wasn't the bastard Spain in here comforting him?

"Fucking idiot," he whined pitifully. Spain _knew_ he was afraid of thunder! Spain should be right there to press him into his chest and stroke his hair, ignoring all halfhearted protests. But he wasn't. The idiot was nowhere to be seen and Romano couldn't build the courage to leave the safety of his blankets.

Finally, it was fear of being alone that made Romano jump off the bed, keeping his heaping pile of blankets wrapped around himself. He quickly ran through the darkened hall and into Spain's room, his blankets trailing behind him. With a small knock to give warning of his entrance, Romano stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Hey Spain… It's not that I _want_ to-" He started to say when there was another flash of lightning and thunderous explosion, causing the whole house to shake. Romano yelped and ran across the room to dive into Spain's bed. Shaking all over, the little nation hugged his caretaker as if his life depended on it.

Said caretaker blinked down at the thing trembling as it clung to him. Hadn't Romano been the one to so adamantly-? Oh… Oh! How stupid of him! Romano didn't like thunder, like most children. He felt a bit bad for not realizing this, but Antonio knew the only reason it had been in his knowledge prior was because Romano would do this every time it stormed. Without him quivering in his bed Antonio had forgotten.

"Shhh, _niño_. _Es bien_," he soothed, a bit sleepily, as he hugged a frightened Italian to his chest while petting his hair, "_es bien_."

"I'd be fine sleeping by myself any other night," Romano whimpered, more telling himself such a fact rather than Spain. He whined and held Spain tighter in his little arms as thunder sounded yet again.

To this Antonio chuckled lightly. "_Sí_, I know. It's just for tonight."

In the present Antonio stood, beaming at Romano. "_Mi Romanito_ was such a cute _niño_~"

"What the fuck are you talking about you dolt?" Romano asked with a scowl. "You're such an idiot. I swear, it's a miracle you can get dressed in the morning."

"I'm dressed now, _sí_?" Spain asked, looking down at himself just to make sure like the idiot he was. Satisfied upon seeing himself fully clothed, he looked back up to Romano. "I can get dressed in the morning!"

"Oh forget it," Romano grumbled as he spread out the blanket and fluffed the pillows. Proud with his work, Romano nodded and placed his hands on his hips. "There! Now I don't have to sleep with an idiot!"

"But _Romanito_ calls Ita-chan an idiot sometimes," the Spaniard pondered. After this there day went on fairly uneventful for a time. Italy returned in time for lunch, satisfied with his few hours spent alongside Germany. He was puzzled about the changing of rooms, and posed protests, all of which were shot down by his twin until he eventually gave up in favor of breaking in the new bed via siesta. It wasn't until after lunch, in the late afternoon about, that something again occurred. At the sound of his home phone ringing, Antonio moved from his spot before the kitchen sink to answer it upon seeing it was Prussia.

"_Hola_, GilGil!" He greeted. "What's up?"

"Antonio!" Prussia all but yelled into the phone. "Have you seen Fritz? Is he there? Was he with me when I was over? He's missing and I don't know where he is! Is he there?"

"Fritz?" Antonio repeated. Gilberts chick? "No, I haven't seen him… _Lo siento_, I don't remember if you were with him or not…" But Gilbert sounded worried alright, and understandably so. Pulling the phone from his hear, he called out. "Ita-chan, Romanito! Have you seen GilGil's _pollito_ anywhere? Do you know if he was with him when they came over?"

From his spot on the couch, flipping through television channels, Romano yelled in response, "No! And tell that idiot to take better care of his pets, jeez!"

"I haven't seen him either, sorry!" Italy called also.

A bit of a frown as Spain turned back to the phone. "_Lo siento, amigo_, but we haven't seen him."

"Fuck. Well if you see him or remember anything, please call. I think I'll come over later to look around if he doesn't show up soon." Prussia sighed shakily and hung up.

Romano scoffed and turned the tv off, thinking about maybe just taking a nap since nothing was on. "I wouldn't be surprised if the thing was in that bird best he calls hair."

"I hope he's okay," Antonio said sadly as he went into the living room. "GilGil is really close to Fritz…"

"Oh he'll be fine," Romano said with a roll of his eyes. Everything always ended up working out for that albino bastard. He was the last person Romano would expect to get in a steady relationship with his true love... Eyes gliding slyly to Spain for a split second, Romano flushed lightly and reprimanded himself mentally. He was thinking crazy stuff! "Hey! What are you making for dinner?"

A bit lost with the change of subject, Spain turned to Romano blankly. "_Qué_? Oh… I just drained the pasta for spaghetti."

"Hm that's decent," Romano mumbled as he curled up on the couch. It was a _really_ good thing he wasn't going to sleep with Spain anymore. Just being with him these past few days was bad enough, but coupled with falling asleep in his arms? Ignoring little voices in the back of his head was getting difficult... Yes, it was a very good thing that he was going to have a bed to himself tonight.

As he often did, Spain took Romanos word for it. The frown lifted into a smile. Because that's what Antonio was, an idiot that at times couldn't read people properly. "Alright. I'll just finish dinner then." And he was back in the kitchen.

As the residents of Spain's house ate their dinner and went about their nightly routine, the phone rang several more time with Prussia still asking his about his chick. Eventually, Romano got fed up enough to pick up the phone and yell at the albino before hanging up and unplugging the phone. With a final goodnight to their host, the Italian brother settled into their room. Once snug under their blankets, they quickly fell into the recesses of sleep.

Unfortunately for Romano, sleep did not provide the escape he desired. Just as every other night, horrid dreams plagued his sleeping mind. He was stuck in the limbo land of not fully asleep or fully awake as he twisted and turned, trying ever so desperately to run away from his demons. His dreams took a turn for the worse without Spain there to wake him and comfort him. Soon it was no longer about the attack on his house and he dreamt of fanciful yet terrifying scenarios.

His dream-self was running from faceless demons when he fell into a vast body of water. He couldn't move as the water rushed past him and explosions lit up the dark spaces around him. Drowning… Drowning…

Gasping for air, Romano sat up in bed, frantically looking around the room to assure himself it all had been a dream. He glanced to the clock on the bedside and groaned. It was such an ungodly hour and the sleep he _had_ gotten so far wasn't decent sleep. With a sigh, the Italian slowly slid back down under his covers, trying to think of anything but his nightmares. As time passed just staring at the clock, he finally sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to fall asleep like this.

Begrudgingly, Romano pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped hit around his naked and quivering frame as he tiptoes out of the room. He was going to hate himself for doing this in the morning, but he really wanted to get at least a few hours of decent sleep and this seemed like the only way to achieve such a goal… Quiet as he could be, Romano made his way down the hall and into Spain's room. He went up to the side of the bed and crouched down next to the slumbering figure.

"Hey," he hissed, poking Spain harshly.

At first the attacked started at the rough treatment. Then, once awake, he responded sleepily. "_Quuué_?" The word was drawled out in lethargy. While one fist rubbed one another green eye opened, if just halfway, to peer up at the attacker. "_Romanito_? What is it?"

Not daring to meet Spain's eyes, Romano stared at the wall with his red cheeks puffed in a pout. "I had a bad dream again... I can't fall back asleep... Could I sleep with... you?"

It seemed for a moment that Spain did not comprehend what Romano was saying, for he simply stared at him with his one eye half lidded. But then he slid beneath the covers further along the mattress to allow room for the extra body. Then, he raised the blankets with one arm. "Always, mi Romanito." A groggy smile.

"_Grazie_..." Romano slid under the covers and curled into Spain shyly. "Don't get the wrong idea or anything... It's just this once."

A wider smile now. "Sí, I know." It was always just this once. It was always telling him he was an idiot. Country bumpkin or not, Spain understood some things about his Romanito. Maybe he never would get some of his other antics, but that didn't matter. What he did understand he loved, and what he didn't he often found himself admitting he loved even more.

"_Te amo, Romanito_."

"Yeah yeah," Romano grumbled, feeling the pulls of sleep already now that he was in Spain's arms. "_Ti amo_... Good night Antonio... _Ti amo_."

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Originally this and the last chapter were gonna be one, but hey, whatevs ^^ Research for it was hilarious xD at my lunch table there are a good amount of guys, so I randomly asked them about morning wood. Oh, the hilarity that ensued

_Glaub mir_ = Believe me

_pollito_ = chick

O.o that's, like, no translations at all…


	5. Rosemary

Heehee~ We're back! You all are gonna loooove this chapter! x3 *cough* Shameless selfish time. A) Anyone live in Florida and going to AFO? Because I need to invade your vital regions. B) Shameless personal endorsement. That's right xD If you go to our profile you'll notice that we've finally put stuff up about ourselves, including links to other profiles and stuff. I say you guys should go to my personal ff(dot)net and read my Vocaloid/Hetalia crossover based on the Servant of Evil and other Vocaloid songs ;D *has only gotten two comments on the latest chapter ;_;* *cough* Yup! xD Enjoy the fifth installment of L*3!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rosemary**

"_Lo siento! Lo siento!_"

Romano stopped in his tracks outside of Spain's office. What was the idiot going on about now? Curiously - because he was _not_ worried or anything - Romano positioned himself against the wall next to the slightly open door to the office. Spain was sitting at his desk, looking rather distressed and as he pleaded with whoever was on the one line.

"I know you need me at the meeting, but I can't just leave the Italies alone! They're still shaken from the attack! _Lo siento_! Ah no, you don't have to get the Boss! Ah, oh." Spain sighed and rested his head in his hand dejectedly awaiting the earful he would he from his Boss. Sure enough, there was soon a stern voice jabbering from the speaker of the phone. "_Lo siento_! Please don't be mad _Señor_! I can't just leave them! _Mi Romanito_ is still having nightmares and-"

"Oh you idiot!" Romano stomped into the office and snatched the phone from Spain's hand. "He'll be there, don't worry," he said curtly before hanging up on Spain's boss. Romano crossed his arms then turned his attention to Spain. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You just hung up on," the aghast Spaniard began with wide eyes, unbelieving that the Italian had suddenly appeared to possibly anger his boss even more than he already was. If it were possible his eyes widened more once it clicked better. "But I can't go! I need to stay here! Why did you do that _Romanito_!" He cried, desperate to get the course of his day back on a proper course. The only way to do so was to call back his boss, which he was doing quickly, or starting to by again picking up the receiver.

"You idiot!" Romano grabbed the phone back and put it on the cradle. "You can't slack off work just because we're staying here! You're going to that meeting."

The war over the phone was getting him nowhere, and a defeated pair of hands came to rest in Antonio's lap. From a still seated expression he looked to the Italian with a confused and worry ridden expression. Ever since the twins had come to stay with him Antonio had made it a point to never let them be alone. Sleep in their own room beside his and such, he could stand, even if a certain one out of the two couldn't even do that much. Otherwise he or someone else was with them, someone else being one of his friends or Germany. He trusted them to take care of the still victims, but no one else. And now he was being asked to let them stay in the house with no one at all?

"But _Romanito_, it's fine, it is. I'll just not go. Maybe I can call and hear everything without really being there. It will be okay," he nodded in a hopeful smile.

"Oh please, you're just looking for excuses to not work," Romano grumbled exasperatedly. "I'm not a baby anymore, we can handle you leaving for business."

"But _Romanito_!" Antonio might as well have been the baby, whining as he was.

"See, you don't even have a valid argument. You're going. How long is it for?"

"A few days. I would have felt a little better if it were just for a few hours, but it's not. I have to pack and stay a few nights. That won't work at all, _Romanito_. Er... I know!" Toni exclaimed, green eyes lighting with a ray of hope in his staying. "Luddy is going! You know Luddy, he'll pay attention real good and tell me what they talked about."

Romano scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, the potato bastard will tell you to go as well."

The flame faltered just as it had started. Why couldn't Romano see Spain didn't want to go, didn't want to leave the Italians? "_Romanito_!"

"What? You're going to that meeting and that's that."

Why was it Antonio suddenly felt that the roles they had filled ages passed were flipped? He was the child being ordered around by the adult Romano. As such he felt a little crestfallen. "... _Mis amiguitos_ will be all right? Gilbert could come and stay with them I'm sure."

"Pft. We won't be okay if that freak is here. Quit acting like we can't take care of ourselves."

"But-!" Antonio wasn't about to bring up the attack when it was still so fresh and potent in Lovi's mind. "I'm worried about _mis amiguitos_," he admitted as his gaze turned downcast.

"Oh we'll be fine you big baby." Romano sighed and awkwardly pat Spain on the back. "We'll call you whenever you want if that'll make you feel better."

"Every hour!" Arms wrapped around the nearby Italian waist and eyes turned up to the face from Spain's spot with his chin riding Romano's torso as he hugged him. "Doors all locked!"

Romano shoved the leech off of him and scowled. "Fuck no. Three times a day, that's it. And I will not isolate myself in here just to make you happy."

"No!" The desk chair skidded against the floor in moving away from Antonio as he stood. While his brows were furrowed in an attempt at a demanding aura the look in his eyes was a pleading one. "_Por favor_, Lovino, listen to me just this once." There was no telling what Spain would do if he returned home to harmed Italies. He wanted, _needed_, to be assured that they would be safe if he really had to go on this trip.

Sighing, Romano cheeks puff out in a pout as he tapped his foot. "I _suppose_ I don't have much reason to go out, but I'm not promising you anything."

It was another sigh that Spain gave, but his was different from Romano's. His was of relief. "Gracias," he breathed in a smile and hug.

Red consumed Romano's cheeks as he squirmed, not much intent on getting away behind the action. "Yeah yeah, whatever you big baby. I'm only doing this so you'll leave. I'm sick and tired of you."

With a laugh Spain nuzzled the cheek of the one in his arms. "_Lo siento, Romanito_. You'll get to be away from me for a while, since that's what you want. _Bien, sí_?"

"It'll be _fantastic_," he grumbled. "And I'll just use your bed cause there's so reason to share with Feli. Now go get packed you oaf."

"Sí, sí, I'm going. So bossy, Romanito," Spain cooed, kissing his cheek before he goes off down the hall to do just that.

Little comes to mind to describe the atmosphere in Antonio's leaving. The likeness was, well, like none. Possibly a new couple being separated for the first time, or a parent leaving their uncaring child for their first day of kindergarten. As usual Spain was the one having trouble doing the leaving. With his bags on either side of the door he hugged both Italians tight while nuzzling the top of their heads. Horrible scenes of coming home to their mutilated bodies filled his mind and his eyes with tears. He pulled away and sniffed.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Spain-nii!" Italy cried, hugging him again. "Don't look like that! Don't go if you'll look like that!"

Romano grumbled and rolled his eyes, pulling his brother off of the over dramatic Spaniard. Once Italy was detached, he pushed Spain out the door, dragging his bags behind him, and then shut the door behind them. "You really have to go now go be responsible and stop slacking, idiot." Quickly, he hugged Spain, and then dashed back into the house.

And as usual what tears he had could not possibly survive under the heat that was Spain's sunny and incredibly happy smile. A smile that lasted him all up into his loading up his car and getting started. Even his driving off and going down the road for a few moments. Then it increased when he pulled out his cell to call the house he had just left.

A giant scowl crossed Romano's face as he stomped over to the ringing phone. There was only _one_ person who could be calling. Grumpily, he picked up the receiver and said sourly, "You just left, idiot. What do you want?"

From the other end came a laugh. After that a coo of, "_Te amo_~ _Adiós_." And then silence with Spain's hanging up with that short message. Little Lovi hadn't given him the chance to say what he wanted before he closed the door on him, after all.

Red instantly invaded Romano's cheeks as he stared at the phone. That idiot! He could have said that before he left, really. With a sigh, he brought the phone back to his ear and was about to respond when the phone started beeping at him. Wait… That bastard hung up on him? Furiously, Romano pressed the redial button and held the phone up to his ear.

"_Mi Romanito_ misses me already? I can turn around and come back~"

"I don't miss you, you bastard! You hung up before I could say anything! That's rude you idiot! Ti amo! BYE!" With a huff, Romano slammed the phone back onto its cradle. What and _idiot_.

* * *

"I thought nii-chan said he was sleeping in Spain-nii's bed."

Feliciano sat on the queen bed in the room he and his brother had been sharing since the whole termite thing was found to be false. Or rather, Feli stayed in and Lovi often started out sleeping in or didn't go in at all some nights. Naked, as he often was when he slept, Italy rubbed his eyes sleepily. It was a task indeed to keep himself awake, but he was confused about Romano's coming in with him when he could have sworn he had said he was going to spend the night in Antonio's room.

Romano stared at the floor, bright red, and traced circles with his toe. In his arms were his pillows and his blanket covered his naked frame. "I can't fall asleep with that idiot's smell all over," he muttered, still rooted to the doorway.

"But nii-chan sleeps in there _with_ him. Doesn't that make it smell more?" Italy mumbled groggily.

"No, I mean, that, well..." Romano flushed bright red and kept him gaze trained on the floor as he mumbled, "It makes it seems like he's there when he's not."

"But if nii-chan sleeps with him isn't it better to think he's there then be here? I'm confuuused..."

"I have bad dreams, okay?" Romano was ready to burst into tears of pure mortification. Why did his brother have to suddenly be asking a bunch of questions? Why couldn't he just invite him into bed and leave it at that?

The sudden outburst made Italy stop his before constant rubbing of his eyes to blink at his brother. Deep of a sleeper as he was, he hadn't known about his brothers nightmares. His assumption had just been that Romano liked sleeping with Spain. With this new development he would have had his own outburst of apologies and tears, had he been more awake and in his right mind. But maybe it was better that he wasn't, for as it was his only response was the openning of his arms to his twin and a, "_nii-chan_," with his large smile only slightly dampened in his lethargy.

Biting back a sniffle, Romano dashed across the room and all but dove under the covers next to Italy. He hugged his brother thankfully and whispered, "_Grazie_."

"_Ti amo nii-chan_," Italy replied whilst he returned the hug ten-fold. He nuzzled his brother shortly before closing his eyes. "_Ti amo_."

"Idiot," Romano mumbled before drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

From his bed in the hotel Spain ran a hand through his slightly bed messed curly hair. He sat at the side of the bed with his feet on the floor, elbows on his knees. The man had only just woken up but already he was taking the cell from his nightstand and calling his home to check on his little _amigitos_.

It was later back in Spain's country, but the Italies were still dead asleep, curled up together in a way that would make the called squeal in delight. At the incessant ringing of the phone of the bedside table, Romano growled and untangled himself from his brother. Eyes still glued shut, he slammed his hand around on the surface top before finding the phone and bringing it to his ear.

"What?" He croaked.

Spain himself had been only halfway into the world of the waking, one foot in one foot out, but at the voice of his friend h was out the door and on his way. It had been fairly depressing to not wake with him actually in his arms, after all, but this was the closest he could get and he would be satisfied with what was attainable.

"_Buenos días, Romanito_! Did _mi amigitos_ sleep well?"

"No. You woke me up," Romano responded sourly, already lying back down as to fall asleep once more when the call was over.

It had been the normal Romano that answered. Spain was happy. His relief was shown in his laugh. "_Lo siento_, _Romanito_. I just wanted to check on _mi amigitos, sí_? I miss you. _Te amo_. Go back to sleep."

"Yeah whatever. Don't slack off. Bye." Romano yawned and was about to hang up when he peeked an eye open to stare at the phone. He brought it back to his head and whispered, "Ti amo..." Bright red, he hung up and curled up under the covers again.

Only now did the second Italian wake up. With a few unintelligible mumbles he shifted in the bed to finally produce a fist he could use in rubbing his half lidded chocolate eyes. "Nii-chan? Who was that?"

"Just stupid Antonio," Romano grumbled. He hugged his brother sleepily as he added, "Go back to sleep."

And initially Italy was quite happy to take his brother up on that offer. He smiled and again snuggled into him affectionately. A few silent moments passed before he suddenly sat up. "Eeeeh! Nii-chan, what time is it!"

"I don't know," Romano whined, too tired to act like his normal self at this point. He clung to his brother's waist and asked pathetically, "Does it matter? Just go back to sleep idiot."

At any other time Italy would have been overjoyed and thus bask in the affection of this strange manifestation of his brother. At any other time, because now he was frantic. Wide eyes searched about for a clock, and finally caught the one on the bedside table. Once the time registered he whined. "I'm late!" Speed rivaled only by his running from British tanks came to Italy as he jumped from the bed and Romano's grasp. Clothes and skin blended together in his quick motions of getting dressed. "I told Maria I'd meet her for lunch!" Country of lovers as he was, it was only natural in his outings Feliciano had met a pretty girl and made plans. "Bye nii-chan!" And he was out the door.

Lying there on the bed, Romano was a tad dumbfounded. Somehow, in the matter of a day, he had gone from being in the company of the two people he was closest to, to being all alone. It was rather disheartening. He sighed and closed his eyes, chastizing himself for being so pathetic. The days he spent alone, ever since he stopped living with Spain, far out numbered the days he spent in the company of others. Italy was always off flirting with girls or bugging that potato bastard he called a friend. Spain, well Spain he would spend more time with if he could. But he just couldn't bring himself to spend too much time with the Spaniard; it muddled his brain and his heart raced so much he was afraid he would eventually get a heart attack. This past week with the two of them spoiled Romano and he hated it.

He hated Spain for making him dependent on the idiot. He hated Italy for getting over the bombing so easily. He hated being in this giant house by himself more than anything. This giant house that held so many memories, memories that loved to come rushing into his mind the second he was alone.

Romano remembered the beginning of his stay and how Spain was so easily fooled and annoyed by his act. The idiot just couldn't understand Romano's feelings. Somehow, though, the idiot caught on and started being a little nicer. But then there were the days, weeks, even months that he would leave for some campaign. He would go off and leave Romano home alone. Those were such painful days. Romano would spend hours just sitting in the front hall, staring at the front door in hopes Spain would be walking through it any second. Even when he wasn't sitting in front of the door like a dog waiting for its master, Romano worried like crazy. He would worry that Spain wasn't eating enough. He would worry that Spain wasn't sleeping well. He would worry that Spain would do something stupid and get himself hurt or, even worse, killed.

With a huff, Romano sat up abruptly and roughly ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting nowhere thinking about ancient times. Spain wasn't off fighting some war, he was at a meeting. He wasn't going to come back bloodied and beaten, he was going to come back bored and more annoying than ever. There was nothing to be freaking over. Not to mention, his brother would be back home after lunch. Speaking of lunch...

Romano pulled himself out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants. Now that he was fully awake, he was hungry. Groggily, the Mediterranean nation made his way downstairs to make himself something to eat. Settling on a leftover sandwich, Romano sat on the counter, staring at the table where they had been having meals together. Damn he was pathetic, getting all mopey just because he was going to be alone for a few hours. That was how long Italy was going to be gone, right? Italy hadn't actually said when he would be back. Since he was going to meet a girl, did that mean he would be gone for a long time? Or would he be back _right_ after lunch?

"Stop thinking so much!" Romano yelled at himself as he jumped off the counter and went to the living room. Maybe some mindless television would keep him from freaking out. But as the hours ticked by, so did the counts of sanity in Romano's head.

Endless scenarios were whizzing through his mind. What if Italy got hurt while he was out? What if the bombers saw him and hurt him? What if he got lost! What if, what if. It continued on and on until the 'what ifs' reached the ridiculous and impossible stage. It got to the point where he started worrying about Spain, never mind the bastard was just rotting away at some dumb meeting. That was when he started freaking at every creak and moan from the old house.

He was too scared to leave his spot on the couch and opted to huddle into the corner of the cushions with a large blanket wrapped around his frame. At this rate, he wasn't going to last until his brother got back… Upon this realization, the phone started ringing, promptly scaring the shit out of Romano. Cursing with every curse he knew, Romano crawled across the couch to answer the phone. "What?"

"Hi nii-chan!" The Italian greeted with his cheery voice, completely oblivious to the others inner turmoil, like he would remain so. In the background the voices and giggles of various women could be heard, as well as the clinking of dishes and glasses. "I'm gonna be out for a while. I may even get to spend the night! So, yeah, have fun! Nii-chan likes being alone, right? Bye!" Not even a chance of a response getting in before the conversation – or rather, Feli's talking – ended.

In disbelief, Romano slowly put the phone down. So his brother was going to be gone for the night. He would be in the company of his girl friends, so he would be perfectly fine. Romano wasn't worried about him. Romano was worried about himself. He had not slept by himself since they arrived on Spain's doorstep, what felt like ages ago. It had only been just over a week since the bombing. How was he supposed to survive the _entire night_ alone when he could barely stand it right now?

What if the bombers had found out where he and Italy were staying? What if they decided to attack tonight? Well it would be better if Spain and Italy weren't there to get hurt… But he didn't want to die! Not that he would ever fall asleep to be caught off guard of course. And entire night of freaking and worrying? How was he going to possibly get through this and stay sane?

"F-fuck," Romano mumbled upon realizing he was crying. Pathetic, he was _beyond_ pathetic. It was no wonder Spain didn't _love_ someone as pathetic as him. "Where the fuck did that come from?" He laughed, wiping at his tears with the blanket. Oh he knew where that thought came from though…

He had been listening from the top of stairs as Spain and his friends talked the other day. Sure, he knew better than to eavesdrop, but who wouldn't be curious by their name and 'turned on' in the same sentence. He hadn't learned anything new, but it still hurt to hear Spain actually say it. Spain didn't think of his as 'fuckable,' let alone as relationship material. He was only '_mi Romantio_!' Spain wouldn't ever think of him as anything different.

"God dammit!" Romano yelled to the empty house. _This_ was exactly why he made sure not to spend _too_ much time with Spain. It was easy to ignore and forget his feelings when every second wasn't full of that idiot's smiling face. It was so easy to pretend he wasn't _in love_ with such a complete idiot! All it took was a week to break down those lies and allow the truth to haunt his every action. It hurt so much…

And yet he was still reaching for the phone. Maybe Spain wasn't the real idiot. Maybe all this time _Romano_ was the idiot and just called Spain one to detract attention from himself. What smart person wanted the reason for his hurt heart to be hugging him close? With the phone in his lap, Romano hiccupped and rethought his decision. He would just be bothering Spain and making his boss even more annoyed. But then, a large crash came from somewhere upstairs, making Romano yelp and burst into another wave of tears. Oh nothing mattered at this point, he just want Spain there to comfort him. Hands shaking, Romano slowly dialed the Spaniard's cell phone number and held the speaker up to his ear, trying desperately to control his sobs.

The break for lunch had finished, and now everyone was returning to the conference room so they could begin again. Antonio was just before the door when his pocket began to vibrate uncontrollably. In pulling out the device he stepped aside so others could pass. Worriedly he glanced in the room, knowing it would start soon, but couldn't help but answer once he saw the caller ID. As usual, just the mentioning or at this point sight of Romano's name made him break into a large smile. Course, the contact photo he had of him helped too. Hopefully Romano would never find out that Spain had managed to take a picture of him while sleeping and put it as his picture in his contacts book.

"_Hola mi Romanito_! I tried to call during lunch to check on you, but the line was busy. Talking with some _chicas_?" A laugh, "or Ita-chan was?"

Sniffling, Romano shook his head. He shouldn't have called. Spain had work to do. Doing his best to keep his voice level, yet failing miserable, he responded quietly, "No I w-was talking to Fe-Feli."

"Talking to Feli-? Why would you be talking to him on the-? You aren't alone are you!" By the Grace of God himself some intelligence had been blessed upon Spain on this day. Something had caught his attention that normally wouldn't, and it sent him into a panic. "Lovi, Lovi are you alright?"

He should say yes, inform Spain of his idiocy and say he's perfectly fine. He should, Romano knew he should, but the whimper still came out of his mouth, "No…"

"I'm coming, Lovi, I'm coming. _Está bien, está bien_. Just stay on the phone with me, _sí_?" Walking at a rapid pace, Antonio was already going down the hall. Dammit, he had known this was a bad idea. He'd just known. It was too early for them to be left alone, for Romano to be left alone. But he'd let the Italian convince him they would be fine, and look at where that got them. "I'll be there as fast as I can, Lovi. _Está bien_."

"B-but your meeting," Romano whimpered as he curled up in his blanket. Just hearing Spain's voice made him feel better. So pathetic, he was so pathetic. "I-I, Feli will be ba-back tomorrow. Ha, I'll be fine you idiot."

"Fuck the meeting!" There was no stopping Spain now, and he simply shook his head to the people he passed that looked at him strangely in his heading in the opposite direction from the conference room. "I'm going back home right now."

Well if there was no changing his mind… Romano felt a tug in his lips as he smiled through the salty fluids running down his cheeks. Such an idiot. "_Grazie_."

"Always, Lovi, always. Just sit tight, okay?"

"Haha, yeah I'm not going anywhere, idiot."

"So what did _mi Romanito_ have for lunch?"

As promised Spain stayed on the phone the entire time. Talking about nothing at all he left his things, left his room, left the building. He was an idiot, after all. Everything could be dealt with later or just left behind. Romano was one thing that deserved his immediate attention and presence no matter what. And so he went through a series of taxis from one country to another, phone glued to his ear all the while. Telling his retarded jokes, reminiscing, or at times just keeping him comforted by hearing his breath.

In the back of his mind as they conversed Spain was reprimanding himself severely for falling for this act of Romano's, for honestly believing he would be just fine. Why was he so stupid? Why, even now, could he not understand Romano? Through the years of them being together, them knowing each other and living together, there were still things he did not catch. He felt absolutely horrible. Hadn't he said he would take care of them? When the two came in from the rain on that day, just a week ago, still shell socked from the attack, he had said that. What a fine job he was doing.

But right now all he could pay attention to was the lone Italian in his house, not the anger he felt towards himself. "_Romanito_?" Spain called out as he entered and closed the front door behind him, still holding his cell in his hand.

Flying out of nowhere was Romano as he ran into Spain, hugging him tight. It had gotten dark by now and the Italian was crying again, hiding his face both with the darkness and Spain's chest.

A mighty sigh of relief came from the body that slid to the floor leaning back against the entrance. With his phone set aside carelessly Spain gingerly pulled Romano into his lap so he could hold him close. "Shh, shhh. _Está bien_. I'm here. You're safe."

"I th-thought I would be okay!" Romano wailed, clinging to his savior for dear life. "Fe-Feli is fine and he's an idiot!"

"Yes, we're all idiots. Every last one of us," Spain admitted into brunet locks. Anything to calm down the boy in his arms.

"So why is Feli not cr-crying like a baby?"

"Because we idiots don't get scared. Maybe that's why we normally don't live that long, huh?"

Romano immediately pulled back enough to look up at Spain with giant, terrified eyes. "You aren't dying and neither is Feliciano!"

Already Spain could feel his idiocy coming back. Maybe that hadn't been the best way to say it. "Of course we aren't, _Romanito_. We'd never leave you like that." The smile that graced the Spanish face was accompanied with the caress of an Italian one. "We love you."

In the moment as he was and reaching blindly for any way to lower Romano's anxieties Antonio leaned forward to kiss the corner of each eye and follow the trail of tears with his lips. When he leaned back again the smile he held was a more sincere, happier one. "Bad things and tears cannot stand kisses, _sí_?"

A small smile graced Romano's face as he shook his head and buried his face into Spain's chest once again. "You're an idiot," he mumbled contently.

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

See? Romie wasn't okay. Romie was upset. He's just so used to keeping things bottled inside xD I have a vivid image of the top of his head blowing off from steam with all the crap he keeps inside

All these 'I love you's being tossed around makes me kinda depressed Dx

Shout out to DearlyBeloved for correcting my fail at Spanish~ ^^ I used the proper phrase, '_está bien_,' this time. Sorry you had to live with fail '_es bien_' all this time xD

Rosemary = seems this sweet smelling herb means 'your presence revives me.' Need I say more in this title explanation~?


	6. Thyme Time

We're on such a role xD And so close to the moment you ALL have been waiting for! Just... Not there yet xD But so close! Just not completely... Damn you Spamano and your slowness xD Just stick with us everyone! We're going fast so it won't be that hard! HAHAHAHA! So yeah, next chapter! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Thyme Time

Leeches. A creature often looked upon unfavorably. They latch onto a host as the being innocently makes their way through some body of water, and from there begin to suck the life liquid from them until they are satisfied. While Spain was far from a faceless worm-like creature, and he was in no way consuming blood, he still fit this title if only by the parasitic nature the two shared.

A few days had passed since the return of the Spaniard. These days had been spent, essentially, clinging to his Romano constantly. It was a task indeed to remove him long enough for any trip to use the toilet, and even baths were without their privacy. How could he possibly leave him after such an episode? It was simply too cruel to ask him to go, for as he did this 'leeching' he held one of his largest, goofiest smiles ever.

He couldn't be sure, was this the happiest he had ever been? As it was then he had the ability to be near South Italy always, while the northern counterpart wasn't too far off either and often joined in their antics. It was mostly just Antonio and Lovino though, and the former enjoyed that just fine as well. While complaints were offered they were not followed by any violent attempts to force them, making Spain take it upon himself to just ignore them all and continue his campaign to never let Romano be alone. How could he? Being clung to by a frightened and sobbing Italian that made all of the memories of their time spent together flood back into his mind hardly left him with much of a choice at all.

Now Antonio in turn clung to his Italian as they moved about doing various things. Working in the yard, doing laundry, very normal day to day ventures. Yet, when two separate people become as near as a connected unit as you could get without being Siamese twins, they become difficult tasks all the same. Legs brushed against those of the other and could even get caught up in them if you weren't careful. This is how the tumble that almost took place was started as the two moved into the house after going to pick some tomatoes for lunch. But as he had been Antonio caught Romano before he could fully meet the floor. And, as he also had been doing, the Spaniard laughed.

"Clumsy _Romanito_ is so cute~ Like when he was little, _sí_?"

"Oh shut it," Romano grumbled as he checked his tomatoes to make sure they were okay. He just didn't have the energy to make much of a fuss. Sure, Spain wasn't sucking the energy out of him, but all the clinginess and cuddling tricked his body into thinking it was siesta time _all_ the time. It was annoying, being so sleepy, but Romano couldn't find it in himself to complain. He wouldn't _ever_ admit it to _anyone_, but he was enjoying all the attention from Spain… "I'm not clumsy. You're just in the way."

"No, I'm not in the way at all! _Mi Romanito_ is getting clumsy again like when he had that sickness~" Spain spoke, referring to Romano being plagued with Choreia as a child that had attributed to his clumsiness and tendency to break things then due to its causing of involuntary movements. At that time he healed him – or so he says, no one can know for sure if it was that that cured him – by telling him to dance the Tarantella.

With the closing of the memory Spain brightened considerably. "I know! _Romanito_, dance with me! It'll be fun, _sí_?"

Romano spluttered and looked up at Spain in disbelief. How did he get from clumsy to dancing? "Hell no you idiot! We gotta get the tomatoes ready for dinner!"

"But what if you, in your clumsiness, drop them? You were better after you danced when you were a _niño, si_? _Por favor_?" Spain asked in a large, excited smile.

Such a complete and utter idiot. Why did he ever bother putting up with him? Oh yeah, that was why. With a heavy sigh, Romano set his basket down and crossed his arms. "I suppose it'll be fine just to shut you up."

"That's no reason to dance! You have to be happy, _Romanito_!" Spain laughed, finally completely releasing the Italian. "The Tarantella, then?" It wouldn't be any fun if he didn't continue the reminiscing. Besides, another version of the dance was meant for pairs, it wasn't only a single dance.

The Tarantella is often described as being wild in its movements, as it is said to come from the actions of those that are bitten by a tarantula. Supposedly, dancing to this upbeat sort of song would sweat out the poison, and thus it was born. It is supposed to be unlucky should someone dance it alone, so Spain decided to now make up for it with Romano and do it together, despite their lack of tambourine and song. It was easy enough to hear the tempo in one's head if they knew it well, but that didn't matter much. As the two danced it became fairly silly, mishaps occurring frequently but always followed with laughter and a picking up of where they had left off. Around a small portion of the yard they went, clapping and kicking and having their laughs. Eventually Italy appeared and it turned into a three way version. Again, awkward, but full of fun and giggles all the same.

His side hurt from all of the laughing as Spain finally sat on the ground, pulling Romano down with him as Feliciano fell opposite them giggling nonstop. Catching his breath Spain nuzzled the side of his captured Italians face. "See? Fun!"

Even Romano couldn't hold back laughter as he leaned back into Spain, cheast heaving up and down. "Okay, maybe that wasn't so bad. Heh-" Another fit of laughter consumed him.

Nuzzling desisted for Spain to be out of the way of Romano's head as he shook with laughter. In his moving his head away he got a better view of the smiling face, and couldn't help the loving blush that came across his cheeks to mingle with the affectionate smile. The way Romano laughed was simply adorable. Eyes squeezed shut, cheeks blushing faintly under the weight of his grin. The heart in his chest fluttered as he returned to nuzzling him. "_Romanito_ forgets too easily. Dancing is always fun."

"Yeah but now we're all sweaty and dirty," Romano replied with a smirk as he pulled himself to his feet. "Let's get cleaned up and get dinner started, I'm hungry. Want to make the pasta Feli?"

Like a Jack-in-the-box Italy popped up, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah yeah! I can make the pasta nii-chan!"

"Cleaned up? Shared bath time then~?" Spain asked with high hopes.

Romano sighed and crossed his arms, looking anywhere but at Spain. "It's not like anything I say will stop you, idiot."

"Yaaay!" An Italian and Spaniard exclaimed in unison.

* * *

The three sat round the table in Antonio's kitchen as they ate their dinner. Italy spoke enough for the lot of them and was satisfied with the nods and general responses from his dinner partners. They were far too busy with other things, after all.

Spain was blatantly staring at Romano during the whole meal. Green eyes were alight with thought and lips were pulled into a pleased smile while his head was tilted to the side at a faint angle. The past few days had done more to his feelings for him than the week before then. Seeing him looking so vulnerable and fragile brought out the parents in Spain, but it was more than that. Parents respected boundaries, Spain did not. There was never enough Romano time, he was always wanting more.

"Stop looking like an idiot!" Romano yelled through a mouthful of pasta. It was an impossible feat, but it was better to demand that than what he really wanted. If he told Spain to stop staring at him, that would be acknowledging he knew he was being stared at. But, Spain was an idiot. Spain liked to believe he was inconspicuous in his staring and made a fool of Romano whenever he told him to stop. The idiot acted like he wasn't staring at all and it was all in Romano's head, that Romano _wanted_ him to stare. It was beyond embarrassing and _so_ not true.

"Then stop being so cute~" He crooned. But as always Spain added mentally that that could never happen. Romano was never not cute. Even when angry, as he was now, he was just too adorable for words. Spain giggled. "And I'm not the one talking with his mouth full~"

Instantly, Romano was bright red and quickly swallowed his mouthful. That idiot always knew the right buttons to push! Spending so much time with him just made the fact more obvious and annoying! "Shut up!" He yelled defensively.

"Don't choke _Romanito_~"

"I'm not going to choke you idiot!" Romano shouted, one of his eyes twitching in frustration. Such an idiot! He got to his feet and moodily brought his empty dish to the sink to wash.

A second plate joined the first as Spain came up behind Romano, slipping his arms beneath his to nuzzle his hair. "_Romanito_ smells good," he murmured, contentedly taking in his scent.

Too tired to put up a fight, Romano rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the raging blush lighting up his face, and started washing the idiot's plate. "I _did_ just take a bath, idiot."

"_Sí_. I was there, remember?" The head of brown curls moved down to nuzzle into Romano's neck, almost purring happily at the joy he felt in being allowed to be so affectionate.

Feliciano watched everything with an intrigued and faintly confused expression, holding his fork in his mouth with his chair turned to face the two. Finally, removing the utensil from his jaw, he spoke up. "From here it looks like nii-chan and Spain-nii are a couple, almost like Doitsu and GilGil."

Rather screeching and throwing a fit as he usually would, Romano swiftly pulled away from Spain. He was bright red and hiding his face with his hair. Dammit, he just wanted to act like normal. But, with all this Spanish attention it was so hard to just blow off his brother's stupid comment. They would never be a couple after all. "That's stupid Feli, we don't think of each other in that way."

"But that's what you look like _nii-chan_."

Strange a habit it was, Spain had the tendency to change the subject whenever this concept came up. Him and Romano? Together? That couldn't possibly happen. "_Oye_, I need to go shopping. That was the last of the pasta."

"Yeah we can go tomorrow. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Romano left the kitchen, face still concealed by his hair, and silently went to Spain's bedroom. His nightmares still plagued his sleep, but they were slowly becoming easier to deal with and less frequent. But, he couldn't bring himself to stop sleeping with Spain. He got spoiled- No, he got addicted to that idiotic drug.

With a sigh, Romano discarded his clothes and slipped under the covers. He closed his eyes and leveled his breathing. Spain would be joining him soon enough, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was waiting for him.

And Spain hadn't the heart to believe he was. With the Italian suddenly out of his grasp he felt lost, and even gave a faint sniffle in a very pitiful manner as he looked to Italy with question in his eyes. The only response was a shrug, Italy just getting up to clean his plate and retire to bed himself. And so there was one, a confused Spaniard.

The body moved efficiently in the process of cleaning after dinner but the mind was elsewhere. Maybe Antonio needed to go to the doctor. There was definitely something wrong with him. Why else would he be unsatisfied with Romano's company? As much as he enjoyed hugging the brunet with the increased physical contact signals kept going off in the back of his brain that Spain recognized but was completely lost as to how to deal with them. These signals were of his need for something more, like the feeling one gets when they have a small meal and are still hungry. But what else could he get? Was he getting bored of Romano? That didn't make any sense at all. He wished he could just tell his brain to stuff it, that he was happy as things were. But as angrily as he spoke to that specific part it only stood to increase the waves it gave off.

As time went on Spain believed he had found the answer. The more that he wanted was a normal Romano, one that wasn't always having nightmares. What he wouldn't give for a headbutt or something to prove that everything had blown over. Happy with his explanation, he finally went to his room to change and curl up against the source of his now cured worries.

"Took you long enough," Romano grumbled, not showing any signs of being awake other than talking and shifting ever so slightly to nuzzle into Spain. It was all too easy to fall asleep in Spain's arms. Barely seconds after complaining, Romano was dead asleep, clinging to the nuisance of his heart.

* * *

With the weather as perfect as it was Spain was happy to suggest they try the open market the next day. There were always fun things to see. Romano consented, but grumbled about Spain being an idiot that spent his money on stupid things. The Spaniard did have a heart of gold after all, and whenever anyone participating in a charity or asking for money for basically any reason said heart went out to them in the form of his donations. On top of this he liked to buy odd trinkets, either as gifts to be sent to friends or things to clutter up his attic and never to be seen again. Antonio simply laughed it off, saying he'd try not to get pulled into anything that wasn't absolutely needed at home.

As usual Italy ended up chatting merrily with one of the girls at a stand, leaving the other two to go on and finish their shopping in peace. At least, if peace can be translated to Spain not flitting about as he often would but instead keeping close to Romano like a young child would their mother. Though I'm not so sure a child would keep an arm around their mothers shoulders and turn this into a full on hug round them whenever they stopped. That was something reserved for couples, but these two weren't one now were they? Most around them assumed they were, but that did not stop a few courageous women from innocently trying to flirt with the Italian or talk with him.

Romano was polite to these girls and smiled sweetly to everything they said. He said all the right word and made all the right gestures, but seemed oblivious to the fact they were interested in him. The girls seemed a tad put off, but not enough to not admire the gorgeous Italian paying attention to them, even if it wasn't the same type of attention they desired.

All seemed a bit off to Spain. He could remember how Romano had acted when he was younger towards Belgium, and had watched him grow into a fairly good lady killer. The boy was always pulling on the charm for girls. But today it was different, and Spain couldn't figure out why. As the two stood at another vegetable stand, Spain piped up during Romano's inspection. They were relatively alone now, so he felt it was the time to ask. "_Romanito_, how come you aren't flirting with the _chicas_ like you used to?"

"Wh-what?" Romano yelped, dropping the squash he was examining. He looked up to the Spaniard, bright red as usual, in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm being nice to them, aren't I?"

"_Romanito_!" He chided, glancing apologetically to the owner. "Don't waste good food. I just asked a question."

"Sorry sir," Romano said to the owner. He gather the squash he dropped and others he was looking at. "I'll buy these, thank you." Once the selected vegetables were bagged, Romano was off to another stall for apples.

"And now you're not answering it!" Close behind him was a Spaniard, watching him with new intensity. "Normally you really try to charm girls, like Ita-chan. You're not. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he mumbled. The apples here looked really good. Maybe they could make some apple pie, that would be nice. Maybe apple pie would get Spain's mind off of this pointless topic. "Want some apple pie tonight?"

"Lovino!" A tan hand met the surface of the stand Romano stood before, and the torso connected to it leaned forward to tilt the body towards him. Worriedly, Spain stared at the boy. Romano acting strange could mean he was still upset about the attack, or was hiding someone, neither were welcomed facts into his mind. "Why are you acting so strange? I'm worried."

Just ignore the conversation. Pretend it wasn't happening and it would go away. Spain was an idiot, he would take anything Romano said the wrong way. Best to just ignore it. Plaster a smile, that would make Spain happy. "I'm not acting strange," Romano said flippantly. He looked up with a half-smile and asked again, "Do you think apple pie would be good?"

It may have been one of the few times in his long life that Spain did not return a smile with one of his own. To Romano's he frowned. It was a stab to his heart that he was withholding something from him. After all they had been through together, after the last time he had decided against telling him. He had thought there was great progress when he came back from the meeting early and saw him smile that sweet smile and sleep in his lap. Continue to sleep with him, hardly complain about his hanging on him, and honestly enjoy the dancing. And yet still Spain wasn't enough, enough of a trustworthy person for Romano to express himself. So he had his pride. Did he have to use it so much with Spain of all people?

On pins and needles a smile covered his frown and hurt. This was Romano, and who would he be if he always said how he felt flat out? This was the Romano he loved. "_Sí_, apple pie sounds good." That didn't make it hurt any less.

"I bet Feli will like it," Romano mused to himself as he bought his selection. As he started walking again, Romano sighed. This method didn't work very well either. Spain looked like a kicked puppy. It was just pathetic. "It really is nothing, Antonio," he mumbled as he looked around for a stand with homemade pasta. Homemade stuff was always the best. "Girls are just boring and aren't worth the chase anymore."

Well, it was the partial truth. Girls really didn't interest him that much any more. Sure, he spent many years charming and wooing them. He spent several more exploring and experimenting. But, the interest faded and brought to light why he was never satisfied with even the prettiest of girls. Stupid Spain...

"_Qué_? But why is that? _Romanito_ enjoyed it for so long."

"They're such petty creatures!" Romano all but yelled, suddenly quite ticked off. Okay, so maybe it wasn't all stupid Spain's fault he lost interest in girls. "If I didn't write, or call once that was around, they'd go all psychotic and cry all the time! If they saw me talking with anyone else they'd get all possessive and annoying! Not to mention, once we really got to know each other any girl would start treating me like a cute little pet, not like a man! AUGH!" Was his eye twitching? It was quite possible... Oh he remembered that one she-demon that stalked him and wanted to spend every second with him. Oh she was the worst.

Before the ranting Italian stood Spain with wide eyes. He was completely aghast, blinking multiple times. Slowly, surely, he broke into a large grin. "That's the Lovino I know!" Spain cried, hugging him tightly and nuzzling him right there in the street. "Nothing can be wrong with _mi Romanito_ if he gets so upset and turns into a little yelling tomato."

"Ack get off you idiot!" Romano yelled, clutching the fruits and vegetables he bought. "You're going to make me drop them!"

"But mi Romanito is acting like himself, so I want to hug him," Spain laughed, continuing the nuzzling.

"I always act like myself you dolt! Now get off before you ruin our dinner!"

Far too happy than should be humanly possible, Spain cheerily kissed the nearest cheek before releasing as told. "Te amo mi Romanito~"

"Oh shut up!" Romano yelled as he stomped off to the nearest vender. "Idiot!"

* * *

"You idiotic bastard! Get off of me! I'm trying to cook!"  
This was getting to the point of unbearable. At first Romano rather enjoyed all the attention Spain was giving him. Even when he decided Romano wasn't a total brat and liked him more, he never gave the Italian so much attention. So all the attention? Yeah, it felt good. For a while. He was fed up with it now. He couldn't even cook without Spain hanging off of him! It was so fucking annoying!

And he was _not_ acting like this merely because Spain accused him of not acting himself while shopping a few days ago. He always acted himself! He had just been giving Spain a small break of getting yelled at. That happened occasionally! It wasn't weird! Besides, Spain needed to back off before he _did_ start acting out of character.

"I'm not doing anything!" Spain pouted. How Romano had responded to all of his attention had been out of the ordinary but welcomed, precisely because it had been done at the hands of an out of the ordinary event. With the happening of his break down in Spain's absence Spain had decided to be around him even more than before to help him along in the mental healing process, for it was the only method he knew: affection. And now that he was acting as himself it was strange. To do such a sudden turnaround didn't sit well with Spain.

"You are doing plenty, idiot. I'm going to chop my fingers off if you keep hanging on me!"

But now that he thought about it, Romano had been suffering from less nightmares… A cloud lifted and he brightened. Was he getting over it early? Italy had shown resilience from the speed of his recovery, maybe Romano had only been a bit behind because he had been more affected! So perhaps-? "_Mi Romanito_ is back." And he was back to nuzzling the Italian in his arms. "Calling me an idiot and yelling."

"Augh!" Romano yelled, just barely getting away with not slicing his fingers. He hadn't been kidding when he had said that dammit! With a growl, Romano elbowed Spain off of him then whipped around to point the knife at him. "I almost cut myself!"

Even at the wrong end of a deadly weapon Spain grinned whilst raising his hands in defense and innocence. He laughed. "Definitely _mi Romanito_."

"What are you going on about? Idiot." With a sigh, Romano turned back to the chicken he was cutting. "Feli can you get this idiot away so I can finish making dinner?"

"Vee? But where am I taking him?"

"I know! _Oye_, Ita-chan, start sleeping in bed with Romano and I! You can take me to my room and we can get you settled in~" Spain exclaimed excitedly. If he had managed to get Romano back to normal, didn't he deserve the pleasure of sleeping side by side with both of the cute Italian brothers? Surely he had earned such a prize!

A yelp came from the chef as he finally sliced his finger. "Fuck!" He yelled, sticking his finger into his mouth to suck on the wound. Had Spain seriously just said that?

"_Romanito_!"

"Nii-chan!"

Two worried nations were upon him in an instant. One near tears, the other frantic. The first whimpered about his hurt nii-chan, the second had the initiative to pull the finger from it's wet cage to access the damage. "Ita-chan, run and get the first aid, sí?"

"Bu-But is nii-chan okay?"

"What the fuck get off!" Romano pulled away and turned on the sink to stick his finger under the water. "It's just a fucking cut! Chill out you idiots!"

"But it might get infected, even if it is just a cut!"

"Nii-chan, p-please?"

"I'm going to put a Band-Aide on it, chill out!" Huffing, Romano went over to the first aide drawer and slapped a band-aide onto his cut. "Happy now you idiots?"

Italy's only response was walking over to hug his brother. "Nii-chan is too clumsy."

Clumsy his ass. Spain was just an idiot. What was he doing, telling Italy to sleep with them? Was he not enough? Obviously not! Stupid, stupid Spain! This was exactly why he needed to distance himself again! "Whatever," he mumbled as he went back to making their dinner.

"If both Ita-chan and I sleep with him maybe Romano will lose his clumsiness! With me he doesn't have bad dreams anymore," Spain offered, completely missing the tense atmosphere as he often did.

"Vee? Doesn't have them anymore?"

"Yeah I don't have them anymore, but that's cause it's been time since the attack! Not because of you!" Wait, he shouldn't care if Italy slept with them. Wait, slept with Spain! He shouldn't care either way! "Whatever, do what you want. I've needed to go back to sleeping by myself anyways. I'm not a baby."

"_Qué_? Sleep by yourself? Why would _Romanito_ do that?"

"Did I not just say it?" The Italian muttered as he dropped the chicken into the pot. "I'm not a baby. I can sleep by myself."

"That's what you said before! Are you sure you'll be fine?" Spain asked, disliking the déjà vu feeling at that moment.

Romano groaned and turned to look at the idiots. Really, he wasn't a child. His nightmares were over and he wasn't paranoid anymore. "I'm sure I'll be fine you idiot."

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

I'm one of the writers, the one that plays him, and I still want to slap Spain for his idiocy -.- Dude's a freakin' retard. But that's why we all love him, yeah? xD

Thyme = and this time we've got a nice little herb that translates to multiple things. 'Affection, energy, activity, happiness.' After the dancing and affections from Spain, seemed to work fine


	7. Silence in the Cloves

Woo! Next chapter UP AND READY FOR YOU TO READ! Guess what! I have a duck! =D My daddy found her crossing a busy street all by herself when he was biking and saved her! Now I'm her mommy! Her name is Bad Joke~ JoJo for short. Heehee~ Ummmz... OH YEAH! We have like... 60 summin' reviews, so I should probably mention the 100th reviewer present! Who ever happens to be the 100th reviewer gets a oneshot of any Hetalia pairing of any rating he/she pleases from me and Go-chan! Plot bunnies are helpful in getting what you want too xD So yeah! Read! Review! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Silence in the Cloves**

"Hey shut up you stupid birds," Romano grumbled as he spread out corn for the obnoxious animals. Really, he just fed them occasionally! That didn't give them permission to act like they missed him or anything! They just happened to live in his backyard. Idiotic birds.

With a sigh, Romano looked around his yard. He had left that morning to get some stuff from his little rural house in his lands. Well, that and to get away from Spain. He just couldn't stand that idiot any longer. It was impossible for a grumpy Italian in love to spend so much time with the _oblivious_ object of his admiration without going insane. Every single innocent and frequent 'I love you' was a jab in Romano's open heart, all the barricades and walls broken down from the weeks under the Spaniard's smile. But, what was even worse than those words was when Spain directed them towards Italy. It was an all too painful reminder that Romano's feelings were his alone.

Though, Romano had been managing. He was beyond proud of how well he was keeping himself in line with Spain hanging all over him. It was rather ironic that it took the one thing he kept bugging to do to send Romano over the edge. He had wanted Spain to stop spending so much time with him and leave him alone. Well, he had gotten his wish.

Once Spain deemed Romano healed of all psychological traumas and back to normal, he was off to loving on his _real_ favorite Italian. Really, Romano should have seen it coming. Obviously Spain had just felt obligated to cling to Romano because he had left him alone and made him cry. So _of course_ he would be off to play with Italy once Romano was better. Sure, Romano sorta forced him to, but it didn't matter! Spain obviously wanted to because he had been ignoring all of Romano's demands while 'curing' him the past week and suddenly decided to obey him for that!

Deep breath Lovino Vargas. No point in getting worked up over a constant factor over decades. He needed to just find some way to cope again. Though, what else was there to do? Surely he had tried everything possible…

When Romano's feelings for Spain started developing from the platonic to the romantic, he was so confused. Not wanting to face his inner self, Romano dedicated his time and effort into charming the ladies. As the years went by, he started trying out relationships. For some reason, they never lasted long and it was the girl always ending it. She always said they should be just friends because she felt Romano's heart was elsewhere. Romano had no idea why they _all_ kept saying that, but continued wooing the girls. All the while, he made an effort to make sure Spain never knew too much about his romance life.

It wasn't until one of his more serious relationships did Romano have to face his hidden feelings. For some reason he allowed the girl to meet Spain. Such a disaster that had been… Upon arriving back at his home, she confronted him about being in love with _Spain_ of all people. Somehow they spent the entire night having heartfelt conversations and she was able to convince Romano that he was in love with Spain.

This realization only tripled Romano's attempts to have other relationships. He pushed the knowledge away and started building his walls. He kept trying to go farther and farther in his relationships, but was never able to go all the way. He always felt so guilty… Heck, he had even tried taking a break from girls and try out guys for a bit! But nothing was able to replace those buried feelings.

Those damned buried feelings that made him a disgrace of half a country of lovers. Really, he was the country of _lovers_. The country of lovers and he couldn't keep a relationship and… He was still a fucking virgin! It was all bastard Spain's fault.

"Fucking bastard," Romano grumbled as he threw more breadcrumbs at the squawking birds. This train of thought was getting him nowhere, besides more pissed off.

Though, no matter what he thought of, he was back to square one. Ignoring the damned feelings had yet to work. Trying to replace them hadn't worked. Pushing Spain away wasn't working either. It really seemed like, at this point, he needed to keep suffering through it all. Maybe once he was back to living alone, everything would become more tolerable again… Maybe Spain would let him leave now… Though it was unlikely.

Sighing heavily, Romano pulled himself to his feet. At least he had one thing to look forward to, sort of. Spain had agreed to do something with him tonight because really, Romano couldn't stand pushing him away and watching him with Italy anymore. What was the point in suffering through it if he got pissed off while doing so? Might as well give himself false hope. With a laugh, Romano gathered the items he came home for and headed back to Spain's.

* * *

"Spain-nii, one more game!"

"Ita-chan, we really should be getting back."

"_Pleeeease_? And for real this time! Spain-nii hasn't really been playing!"

With a sigh and a reborn smile, Antonio nodded and kicked the soccer ball back to Italy across the grass of the park. It was so difficult to keep his mind on the game though. He would get to be with Romano that night, the first time in a while.

At first Spain had thrown his all into Italy once he had begun spending time with him. He had come to realize that the Italian really had spent a lot of time with Germany, and would sleep at his house or visa versa very often. They had been nearly inseparable. But, as always happens when one friend begins a relationship with someone else, a romantic one, the time between the other dwindles. As he was now with Prussia Germany didn't have as much time for Italy. The russet haired boy wasn't saddened by this, at least not outwardly. On a few rare occasions Spain had thought he had seen the Italian's brilliant smile falter a little when on the phone with Germany his offer for a play date was shot down. And while Italy wasn't about to try and break Germany and Prussia up, he wasn't that type of person and he hadn't ever seen the stoic German so happy, that didn't make it any less different for him. He needed someone to fill that space. And when Spain had his time opened up with the lack of Romano, he was more than willing to take the spot.

At first he had let his mind be focused on Italy. And yet… Especially as time went on, his thoughts wandered to the other Italian. It was cold sleeping by himself. His nice little box of warmth was gone at night. Not seeing that cute little body curled up waiting for him was quite saddening. For Romano to be obliging to his need for affection for so long and then just drop him was simply too cruel. Ever since he moved back to the room with Italy there had been little hugs at all. It was worse than it was before they came to live with him even. Was there just some little meter inside of Romano? Once the Spain-meter was full he didn't need to be with him for a good while? If Romano had a Spain-meter, then Spain had a Romano-blackhole. There was never, _never_ enough Romano for him. Why was that?

BAM! The sound of a Spanish body, whose head had been too deep in thought to notice the ball flying at his face, was heard as it hit the ground.

"Aaah! Spain-nii!" Behind his closed lids Spain could sense the darkening by the frame of Italy as he kneeled beside him.

When he sat up he patted Italy's head in comfort and laughed it off, face only a little red from the impact. "It's okay Ita-chan. I should have been paying attention."

"We played for a while. Hey!" Italy brightened, the light bulb going off. "I know! Can we call GilGil and France-nii? We can all go out for a drink! That will make Spain-nii feel better!"

"Sorry, Ita-chan, but as I told you, I've got plans to play with _Romanito_ tonight. Otherwise I'd love to!"

"Neh, neh! Nii-chan won't mind! He's probably still at his house anyway. Stopped for a siesta or to eat. That would mean he'll take longer to get his things. Spain-nii and Nii-chan can spend tomorrow night together!" Italy reasoned. And at the excited smile Antonio simply had to falter. A sigh. He had been doing that a lot lately. Had it been France that said those in love sigh a lot? He didn't know. Now a smile, then a nod. He stood and put an arm around Italy's shoulders with the ball under his arm as they walked off. Of course Italy was right. Romano had only been too happy to be away from Spain after all. It hadn't been enough that he changed beds, he had to go all the way back home. The Spain-meter had only gone down a little bit and he wanted it filled right away so it didn't get as low as it had before. It wouldn't get too bad one more day apart.

* * *

"Bastard. Fucking lowlife bastard. Leave a note why don't you! Oh and don't bother calling Romano! Ha! What's the point in that? He wouldn't want to go drinking with everyone anyways. He would rather be _all alone_ on a Friday night. Yup! I'd rather be with everyone else besides him anyways!" Romano growled and took a vicious bite out of his tomato. He had been looking forward to doing something tonight dammit! What does he come home to? A note taped to the fridge informing him that the other residents of the house had gone out drinking. Without him.

"BASTARDS!" The Italian yelled to nothing in particular. He had been seething for quite some time now and had yet to calm down. Bastards, the lot of them. He took another bite out of his tomato.

A drink had turned into a few _pitchers_. An hour had turned into a fair few. These factors put together had burdened even Spain, a drinker of prestige in his own right though nowhere near the German brothers, to form the giggling man as he came through the door with a slumbering Italian riding his back. It was a wonder his baggage hadn't woken up with all of his laughter. So he wouldn't Spain stopped at the sight of Romano.

"Hee. _Oye, Romanito_! Help me get Ita-chan to bed! He fell asleep. Isn't he cute~?"

"Oh fucking adorable," Romano said, glowering. He wasn't about to wake Italy up to witness him chewing Spain out, so civility was offered for now. "You can carry himself, can't you bastard?"

It should have been impossible, it really should have. Spain? _More_ oblivious and unable to read the situation? Yes, folks, as unfortunate as it is, the impossible is, in this case, quite possible. A large intake of alcohol dulls the mind. When a brain is already about as dull as a bread knife in comparison to a sword, what do you get? A piece of wood. No sharpness at all. And with that thread of sharpness he possessed on vacation for the time being Spain did not catch the glare or the vibes Romano was giving off. No, he just happily carried Italy off to bed and tucked him in to then return and prod the growling beast with a stick in his hugging Romano.

"Mmm, we had a lot of fun _Romanito_~ You're so sweet to wait up for us." A nuzzle of the lions cheek.

"Yeah had a lot of fun without me!" Romano shoved Spain off of him, glaring daggers into the idiot. "You said you wanted to hang out tonight. Guess you don't give a shit and would rather get wasted with everyone else! Bastard!"

"_Qué_?" Spain drawled in a slightly drunken slur, stopping to catch himself as he rose a brow before continuing. "_Romanito_ has been fine, I thought one more night wasn't a big," faint hiccup, "deal."

"Oh yeah what does it matter for stupid Romano? You've been hanging off of Feliciano so I guess you really do move on that fast!" Romano huffed and turned his back to Spain. He really wanted to punch the idiot... "I'm going to bed, fucking bastard."

"Move on? _Qué_? _Romanito_, explain what you mean!"

Quivering with rage, Romano glared over his shoulder at the idiot. "You just tossed me aside completely for Feli the second you had the chance! Bastard!"

"Tossed you aside-? I wouldn't do that to _mi Romanito_! _Te amo_!" Why was his voice rising as well?

Romano was losing control. His mind was in a rage and words were flying without a seconds thought. He turned to face Spain once more and yelled, "No you don't! You don't love me!"

Just as it dulls the mind alcohol affects other parts as well. No matter how open one may be there is still the ever present veil. Whether one is aware of this veil is another story entirely, but all the same it is there. Said veil protects inner workings of the being, things they often wouldn't admit to or do. Spain was a prime case at this point of time. Were he sober he would have sobbed and hugged Romano, telling him over and over that he was wrong. But because of his inebriation he didn't. Because of it he instead full on glared at the Italian as his voice rose to a feverish and angry pitch that few had ever been witness to. Only a few more had seen the face of rage he wore as he shouted at his dear _Romanito_. "Fuck you!"

It could only get worse. After the sudden burst his eyes narrowed as his volume lowered. That was the worst thing Romano ever could have said and it had brought him into the presence of an enraged Spaniard. "You're a fucking brat. You call _me_ the bastard." With those hissed out words Spain left for his room.

Silence. Silence filled the room. The life was stolen out of Romano's body as he stood rock still. He couldn't grasp what had just happened. What had just happened? Spain had just yelled... Cursed... At _him_, Romano! Sure, what Romano had said was bratty and untrue, but it was no worse than his usual and they both knew he didn't mean it. Or at least they both should have known... Spain was supposed to quell all doubts and hug him, cooing sweet words of nothingness. But he didn't. Romano got that instead.

Confused, Romano brought a hand to his face and pressed his fingers to his wet cheek. Was it raining inside? Oh no. He was crying...

Romano collapsed to the floor as sobs took hold of his body. He buried his head in his hands and continued to bawl. Spain didn't love him. He didn't...

* * *

You know those mornings in school where you jerk up in bed and realize you didn't study for a big test, or you didn't do a big project? Those mornings when shit is your favorite word of the day? Multiply this feeling of dread by about a hundred and you've got what made Spain jump that high when he shot up that next morning. Green eyes widen that large before constricting as he moaned that moan and curled his head down into his lap.

"_Shiiiiiiit_." What had he done? What the _hell_ had he done? Normally he would near castrate himself in front of him to receive the forgiveness of his little tomato. To show him just how wrong he was and get him to calm down so they could settle down into bed and snuggle. So what had been different last night? Why had he yelled at him, been so angry?

… And _fuck_ why did it come back every time he saw him? That morning when he had dressed and began breakfast he had been more than ready to turn and fall to his knees apologizing to Romano when he came in. But when the Italians came in it all flew away and a foreign sort of annoyance subdued by a _quiet_ Spain came into play. He was certainly still mad. He didn't even know why he was, why it was so hard to act like himself now. But it was. When he saw that rounded and adorable face the words of the night before played over and over in his mind until he had to look away so as to not scream or cry. It was too much for him.

He wanted to but couldn't. It didn't make any sense at all and Spain hated it. Now it was far worse than it had been prior. There were no hugs, not even words exchanged between them. Every time Spain came into Romano's presence he left the room or simply remained silent, inwardly whining each time yet still withholding his indifferent visage. Just that he wasn't smiling was problem enough. He was always smiling! But it just felt wrong to now.

Everything felt wrong! This creeping feeling of insecurity and suspicion had come upon him the first night without Romano and it had grown to be a constant shadow over his mind now. There was an anxiety about Spain that he couldn't shake, making him feel tired to just act like himself, and now he couldn't even do that. What was _wrong_ with him?

The question eventually became a mantra that he could not answer. By the time he finished lunch, eating by himself, Spain knew he would not get a moments rest until he had this figured out. And as he often did the one way that came to mind to do so was to visit France, so visit he did. By the time he stood before his friend's door he was shaking a little, frowning deeply. Hopefully France could cure him of this sickness that had come over him so he could apologize to Romano and everything would go back to normal. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a shirtless and sleepy France. He yawned and ran his hand through his hair as he smiled to his friend. "_Bon matin_-euh... Not quite morning is it? Come in, come in..." Upon realizing that Spain wasn't emitting joy or smiling, France frowned. "What's wrong?"

Away from the source of his strange behavior, Spain finally broke down and hugged France in tears. All of the anxieties he'd been keeping under wraps behind his anger and confusion came out. "_Fraanciiis_! I'm so confused!" He moaned. "I did something _really_ stupid!"

France was flustered as he shut the door and led Spain to the sofa. A crying and truly upset Spain always meant something big happened. Pulling the tan man into his lap as he sat, France smiled comfortingly and hugged his friend. "What did you do, _cher_?"

"I yelled and cursed at _mi Romanito_! I called him a brat and a b-bastard! Franny, why can't I apologize?" Everything came in a rush of words, as usual bits of Spanish thrust in randomly, as he hugged his friend tightly.

Well this was turning out to be a strange day. France pat Spain on the back as he tried to picture him actually doing something like that. He couldn't see it. "Why did you do that?"

"He said I don't love him," Spain began to calm somewhat, now sniffling, though new tears formed at the memory, "I just got so mad when he said that..."

"Well it's not like he hasn't said stuff like that before. You know he just does it so you'll convince him otherwise. Why did you suddenly get mad now?"

"I don't know! I've been trying to figure that out myself. I just don't understand anymore. I haven't been myself since he moved out of my room and stopped hanging out..." He sniffed again. Spain hated being like this, being someone he wasn't. He liked being happy. He was happy being happy. Smiling and laughing came so naturally that tears and sadness felt as strange as swimming would to a bird. "Nothing makes sense. I want to apologize, but I _can't_. Every time I see him I hear him say it and I just get angry all over again!"

"And you have no idea why you're angry he said that?"

"Why I'm _angry_ no. Normally I'd be sad and that's it. Now I'm mad and I've /stayed/ mad."

A small smirk pulled at France's lips."Well Antonio, I have a theory, but you won't like it."

Pulling back from the hug to stare at his friend Spain held a spark of hope in his eyes. "What is it?"

"You're mad because Lovino accused you of not loving him. The anger is coming from your confusion his accusation created. You don't know whether you love Lovi or you're in love with him. I say you're in love." France winked at the end of his explanation.

France was right, Spain didn't like this theory. Yet he didn't deny it straight off as he normally would. Rather he looked down, actually thinking it over. He couldn't be in love with Romano. He was the country of Passion, he would know if he was. "Am not," he mumbled.

"Oh?" France grinned and tugged on Spain's cheek. "Then why are you mad he's telling you that you don't?"

"That's what I came to find out!" Spain muttered grumpily, annoyed that France was finding joy in this.

Laughing, France continued pulling on Spain's cheek. "Think about it Antonio. You get upset, and don't deny it, when anyone makes advances towards him. And now you're mad because he thinks you aren't in love with him~"

"But I'm not! I would know if I was!" Acting much like the reason for his worries Spain pulled away to glare at the friend trying to help him. Great help he was being.

"So I can go to Lovi right now and ask him on a date?"

"No! He's _my_ Lovi!" Spain cried in a fervor that surprised him before he faltered, "my Lovi…"

If he was in love with Romano he would know, wouldn't he? And yet Spain acted like he was, he always did. Disliking any attempts by those in his presence to whisk him away, feeling a sort of anger he could only remember from his fighting days. He was always seeking his attention and doting upon him. You would say he does this for most, that he is a naturally kind and affectionate man. But where he differed with Romano was the anger, the other emotions. Who else did he really fight with? Yet the big difference was the way his heart fluttered and the way he blushed and smiled whenever he saw him smile.

He _had_ known. For a long while he had. But it was a different sort of knowing. It was a knowledge of the heart, not of the mind. He had been treating him like one would a lover. If it weren't for the need to think about it he probably would have been having sex with him and kissing him. In all other areas he had been a lover to him. Spain had a large and passionate heart. It had always known what his head did not.

But now his head did now. It worked in tandem with his rapidly fluttering heart. "I... I'm in love with Romano." He spoke, looking down as he blinked in subdued shock at the realization.

More laughter erupted from France as he shook his head in disbelief. So anticlimactic! "Now what are you going to do?"

With the burden of his confusion taken from him Spain was a bit blank when he looked back to France. "I don't know."

"Maybe you could try going out with the Italies and get used to the knowledge you're in love with Lovino before doing anything. Your _Romanito_ has waited this long, a few more days won't hurt."

"But I don't wanna fight anymore... Wait, waited?"

"Oops," France said with a chuckle. "I said too much."

"Mmm," Spain mumbled, hugging France again. What was he going to do now with this knowledge...

* * *

To say Romano was nervous would be an understatement. He had been near hysterics upon waking up and confirming last night had really occurred. At least he had, at first, the small hope that Spain was too drunk to remember or that he had forgiven him already. That small hope was squashed within seconds of seeing Spain. Seeing an unsmiling and solemn Spain.

Surprisingly, it hadn't taken every ounce of self control to not get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He was terrified of an unpredictable and angry Spain. What if he didn't forgive him? What if every apology Romano had wouldn't please him? And so, Romano did his best to stay out of Spain's way. He didn't even notice Spain was gone until he was back and saying the three of them should go out to dinner. Romano was in no place to say no, so they were off to a restaurant in town.

The walk there was silent, Romano too afraid to say anything and Spain too deep in thought. Poor Italy was stuck in the middle of the awkwardness. Once seated in the restaurant, the silence continued. Ready to burst into tears, Romano hid behind a menu. Why did Spain have to request this?

He was wondering that himself. Why had France told him to do this? It was so incredibly unnerving to be with Romano when they were acting as such and doing so in public only made it worse. Already aware of what he wanted to eat – Spain had the tendency to just go down the menu at places he frequented, so he just had to remember what he had eaten the time before then order the next in line – he kept his gaze on anything that wasn't Romano for a bit. Yet, with his gaze hindered by the large card he held, Spain felt fairly comfortable in looking at him since the gaze could not be returned.

For Spain the paper barricade between them was invisible. Through the years of caring for and adoring him he had memorized every curve of his face and held a stock of expressions in his brain. Was it one he knew, or something unknown that he was doing now? Spain almost had half a mind to push down the menu and see. But he didn't. No, all he did was trace a vision of Romano's cute face on the back of the menu with his eyes. Eventually said green orbs wandered to other parts of the restaurant. Saturday nights were always busy, they would be waiting for a bit. There were quite a bit of people today… Was it just him, or were a lot of people looking at their table?

No, it wasn't just him! Blinking, Spain straightened to tilt his head. A fair number of women and girls were sending heated gazes at the hidden Italian. Before he would have been angry but taken it as a parental worry and just laughed it off before informing him. But now that he was fully aware of his feelings Spain recognized, understood, and was fully encompassed by the emotion as he glared, _glared_ at the girls. New to love and still feeling the effects, he was probably blowing it out of proportion and angrier than he should have been, but that didn't cool his gaze at all.

Feeling a gaze on him, Romano slyly peeked out from behind the menu. Unbeknown as to the reason of Spain's nasty expression, Romano shivered and bit back a whimper. Why was Spain so mad about this so suddenly. It completely baffled and terrified him. Maybe he really did stop loving him this time... Shaking his head, Romano set his menu down, having decided what he would want, and looked around the restaurant. There were a lot of people... A lot of them were staring at Spain.

Romano sighed and fiddled with the menu. He didn't have the energy to get jealous or angry. It only made sense Spain would be attracting attention. He was a very good looking man, even when scowling. Another sigh came from Romano at the thought. Now was better than ever to just completely give up on the Spaniard. People were allowed to look at him, as pained as a thought it was...

And so the dinner continued as thus. All three were silent. Italy in confusion. Romano in dejection and thought. Spain in a mixture of the first two. The latter two were fully aware of those watching the other and yet none of those whose eyes were on themselves. It was hardly the atmosphere one would expect from a man that had long been in love and another that had realized his own far reaching feelings. But who would ever expect anything to be normal with these two? The meal certainly wasn't, nor was the return journey home. After having sat on alert for so long Spain was exhausted. Thinking it a good plan to listen to France and simply let himself fall back into his normal groove with Romano before anything could be changed he went back to his room for the night.

Feeling as if there was a ton on his shoulders, Romano sulked upstairs to plop down onto their bed. This just sucked. Sucked beyond belief. When was Spain going to simmer down so he wouldn't be terrified of talking to him? With a small whimper, Romano fell back into the cushions. Dammit.

The other half of Italy came in a little after the first to sit beside him. "Nii-chan, it's not that hard to apologize."

Romano sighed and rolled over to turn his back to Italy. Not that hard, bullshit. "But he's so angry!"

"So Nii-chan is just gonna not talk to Spain-nii forever?" Italy laughed. "Never get a hug and always be scared?"

"I don't need a hug from that idiot," Romano grumbled.

"Then never talking again is okay too?"

"But I said something really stupid..."

"It must've been really mean to make Spain-nii so mad."

Romano sighed and flushed as he turned to look at his brother. Maybe he could help... "I told him he didn't love me..."

"_Nii-chan_!" He frowned to his twin. "That's not nice!"

"I know but it just came out! And I didn't mean he hated me by saying it..."

"That's still really mean. Why did you say that?"

"Because he doesn't love me..." Romano sat up abruptly, blushing even darker. "But it doesn't matter cause I'm just giving up now so it won't get in the way of everything!"

"Nii-chan," Italy murmured, pulling Romano into a hug, "I didn't say tell him and ruin everything, I said apologize so you'll stop fighting and you two won't be sad anymore."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me? I'm always such a jerk to him! I'm surprised he hasn't blown up before!"

An Italian giggle. "So you admit you're a jerk?" One twin nuzzled the other comfortingly. "If he doesn't you can say you tried. But he is Spain-nii. He's sad too. You two are no fun when you're fighting. You _have_ no fun."

Romano sighed and hugged his brother back. "I suppose you're right... All I gotta say is sorry? Are you sure it's enough?"

At least he was getting somewhere. With a smile Italy nodded. "It's a start."

"Okay I'm doing it now before I chicken out." Romano jumped to his feet and took a deep breath. Now or much later. "Thanks Feliciano," he muttered as he quietly made his way to the door. This was it.

Ever so slowly Romano walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door. His heart was racing and his cheeks were even brighter red. So many scenarios of what could happen flashed though his mind as he shyly opened the door and peeked his head through. "An-Antonio? Can I talk with you?"

The Spaniard turned, having just finished brushing his teeth and pulling out his sleep clothes. He blinked, surprised to see Romano at this point. Why did he want to talk with him? This was supposed to happen later! Spain was going to say he loved him and everything would be fine. _Later_. Now he was still a little too deep in his head to smile it off and give the Italian comfort. Now he only nodded, watching him. "_Sí_."

Romano bit back a whimper as he stepped completely in the room and shut the door behind him. He was still mad at him... Would he be forgiven? Visibly shaking with nerves, Romano stared at the floor and mumbled, "I-I'm sorry..."

Forget later, forget being mad, forget being confused. His Romano looked so scared and frightened! And it was because of _him_! Out of his world and into reality Spain rushed forward to hug Romano tightly. "Oh _Romanito, lo siento, lo siento_! I shouldn't have been so upset, I shouldn't have gotten so mad!" In a minute he had him scooped up so they could sit on the edge of the bed as Spain continued to hold him close and whimper himself. "Don't be upset _Romanito_, I'm not mad! _Está bien, está bien_!"

"Wh-what?" Romano was frozen in shock. Spain wasn't mad? He was being apologized to? But he was the one who was mean! Tears started to form in his eyes, both from relief and frustration. "You-you idiot!"

"_Sí, sí_, I'm an idiot! _Dios mío_ I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. _Por favor_ don't cry." He felt _horrible_ knowing Romano was crying because of him. Romano shouldn't be crying, he should be being his cute tomato and getting mad! Hurriedly he kissed away the tears, kissed his forehead and each cheek. "Go away tears, go away tears!"

Despite Spain's mantra, tears rolled down his cheeks. Why was Spain being so nice? "I-I'm sorry Antonio. I did-didn't mean wh-what I said. I'm sorry."

"I didn't either! C'mon, please stop? I hate it when _mi Romanito_ cries." Romano needed to stop apologizing, he shouldn't feel so bad. He never needed to feel enough guilt to birth tears. It wasn't right. With no other choice left to him and far too into the moment and in the search to calm him down and let Romano revert to his normal self Spain kissed him full on the lips to silence his words.

Eyes wide in shock and heart leaping in elation, Romano pulled away after a few seconds of the kiss. Tears were shocked away and his cheeks were redder than ever. Did Spain just? No he couldn't have... "Wh-what?"

Was he smiling from relief or from the joy he felt at the feel of Romano's lips? The blush coated smile widened into a grin. Both his mind and his heart knew. Both were lost in the euphoria of it. "Tears are gone."

"Wh-why. You-you can get rid of tears in other ways!" Romano brought his hands to his face to hide. "You can't do that!"

_That_ was the Romano he knew and _loved_. "_Porqué_?" Spain cooed, nuzzling the hands keeping him from seeing such an adorable face.

"Because!" He yelled, squirming to get away. Spain never kissed him on the lips! This was a dream! A cruel dream!

At rare times Spain learned from his actions. And what he now knew was that kisses quieted the Italian fairly well. Thus he parted his hands and held them at the wrist to lean forward and kiss him, longer this time, and more passionate. He tasted wonderful, and his lips were so soft. The way his heart felt like a butterfly on crack flitting around in his chest almost brought a giggle. But it would ruin the moment and Spain held it back as he pulled away.

Fuck waiting until later. Romano was a drug and Spain was simply too high to not continue. "But I want to kiss you. I love _mi Romanito_."

If smiles could be rated on a scale of one to ten in joy and the faces coinciding with them also on said number scale but in love, then it was simple. In both areas what Spain gave then were at about level 20. "I'm in love with you, Lovino."

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

Heeeeeeey peoples! ^^ Guess what? I've seen JoJo the duck of Haya – only through pics and videochat, but hey – and you haven't! Bleeeh! Live without the cuteness!

… And blame Haya for ending this chapter where it is xD She's a sadist like that

… And I'm getting my room painted! 8D I gets a chalkboard to have fun with! xD Who else can say they have a giant chalkboard in their room?

Cloves = 'I have long loved you.' X3 need I say more?


	8. Southernwood for Newlyweds

Hey guys! Guess what, new chapter yay! No more cliffhanger! Sorry for the prolonged fall! I was at Go-chan's house for a week! WOO! Now I'm in Seattle! =D Fun~ Now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Southernwood for Newlyweds**

_"I'm in love with you, Lovino."_

Romano woke with a start, gasping for air in shock at the crazy dream- At least that was how it should have been. For some reason, Romano wasn't waking up. He stared blankly at Spain, unable to form thoughts much less _words_. Why wasn't he waking up?

If one who is asleep has an inability to act or speak then one who is awake most certainly must be the opposite. If this is the case then Spain may have very well been the person most awake in the entire world. At that moment he was nuzzling the soft cute cheeks of his _love_ and speaking hurried and soft Spanish affectionately. "I've missed _mi Romanito_~"

"Missed me?" Romano could only parrot.

"Being with Ita-chan all the time and hardly seeing _mi Romanito_, then not at all! It was so sad!" One would think one would notice when the person they had just confessed to did not respond to said confession… One is obviously not Spain.

"You could have just bugged me like you had been," Romano mumbled, finally tearing his eyes away from Spain's radiant face. Gaze glued to his twiddling thumbs, Romano added shyly, "Are you sure you're in love with me?"

"Very sure~" Spain cooed, kissing his forehead. Why else would he feel so complete with this brunet sitting in his lap, in his arms? Why else had he felt lost and so horribly wrong when they were fighting? Oh, he was quite sure. _Finally_ his brain had gotten the memo his heart had ages ago.

"Well that's good..." Ever so slightly, Romano looked up at Spain. "I'd hate you if you loved anyone else."

"Hate is a mean word, _Romanito_."

"But I would..." Aw fuck this was beyond embarrassing. He was totally not mentally prepared for this. With a heavy sigh, Romano shyly lifted his head. "I would hate anyone that stole you from me..."

And he brightened ever more. In his beaming smile Spain leaned in to touch their foreheads together and stare into the beautiful eyes of his love. "Then I'll have to be just yours and no one else's. Doesn't seem too hard. Even an idiot can do that."

"Well you still took too long!" Romano exclaimed as he grabbed Spain's head and crashed their lips together.

Normally in this situation a person would ask to see if the other party returned their affections. But Spain only knew too well that they were from the kiss. And thanks to this he was all too happy to return it. With his arms around the lithe waist he tilted his head and leaned into it, simply exuding happiness. Giddily he tried his hand at poking his tongue from his lips to ask entrance of Romano's.

Entrance was all too readily granted. Romano pulled Spain closer as he parted his lips and tangled their tongues together. His heart was beating at an impossible rate and he was incredibly light headed, but it didn't matter. All he could care about was the connection between him and his idiot.

Only the passion of a love struck idiot could explain the extreme care with which the tongue tasted the others mysterious cavern and explored it, mating with the warm muscle within. Every inch was explored without hurry or care to stop. But, sadly, even nations need to breathe. Spain pulled away only the fraction needed to part their lips, cracking his eyes open to stare at the flushed nation in his grasp.

"_Te amo mi Romanito_." He fell back onto the bed and pulled Romano flush with his body in the yet to be ended embrace.

"_Ti amo_," Romano grumbled with a small pout. Why did stupid Spain have to stop kissing him? It felt so good... But so did being held like this. Smiling, Romano nuzzled into the Spaniard as he said again, "_Ti amo._"

"Sleep with me? Please?" Spain asked through a kiss to brunet locks.

"Oh fine, but only because I don't feel like getting up." Romano yawned and snuggled into his human pillow, ready to fall asleep, but something felt wrong... Oh, duh. "Ugh, let go you idiot, I'm not ready to sleep with anyone yet."

"_Qué_? _Porqué no_?"

"Idiot," he mumbled as he pulled away and started undressing.

Country of passion or not Spain held his Catholic ways. He was gay, fine, he didn't feel that changed his faith. Yet he still saw sex as something important and why the hell was Romano taking off his clothes! "Aaah, Lovi!" Spain cried, flushed as he sat up to stop Romano's movements. "Isn't this a little soon!"

Blink. Blink. Romano stared at Spain with raised brows. "You're the one that said you wanted to go to sleep."

"… Sleep?" Insert confused silence from the most idiotic Spaniard on the planet. Then add a few moments… And you've got realization! It's a real easy equation. "Oh! Ooooh… Heh, _sí_, I did." Nervously laughing it off Spain stood to get ready himself. That had been… Awkward.

"Idiot, I don't see how anything is different besides the fact we know that... Well you know..." Romano flushed and hastily threw his clothes off to slip beneath the covers. They loved each other... They were _in love_ with each other. It was too amazing. He couldn't help but smile.

The smile was returned with utter adoration. Now in a pair of pants to sleep in Spain slid in alongside Romano to again embrace him. Always before he had been happy to hold him. His heart had been ecstatic and his mind had been pleased. But now, knowing that they were truly lovers, the joy was increased tenfold. Spain nuzzled Romano in content, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "_Te amo_."

His Italian tomato shyly kissed him back before snuggling into his shoulder. "_Ti amo_, you idiot. Don't violate me in your sleep."

He laughed sleepily. "_Me duele, mi Romanito_." Spain closed his eyes. "_Mi Romanito_…"

* * *

It had been good waking to a cute tomato nestled into him. It was wonderful waking to a cute love curled against him. The time spent with an empty bed made Spain a little confused at first when he opened his eyes to a head of caramel hair. As the memories returned the confusion lifted so he could grin brightly and nuzzle the hair. He had confessed. They had both confessed. They loved, were _in love_ with each other. The world simply could not be any better at that moment in time as he hugged and nuzzled his little lover.

The actions stirred the slumbering Italian. Olive eyes opened to stare sleepily up at Spain. He experienced the same momentary confusion, then ever so slowly, a smile pulled at his lips. He tried to fight it, but he was too happy. The smile continued to grow until it filled his whole face. "Hey," he whispered.

A blush took over tanned cheeks at the gorgeous smile. Romano was simply too cute, _beautiful_, for words. The rare times he smiled like that Spain couldn't help but blush and just awe at him. "Hey," he murmured in response, tone almost sheepish.

'_Oh shit_.' Not now, not when he was so happy and Romano was being so cute. But of course it would happen then. He was lucky the Italian hadn't noticed it yet. Spain whined and closed his eyes. Damn fifth limb, coming up to say hello uninvited.

"_Lo siento_!" He finally cried, hopping out of the bed to run to the bathroom. Not fair! Why couldn't he enjoy that face a little bit longer?

"Wh-what?" Romano stared after the frantic Spaniard. Did he just look at him and run away? "You bastard what's that about?"

But Spain didn't reply. He had run to a bathroom that wasn't the one in his room just for that reason, so they couldn't hear each other. That way his 'condition' could be dealt with speedily, enabling him to return to his room a little later with a smile. "What does _Romanito_ want for breakfast?" He asked, as if he had not just gotten an erection from waking up to the Italian then ran to masturbate quickly.

"What the fuck was that about?" Romano asked with a cold glare as he pulled on a shirt.

Not already! Spain didn't want Romano mad already! He immediately ran to hug him. "_Lo siento_! I had to go to the bathroom!"

Eyes narrowed and Romano pushed the idiot off of him. "Yeah you suddenly had to go when I wake up."

"It's true!"

"Whatever, I'm going to make breakfast," Romano grumbled as he exited the room.

"I can't do it?" Spain whined, right behind him.

Romano stopped and looked at Spain skeptically. "I don't care, do you want to?"

After a pause Spain smiled and pulled him into a hug for a kiss to the cheek. "I guess eating my love's cooking is better."

Instantly, a furious blush consumed Romano's face. He pushed Spain away and hurried to the kitchen. "Don't say that! It's a stupid thing to say!"

"Hee, is it not true?" And again he was close on his heels.

"I didn't say that!" Romano all but yelled as he started pulling stuff out of the fridge. "Just don't go spouting all that crap around! Nothing has changed except we know something more than we did yesterday!"

Sitting at the table, Spain frowned at his words. That wasn't very nice at all. "Nothing has changed?" They loved each other and nothing was different? What did he mean by that?

"Yeah, that's what I said, didn't I?"

"But _Romanito_... I love you." Why was he being so cruel, stabbing him in the heart like that right after he had been so happy.

If possible, Romano became even redder. His voice just above a whisper, he said, "Yeah, I love you too. Didn't we establish this last night?"

"Yes, so things are different." Advancing towards him Spain hugged Romano again. "I want to be with you always. I want to kiss you. Isn't that different?"

"Y-yeah they're different for me to _know_..." He looked down and fiddled his thumbs. "But I've felt this way for a while so it's not different."

Those words made Spain again feel the guilt of making Romano wait for so long. But then he smiled. He would just have to make up for lost time. "Even if we do this it's still the same?" Fingers turned up his chin to lovingly touch their lips together.

Romano's eyes widened, then slowly closed as he leaned into Spain. Damn he wanted to pull away and tell Spain he was stupid, but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't. He wouldn't ever be able to because the desire to kiss Spain was much stronger.

Despite the equal desire in said Spaniard he broke the sweet kiss to press his lips to his forehead, still hugging him close. "No difference at all?"

"Shut up," Romano grumbled.

Spain chuckled. "Of course things have changed," he nuzzled him affectionately.

"Idiot," he sighed with a half hearted attempt to push Spain off.

"Hey! I know!" It was a great idea! Spain brightened considerably. "We should visit Franny and Gil!"

Romano turned back to making breakfast and scowled. "Why would we do that?"

Already he was too happy at the concept, nuzzling into Romano's neck. "To tell them."

"Tell them _what_?"

"That we're together~"

"What?" Romano looked up and stared at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"_Porqué no_? They're my friends, they should know."

"They'll find out eventually! Why do we need to go visit and inform them personally?"

"_Quuué_?" Spain drawled, looking to him curiously. "Why not?"

"Because!" Romano pushed Spain away and turned the stove on. "It's stupid!"

"No it's not. It's better if they found out from us." On the counter he sat now, just beside the stove with a wide and excited grin on his face.

"You're an idiot." Why couldn't he realize Romano meant it was embarrassing? Sighing yet again, Romano cracked their eggs into the skillet.

"It's not very nice to call people idiots Nii-chan," a sleepy voice said from the doorway followed by an equally groggy Italian. Instantly Spain was up and over to hug Italy, greeting him happily.

"Well some people deserve it," Romano growled. "I'm making eggs, you're having some for breakfast."

Big brown eyes blinked. "Nii-chan is cooking for me?"

A Spanish giggle. "Isn't it great? He looks so cute cooking~"

"It's nothing special!" God they were such idiots! "I'm making breakfast so I'm just being polite and making enough for you two as well!"

"... Why is Nii-chan yelling already?" Italy turned to Spain, who simply shrugged while grinning.

"Shut up." The grumpy Italian grabbed some plates and piled eggs onto them. Why were the closest people to him such idiots? He set the plates down on the table and sat down, trying to act as if nothing was going on.

A hard task indeed, when you had an especially joyful Spaniard scrambling to grab the seat next to you with his ear to ear grin all the while. This did not go unnoticed by the other Italian. Across from the two he sat, blinking a few times before speaking up, quite bluntly. "You two confessed last night, _sì_?"

Utensils clattered onto the table as Romano transformed into a tomato. "What?" He shrieked.

In contrast Spain giggled and hugged his tomato around the waist. "_Sí_~" He cooed while nuzzling Romano's side.

"_Vee_, thought so," Italy smiled at them.

"Why did you think so? Is it that obvious? Ugh this is horrible." Romano buried his face in his hands. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Nii-chan never came back to bed last night," Italy explained simply.

"Eh? _Romanito_, what's wrong?" Big green eyes stated up at him as he blushed in complete obliviousness.

"This is mortifying, that's what's wrong."

A few blinks on Spain's part. "_Porqué_?"

"I don't want everyone knowing about our relationship! It's not their business!"

"Our relationship?" The idiot repeated, eyes shining. It was so great to hear him say that!

"Shut up! Our relation with each other!"

Spain only giggled and continued nuzzling him. "Congratulations," Italy laughed.

Giving up on the fight, Romano tried to turn his attention back to his breakfast. But, his mind and eyes kept going back to the idiot next to him. "Eat your food dumbo."

"Spain-nii doesn't have big ears."

"_Sí_! Why am I dumbo?"

"You're dumb! That's why!"

"Nii-chan is being mean again." The twin giggled, eating his food. "Aren't people nicer when they're in love?"

"You'd think so," Spain mused, yet to have released his Italian.

"Why do you keep acting like _I_ should be acting differently? And get off!"

"But I love how this _Romanito_ acts," said the Spaniard, totally ignoring the demand, and just continued nuzzling his side with his content look.

"So quit acting like I should be treating you differently! Now get off!" Romano growled and tugged on Spain's hair.

Any other time the hair tugging would have birthed whines and hurt expressions. But on the high that he didn't appear ready to come down from anytime soon, Spain laughed it off and did as he was told. Arms left Romano's waist to then eat the prepared food.

"_Grazie_!" Romano huffed.

"No prob," Spain chimed.

Twitch. Don't yell, don't bring attention to himself... Was it just him or was Spain being more annoying?

"Lovi, you need to eat too!"

"Yeah nii-chan."

"I am eating! Ugh just shut up!" Romano glared at the Spaniard and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

To the glare Spain only smiled. Perhaps he was more annoying than he had been before with the newfound knowledge. As they ate he watched Romano and only Romano, eyes lost in the large, bordering on goofy smile he held. He'd lean against him or sneak in a nuzzle to the cheek. Italy quite liked this breakfast, finding enjoyment in Spain's antics and Romano's reactions. He just laughed and laughed.

The never ending laughter and touching were getting on Romano's nerves. Once everyone's breakfast was gone, he gathered the plates and brought them to the sink. "I'm gonna go take a nap," he announced mostly to himself.

"I'll take it with you!" Spain piped up instantly.

Well that wasn't going to happen. The whole point of announcing it was so he could nap _alone_. Of course stupid Spain didn't realize this. Romano sighed and rolled his eyes, "_Fine_." Wait... Why did he just say that? "N-no! I meant no!"

"_Qué_? But _Romanito_ said yes at first!" Spain countered. Why did he change his mind so suddenly? It didn't make sense. "Does _mi Romanito_ not want to nap with me?"

Damn, he did want to. But Spain would expect this now, now that they were going out. Wait, just because they confessed to each other, did that mean they were going out? Oh this was so confusing... Romano sighed and put the dishes away then turned to Spain. "Fine, do whatever you want. But just so you know, I refuse to go around to your stupid friends to let them know."

What was his problem with telling France and Prussia? Weren't they obliged to know when he started a relationship? Prussia had made an announcement when he and Germany had gotten together! ... But this was also Prussia they were talking about. Besides, they could tell Romano's friends! Er, Italy was the only one that came to mind, and he had figured it out on his own... Spain shook all the thoughts away. "I don't understand why you don't want to so badly."

Of course he didn't. Romano scowled and crossed his arms. "They're going to tease me."

Of course he looked so cute pouting like that. He was just asking for Spain to hug him! And so he obliged, pulling the Italian to his body to hug him and nuzzle his hair. "Only a little. I'll ask them to tone it down."

Romano glared and squirmed. "They won't listen to you!"

"Maybe they will this time." Why it was so important to him was obvious to Spain himself. Telling his friends cemented this as reality, proved that this had, was happening and that it was true. He nuzzled Romano. He also wanted to show his friends how happy he was. "_Por favor_?"

"Well _you_-" Romano paused as the sentence continued in his mind. If Spain went by himself who knew what would happen with _his_ friends. Damnit. "Oh fuck it. Fine I'll come along, but we're only telling them and leaving."

Yes! Romano had agreed! Smiling largely, joyfully, Spain nuzzled and kissed his cheek. "_Te amo_~"

"Shut up! We're only going for a few minutes each!"

"_Gracias_," a Spanish purr and kiss to his ear.

"Whatever, I'm only going so you don't whine! Now go get dressed!"

"_Romanito_ needs to get dressed too~"

"What are you talking about? I am dressed! Idiot. Hurry up so we can get this over with."

"You are?" Blink blink, look down at him. A laugh. He was! "You are!" Maybe he was an idiot. Spain smiled, kissed Romano quickly, and went to his room. But he was a happy idiot.

"Idiot," Romano grumbled as he plopped down at the table. He looked to his brother and sighed. "I take it you're gonna tag along?"

The brother smiled. While all of this had transpired before his eyes he had been having one of his rare bouts of silence given to break at random intervals with giggles at the antics of the new lovers. Seeing his brother happy - Romano didn't seem different from before, but Italy knew - was just amazing for him. All he could do was give his angelic, stupid grin taking up his entire face and nod as he sang a, "mmhmmm~"

"Of course you are."

"It will be funny to see! It's already fun watching Nii-chan and Spain-nii, it'll be even better with Gil and France-nii," he giggled.

"It'll be funny? Oh great," Romano huffed as he leaned over and laid his head on the table. "This is going to be _so much_ fun!"

"Glad you agree!" Came a chime just as Romano was hugged and affectionately nuzzled. And with the two Italians in tow, Spain was off. First stop, France!

"Franny~" The high on joy Spaniard sang as he knocked on his door.

"The door is open!" France yelled from inside. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Didn't need to tell Spain twice. He opened the door and let the three of them in, stopping only to close it again before he entered the kitchen to hug France the moment he saw him. "_Hola_!"

France looked up from his cooking with a smile. "Well _bonjour_. What did I do to deserve the presence of you three?"

"_Mi Romanito_ loves me~"

"Nii-chan and Spain-nii are together!" Spanish and Italian right on top of the other.

"_Quoi_? _Mon Dieu_!" France turned off the stove to hug Spain back. He looked over the chestnut hair to wink at Romano. "I thought it would never happen!"

Romano flushed and scowled. "Well you were no help. Now get off him."

"But Franny did help!" Spain defended his friend right away.

"No he didn't and get off of him France!"

The blond grinned and let go of Spain to instead cling to the grumpy Italian. "Already staking your claim?" He purred.

Romano squeaked and squirmed out of France's grasp. "Rapist!"

"Rapist isn't a nice name." Despite his words Spain was already on Romano in a hug after France had stolen one. He wanted all of Romano's hugs for himself!

"Well it's true," he countered sullenly.  
France grinned and cooed, "You two are so cute~"  
"Shut up!" Romano yelled, shoving Spain away.

"Franny! I was getting a hug!" Spain whined, looking to France in hurt.

"_Doitsu _and Gil now?" Italy asked in hope.

"Oh we're going to Gilbert's?" France asked with bright eyes.  
Romano scoffed. "We are, you aren't."

"Franny can't come?"

"What's wrong with France-nii?"

"Fine he can come!"  
"Oh Romie~" France pulled Romano into a hug and nuzzled his cheek. "You _do_ love me!"

"_Oye_!" As he cried this out Spain glared and tugged Romano away to hug him possessively. "_My Romanito_!"

France burst into laughter and winked. "How adorable! Possessive already Antonio?"  
"No, he's just saving me from you!" Romano stuck his tongue out. "Let's go already."

"Yay!" Italy exclaimed before exiting, leaving the others. Two of them being a grumpy Italian with a still glaring Spaniard clinging him.

France laughed and ruffled the hair of the two. "So touchy, come along~" He grabbed their hands and pulled them after Italy.

"... It's strange for them to not be answering, _sí_?"

The trio turned quartet had been standing before the door of the German household for a good minute after the doorbell was rung. Normally Germany was very punctual in appearing to let people in or speak with them at the door.

"_Doitsu_ did say something about a competition he and Gil were having," Italy thought aloud.

"Oh well let's go!" Romano chirped, already turning on his heels.

"Non~ we must tell Gilbert!" France grinned and started repetitively pressing the doorbell. "No matter what competition, Ludwig will answer the door to make this stop."

And so he did, eventually woken from his nap on the couch by the incessant ringing. Germany opened the door, still running a hand through his completely gel-less blond strands. "_Was_?" He murmured annoyededly at the group before he was hugged by Italy and grumbled to himself. Finally, he stepped aside to let them all in.

"Dear Ludwig! You look like you haven't gotten some in ages!" France exclaimed with a snicker. "Gilbert in bed?"

After the bit of brow twitching at Frances comment and greeting the leech-like Italian with a pat to the head Germany nodded. "_Ja_. I'm assuming you're all here to see him?"

"_Oui~ merci_ Ludwig! Go back to sleep _cheri_," France said with a wink as he stepped past the German and down the hall. "Gilbert! Antonio and Lovino have great news!" He barged into the shared bedroom and pulled the blankets off the slumbering albino, who whined and curled into a ball.

Italy staying behind to talk with his stern friend, Spain and Romano followed France into the master bedroom so the former could prod his pale haired friend's side. "_Giiil_. Wake up, _por favor_."

Prussia whined and peeked an eye open. He looked up sleepily at the trio and groaned. "_Waaas_?"

"_Romanito_ and I are together, that's _waaas_!" Spain imitated before giggling.

_That_ woke Prussia up. He sat up instantly with a giant smile on his face. "What? Really? Did you guys finally get some?"

"What?" Romano yelped.

While the shock was the same the response between the new loves was different. Instead of shouting Spain simply smiled, awkwardly, and tried to laugh it off. Any mentioning of sex after waking to his cute little lover curled up against him naked and speaking so affectionately, happily, when he woke with that gorgeous smile... "Eheheh."

"That means no Gilbert," France translated with a laugh.

Prussia snickered and stretched his limbs out. "Great you guys are with me. Me and West are going no sex as a competition. It's annoying."

"_Porqué_?" Happy to get to a different topic, at least somewhat, Spain asked with a tilt of his head.

"West said he could go without sex longer than me, I had to prove him wrong," Prussia said with a shrug as if _everyone_ reacted the way he did. "Now, the real question is which one of you is gonna want to jump the other first."

"What?" Romano shrieked, only to be ignored.  
"I say it will be Romie, he's been so high strung for so long already," France supplied.  
"I am not high strung!"

"Heeey, so how long have you been competing with Luddy?" Spain interjected quickly, failing at sounding casual with an F minus. Couldn't they get off the two of them and sex in the same sentence? They were being too cruel.

"Only a few days. I keep taunting him but he isn't breaking. It sucks!"  
France snickered and winked. "Not much sucking going on though."

"Oh shut up! This is why I didn't want to come!" Romano shot a glare at each of the men then stomped out of the room.

"Yeah, Lovi is definitely gonna make sex happen first," Prussia announced once the Italian was out of the room.

"Stop talking about sex, _por favor_! It was bad enough this morning with the tree again!" The moment Romano was out of earshot Spain whined and hugged Prussia round the waist to nuzzle into his side in his pain. Not fair, not fair! Why did everyone have to talk about it and remind him how much he wanted _it_?

There was a lull in the conversation before Prussia and France burst into uncontrollable laughter. Prussia hugged his friend and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh you're hilarious."

"All you need to do is get him alone and naked. He'll be on your 'tree' in a matter of seconds," France supplied once he was done laughing.

"Nooo!" Wasn't it obvious he didn't want to move so fast? Wait, that didn't make any sense. He wanted it, he wanted it really bad, but he didn't want it... It was confusing Spain himself.

They were laughing at him and it wasn't nice at all. He moaned pitifully and released Prussia. "So mean..."

"It is. I want some sex _so bad_," Prussia whined.

"Stop talking about this shit and let's go!" Romano yelled, barging into the room. "I said a few minutes! Now _let's go_."

"Okay!" Like a dog left with others for a time Spain perked up once his master returned. In seconds he was off the bed and hugging Romano. Anything to get away from the two talking about something he didn't want to have... Did... "_Adios_!"

"He so wants to fuck him," Prussia said the second they left.

France laughed and nodded. "That he does."

He wanted to, he really did. But for now Spain opted to wait for that step. Instead of taking it to that extent of the physical part of romantic relationships he for now concentrated on the area in which people normally did when beginning one. He hugged and kissed on Romano for the rest of that day, thoroughly enjoying himself and just eating up all of the tomato's reactions. As was Italy, when he was around to see them. For his part Italy had plans for later in the day, leaving the two for their own devices once dinner time came round. As such Spain made it his personal mission to start this out well. A nice meal was made and shared by them alone, admittedly making it a bit late after all the needed preparation and his putting it off in favor of cuddling with Romano on the couch until it got dark. With the high level of preparation required came an equally high level in the way of cleanup. Whilst his love went off to preoccupy himself, Spain didn't know how this was done and didn't pay much mind to it, he cleared the kitchen and did the dishes.

With the exception of when he was with Prussia and France getting ruthlessly picked on by them – and _Romano_ had been anxious about being teased, pft, he had no idea – Spain had worn a smile the entire day. It was a good day. It had started out badly – could it really be considered bad? He couldn't tell – enough and had its fair share of jokes towards his person that he was sure continued after his departure of the German home by way of France and Prussia, but it was still good. How couldn't it be? Realizing love, returned love, informing those close to him. So much time with this love of his.

Spain giggled. He remembered once seeing an American cartoon about a mean green thing. How the Grinch Stole Christmas. In one scene the man's – was he even human? Spain couldn't remember what he was – heart had grown with love and happiness. The image of the little x-ray machine that had been used to show the size of his heart – x-rays didn't show hearts, did they? – breaking from the sheer magnitude of it in its growth was stuck in his mind's eye. Surely if one of these appeared to hover over his chest it wouldn't even be able to see its sides, so large his heart would be with love. Again he giggled. Maybe he should tell this to Romano. Maybe he would laugh, or just blush and call him an idiot. Spain didn't mind which it was, both would be utterly adorable. Both options played in his brain when he left the kitchen for his room, which seemed empty at first. But, upon further inspection Spain realized that he wasn't alone.

Sprawled out on the bed was the object of his affection. Romano had taken a shower after dinner, signified by his still damp hair. He had a pair of boxers rather than his normal sleep wear of nothing since he was waiting for Spain to join him. Spain was taking too long to clean up, so the Italian fell asleep not long after lying down on the bed and was still fast asleep.

What is a smile? A manifestation of the inner joy one may feel at any given moment? In truth it is something quite more, because it can form for near any emotion. Think. Russia was given to smile, was he not? Was this out of joy, or at least the way you and I feel it? Surely if a smile could be born from a sort of withheld insanity in his case it can be brought forth at the hands of _anything_. At this moment the one Spain gave was of pure love. The smile itself was coated with a blush he was given to show when it wasn't just his normal goofy grin and the smile bore a deeper emotion than just usual pleasure. Green eyes did not disappear under the power of it, for it wasn't a powerful smile. It was more of a gentle one, leaving his eyes the ability to remain open and continue to take in this scene. More and more images were having to be etched into his brain these days. All were of Romano. The Romano that he adored oh so dearly, making it physically impossible to deny the need to go through with his following actions of crawling across the bed to curl up against his side and wrap his arms around his waist in a tender embrace. The smile refused to leave as he nuzzled the Italian.

Only dozing, the small movements brought Romano out of his slumber. He cracked an eye open to look down with a small, half-hearted glare. "You took forever."

And still the smile remained as he leaned up to claim the complaining lips. "_Lo siento_."

"Yeah you should be," Romano grumbled before kissing Spain again with pink cheeks. With the kiss returned in full for a good few moments he was left to blush for a bit. When they parted Spain rested his chin on Romano's chest to stare at him, smiling.

"_Te amo, mi Romanito_."

Just as he couldn't fight it that morning, a smile spread across Romano's face. His heart was fluttering as it had been all day and his eyes were shining. Damn, he just couldn't hide how happy he was. "_Ti amo_."

Schoolgirls giggled less stupidly than Spain did. Oh Romano was so cute. He nuzzled his cheek nonstop. "I was surprised you were in here. _Romanito_ decided to sleep with me on his own~?"

Romano gasped and looked away bright red, but couldn't muster a scowl or glare and kept the smallest of smiles as he complained, "You would have bugged me to anyways."

"You're so cute!" With the exclamation came more affectionate nuzzles and kisses while back to his especially large grin.

"H-hey!" Romano yelped, flushing even more. "Quit that! I'm not a puppy or some stuffed animal!"

"Course you aren't! You're cuter~"

"I'm not cute!" Was whined in a pathetic defense.

"Oh but you are. So very very cute. Ever since you were little. Especially these tomato cheeks of yours." To prove his point Spain nuzzled and kissed every inch of either cheek, grinning.

"Sh-shut up!" Romano yelled, pushing Spain away as his cheeks flushed darker yet. "Go take a shower so we can go to sleep!"

"Are you saying I smell?" Spain laughed.

"Yeah you smell like an idiot."

"Idiots have a smell? Then _Romanito_'s smell must be that of a cute tomato~"

"Oh shut up and go take a shower."

"Yes sir~" Like a good little boy Spain stood from the bed to run and do as he was told. But first there was a peck of the lips and grin. Eh, he wasn't a _perfect_ little boy. Just a good one.

"Idiot," Romano grumbled as he pulled off his boxers and nuzzled under the covers. "Why do I love you?"

There wasn't a long amount of time that he was left to mull over this, for Spain hurried through his shower to return to his side. In no time he was back, cleaned and changed into pants, to slip in and curl his body against Romano's in what is often called spooning. "_Te amo_," he said and kissed the side of his forehead.

Romano flushed and hugged the arms around him. "_Ti amo_ Antonio..."

The smile gained a sleepy tint and he nuzzled into the crook of Romano's neck. A deep breath was taken in, inhaling his scent. Then it was let out. Spain almost fell asleep just then as his body relaxed, but not before he said, "_buenas noches_, Lovino."

"Yeah yeah, _buona notte_, go to sleep." Romano yawned and closed his eyes, thoughts of the man snuggling him, that loved him, filling his mind as he drifted into sleep.

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

Aaaaand the continuation of the last chapter xD I was on such a high of their cuteness that we did the first part of this chapter, up until they went to sleep the first time, before we started in on TaToaTL. I couldn't resist, I didn't want that cliffhanger anymore than y'all did

Southernwood = Bantering, jest. Weren't Franny and Gil so nice to the new couple? xD


	9. Truffles and Dates

Heehee. I was about to go to bed and then I remembered I still had to upload this. Haaaaa. Be happy I love you and remember you! XD Sooo umm announcements... Oh yes! Don't forget, 100th reviewer gets a oneshot of his/her choice. ALSO! Chapter 13 is coming up, eventually, and it's gonna be a crack chapter! Yup! It's be a Q&A! Send in your questions via review or pm and Lovi and Toni will answer them! Alrighty, now I'm done. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Truffles and Dates**

"_Oye _Lovi! Let's go on a date!"

Four days, four days of Romano having the man he'd always wanted deep down, of Spain having the boy he'd adored and always loved. They were happy enough in a fair number of ways. If there was to be a consensus among the nations of the world it would come up that Spain was the one that worked the least, or one of a small group. So it wasn't much problem at all that these given four days were spent hugging, kissing, and hanging on Romano, respectively depending on the day. The reason I say happy _enough_ would be the reason Spain exclaimed this sudden suggestion in the morning at the breakfast table.

Already the two had been out into public since their venture to France and Germany. To shop and purchase various things, such as clothes for the twins to wear or random household items. Being the affectionate man he was Spain attempted, many times, holding hands with his little tomato. All these came up short, to put it mildly. Romano would veer off in another direction and eventually straight out slap away the searching hand. Isn't that what couples did? What was so strange about it? Spain didn't understand Romano at all, no better than he had before really. So finally he concluded that they just had to spend more time together and become closer romantically! _Then_ he would hold his hand! And what better way to accomplish said things than a date?

But the Spaniard was in for yet more confusion when his enthusiastic suggestion was met with anything but. "_What_?" Romano replied with a full-out scowl.

"_Sí sí_! We should! Our first date~" Initially it seemed the grimace had no effect, for Spain just smiled pleasantly at the notion that had come over him. Yes, a date would be quite nice.

A small sigh came from the Italian as a blush captured his cheeks. He did want to... But that meant being in public and that was beyond embarrassing! But, Spain looked to hopeful... "When?"

"Today, right now!" In a Spanish chirp of happiness and excitement.

"No," Romano replied curtly. Was Spain mental? Wait that wasn't even worth a question. Of course he was. But really, who springs last minute dates on their significant other? Oh wait... Of course, Spain. So was it really any surprise at all that the response had been spoken to the air in which Spain had formerly been speaking? Before he could even comprehend a declination the tanned male had stood from his chair to dash off to his bedroom and ready all they would need. Or, try to.

"_Romanito_, you don't have swim trunks here do you?"

Curiosity, more than anything else (really), brought Romano to his feet and made him follow Spain to his room. With a raised brow he replied from the doorway, "No, I don't. Why would I?"

"Hmm… I don't think any of mine have drawstrings so they wouldn't fit you… We can buy you one there!" A nod of approval at his own logic and conclusion, Spain turned round to dump his own swimsuit into the bag on his bed, which already held beach towels and other necessary items. "There's always a place to buy swimsuits by a beach!"

"Since when are we going to the beach?" Romano grumbled.

"Since right now!" A pause was taken in the hurry of getting things prepared last _second_ so Spain could turn to Romano in his explaining. "It's September now, there won't be as many tourists at the beach as there usually are. It's especially warm today, this may be our last chance until after winter!"

Oh how he wanted to refuse. He wanted to refuse and feel like he still had some control in his life, but he couldn't. The beach with Spain was much too tempting. He couldn't help himself! A small smile tugged at Romano's lips and he shrugged as if to say, 'there's no helping it.' "We need sunscreen and towels."

A happy and smiling Romano made a grinning and ecstatic Spain. It brought a special sort of warmth to his heart seeing Romano smile so much more. "_Mi Romanito_ is so smart~" And so he went to find the sunscreen he had forgotten, only after her had kissed and nuzzled an Italian cheek on his way out of the room.

"We should pack a lunch too," he said as he followed Spain out of the room. If they were doing this last minute they were going to do it right.

"_Sí_! Do you want to do that?"

"Well _obviously_ since I suggested it."

Having procured the sunscreen at this point Spain turned to hug Romano and nuzzle him. "Good. I want to eat _mi Romanito's_ cooking~"

"Shut up," the red Italian mumbled. "I'm only packing snacks and stuff. I'm not cooking anything special."

A single green eye was hidden as Spain winked, taking a hand of his Italian to kiss the knuckles, keeping his eye on the red face with a grin. "Mmm, but it's still from these hands, _sí_?"

Brown hairs bristled and stood up as a giant shiver ran through Romano's body. "Sh-shut up!" He yelped, pushed Spain away, his entire body turning red. "Don't do that!"

What an extreme reaction. Spain fought back a pleased grin to instead pout. "_Porqué_? _Mi Romanito_ doesn't want me to kiss him?"

Romano stuttered and looked everywhere that wasn't Spain as he searched for an answer. "N-normal kisses are fine but don't be weird!"

"_Quué_? How is that weird?"

"It just is!" He yelled in response, brushing past Spain to practically run to the kitchen and get food gathered.

"_Romanito_ is the one being weird." The grin that had been withheld was shown the light of day as he cooed his words. What did it matter if he kissed him on the hand instead of the cheek or lips? So strange. Strange and _adorable_.

A little later Spain was in the kitchen, already dressed for the beach. A pair of swim trunks - themed in his flag, naturally - were accompanied by a white T for the drive and red flip-flops. "I've got everything. Are you finished too?" He asked, poking his head in through the doorway.

Giant weave basket in hand, Romano turned to Spain and nodded. "Yup, have everything. You have everything packed in the car already?"

Nodding, Spain stepped in to take the basket from Romano. "_Sí_. Do you want to go change or just go like you are since we'll get you trunks there?"

"I'll just go as I am. There's no point in changing." Romano shrugged and looked up to Spain. "Time to go?"

"Uh-huh. Don't wanna lose anymore of the day." How much fun would it be if they could only be there a few hours? None, that's how much! With a giddy kiss to his loves cheek Spain moved to pack the food basket in the car.

Rolling eyes followed Spain outside. Yeah, it would suck to lose time packing and planning for a spur of the moment date! That wouldn't do at all! Romano sighed and plopped down in the passenger seat. Stupid Spain.

* * *

Tires came to a stop as did the engine soon after. The new couple had arrived at the beach and parked near a shop conveniently placed that boasted all acquired beach items including swimsuits just by it. Taking his wallet with him, Spain climbed from the car. "C'mon Lovi! Let's find you something."

"I can buy it myself Antonio!" Romano complained as he stomped into the store. He made a beeline to the swimsuits and started looking for some decent earth tones. And, despite his claim of independence, he could not be rid of the Spaniard that followed right in after him to point out some like a kid would in a toy store.

"Go away, idiot." With a relatively cheap pair of green trunks, Romano stomped over to the register, only to realize that in their haste to leave, he never grabbed his wallet. Shit.

And who would so happen to have remembered his own wallet? No one but the Spaniard that had been meaning to purchase the trunks in the first place. "Something wrong?" Spain grinned, approaching Romano from his back to nuzzle his cheek and slip the money onto the counter for the bored clerk to make change.

"Shut up," Romano grumbled as red invaded his face. He thanked the clerk and grabbed the trunks to charge for the changing rooms. Several minutes later he exited in his trunks and shirt and grabbed Spain as he headed out of the shop. "Let's go to the beach now."

In taking detour to drop off the pants Romano had changed out of a small stand along the boardwalk that rimmed the beach caught Spain's eye and made them light up. "_Oye _Lovi! Before, let's get some ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Was parroted with curious eyes. "Sure why not?"

And so the two made their way over to the little stand. The various available were showcased on a small sign which Spain stood before with Romano, hugging him around the waist as they studied it. "What do you want?"

Squirming halfheartedly, Romano looked over the flavors and shrugged. "I guess I'll get vanilla. What do you want?"

"Hm, maybe chocolate," stepping away from Romano so he could better peer into his wallet Spain blinked before shrugging, "but they only take cash and I have enough for just one. Vanilla it is. We can share, _sí_?" The money was exchanged for the cone of the sweet treat which was then passed to Romano.

"We could have gotten chocolate if you wanted it," Romano mumbled moodily as he licked the sweet desert. His eyes lit up and he held the cone up to Spain. "It's good, though."

To test this claim Spain bent down his head to lick the ice cream, then straightened to pause. He smiled and nodded. "It is! Good choice, _Romanito_," a pat of his head, sending a few old memories through Spain's mind. He brushed them off and looked down along the walk. "Walk and see everything while we eat it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," Romano grumbled shyly in response. He focused on the ice cream, which was really determined to make a mess. A small pout filled his face as he flicked his tongue along his hand and the edges of the cone to try to clean the sticky sweet.

"I could clean that up for you, but you don't like kisses on the hand," Spain laughed.

"Oh shut it."

"Hee, love you too~"

Retorts were at the tip of Romano's tongue when the ocean came into sight. He smiled and looked to Spain. "Let's go get our stuff from the car and set up on the beach!"

"Alright! Finish that and try not to get everything sticky, huh?" Laughing, Spain returned to the car.

It was a wonder such an idiot could find his car, but he did. He had been right when he had said now was a good time, there were hardly any tourists at all. A fair number of cars were there, but not the whole lot and from what he could see they were all fellow Spaniard and maybe a few from surrounding countries. Hands were completely taken up in all he was carrying in his coming back to Romano with his ice cream. More of an excuse for him to lean forward and lick a trail of melted cream on Italian fingers. "I don't know which tastes better, the ice cream or _mi Romanito_."

"Sh-shut up!" Romano yelped, pulling his hand away, red being the defining feature of his visage. "You-you- Let's go get a spot!"

Straight away Spain just nodded, holding a jovial grin, and walked off the walk to acquire a nice piece of sand once he had kissed Romano's forehead. No comment, just a laugh at his response. Sometimes Spain thought he was purposely adorable with his huge and dramatic reactions. But then he just told himself that Romano was simply a natural cutie. "C'mon Lovi!" He called to the cutie, waving from where he stood with their things around him.

"Idiot," Romano sighed as he followed after Spain. He popped the rest of the cone into his mouth and pulled his shirt off as he reached their stuff. With a glance to the ocean, he dropped the shirt into the pile then glanced to Spain. "Where's the sunscreen?"

"In the bag with the towels." If he was already getting it out himself why did he answer? It was useless trying to understand the man, though some probably had a good idea why he was grinning softly when he brought it out to pause and stare at Romano in nothing more than swim trunks. Bad thoughts! Shaking his head of them, Spain smiled. "Want me to put it on you?"

No desperate shout of humiliation, no decline off his offer. A positive response, an agreement. At first Spain stood, aghast. Then his face cracked under his smile. "Okay."

A bit of the white cream was squirted into his hand and Spain held Romano's arm up to gently rub along it, working slowly. Of course he would take his time. It was no surprise at all. When the arms were done he began his torso, kneeling before him to start at his hips, then do his legs before he stood. When he turned him round to do his back he deftly nuzzled into his hair. So warm and soft, his Romano _was_ a natural cutie. The scrunched up face he made when Spain said to close his mouth and eyes so he could put sunscreen there was just perfect.

Disappointed that he was finished, Spain stepped back. "All done!"

The Spaniard wasn't graced with a response as Romano roughly turned him around and grabbed the sunscreen. Grumbling profanities under his breath, Romano started rubbing sunscreen on the idiots back. He moved quickly so Spain wouldn't think he was having perverse enjoyment out of the task like _he_ had. Rather roughly he moved across Spain's body until he got to his face. He paused reluctantly, not wanting to allow Spain to interject and say something stupid, but... Romano sighed. "Lean down so I don't poke you in the eye."

"That wouldn't be nice. Course, you are already being so mean." Treating him like he couldn't feel all of that and just scrubbing it into him. He almost felt nervous when he nodded and brought his head down for him.

Feeling a tad guilty for being so rough, Romano sighed and gently rubbed the last of the sunscreen on his hands to Spain's face. With a huff, he crossed his arms and grumbled, "Now was that so bad?"

"Better." Even a thankful and congratulatory hug and nuzzle. "_Gracias. Te amo_."

"Shut up!" Romano yelled, pulling away to stomp towards the water. "Come on, we're at the beach so let's swim dammit!"

"_Mi niño_ doesn't need floaties~?"

"Oh shut up I'm not a baby anymore!"

"But you're cute like one~"

Now ankle deep in the ocean, Romano shot Spain a scowl and kicked water at him. "Am not!"

And as he had been following him Spain too was in the water by now, so he could give a return kick of droplets and laugh. "Are too! My cute little _Romanito_. I had to hold you a few times when I brought you as a kid!"

"And that was forever ago!" Romano countered, going deeper yet to fully splash Spain with cupped hands. "Stop talking about shit like that! Aren't we supposed to be on a _date_?"

It should be known that water made a fair weapon. Arms being brought up to shield yourself didn't bring much protection from the attack at all. Nor did his laughing. "Alright then, expert, what's a date to the beach supposed to be like?" And maybe that didn't help him fending off any possible following hits.

"Not talking about me as a kid, that's what!" Romano yelled back, a small grin tugging at his lips as he splashed Spain again.

Spain yelped dramatically, arms having yet to fall. "Aaah, but I like talking about kiddy you!" He exclaimed. Yep, more assaults. Romano was being so offensive today!

"Well quit it cause it's embarrassing!" Romano pouted, forfeiting his attack to cross his arms in a pout.

Oh the trickery of a Spaniard. "So?" Arms lowered from their defensive height to lower and send water flying at the sulking Italian.

Romano yelped and now dripping, glared at his attacker. That was so unfair, fighting back when his defenses were down. "So _that's_ how you want to play it, huh?" He asked with a crooked grin as he sent a cascade of water towards Spain.

Make that two of them that were near soaked. One grinning the other just laughing, still failing at protecting himself from the onslaught. "Heheh, who knew _mi Romanito_ was such a little fighter?"

"Oh yeah, _who knew_?" Romano mocked as he jovially rolled his eyes and sent more water Spain's way. "Come on _Señor Conquistador_, where's your fighting spirit?"

He'd just have to show him, wouldn't he? Spain wasn't one to refuse someone something they so obviously desired. Once the attack was through he stepped through the water to wrap strong arms around Romano and pull him from his feet, then hook an arm under his legs to hold him firmly until, once out further to where it was a waist high, dump him in. "There it is!"

Yelps of protest and strangled laughter were silenced with the splash of Romano going under and bubbles floating up from his form. His curled up form could be seen through the clear waters, but he wasn't coming up from being dropped. The laughter that had been belting from Spain's frame stopped when this came to his notice, the lack of a spluttering Italian.

"Lovino!" He cried, fear coursing through his veins fueling his muscles to pull the boy back into his arms and from the water so he could whimper frantically. Oh _fuck_! "I'm sorry, don't die!" He began heading back towards land, but the journey didn't last long.

Suddenly the world was spinning and upside down as Spain toppled backwards into the water under Italian hands. Since Spain walked faster than Romano could counter attack, they were in shallower waters. Laughing, Romano was able to sit on Spain's waist and only small waves threatened the idiot's breathing ability. "Got you~"

But what did it matter anyway? There wasn't much breathing on his part… Not much thinking either. It takes a total of thirty seconds for blood to make a full circle through the system. Maybe being a nation, an idiot one no less, it was longer for this now pale and stunned Spain. Not until a whole forty five seconds had passed did he whine and sit up to hug Romano tightly, not caring that he was in his lap, in the ocean, for the whole to see. "That was so _mean_!"

"You're the one who dropped me in the first place!" Romano retorted, biting back more laughter as he squirmed in Spain's hold.

"Still," it was horrible of him. If it hadn't have been for the attack and sheer proximity in time of it he may have laughed. But he _had_ gone through real and truly warranted fear for Romano's life. Was it worse now that he was aware of his love? Spain could not decide and just nuzzled his shoulder.

"You're such a drama queen!" Jeez, if he had known Spain was going to be so annoying about it, Romano wouldn't have bothering with getting him back. Squirming again, Romano's cheeks puffed out as he complained, "It's not siesta time yet. Stop snuggling with me."

If it was time then he would have an excuse to keep snuggling with him. But they hadn't even had lunch yet, siesta time was far off. Lunch… "Only if you feed me lunch. It's about time to eat."

"Lunch? But we've barely done anything yet!" Romano whined, crossing his arms. What did it matter that he was almost completely surrounded by water? That didn't mean he went to the beach every day. He enjoyed the beach so, yeah, he was letting himself loose for now, something that Spain was beginning to take note of and appreciate. Who didn't want their lover to feel comfortable on their first date, or with them in general?

"So demanding," Spain crooned and nuzzled his pouting face, slowly turned red face, mind you.

"Shut up! I'm not demanding!" Romano exclaimed, really trying to get out of Spain's hold now. But however you liked to call what its likeness is, whether it be a python that strangles it's victims the more they struggle or a Chinese finger trap that tightens in each movement, the thrashing only stood to increase the pressure around him.

Brown hair was nuzzled by a grinning face. "Really?"

Sighing in defeat, Romano scowled and said matter-of-factly, "_Really_."

"_Fine_." Nuzzling returned to his glowering face before Spain pulled back to smile at him. "Now I feel better." At this proclamation he slid Romano from his lap and brought them both to stand, turning to glance at the water. "And now we swim!" Obviously he was better, because he was walking and soon diving into the waves.

He couldn't help himself, Romano smiled and laughed as he ran after Spain. Determined to continue their previous water war, the Italian swam beneath the waves up to Spain's back. With no warning, Romano popped out of the water and jumped onto Spain's back.

Only a portion of the surprised cry could be heard before it was muffled by the water. The liquid poured into Spain's mouth, but he fought off his reflex to cough when he realized it was Romano. In turn, when he could came back up with him riding him he could turn and spew the stuff like a dolphin into the awaiting face. Then almost laugh like one to boot!

Romano spluttered and shook his head, curl bouncing about in the action, to get the water out of his face. He snickered and swam a few feet away to splash Spain.

Never could Spain remember Romano being this playful. Possibly a few times they got started into little games, buy never like this. Has he been saving himself for a true date? It was an interesting concept. If he had, Spain was more than obliged to play along. He dived beneath the water and back to Romano, remaining beneath the surface to be at eye and tickle level with his middle.

Gasping in shock, Romano jumped backwards and away from the offending fingers. He was biting back laughter as he glared at Spain coming up for air. "Don't tickle me!" He whined.

Beneath the power of the heated gaze all Spain did was grin. "_Porqué_?"

"I don't like being tickled!"

"_Porqué_?"

Why? Why? Jeez! Romano rolled his eyes and snorted. "Because I don't!"

"Silly Romano~" And this silly Romano was given a splash, making it an onset of another battle on the field of the water for a fair while. Splashing, laughing, dunking, smiling, pulling under, tickling, all the childish actions that coincide with water fun. Whoever heard of a mature Spain? Of course he was child like in their play, and Romano wasn't helping one bit. Through it all an appetite was formed, but Spain didn't notice until he could smell some of the things people were eating on land.

Treading water, big green eyed turned to the enemy. "_Romanito_, I'm hungry!"

Romano looked over to Spain lazily, currently floating on his back. "Then go in and-" A loud growl passed through the space between them and Romano's cheeks darkened. "Let's go get something to eat," he mumbled, rolling off his back to start swimming to shore, Spain on his tail.

They reached land in no time, sand clinging to their wet heels and water dripping from their hair. While it was warm for the time it was still September. The sun was out but did not hold the usual consequent heat to dry them off speedily. Not that the two minded too much. Spain was hungry, what did being damp a little longer matter? "What did you being?" With a shake of his head to clear some water from his ear.

Tomatoes? Spain laughed and pulled the given towel over his head. "You have to ask?"

"Oh shut up," Romano grumbled through a bite of a tomato. He laid out another towel and set up all his containers and dishes between bites of his tomato. Once the delectable fruit was finished, he poured two glasses of wine and held one out for Spain.

The glass was taken and immediately sipped. Surveying the scene of all his options Spain sat on the foodless towel with his drink in hand. A smile and look up to Romano. "Such a good little wife." It really was quite a feast he had packed. Honestly, was this only their first date? Spain already felt so comfortable.

"Shut up!" Romano yelled, pinching Spain's arm. "If anyone is going to be a wife, it's you!"

Yes, definitely comfortable. The drink was saved, held away to not be spilt as Spain laughed. "Why am I the wife?"

"Because you act like a girl with all your giggling and prancing around," Romano said in a no argument tone as he grabbed a tomato sandwich and took a bite.

"I do?" Again today he tested the beast, bending in to take his own bite from the sandwich in Romano's grasp as if it were nothing. He swallowed and nodded in approval before continuing, "but you're the one that's always blushing and yelling."

Betraying Romano was the pink dusting his cheeks as he scowled and pulled his sandwich away from Spain. "Get your own food. And girls don't yell! They giggle and act stupid, which is you."

"You would know." Now that he could no longer reach his Spain could only acquire his own sandwich to nibble on. "But they do blush?" Hadn't there been something about this before, but not in a conversation between them? What was it... "Aha! And Franny says you PMS too." Oh he remembered that day. Hadn't Romano been mad at him? Prussia later retold what the Frenchman had said before he had gone to help Spain with the upset tomato.

"I don't PMS!" He yelled in a shrill voice, cheeks darkening in anger. That bastard rapist! Huffing, Romano took a vicious bite out of his sandwich.

Strangely this made Spain burst into laughter. Had he already gotten Romano to forget they were in public? "So loud," he managed between laughs. It was a few more until he could eat his sandwich again.

Loud... Romano looked around and ducked his head, blushing even more upon realizing there were quite a few curious glances in their direction. "You're an idiot," he grumbled.

"Yeah," now that he was finished Spain had his hands and corresponding arms open to hug and nuzzle Romano, "but I'm your idiot."

Snide remarks were held back as Romano sighed and took a sip of his wine. He couldn't argue that fact. Shyly, the Italian leaned into Spain and rested his head against the idiot's shoulder. Soon he found his hair being played with gently in caresses and nuzzles from a contented Spain.

"Are you enjoying today?" Spain asked, kissing his scalp once.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Romano mumbled as he grabbed a bundle of grapes and popped one into his mouth. But in his second attempt the ball of juice was intercepted by a different mouth, that of Spain. He smiled at him in thanks.

"_Me duele_, you thought it would be bad?"

"Okay, fine," he grumbled, popping another grape in his mouth after shooting Spain a glare. "It's better than I thought it would be. Happy?"

He kissed his cheek. "Very~"

"Shut up." Romano stuffed a grape in Spain's mouth to make him do so.

But all he did was laugh around it and chew once before swallowing. "Gracias. That's more couple like, huh? Feeding me grapes."

"I'll show you feeding grapes!" Instead of making Spain's mouth his target, it was his stupid face. Sticky grape juice dripped down from the squished grapes on Spain's forehead, trailing in minute rivers to his eyes and getting in the way of their sight.

"Eeeeh," he whined and rubbed at his eyes, "that's not nice!"

Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "You're the idiot that deserves it."

Despite the faint sting he still played, holding out his arms in a random direction as if to reach for Romano. "Aah, I cannot see _mi Romanito_! How horrible! Lovi, help me through the darkness!"

"Oh shut up!" Grabbing a towel, Romano poured some water from a packed water bottle on it and wiped Spain's face clean. "You're such an idiot!"

Despite his complaining the moment he could open his eyes again they were lost in Spain's smile as he tackled his savior to the ground in a hug. "_Romanito's_ idiot~" He purred, nuzzling him.

"Shut up and help me pack the food back up..." Romano looked to the side and mumbled, "So we can take a nap..."

"Nap?" Blink blink. "… Nap!" _Now_ it clicked. Siesta with Romano! All too willingly did he sit back up to start putting things away. Why wouldn't he? Spain loved napping with his love.

Mumbling about Spain's idiocies under his breath, Romano made sure everything was packed correctly in the basket. With the basket closed up tight, he looked to Spain shyly. "Uh yeah..."

But there wasn't much need to be awkward at all, since it was Spain. Awkward was no fun at all! What was fun was smiling and lying down to pull Romano into his chest, hugging him close even in the warmth of the sun. Spain was always warm, so it didn't matter much to him to add so much heat with both the sun and an extra body. Romano was warm too. "_Te amo_," he kissed besides his lips.

He couldn't help but feel a tad disheartened by the almost kiss, but he wasn't going to complain. Spain would have a field day... Sighing, Romano nuzzled into Spain's chest and closed his eyes. "_Ti amo_, idiot."

"_Me duele_." Still, he nuzzled his hair and drifted off himself.

While Spain was sated with his hour of sleep Romano appeared to have tired himself out more. With nothing else to do, Spain had sat up to let his head become the pillow instead of his lap so the younger nation could continue sleeping and he could be entertained in people watching. It didn't take long to find a fine group of specimens. Closer to the water were a group of four couples, obviously friends, playing beach volleyball. Some good some plain out clumsy, Spain settled down to enjoy the show. This did not go unnoticed by a few of the crowd and he received a few waves and smiles, which he returned accordingly. As time passed something appeared to happen because two of them left in a hurry. It would have been easy enough to continue playing if someone moved to the smaller team, but one person, a cute blonde woman, opted to ask the nice Spaniard that had been watching him with the other sleeping man.

"Hey, do you wanna play with us?" Giggling, she kneeled down in front of the pair. The one still sleeping was awful adorable like that.

"I'd love to, _Señorita_, but _mi niño_," Spain apologized, petting the head of hair in his lap. "It does look fun, though."

"Is he alright, sleeping that long?"

Spain laughed. "Good question. He'll get mad at me if he gets burnt or something. Like this he may get a strange tan as well." Another laugh at the image of a half brown Romano before he prodded his shoulder. "_Romanito_~"

A small groan came from the sleeping figure and a flash of olive looked up at Spain as his eyes flickered. Rather enjoying his nap, Romano was a tad reluctant to fully wake up, so he opted to wrap his arms around Spain's waist and nuzzle his stomach, making the woman giggle ever more and Spain chuckle.

"You see?" Still apologetic, he smiled. "He takes his siestas very seriously."

"I can see that. Is he your little brother?"

Yet another time for his true idiocy to show itself. "Sort of, he's my boyfriend," because, you know, brothers and boyfriends are on sort of the same level, "he's _mi Romanito~_"

"Shut up you idiot," Romano grumbled, pinching said idiot's side and receiving a yelp-whine in response.

"He can be pretty mean though…"

"But he doesn't seem to want to let you go, huh?" Laughing, the blonde tilted his head. "Not long enough for you two to play a game?"

"What are we wanting to do?" Romano mumbled into Spain.

"You could play ball with us!"

"But if you're still tired, Lovi, we don't have to."

Romano finally opened his eyes and looked up to the girl. Wait... When did she get there? "Who are you?"

"Ana!" Ana smiled at him brilliantly, happy to finally see the sleepy and elusive little boyfriend of her audience, who now nodded to her and returned the introductions. "Nice to meet you, Romano, Antonio. Toni here has been watching us play and since two of our players left we were wondering if you'd take their spots!"

"Watching for a bit? ... Idiot!" Romano turned to Spain and punched his chest. "Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?"

"_Quué_? I was supposed to?" The rubbing of the bruised muscle came with a frown. "You were still sleeping..."

Romano paused, then blushed upon realizing he would have yelled at Spain if he had woken him up. Sighing, he glanced to Ana and asked Spain shyly, "Wanna play with them then?"

" ... _Sí_!" Nothing could keep Spain down long. He smiled and hugged Romano tight. "Fun with _mi Romanito_," he said giddily while standing the two of them up so Ana could take them to meet the others.

Once introduction were made and teams established, the fun from earlier ensued. The game brought the players across the beach and in and out of the water till the sun began to set. Exhausted and hungry, Romano was ready to go home, but Ana insisted they come with her to their campsite for dinner.

Under the promise of a warm fire and extra food just for them, Spain and Romano found themselves snuggled together with a towel at a large fire. Ana and another girl were busy cooking whilst the others too had hunkered down with other bodies under towels. In such an atmosphere Spain thought he may attempt something.

"Hey hey Lovi, let me read your palm!" He said excitedly.

"Read my palm?" Romano scoffed, rolling his eyes. Eh, what the heck? He held his hand up to Spain. "Whatever."

"Hmm..." A thinking sound, a contemplative sound. A much too serious face for Spain came across his face as he stared down at the palm he held in his hand, tracing lines with the tip of his finger in light as feather touches. Within a few moment green eyes turned up to Romano's face. "I have good news and bad news."

"Of course you do. Tell me whatever you feel like first," Romano mumbled.

"The bad news is I can't read palms," he grinned and interlaced their fingers, "good news, I finally got to hold your hand~" For you see he had made a few more reaches for Romano that day, all declined. Once when they were coming to the campsite. But again, he moved away. That was when Spain promised himself he would get him to, somehow, by the end of the day. If not of his own free will, then another way.

"You're an idiot." Despite saying this, there was a blush on Romano's cheeks and he made no move to end their hand holding. Instead, he brought their connected hands to his cheek and nuzzled them silently.

Had he really-? Was this seriously-? Oh his heart was breaking his rib cage while his cheeks put the fire to shame. "I love you so much," Spain breathed in a small chuckle, pressing his lips to Romano's forehead.

Again! What was it with Spain and _not_ properly kissing him? Jeez! Romano was just about to complain when Ana announced dinner was ready. With the leftovers of their lunch as side dishes, there was quite the feast. Glancing at Spain in frustration, Romano sighed and pulled himself to his feet, yet to let go of Spain's hand. "Well let's get our dinner."

"_Gracias_ Ana!" Who cooked for people they had randomly met on the beach? Course, they had shared their food as well, and spent some time messing around with and talking to them. Still, it was nice. The blonde just laughed it off and insisted they would enjoy the meal. Quick to test such a claim Spain bit into the cooked meat when he and Romano sat back down in their place. Instantly he smiled and gave a thumbs up to Ana, who returned it.

Romano also sang his thanks after biting into his own meaty sandwich. The delicious meat combined with juicy tomatoes was a magnificent combination. As hungry as he was, it took a matter of minutes for Romano to finish his burger. Still feeling ravenous, the Italian grabbed the last of his tomatoes and started eating them.

As he had managed to procure for himself a considerable burger in its own right in terms of size Spain was quite full once he had finished it and had a few of their chips. What did that leave him to do? Why, be Romano's napkin of course, licking and kissing away any remainder of food on his face or hands when he had the chance.

"That's disgusting," the subject complained once his juicy mess makers were consumed. He hadn't felt the need to object while still eating, it was too much of a bother. But he decided he should say _something_. Because he definitely didn't _enjoy_ it or anything...

"Hmm?" Spain asked, licking his own lips of the last tomato juice, almost disappointed there was no more for him to clean. "But tomato juice on you tastes good," with a kiss and nuzzle of his cheek.

"Don't say stupid things like that!" Romano hissed, bright red.

"You don't want to taste good?"

"Ugh, that's not what I'm saying!" Romano buried his face in his hands and whispered, "We're in public Antonio. Think about how what you're saying can be interpreted differently."

Successfully Spain fought back asking in his confusion if in that case he did in fact want to taste good. In what was left of his actions he nuzzled the hands hiding his tomatoes face. "They can't hear us." Maybe a snort from Ana nearby didn't help his case.

"Yeah, totally can't hear us," Romano said with a roll of his eyes as he slowly brought his hands down.

"Well maybe you can tell me what I'm not supposed to do in public! Obviously saying you taste good and holding hands aren't on the good list." In some ways he could understand the first, but the second?

To this Romano just turned a darker shade of red. Dammit everyone was looking at them with amused smirks. Doing his best to keep his voice low, Romano whined, "It's embarrassing!"

"What is? Holding hands or tasting good?" Now he was purposely confusing him.

"Obviously both!"

"_Porqué_?"

Romano laughed helplessly and hid his face in his hands once more. "I need reasons to be embarrassed now?"

"I just want to hold hands with _mi Romanito_," Spain responded simply.

Dammit! He was embarrassed, not unwillingly to hold hands! But did the idiot understand that? Of course not. Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, do whatever you want."

Aha! "Yay." Wow, he had actually gotten what he wanted. It was surprising. "_Gracias,_" he sang and kissed his ear.

"Quit acting like you won the lottery," Romano grumbled, doing his best to ignore the giggles from the girls around the fire.

"But I'm not. I won something better~"

Forget the bonfire, Romano was his own little flame the way his cheeks flared up in red. He shoved Spain and whined, "You're an idiot!"

"I didn't win something better?" Tenacity of the cockroach, this one. He came right back from the shove.

"Oh shut up!" Romano sighed heavily, tempted to hit his head on something.

"You're being silly." Spain hugged Romano again and nuzzled him at this point, letting him alone for the time being about such things. Again conversation started up between them and the others. Soon the later hour came to their attention and they had to bid their farewell to them all and find the way back to their car so they could head home.

As he had before Spain gently reached for Romano's hand as they walked. "Fun day?"

"Yeah..." A small sigh escaped his lips, silently wishing Spain would just kiss him already as they connected hands. What he really wanted was the leftover wine.

They came upon the car then but Spain didn't feel like getting in just yet. Rather, he sat back against the hood and wrapped his free arm around Romano's waist whilst he ran the pad of his thumb along the captive hand. "It was a good first date?" Nuzzling his cheek, he smiled. "I liked it a lot. I like any time with _mi Romanito_."

Blushing, Romano graced his date with a small smile. "Okay it was kinda fun..."

"Hee, good." Spur of the moment as it had been it would have been no fault but his own if it didn't turn out well, but as it had Spain felt satisfied with his work of giving Romano a good day. Kiss to the cheek, "_te amo_."

Okay that was _it_. Romano scowled and crossed his arms. He was determined to get a proper kiss dammit. He paused then grinned mischievously. "_Dame un beso_."

Why did his voice suddenly sound so much like Romano and speak without him intending it to? Because surely Romano had not just spoken Spanish. It just wasn't possible. "Say that again." Spain stared at him in both disbelief and awe.

Damn now this was embarrassing. Romano grumbled and looked away. "_Dame un beso_, dammit."

"_Te amo_!" After such a cry Spain brought Romano's face between his hands to kiss him passionately. He loved it when he spoke Spanish! All those years of trying to teach him, he had been listening! He begged for permission to enter his mouth, nibbling the Italians bottom lip. Coming off of his tongue Spain loved his language even more, it sounded so wonderful. In the back of his mind he admitted that it turned him on.

He should have done this hours ago. A small moan came from Romano as he leaned into Spain, more than happy to part his lips and entice Spain's tongue with his own. Said muscle merrily tangled with the others, relishing the still present tomato taste. Both hands fell from their place at his cheeks to wrap around the Italians waist and pull him into his chest.

Romano grunted in annoyance, but rather than pulling back he tangled his fingers in Spain's hair and pushed closer. Kissing Spain was such a thrill ride. It sent his heart racing and made his head spin in wonder and delight. Each kiss was met with the same bewilderment their first kiss had. Dammit he couldn't get enough of him.

Nor was he the only one. If the kiss could be deepened anymore Spain would have done so. So hungry was he for Romano, everything about him. His taste pulled him in and wouldn't let him go for the longest time until he had to end it, and even then it was pulling their lips apart while their foreheads touched. "Heeee," a giggle-y breath, "_te amo_."

Unable to keep eye contact, Romano looked to the side and mumbled, "_Ti amo_... We should be heading home."

"_Sí_," a laugh and nuzzle then turning to open the door for Romano.

"_Grazie_..." Romano slid into his seat shyly and glanced up to Spain before he shut the door. "This was really fun..."

In the driver's seat and door shut Spain leaned over to hug and kiss Romano's lips shortly. "We should do this again."

Sinking into his seat, Romano shrugged and mutter in a noncommittal tone, "I suppose."

Despite his feigned indifference Spain just laughed and kissed him again before he shifted back into his own seat and started the car to pull out of the beach parking lot and onto the road home from his first date with Romano.

It took only a matter of minutes for Romano to pass out in his seat. A long day of Spain would wear anyone out. He continued to sleep peacefully the entire car ride and seemed to be still deep in sleep as they pulled into the driveway.

Spain smiled over at him lovingly, as usual feeling somewhat nostalgic when he saw his sleeping face. Best let him continue. All the leftover food had been used in their dinner feast so there was nothing wrong with leaving their things in the car for the night. This opened him up to walk around to the other side of the car and gently pull the slumbering nation into his arms. Careful, careful. Spain tried his very best to not jostle him too much in carrying him in to the house and to bed. With him tucked in Spain bent down to kiss his forehead. "_Te amo, mi niño_." In no time he joined him in bed, snuggling Romano affectionately and falling asleep with a contented smile. Best day ever, for sure.

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

Okay, I take the blame for this being a little late ^^; Sorry peeps. Wednesday was my birthday. Friday my aunt and uncles anniversary. Today my aunts birthday. Gone a lot of both birthday days. Went to the museum, a favorite Polish store of mine, and the Asia World Markey for mine ^^ Aren't I cultural? xD

Not to mention we were kinda braindead for a bit with what to do… But wonderful inspiration came! I found a bunch of vids I like to Hetalia pairings. Speaking of, check out Disgusting by Kesha O.o So perfect for Spamano. For real

Truffle = Surprise! Oh Toni, only you would plan a date like that

_Dame un beso_ = Give me a kiss


	10. No Mistletoe For the Grumpy

Fffft. It's totally like 12:50 right now and will be one in the morning by the time I'm done formatting typing this and upload this. Staying up late on school nights FTW! XD I still have homework too ;D *thumbsup* Heehee~ Sooo, it's been a while since we've updated, eh? Ahha, sorry~ Life got busy! But we're back now! And with a Christmas chapter? In September? What the FrUUUK? XD Well, it's Christmas season in the fic world so DEAL WITH IT. Besides, holidays are important to get to what we aaaall want from these two~ ALSO! SuicideMonday was our 100th reviewer and requested an AU Tonixghost!Lovi oneshot. Go-chan and I decided to was too amazing of an idea to properly give justice as a simple oneshot. SOOO. We have a new fic! XD Check out Phantom Love if you have the time! Without further ado, Christmas in September! (Forgive the lame-o chapter title. I had to come up with it cause Go-chan fell asleep xD Oh hey! Look at that! It's 1 AM now! Man I'm psychic.)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: No Mistletoe For the Grumpy**

The Christmas season starts early in Spain. On the 8th of December citizens gather before the great show of gothic architecture that is the cathedral in Seville to watch _los Seises_, the dance of six. Course, it can get confusing to the physical manifestation of the country himself when nowadays it had been changed to ten elaborately dressed boys instead of the usual six. All the same it is a tradition for him to attend, and he also makes it a point to help out at the practices of the young men. But even by then the spirit is in the air, shops filled with themed decorations by mid-November. To most it truly begins on the 22nd of December, when students get out for break, with the Christmas lottery draw.

With all of the festivities Spain himself didn't have the time to start the decorating of his own home until a little less than a week or so before the big day itself. There was the normal Christmas Tree and the nativity scene, something they were very adamant about in his country. But this year there was a new addition to his walls this season, and that was a long serious of photographs and framed pictures. Now that he was in fact in a relationship with his Romano he had no personal quarrel with hanging said items he had found in an old trunk not long prior. All were, of course, Romano related. But only a few of the photos were taken without his knowledge! Er… A large, large majority, actually, as could be taken from the less than posed for situations shown in them. It was the frames though that presented the most interest to any person that happened upon them. All were aged paper, browned through the years and now protected within the glass. Each and every one was a different artwork from a childish hand, scribbles of paint, ink, anything a kid would have on hand over the centuries.

Now Spain stepped back from hanging his last drawing of Romano's, this one his favorite. The usual blush coated smile that came with his utter adoration overtook his face as he stared at it. Romano had drawn it during one of Spain's long absences while fighting on the open seas, obviously missing his Spanish caretaker for he had drawn them holding hands and eating tomatoes together. He had been horrible embarrassed when Spain found it upon his return.

"What the hell is all this shit?" Came from the doorway and a very red Romano. He had been out Christmas shopping with his brother only to come back to find _this_! His blush only increased as he stomped up to the drawing Spain was currently admiring. "Why do you still have this?"

"_Hola Romanito_!" Upon his return Romano was greeted as he always was, with a hug, smile, and kiss. "Did you have fun with Ita-chan?"

"Forget that! Why do you have this crap?" Romano pushed Spain off and glare at the wall.

He hadn't finished his hug! Spain pouted, eyes hurt. "It's not crap Lovi! It's _mi Romanito's_ adorable drawings from when he was a _niño_." By the end he was back to smiling and hugging his little love.

"They aren't adorable dammit! They're ridiculous, horrible, and embarrassing!" Once again, the Spaniard was shoved away so Romano could take down the drawing. "All of them are coming down, now!"

"Oye!" With his shout Spain took the picture away to hug it close in a protective embrace. "Don't say that! They're great. I want to keep them up all the time I love them so much."

"No! They are coming down now and never going up again!" Romano moved onto the next picture and took that down too. "These are horrible wall decorations!"

"Stop!" Antonio implored him, stealing the second downed item as well. "Por favor, at least for Christmas!"

"Absolutely not!" Now the next item that Romano took down was passed to Antonio as the Spaniard unintentionally help Romano with his goal. "And what the hell is this?" He now came to a photo of him sleeping on the couch. When was this taken? "You bastard! Who said you could take pictures of me?"

The accused winced at the allegations against him. "But you were so cute!"

Romano glared at his idiotic boyfriend and crossed his arms. "So? You can't just go around taking pictures of me! And when did you take this?"

It was one thing to take pictures of people without their knowledge but it was another entirely to know the exact moment due to your extreme obsession with the person. The result of such thoughts in a Spanish mind? Changing the subject! "Why can't I keep them up?"

"Because! They're embarrassing! Did I not just say this?" Romano was back to moving down the hall to continue taking pictures down.

"But I like them!" Once those he had been holding were safely placed on a table Antonio took a hold of Romano's wrist to stop his ascent down the hallway and path of destruction. "Leave them alone!"

"No! They're all coming down!"

"No they're not!"

Romano glared daggers at Spain and tore another picture down. "Yes. They are."

"I said stop!" With a glaring pout of his own Spain ripped the picture away from Romano as he had the others, difference being that this time he put it right back up. "They are staying."

"Oh they are not!" Like the brat he was, Romano took the picture right back down. "I'm not staying in this house if it's covered in this crap!"

"Romano, stop it. There's no reason to _not_ have them up. Why can't I decorate my house as I want?"

"Because I won't stay here if it's decorated like this!" To prove how serious he was, Romano took down yet another photo and shook it in Spain's face. "I don't want to go around seeing my face and crappy old drawings everywhere I look!"

"But I do," why he was so upset and adamant about this whole thing Antonio didn't understand, but he was to in a way, and he didn't want to let this go. "_Mi Romanito's_ face and art are cute and I like seeing them."

"Fine then!" Romano shoved the photo into Spain's arms and stomped back down the hall. "I'm going home!"

"_Qué_!" Not in a million years would Spain have thought that would be the conclusion his tomato would come to in this situation. "Don't do that!" Catching up with the Italian Spain pleaded with him. "Don't go!"

"Then take all this shit down!"

"But-But _Romanito_!" Why couldn't Spain have _both_?

"Exactly. I'm going home. I'll see you at the party tomorrow." With a huff, Romano turned his back to Spain and stomped out the door.

"No!" Before he could get much further than the patio outside the front door Romano was stopped by strong arms around him and whimpers. "It's bad enough that Ita-chan isn't here so I know he's safe," and indeed Spain, Romano, Germany, and others took turns spending time with the Italian or even spent the night at his house to make sure of his safety. None of them, least of all Spain, felt comfortable knowing he was on his own after the bombing but nothing could be done. It had been months since then, his house had been repaired, and there were no further attacks. "I don't want you gone," a pitiful sniff and nuzzle of Romano's hair, embracing him tightly from behind.

Dammit... Romano sighed and leaned back into Spain's tight hug. It was getting harder and harder to tell Spain to fuck off and continue with whatever he had been planning on doing before the idiot protested. Was it love that did this to him? It sure was annoying. "Whatever, but I'm still mad at you."

"So you're not going?"

"No you dunce!" Romano stomped on Spain's foot and huffed. "But I'm taking all the pictures down!"

After he had yelped and released Romano Spain began his hurt pout, "leave just a little?"

"You do that and I'm going to be even more mad."

With the falling of his shoulders came a sigh from Spain. He wanted to continue arguing, to get his way at least once in a confrontation with Romano, but he fought it back for the hope of in doing so keeping him there. Better to have him close and made than far off and in danger. Though it really wasn't that much better…

"Fine," he consented.

"Great!" With a smug grin, Romano headed back inside and resumed taking all the pictures down.

"J-Just don't get rid of them, okay?" With that last bit of hope he followed Romano in.

Romano rolled his eyes as he took down his victim and passed it to Spain. "As if you would let me."

And so Spain fell silent, obediently taking each removed frame into his awaiting hands to then place them safely away, far from any eyes, including his and Romano's. From that point he continued the silent treatment on the continued miffed Romano, though it wasn't quite intentional. The man just moped and pouted, sad Romano could get so upset when he obviously loved him to such an extent. Why would that birth annoyance? What was so wrong with showing his affection and remembering other times together?

* * *

True to his word, Romano remained annoyed with Spain the rest of the day following into the next morning. He would have probably started being a little nicer if it wasn't for the fact that Spain felt the need to mope. Really, was he asking to drag the disagreement out? Obviously. Romano was no about to _apologize_ just to make the idiot stop moping, so he just ignored Spain, which made him pout more… It was a never ending cycle.

Determined to last longer than Spain, Romano stayed clear of his puppy dog eyes and napped while he went about getting ready for the party later that day. And really, Romano was preparing for the party too! The last time he fell asleep at a Christmas part France almost raped him. Though, Spain would probably kill France if he even tried _now_, but Romano still wasn't going to take that chance. Besides, the local Christmas parties were almost as hectic as the international ones.

Every year, in a year of peace that is, the countries would get together and celebrate the holiday season. There was always the massive international party that everyone was invited to, the location changed from house to house each year. But, such massive parties were not very good to spend time with close friends and family, which was why the majority of nations hosted parties for those they _really_ wanted to spend the Christmas season with. Out of all the smaller parties, the European one tended to be the largest.

This year, Austria was hosting the party, but the normal chain of invitations was still the same. He invited Switzerland, which meant Liechtenstein was invited as well, Hungary, who extended her invitation to Poland, who extended his invitation to Lithuania, who extended his invitation to his brothers (and Russia would often try to crash the parties if the Baltics showed), the Italies, Spain, who invited the Netherlands, Belgium, and France because no one else would invite _him_ (France would then try to get England to come every year, but he always declined to reluctantly spend time with his British Isles brothers), and Germany, which meant Prussia would be coming too, much to Austria's distaste.

But surely not as much as a few choice fashion experts would the outfit in which Spain was situated. "_Romanito_, we're going to be late!" The Spaniard said, leaning down to prod the Italians face, wrinkling his loose bright green pants and tightening the collar of the red turtle neck sweater beneath one of the most hideous Christmas themed sweater vests of all time sporting a light up nose for the Rudolph depicted on it.

Olive eyes opened to stare at the atrocious red nose and quickly closed again. "Fuck," Romano groaned, desperately hoping he was dreaming. "Tell me you are not wearing that to the party."

"Hmm?" Standing straight Spain looked down at his shirt with a blink of his eyes and tilt of his head. "Sí?"

"I am not going _anywhere_ with you if you are wearing that." With a heavy sigh, Romano sat up and frowned. "Change. Now."

"Bu-But Lovi!" Spain actually hugged himself as if to protect the cute reindeer from Romano's disapproving eyes. "I like it!"

Oh god. Was he _really_ going to turn this into a fight too? "You look like a _fool_. Take it off."

"I don't want to."

"Okay fine! I'm not going to the party with you!" Scowling, Romano got to his feet and stomped out of the room.

Acts of tsundereness. Tiny fits here and there over physical contact. Blushes in response to affection. They were all so very cute. _To a point_. They were almost all annoying to him when both men were younger, then he found each adorable in their own way. _To an extent._ Honestly, Romano was pushing those boundaries of Spain's retarded love for his ways. Getting angry and staying angry for things that, frankly, were just how Spain was. Refusing to do things like a little brat if he didn't get his way. Over what? Decorations and sweater vests?

It had been years since Spain truly felt like a parent to Romano. But now it came back in the way that an adult gives into the childs demands if only to get on with life, though hardly without annoyance on their part. "Alright, I'm taking it off," called in a Spanish sigh, footsteps heading off to the bedroom so he could remove the disgusting show of Christmas cheer that Romano just seemed to hate.

Romano's stomps came to a halt and a pleased grin tugged at his lips. Heh, he won this time without a big fight. If Spain just listened to him like this all the time, things would be so much quieter! Though he sounded rather put-off... Oh it was Spain, he would be over it by the time he got back downstairs. But... Just in case... Looking around slyly, Romano made his way into the kitchen and started putting the dishes Spain cooked in bags so they would be easier to carry.

Now only wearing his pants and sweater Spain was back, rolling up his sleeves and silently helping Romano with his work before moving everything to the car, his quiet continuing even during the length of the ride, which left a fidgety and nervous Romano in the passenger seat, desperately trying to figure out how to placate the obviously peeved Spaniard. He had yet to come up with a solution by the time they arrived at Austria's house and had to suffer the awkward walk of silence up to the doorstep and ring the doorbell.

The party host opened the door to a strange sight indeed. Spain was _not_ smiling (was it 2012 already?) and Romano looked almost ashamed for some reason. Something drastic must have happened between them for this to be happening... "Merry Christmas Lovino, Antonio... Thank you for coming... May I take you dishes Antonio?"

"No, gracias. You must be busy with host-y duties," the Spain lookalike replied, act increasing a tad in quality in his offered smile for the sake of being polite.

When Austria stepped aside to allow the two in Spain was right off on a beeline to set his plates out, Hungary catching up to him to help as the head of the whole food situation, the breaking apart of the task leaving it relatively easy and less time consuming to then open the curly headed man up to mill about among the other guests.

"What did you do to him Lovino?" Austria asked, looking down at Romano with wide eyes. He couldn't recall the last time Spain was in such a mood, let alone if he ever had been during the Christmas season.

Romano scowled and resisted the urge to kick Austria. "I didn't do anything dammit! The bastard is just a big baby! Leave me alone!" With a huff, he stomped off to talk with Belgium, leaving a confused Austria to shake his head and wander over to Hungary to get her opinion.

Shaking her head sadly, Hungary watched Spain approach Poland and his group to strike up a conversation. One of her favorite male nations - besides Austria of course - she had quickly noted the lack of joy. Thus she turned to the host just as he reached her after greeting the new arrivals. "What did Lovi do _this_ time?" The brunette asked, stern.

"That's what I asked," Austria sighed, not batting an eye at his ex-spouse's astute eye. "He just called Antonio stupid and stomped off."

"As expected I suppose," Hungary murmured in response and looked back to see the couple split among the fellow partygoers, "Doesn't help though... Probably just something aggravating enough to even make Antonio angry. He gets the award in finding out how to do that. And now he doesn't want to apologize or anything."

Austria sighed and pulled his glasses off to clean them, a nervous habit of his. "Why is it I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because surely the earth has been tipped off its axis? There is a serious imbalance when _Spain_ is more than a little upset." After she gave the offered explanation to Austria's negative vibe again the woman turned her gaze to the pair. Shoulders rose in a deep breath.

"I'll see what I can get out of the little one," as parting words before she left Austria in favor of Belgium and an Italian brother, former receiving her hopeful smile as means of requesting assistance without exchanging words.

Unlike Hungary, Austria neither had the willingness to approach anyone about his or her problems or the freedom to at the moment. He was still a host, no matter what was going on with his friends. He could talk to Spain later...

The silent exchange was unnoticed by the Italian subject for he was too busy glaring at Spain across the room. Who gave him permission to be so moody anyways?

"Hey Lovino," Hungary broke through his mental rant in greeting, "How are you?"

Romano started and looked to Hungary questioningly. If she hadn't said his name, he would have thought she mistook him for Italy... "I'm fine?"

Tilt of her head towards Spain, "and Antonio?"

"Being stupid," he grumbled sullenly in response.

"What's new." Maybe laughing and joking would ease him into a more talkative mood. One could only hope. "A different sort of stupidity lately?"

"He's being pissy and childish!"

"Looks more sad than pissy to me..."

Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "Okay maybe he's peeved that I wouldn't let him wear a stupid sweater, but he's the one who's being a child about it!"

"You wouldn't _let_ him wear what he wanted?"

Why did she have to say it like that? "Of course! He looked like an idiot!"

A laugh, "When doesn't he?"

"Yeah well I didn't want to be seen with him when he was wearing it!"

"So you are saying you'd be embarrassed by being seen with him when he's being himself." And now she was beginning to question the depth of Spain's patience, having to deal with this day in and day out.

Romano frowned and nibbled on his bottom lip. "That's not what I meant..."

"Hmm?"

Red tinted Romano's cheeks as he looked the ground. "I just wanted him to look nice, that's all!"

Oh she could see it now, the whole scene. "But what you said was more like that it looked stupid." Now they were getting somewhere! She smiled. "Get it now?"

"But it did look stupid..."

"Your sense of stupid is different than his. Rather, he doesn't have one."

Exactly! Now she was starting to understand! "That's my point! Why should he be upset then?"

"Why should someone be upset when the person they love says they look stupid?"

Romano sighed and glared at the ground. Dammit this conversation was just going in circles! "Whatever! I call him stupid all the time, he's the one making a big deal about it!"

"Yeah but it's in good fun or can be seen as cute. Now you're getting truly angry behind it in telling him he's not allowed to be himself. That'd be like him telling you you can't cuss anymore." Dizzy, getting dizzy in this circling conversation of _stupid_.

"Dammit! Whatever! He'll get over it when he gets over it! I'm getting something to eat!" With a loud huff and red cheeks puffed out in a pout, Romano stomped over to the food table.

Seeing the rampaging nation, Austria looked to Hungary from across the room and raised a brow, silently asking her how it went, getting a shrug and roll of the eyes in reply. No one but Italy and Spain can deal with Romano well.

Sighing heavily, Austria considered going over to Spain and attempting to talk with him when his front door burst open, a certain loudmouth albino announcing upon his stepping into the house that he had arrived. "Gilbert!" Austria yelled, forgetting about Spain for now as he stomped over to his rude friend... of sorts. "Have you yet to learn proper manners?"

* * *

Once Prussia had arrived the evening wore on with little more problems, with the exception of a few frying pans to the heads of France and Prussia, a few broken fights by the threat of a gun-wielding Switzerland, and a fashion argument between Belgium and Poland. But really, these were just normal happenings. It had been some time since the last risen conflict that Spain finally approached his host. The entire party Romano had been avoiding him – actually it was more of the two blatantly avoiding the other only to be conspicuous spies in the evasion – and his conversations with others would be interrupted some way or another. Besides Romano, Austria was then the only one he had yet to converse with.

"Are you alright, _mi amigo_?" Spain asked, noting how few and far between these moments of lacking clashes were at these parties.

Austria smiled tiredly and looked up from cleaning his glasses. He had to keep reminding himself this would be the last time in a long time their party would be held in _his_ house. Someone else got to deal with the heart failure this group caused next year. He just had to survive the rest of the night... "Getting by," the aristocrat sighed, and then realized just then who was talking to them. "What about you Antonio? Why aren't you enjoying the party with Romano?"

Oh the dreaded question. _That_ question. Question that made the smile he'd had, at least a small one, fall. "Because..."

As much as Austria would rather leave the conversation at that and stop prying, he knew Hungary would give him grief later for not trying to help his friend. Biting back another sigh, Austria gave a small smile and stated, "Surely it can't be worse than anything else he's ever done."

"But he's being so _extreme_ about it! Saying he's going to his house when I put his old drawings up, saying he won't come here when I wore a Christmas sweater," the barred explanation came in whines.

That was extreme? For Romano, it sounded almost subdued, especially considering Spain used to come over crying about Romano with bruises from where the little nation headbutted him. "What else does he have to threaten you with? Besides Antonio, you give into his threats so he knows they will work and will continue to use them. He has been for years."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Mumbling, Spain looked at the floor in a pout. "I just put up his adorable drawings..."

Drawings... Adorable... Austria... "_Oye_!" He brightened for the first time, green eyes shining a hint. "He'd be okay with Ita-chans! Do you have any from when he was little?"

"I suppose I do..." Austria frowned at the sudden change of topic, but felt a tad better seeing Spain be a little more himself. Perhaps Italy's old paintings would cheer him up? "I'm sure Elizaveta will know where they are."

"Sí sí! Gracias~" Hugs were more Spains style than pouting, and his prim friend received a deserved one just then before the hugger was off trying to find the female mentioned by huggee.

So occupied was Spain in his new goal and previous goal of avoiding Romano, he failed to notice how much alcohol the little Italian had consumed over the course of the party. At first, his inebriated state wasn't noticeable. He went about yelling at stupid potato bastards and running away from French perverts, just a tad louder than usual. But the fact he couldn't run and hide behind Spain (he had his pride dammit!) made Romano just run to the drink table and down more wine. By the time Spain was running off to find Hungary, Romano was wasted.

Unlike popular belief, Romano was not an angry, well angrier, drunk. Rather, his drunken state was one of the few things he truly shared with his brother. Both of the Italians started to grow lethargic as alcohol took hold of their body. It didn't matter how much sleep they had, once they got drunk enough, they became too tired to keep their eyelids open, let alone stand.

So the sulking Italian found himself couch with a mug, he long past ditched small wine glasses, of wine. He felt like crying dammit and it was all stupid Spain's fault! Why did he have to start acting like he had a backbone _now_? Fucking idiot... Romano sniffled and yawned before drinking heavily from his mug.

And yet, while Spain remained oblivious to what his lover was up to, his friends were not. Like the helpful best friends they were, France and Prussia immediately burst into laughter once they got Spain to explain the reason for his funk. But, in the middle of their laughter, they came to a silent agreement to help Spain out. They were best friends after all. And what better time to fix a situation then with a sleepy Romano?

Grinning his usual lecherous smile, France seated himself next to Romano and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. When the only protests he received were sleepy grumbles and a glare, the blond happily pulled Romano into him. "_Mon cher_! Why ever are you upset at a Christmas party?"

"Fuck off you rapist," Romano growled, hiding his face behind his mug as he drank more of his wine.

"I'll gladly fuck _you_~"

What he had in his mouth was instantly spit back into his mug as Romano coughed and spluttered, finally trying to make an attempt to get out of France's hold. "Go away!"

France laughed and only pulled Romano closer to nuzzle his hair. "Ah but _Romanito_! I want to help you! Don't you want to go home with Antonio and stop this silly fight?"

Romano's squirming ceased and he looked up cautiously at the man he fear his entire life and still continued to fear. "You want to help?"

"_Oui! Oui!_ Big brother France wants to help and-"

"I'm not letting you in my pants."

Gasping in mock shock, France shook his head and said dramatically, "I would never suggest such a thing! Antonio would have my head on a platter if I ever took your virginity! Though I'm not saying I don't want it…"

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Romano yelped, red instantly consuming his entire face. "Who said anything about me being a virgin? I'm not a virgin dammit!"

"Of course you aren't," France said dismissively, waving his hand about to signify the change in topic. "But that doesn't matter right now. What did you do to successfully put a damper in Antonio's Christmas spirit _and_ piss him off?"

Romano sighed and took another heavy drink from his mug before going into his explanation, filled with off-topic rants and breaks to continue drinking his wine. By the time he was done, Romano's mug was sitting, empty, on the coffee table and the drunk Italian was half-asleep while leaning into France. "He's so stuuuuupid."

"Yes, so stupid," France snickered as he started stroking Romano's hair. Jeez, why didn't he get Romano drunk ages ago before Spain became possessive? Ah but he shouldn't be thinking that _now_. "So isn't the answer rather obvious? Just make up some stupid apology and he'll forgive… you…"

The entire purpose of coming over to Romano was ultimately defeated now, but France couldn't help but smile. Before Romano could hear the solution to his problems, he passed out, cuddled into France as he would Spain. It was these few moments France actually understood what Spain saw in the pissy Italian. But great, what was he supposed to do now?

France sighed and looked around to see if anyone was around to take care of Romano, but was pleased to see no one had wandered into the small parlor Romano had set base in. Well, he couldn't just leave Romano all by himself, now could he? Not to mention he couldn't have fun harassing anyone. Italy was with Germany, so he was out of question. Hungary was present, so Austria was also off limits. Spain was only fun to harass when Romano was there to tease. England had to be stupid and always spend time with his crappy brothers. Yes, France really had nothing better to do than snuggle with his best friend's boyfriend. Eh, Spain would understand. Laughing to himself, France continued stroking Romano's hair.

Anger is an interesting thing, it really is. It is an emotion that appears in a wide variety of situations and gives rise to an even greater number of results. Crimes of passion can be the most violent. Ever wonder why Spain is called the Country of Passion?

"I'll give them to you when you leave," Hungary patted Spain on the back as the two moved from a storage room in Austria's house back to the area in which the party was to be kept spanning a few rooms. They had spent a bit of time looking through the old works of art done by the more artistic of the Italian twins. A few were pulled from the stacks by Spain, quickly fending off any internal comments that they were the least detailed ones and thus reminded him of his own at home from a different hand. He didn't want to lose them or get them dirty with food or drink, so he agreed to the nice ladies words.

He had been feeling lighter and sunnier than when he came to the party, he had. That fell quickly.

"… _Romanito_?"

Why was _his_ Romano cuddling into France like that?

Why was _his_ Romano showing affection to someone besides him?

Fact of the Italian's inebriation escaping him, or any real explanation for the sight before him really, things moved quickly past him. First Spain was standing in the doorway of the cozy parlor looking upon Romano curled against France whilst his hair was pet. Second Spain was advancing to the sofa. _Quickly_. Third he was ripping the offending hand – hell, the entire offending body – of the Frenchman and tossing it aside. Fourth he was pulling Romano towards _him_.

"_My _Romano."

France fell to the ground in an ungainly heap, caught completely off guard by Spain's attack. This was what he got for not leaving Romano all by himself? Jeez! "_Merde_ Antonio," he grumbled, slowly getting back to his feet. He looked to Romano and rolled his eyes. The brat was still dead asleep. "He's _drunk_, if you cared to notice while ignoring him. I was trying to get him to apologize to you and he fell asleep. _Mon Dieu_, it's not like I was even groping him!"

"So!" Defensively he tightened his hold around the Italian in question. That most certainly did _not_ give him a license to cuddle with Romano. _Nothing_ gave _anyone_ the right to when they weren't Spain. "He isn't very cuddly in the first place, when he is it has to be with _me_!"

"_D'accord, d'accord_!" France held his hands up in a gesture of peace. Goodness, who knew Spain was _this_ possessive. "Maybe you shouldn't have left him to get drunk all by himself then! _Dieu_... I'll leave you alone then." With a dramatic sigh, France left the room to go complain to Prussia.

Evil Romano stealing Frenchman gone, mission accomplished, proceed to post-battle recovery. "Romanito?" Spain ventured, sitting him back down on the couch. "Romanito?"

Ever so slowly, Romano stirred from his drunken sleep. His eyelids fluttered lethargically until they stayed halfway open. As recognition hit, so did confusion. Wait... When did Spain show up? Wasn't he talking with France? Ugh that was too much thinking. With a small groan, Romano buried his face into Spain, wanting more than anything to just go back to sleep. And he received his wish. Tired of being angry, tired of pouting, Spain smiled and nuzzled his little bratty love.

Normally he would have preferred to stay and help clean after the party – if he wasn't already tipsy, which was more often than not the case – especially when it was at a friends, but with the addition of a drunk Italian into the equation the result changed. Rather, he left early, bidding Austria a good night and thanks for the invite, as well as an apology to France and thanks to him for the help. In thought he also thanked the alcohol that made it possible for him to cuddle with Romano that night with no arguments.

* * *

Romano awoke the next morning with a killer headache. Whether it had to do with his hangover or the hour he woke up at, he wasn't sure. All the sleepy Italian knew was that his head felt like someone took a sledgehammer to it and that Spain was trying to get out of bed. Letting out a long whine, Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's waist and hugged him tight. "Where are you going?" He groaned groggily, getting giggles and a kiss to the head in return.

"To make you something that'll make your hangover go away? Oh, and maybe a present~"

"Can't you just stay here?" Romano looked up shyly and added quickly, "Just for a bit. If you want to."

"Hm," in questioning and tilt of his head, then a smile and nod followed by a kiss. "_Sí_," all too willingly he was back in bed snuggling him.

Smiling, Romano nuzzled into Spain's chest. He was tempted to fall back asleep, but knew he had to get something done before he chickened out or his stupid 'pride' decided to kick back in. With a small sigh, Romano pulled his face away from Spain just enough so he could be heard. "Sorry..."

Sometimes Spain thought he could use Southern Italian apologies as a currency they were so rare. Seriously! But instead of sticking it in his wallet he gave it a smile and kiss to the forehead with a short but far reaching, "_Te amo_."

Cheeks tinted pink, Romano rolled onto his stomach to better kiss his idiot. He lay back down, half of him on Spain's chest, and mumbled, "_Ti amo..._"

Grinning and laughing. How Spain should be. All was right with the world. He nuzzled his tomato keeping up both. "Now can I get _mi Romanito_'s present?"

"But that means I have to get up and get yours..."

"No no! _Romanito_ doesn't feel good, so he can't get up. I want to get his to make him feel better!"

Romano sighed and looked away as he muttered, "Do what you want."

"You'll like it!" Spain promised then went off quickly to find his Christmas present, returning in no time with a clear wrapped basket. "You don't even have to open it." The gift itself was obvious through the wrapping, bright red and green lettering on bottles telling of tomato scented bath products easy to read.

"Wh-what?" Romano sat up in disbelief and took the basket from Spain's hands to stare at it in disbelief. How did he find these? Wait... "You remembered _that_?" The now human-tomato squeaked in shock and embarrassment.

"_Sí_! I always remember what makes _mi Romanito_ happy."

"Y-you're an idiot!" Romano set the basket aside to hide his face in his hands. Dammit! How was he supposed to give his lame gift now? Spain must have spent forever trying to find something so strange!

"_Qué_?" Did he not like it? Was it a hangover headache? "Lovi, what's wrong?" Spain whined, hurriedly pulling Romano's hands from his face to access his face for a sign of the wrongness in the situation.

Romano scowled and ducked his head to hide behind his bangs. Great, he was blushing even _more_! Knowing if he kept silent things would get worse, Romano mumbled, "My present isn't all the special compared to this..."

"No!" He was worrying about that? It actually made Spain laugh and hug him. "Anything from _mi Romanito_ is special~"

"Oh shut up, you would say that when I gave you mudpies. That means nothing." Romano pulled away and slowly slid out of their bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and pointed to Spain. "Stay!"

As quick as his heavy limbs would allow him, Romano made his way to the living room. Hidden in one of the drawers of one of the coffee tables was an envelope. Present in hand, Romano was about to head back to their room when a thought occurred to him... It would be embarrassing... But...

Romano returned to the bedroom a little later and with more items than planned. Everything was now in a gift bag he found in the closet while retrieving his last minute addition. Already blushing, he sat down next to Spain and shoved the bag into his arms. "Open the envelope first!"

Spain did as he was instructed and set the bag aside to gently open what he assumed would be a card. Rather, there was a collection of little slips of paper. Curiously, he took one out to see a very cutsie designed coupon for 'One Kiss.' Before he could question the gift, Romano was already talking.

"I-I didn't know what to get you, so-so I asked Feli! He was giving me stupid ideas like pasta and saying all you wanted was me, so I yelled at him and told him I couldn't really give myself as a gift… So he came up with this stupid idea of affection coupons that you can use whenever and I'm not allowed to complain about it…" He paused, the blushed even more as he added. "I didn't design them either! He employed Japan to make them cause he's good with cutsie shit and stuff…" Ever so slowly, olive eyes looked up to gauge Spain's reaction, this being not a single word but instead a tackle and showering of kisses and nuzzles in a more physical showing of how he liked his gift.

"Th-that's not it!" Romano gasped, futilely trying to escape the smothering he was receiving.

"Qué? There's _more_?" Very unwilling to release his victim at this juncture, Spain brought them both up to sit again and kept a hold of Romano as he continued into the gifted bag, which contained items Spain thought he would never be able to see again.

"I suppose they're not _that_ embarrassing," Romano grumbled as Spain pulled out one of his old paintings that had been shoved into a closet along with the other framed photos and paintings.

This time it wasn't a glomp. Now, it was a faintly teary tight embrace. Spain nuzzled his blushing little Santa Claus with a great deal of love. "_Gracias, mi Romanito_." Kiss, "best Christmas ever~"

"Y-yeah, well I bet you'll just say that next year too," Romano mumbled, burying his face into Spain as he hugged him back. "_Buon Natale_..."

"Of course I will. Because every Christmas with _mi Romanito_ is the best Christmas ever." And to prove this he kissed his Romanito's head, bearing a wholly contented smile. "_Feliz Navidad_."

**End of Chapter Ten

* * *

**

Aaand we're back peeps! School royally f'd up our fic writing for a bit. Then once the groove was understood we're back to working on it in class! xD Totally helps that a bunch of my teachs let us use phones with Internet access - like my beloved iPhone Ferdy~ - in class for research and online quizzes and stuff. So they see it and they don't care. Another just like, 'don't see it, don't hear it, don't care.'

Teehee x3 Lovin' me my Spamano action lately for some reason. They're just so cute. If you agree, check out the Youtube vid Spamano- It's Disgusting by Liliasa. I mentioned it last chapter but was scared to give specifics in case advertising wasn't appreciated. Also, calling all Spamano fans! Check out our new story, neh? ;3


	11. Hyssop in the Attic

Sorry for the wait! School's a betch. Big betch. Blegh. Love you all who are still hanging around! And you've hung around so patiently too ;3 Something you've probably been wanting has come! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hyssop in the Attic**

A new year had begun. Following his taking down of the Christmas decorations came Spain's realization that his attic was extremely messy and in need of repair. There were a few holes in his roof, and others that allowed the entrance of rodents (this explained the long standing question of the noises Romano had heard in the absence of his lover due to the business meeting). Still feeling the effects of the new year that made people so optimistic and energetic, the already upbeat Spaniard pushed headlong into the cleaning and fixing of his attic. As expected, Romano venomously declined the suggestion he help clean. As if he would waste his time doing that! But as the morning progressed, the little Italian realized he had nothing better to do. Sullenly, he trekked upstairs into the attic to help Spain, only to find a frilly apron forced on him to "keep him clean while cleaning!" All objections were ignored so Romano sighed and resorted to moodily going around and dusting off all the different knickknacks.

"If you see any little mouse _amigo_s tell me, _sí_? We need to catch them all!" Realizing his pun, Spain broke into laughter and went on with his work.

"Can't we just let a cat loose up here? That'll take care of it," Romano grumbled as he 'cleaned,' a process where he simply spread dust around.

"_Quuué_? No! A cat will kill the _amigito_s!" He was facing him, frowning. Spain couldn't imagine killing them! Mice were cute, they just weren't meant to be in houses.

Romano rolled his eyes and forced himself to not look at the distraught look Spain more than likely had on his face. "Mice aren't friends, stupid. They're rodents."

"Cute rodents!" Spain corrected.

Was there no reasoning with this idiot? "They're going to just find their way back into the house or decide to eat the tomatoes!"

"We'll take the mice _amigo_s far away though, so they won't!"

"... Are we really going to drive a bunch of mice somewhere?" Romano sighed, fearing the answer that did in turn receive in a matter of fact, "_sí_!" And he may have shown his displeasure in the reply had it not been for its being followed by a shout.

"There!" Spain pointed, "there's one!"

Romano jumped at the sudden yell and looked around for the rodent in question. "What? I don't see it!"

"There!" Hurriedly Spain went for the mouse that scurried past a newly emptied and fairly large trunk that Romano had been 'cleaning.' Before it was a pile of old books and maps that had been its residents all these years, and Spain underestimated the size of them when he attempted to circle the load. His foot caught a book and slid across the map beneath, sending him off balance greatly. On instinct he reached out for Romano.

The brainless action resulted in a loud thunk as both men fell into the trunk. Romano was too winded from the suddenly fall to yell just then, but as the lid fell shut he found plenty of air. Especially when the trunk would not open when he pressed against it. The Italian glared down at Antonio, who he had fallen on, furiously. "What the fuck?"

What the fuck indeed. Spain had half a mind to proclaim this himself once his head had cleared and he could assess the situation. He was lying on his back in a chest, head propped against a side of it uncomfortably. His knees were bent and legs parted to provide room for Lovino's hips that were perfectly aligned with his, the Italian's own legs flat against the bottom until at the knee they bent up for his shins to hug that wall. There was little room for movement, little room in general. Chests touched and faces weren't too far apart from one another. Vital regions tastefully-

"Shit." No luck on pushing the lid open on his end either. "Eheheh... Looks like we're stuck, Lovi."

"You dumbass!" Romano twisted, ignoring the Spaniard underneath him, so he could push with all his strength on the lid. This could _not_ be happening! He huffed and turned around again the flop down on Spain, crossing his arms across his chest and resting his head on his hands to stare at the idiot. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Spain admitted with a nervous laugh. "Hope someone stops by?" As he spoke he shifted his lower body a bit, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

Romano groaned and buried his face in Spain's chest. God this sucked. Oh... "Do you have your cellphone on you?"

"No. Does _Romanito_ have his?"

"I think so..." Romano pulled his legs up between Spain's to sit up as well as he could, his back bent so much his face was still right next to Spain's body. He reached into his pockets and brightened as he pulled out his phone. The spark of joy instantly fell when he opened it. "Fuck no service."

Laughter filled the tight space. "Well, someone will come eventually, _sí_? Francis and Gilbert said they would stop by today."

"And they're both dumbasses!" He groaned in response, shoving his phone back in his pocket before lying back down on top of Spain. "They have _nothing_ on you though."

"_Lo siento_," maybe an apology would lighten the mood. It was a bit dampening, the prospect of being stuck in a box for hours...

Romano sighed and nuzzled his chest. "Yeah whatever. Might as well take a nap."

Had it been under any other circumstances Spain would have been elated to just cuddle with Romano and nap. But their current positioning left him in a mental state that... Well, prevented any sort of rest. Not that he would let it on, though! Oh no, he just bit everything back in a smile and hugged his tomato. "_Sí_, that sounds good."

Silence followed as Romano closed his eyes. But something wasn't right... Wait. No. Seriously? "Antonio...?"

"_Sí, mi Romanito_?"

Telltale red filled Romano's cheeks as he opened his eyes, looking at the trunk side rather than Spain. "Do... You need help?"

"Help?"

"I can feel you, stupid," he grumbled.

"Ahahaha, I don't know what you're talking about, _Romanito_."

Romano sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head against the box. It was beyond frustrating how Spain treated him like a child. He couldn't really run away like he did whenever things started going up _now_. A small spark lit his eyes as he whispered, "I'm not stupid Antonio. I know what's poking me."

Oooh God was angry with him, Spain was sure of it. He closed his eyes tightly shut and tried with all his might to will himself down. "_Lo siento_," he whined.

"Why are you apologizing you're attracted to your boyfriend?" Romano huffed and glanced to Spain. "You should apologizing only if you aren't like this because of me."

"_Of course_ it's because of you." Spain groaned out in another sort of half whine, opening one eye. "_Mi Romanito_ is the only one this happens with..."

"I better be." Romano moved up Spain so their heads were aligned. Red as ever, he closed the small space between their lips. With the beginning of the kiss Spain gave a sigh before he groaned a hint, now having an especially hard time. No time need pass for him to slide his tongue along Romano's lips in a plea for more. All more than willingly, Romano pressed into Spain, wrapping his arms around his neck awkwardly, and met Spain's tongue with his own.

A small moan of his own escaped Romano; his own vital regions starting to make his pants tight as well. In response to the returned hardening Spain subconsciously ground into Romano by shifting his hips slowly whilst his tongue attacked his lightheaded love's.

This was the most they'd ever done. It was pathetic and ridiculous, but Romano really didn't care at this point. Rather, he moaned and moved his hips with a little more speed, creating a friction completely new and unique to them. It was from this unfamiliarity that came Spain's mixture of caution and elation. A hand slid down the valley of Romano's back and slowed at its end to press into the skin there.

Romano broke the kiss with a gasp and a squirm. "Don't just stop there," he grumbled.

Breathing and giggling made it a fairly strange sound that came from Spain. "Demanding Lovino," the hand in question continuing along its path to testingly grasp Romano's rear. As they went further and further Spain could physically feel his caution slowly whittling away.

"I'm not demanding!" As if to prove his point, Romano locked their lips again, pushing his tongue into Antonio's mouth to explore. He couldn't be demanding if he was taking action, now could he?

Into this second kiss was injected a Spanish giggle, the man giddily returning it as his hand dipped under the hem of Romano's shirt to backtrack, now skin touching skin. Shivers ran ahead of Spain's hand and into Romano's lungs. He let out a shaky moan and nibbled lightly on Spain's lip, desperate for more contact. It took a bit of work, but Spain soon accomplished shifting Romano that tad to open up the possibility of teasing the nipple he had found. At first it was questioning, hesitant, but completely exuberant behind the hint remaining of his fear of getting too intimate at this stage.

"Ah-" Romano inhaled sharply and pressed into Spain. When _was_ the last time he had been with someone?

"Does it feel good, _mi Romanito_~?"

"Nnrgn," Romano bit his lip and swallowed a moan. "Don't ask me that stupid! It kills the mood."

Now Spain brought his head up to meet his lips to Romano's ear. "But does it?"

The red on his cheeks spread across the rest of his face. Such an idiot... "Yes," Romano grumbled sheepishly.

"Yay~" After a short nibble of the ears cartilage Spain took Romano's lips.

They continued with the heated exchange of nips and nibbles, licks and suckles, all while Romano mentally pleaded for more. Everything had to go so slow with Spain, it was so frustrating... Finally, the Italian got fed up with the fruitless friction through fabric and worked a hand down to Spain's crotch and grabbed his vital regions with a smirk , earning him a gasp followed by a low moan through clenched teeth. "_Dios mío_, Lovino..."

"Quit being such a pansy," Romano growled, giving his handful a firm squeeze.

Instinctively Spain leaned into his touch, "_lo siento_," he got out.

Romano smirked and squeezed again. "Then _do_ something."

"_Fuck_ I-"

"Hellooo~?" Someone called from within the house.

Both men froze in a combination of shock and terror. Romano slowly let go of Spain's vital regions as red filled his cheeks and mortification hit. This was the worst situation ever! "M-maybe if we stay really quiet he'll go away..."

"_S-Sí_..."

The sound of feet on the stairs, "nii-chan? Spain-nii?"

"Wait a second, we're locked in here! Fuck!" Between spending an eternity in a box or Italy letting them out, he would risk the chance of embarrassment. Italy was stupid. Maybe he wouldn't notice the obvious hard-ons _both_ of them had. "Oi! In the attic! We're locked in a chest!"

"Vee?"

Go down, go down.

Feet continued their honing in on Spain and Romano's location.

_Dios mío_ why was it so hard to control a part of your body? Did men's dicks _literally_ have minds of their own? Spain would not be surprised.

"Where are you?" Italy asked, coming into the attic.

Romano sighed and glanced to Spain before dejectedly mumbling, "In the trunk."

Just as Italy opened the box Spain gave Romano an apologetic smile. They'd had their fun, even if it was clipped before it got really good.

"What're you doing in there?" Italy blinked, watching Spain stand the two of them up and step out from their cramped prison, trying his best to keep the both of them out of view or at least Romano.

"This idiot tripped and pulled me down with him, but it locked us in," Romano grumbled, crossing his arms in a small pout. "What are you doing here?"

"Doitsu said that GilGil said that Spain-nii and Nii-chan were cleaning! I wanted to come help, since Nii-chan isn't very good at it," Italy responded brightly, proud of what cleaning skills he had learned while working in the Austrian residence.

"Eheheh, _sí_," Spain laughed pitifully, his less than normal replying laughter not going without notice by Italy.

"... Are Nii-chan and Spain-nii okay?"

"Of course we're okay dumbass!" Romano scowled and stomped out of the room. "I'm taking a bath! I'm covered in dust and shit!"

"Spain-nii needs to go clean up too, _sì_? Leave the rest to me!" Italy said, or rather, insisted, for he soon had Spain out of the attic.

"... Is _Romanito_ upset?" An offering from before their bedroom.

Romano looked up, bright red and close to tears. "This is so embarrassing..."

Despite his ever present, at least mostly deflated, erection Spain quickly ran to hug Romano. "Ita-chan doesn't know!"

"He probably suspects something..."

"It doesn't seem like he does, and he's always very honest, _sí_?" Spain persisted optimistically.

With a heavy sigh, Romano shrugged and headed into the bathroom. "Yeah whatever..."

Any chance to bathe with his tomato _could not_ be passed up, even with a finally decreasing hardon. Decreasing or not, though, it still had an effect on Spain's brain as he undressed and slipped into the filled bathtub, where a pouting Italian was already sitting rather awkwardly.

Much to his embarrassment, it was taking much too long for his erection to _go away_. It didn't help that Spain was now naked with him in the bath. Shit he had fantasized of this. 'No, no! Keep your mind clean Romano!' He chided mentally.

Arms slipped around Romano's waist below his own crossed ones. "What's wrong?" Spain asked close to his ear. And that erection was beginning to return with a vengeance.

An ungainly squeak of surprise escaped Romano as red rushed to his cheeks. "Get-get off!" He spluttered, pulling away quickly while attempting to hide himself.

"_Romanito_?" Spain inquired in a disappointed pout.

"Ju-just take your bath!" Romano shouted, hiding both his red face and lap from the Spaniard.

A laugh, "you were so forward before though~"

"Fe-Feliciano wasn't in the house before!" Dammit why did Spain suddenly decide to be a man _now_?

"Alright," Spain... Consented? Gave in so easily? When they were both needy and so close and _naked_? Romano couldn't believe it. He glanced over his shoulder to stare at his lover, him in his entirety in plain sight.

Romano flushed a shade of red never accomplished before and turned around to splutter. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"If I go away it will be easier on you, _sí_?"

"You're so stupid!" Romano whined, sinking under the water. Dammit! Why did Spain have to do stuff like this and make him speak his mind to get what he wanted? Peeking his face just above the water level, desperately trying not to stare at Spain's painfully erect penis, and mumbled, "Can we be quiet...?"

"... _Qué_?"

"You heard me dammit!" Hands flew up to cover his face as he hissed, "Take responsibility for making me like this!"

And you know, for all the worrying he had done and keeping himself from letting them get too far, Spain just smiled and joined Romano again. Because at some point desire won over reason... Especially when you had as little reason as Spain. Tugging Romano close, the two returned to the point from before.

With just a minor difference, like the fact Romano was all too aware of Spain's length pressed against his bare back. Shivers ran through his spine and he looked up, bright red and eyelids heavy. "Antonio..."

"_Sí_," questioning in a low voice, teetering on the edge of heavy lust and giddy joy. The lips that spoke grazed those of his love whilst his hand grasped said male's one upright length. Spain grinned.

Romano's heart dropped and his blood rushed down south in an instant, leaving him light headed and breathless. Spain was... Spain was _holding_, _touching_ him. His breath returned with a loud gasp and a shudder, his heart regaining function at a million pumps a second. "An-Antonio, ngh-" Before he could embarrass himself further, Romano connected their lips.

Lips and fingers moved at an unhurried pace of the Spaniard. Maybe the agonizingly slow speed was intentional, maybe it wasn't. Spain kissed Romano and languidly danced their tongues together whilst his hand stroked the held member.

When there was finally a break in the exchange of tongues, Romano whimpered and ducked his head. Dammit this was painful it was so slow, but he didn't want it to end... Who knew when Spain would be willing to do anything like this again? He was such a weirdo... But... "Antonio, please, _faster_," he whined, looking up with pleading eyes. And oh how they worked. For though it wasn't given much thought, or really meant to be done, a large majority of the things Spain did were to force Romano into saying exactly what he wanted. Otherwise, Spain just wouldn't know! But now he did, and with complacency came along a smirk and quickened hand movements from stroking to jacking off his little Italian love.

Groans erupted from Romano's closed lips and his hips bucked into Spain's hand against his will. He keened and leaned into Spain's chest, his hands going to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the noises he was making. Italy would be down asking what was wrong the second he heard something...

Even with the presence of his second favorite Italian in his home Spain did not falter, high on the progress they had made and clouded with his need. Despite this need, or maybe because of this need, he simply could not stop producing such beautiful noises from the tomato he held. Fingers that were not wrapped firmly around Romano's vital regions were used in the separate attack on his nipple whilst lips worked on his ear. "Lovino," Spain cooed into it.

"Mmrgg," escaped between Romano's fingers as his muscles spasmed and he came hard. Romano couldn't recall any time ever feeling so intense and damn Spain knew how to please him...

His ability did not escape the accomplished lover. He did his job, and he did it well. Spain kissed Romano's cheek. "_Mi Romanito_," he proclaimed, possessive in his achievement.

As Romano caught his breath and relaxed into Spain, he was reminded that only his problem was solved. Slowly, an impish smile tugged at his cheeks. "Antonio?"

Faint twitch of his pained sex, "_sí_?"

"I was wondering," Romano's voice trailed off as he turned around to face Spain. He trailed his finger down the Spaniard's torso, smirk growing even wider. "How you would like it."

Today was a day for change it seemed, for surprises. Never could Spain recall anything that resembled this sort of situation happening with his Romano. He could be playful on rare occasions, but this was on a whole new level… Spain smiled. Wasn't that what love was? Finding each and every side of your love, leaving you to grow ever more attached to them? In this case, to become even more turned on in their antics. "As long as it's _mi Romanito_."

He wouldn't be thinking that _next_ time. Romano trailed his hands lower until he cupped Spain's crotch. This was going to be so amazing Spain would never think about trying to 'preserve' Romano's innocent or whatever shit he had been thinking.

Romano took a deep breath and slowly sunk under the water. His pink tongue met the pulsing vein on Spain's shaft and followed it up to the tip, where he played with the slit as his lips went around it.

A loud gasp broke the soft melody of swishing water then accompanied by a long, low, shaky moan. Yes, a completely different side of Romano. In no universe had he predicted anything like this occurring. One green eye closed in a wince, Spain watched him in anticipation.

The moan vibrated the water and made Romano grin. Taking more of Spain into his mouth, he twirled his tongue and applied some suction to earn another quick gasp and twitch of Spain. A head of curly brown hair leaned back with a sigh before curling back down in a gasp at the suction, automatically forcing his hand down to grasp Romano's hair.

With a grunt, Romano let go of Spain and went up for air. Smiling, he grabbed Spain's wrist and pushed his hand away. "Try to restrain yourself."

Almost a whine formed, but he contained it behind his clenched teeth that became unhinged to allow in a few pants. "_Lovino_," Spain begged.

"Be good." He teased, giving a peck on the lips before sliding back under the water. Spanish length was pulled back into his mouth, this time even more and with instant suction, accompanied by a teasing tongue.

As his being able to use Romano's head as a hold on reality Spain was left with grasping a side of the tub, laughing breathily. Laughter fell the moment he was brought back into the warm wetness of Romano's mouth. Without meaning to or applying much thought he jerked into him. Bubbles signaled the growl that Romano gave in response. He grabbed Spain's hips and pushed him back, sucking even harder as punishment.

So _cruel_. From the back of Spain's throat there was held a loud groan, his cock twitching. All at once he shook, releasing mightily, pleasure and tension finally exploding.

Struggling to keep his composure, Romano sat up and swallowed Spain's seed, but gasped for breath seconds later, allowing remaining cum to dribble down his chin. Hazy eyes, slightly concealed by dripping hair, fell to Spain, a smug smirk on his face.

Oxygen returned to Spain as he hugged Romano close and nuzzled him. An absurdly happy grin decorated his cheeks. "_Romanitooo_~" Cooing snuggle.

"Wh-wha-Ugh." Romano scowled and leaned into the Spaniard. Only _he_ could go from lusty to stupid immediately after climaxing. Yet he couldn't completely erase his own smile as he licked some remaining semen from his chin.

"For talking so mean _mi Romanito_ can do good things with his tongue~"

"Sh-shut up!" Romano grumbled, turning to hide his face in Spain's shoulder, which soon shook with the man's laughter.

"But it's true!"

"Must you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a pervert!"

"But I just speak the truth, _sí_? _Mi Romanito_ makes my tree feel very good and go away," Spain nodded with the innocently truthful smile of a child despite the more than grownup words coming out of his mouth, vocabulary tainted by the immaturity.

"Well that's obvious," he snorted in response.

"So you are good with your tongue!"

"Yeah okay!" Romano looked up and glared at Spain. "So don't you forget it."

"How could I forget that?" Spain giggled, nuzzling their noses together affectionately.

"Because you're a dumbass..."

"And that's what I mean about saying not nice things with that mouth."

A sly smile returned to Romano's features. "Would you prefer I occupy myself with something else then?"

"I thought you didn't want Ita-chan hearing."

That single statement made Romano's blood run cold and his playful attitude completely disappear. He had forgotten about Italy. "Shit he's probably starting to wonder what's taking us so long!" He hissed, grabbing for his tomato soap to start vigorously cleaning himself.

"_Quuué_?" No, no, no! He'd been teasing! Spain most definitely did not want to stop their fun! The man pouted and hugged his back to normal tomato. "Maybe not!"

"Oh please this is _my_ brother we're talking about. You know, the one with the attention span of a fly? Yeah, that one!" Romano elbowed Spain mercilessly and continued cleaning himself.

"But we were having fuuun..."

"Were! Past tense! Feliciano is _not_ walking in on anything like that! Now clean yourself!"

"Okaaay," in a whine as he began doing so as a child would go to their bedroom after being turned down over staying up late, dejected. Later, though, he would admit to himself that it was best, their discontinuing the manhandling.

"Vee, I'm dirty too now! I wanna take a bath with Nii-chan and Spain-nii!" In burst the unsuspecting northern half of Italy.

Romano shot Spain an 'I told you so' look before rolling his eyes at his brother. "Whatever, get in."

…

"Veee, what's this white stuff in the water?"

**End of Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Herrooo~ I would just like to say that I blame Toni's stupidity for my failed test in Econ xD It passed on to me. That's totally it!

xD Also, I'm part way interested, part way scared to hear what the people that sit around me in that class think if they can read some of the stuff I send *coughworksonficsinclasscough* Considering most people think I'm homophobic it'd be fun indeed…

**Hyssop** = 'Cleanliness' Does it even need explanation, people? XD


	12. How 'Bout Them Apples?

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! BUSY BUSY BUSY! We love you all! So here's a Christmas present! =D SEX! YAY! Now. Next chapter is Q&A! Ask us questions in your reviews and Lovino and Antonio will answer them! YAY! Have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: How 'Bout Them Apples?**

Love was in the air! No, France hadn't attempted to construct a bomb and set it off. But it was his month. It was February and Valentine's Day was approaching close. Everyone was in the spirit of loving his or her special someone, nations included. From the romantic to the… German, plans were being made. Some people were having better success than others.

Poor little Romano was stumped. This was worse than thinking of a Christmas present! That mess seemed like it was just yesterday… Holidays came too close together dammit! How was he supposed to come up with the perfect Christmas present and then the perfect Valentine's present?

Okay. Maybe he did know what to get Spain, but it the issue of actually getting him to accept the present was what troubled Romano. Ever since their fun in the tub, small advances continued. But after a few months, they were nowhere close to having sex. And dammit Romano wanted to have sex. He didn't know he had such a libido until now. The worst part was he knew Spain wanted to have sex too! But the idiot was beyond reluctant to do so!

For some reason, he still refused to believe Romano was an _adult_ that knew about sex. Sure, he was correct in believing Romano a virgin, but he had done everything up to it! And god dammit he wanted to go all the way with Spain! So having sex with him? The best Valentine's present ever! If only he could get Spain to accept!

He wracked his brain for days and the deadline was approaching fast. But Romano was determined. So determined he would face his fears… And go to the country of love.

Romano knocked on the Frenchman's door tentatively. His heart was beating at an impossible speed. This was more terrifying that WWI and WWII combined! Was France going to pull him inside and do god knows what? Surely he wouldn't since Spain and him were official… But the bastard was a pervert!

The door opened and France stepped outside with a large smile, obviously expecting someone other than a cowering Italian. His smile actually dropped for a smile second before a smug one filled his face. "Well _bonjour_, _petit_ Romano~! For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Romano looked up shyly and inched away. "I was wondering if I could ask for some help? About Antonio?"

"Come in, come in…" France looked around behind Romano and sighed before ushering him inside. "What can I help you with?"

"Um…" Romano looked around the French house, quivering slightly. He had never imagined he would be inside of this place by his own free will… Attention turned back to the issue on hand, Romano found himself tongue-tied. It was easy to rant, rave, and complain in his mind about wanting to have sex. But tell _France_? How the hell was he supposed to do this!

The blond watched the Italian mentally struggle and smirked. He a pretty clear idea why Romano would come to him, especially so close to Valentine's Day. "Is this about sex, _petit_ Romano~?"

The expression of extreme mortification on Romano's face was an obvious answer as he began to splutter and try to deny the truth. France laughed and pat Romano on the back. "Oh Romano, I can explain how it works! I'm very experienced! Perhaps I can show-"

"I know how to have sex!" Romano screeched, punching France in stomach. Well attempted to at least. The blond moved out of the way, laughing even louder.

"What is it you want to know then?"

Romano looked to the ground and mumbled, "How do I convince Antonio to have sex with me?"

When no type of response came, Romano looked up. He was quite shocked to see France was speechless. Was this a first? Maybe. If only it wasn't about him and Spain.

"You're not the one holding you two up from going at it like rabbits?" He finally asked, a smirk growing.

Was it that shocking? Christ! Romano scowled and kicked France, successfully making contact this time. He received a proper shout of pain and whined. "Not nice! I know how to solve your problem!"

"… You do?"

"Oh yes. I do."

* * *

There's a reason Spain and France were friends. Why their titles are so similar. Country of Love, Country of Passion. And in a way that should be impossibly the Passionate is more stupidly romantic than the Lover. For you see, France has tact in his wooing of others. Spain is just utterly cliche and retarded. That is the only explanation you will get when you see how he had treated his love for the day of Valentines. It began with a nice breakfast and gifts of a rose and a kiss. The guitar was produced so the Italian could be serenaded in beautiful Spanish. You could choke on the sweet syrupy fluff that Spain crammed down Romano's throat that day. It was awful. Going out to eat at lunch just as all of the other couples did, making it quite the atmosphere. It wasn't until it had gotten dark and they settled down for a movie on the sofa that their evening had its reigns taken from Spain...

Spain waited for his love to return from changing into something more relaxing. He sighed and called for Romano. What was taking him so long? Just as he was about to get up and find Romano, the Italian came in.

Normally, the first thing Spain would ever notice would be Romano's red cheeks. For once he noticed something else. Rather, everything. Romano was wearing a tiny brown maid's dress, a perfect, seductive replication of the dress he wore as a child. Lacey bloomers peeked out from beneath the short ruffles and matching stocking adorned his milky legs. "Happy Valentine's Day Antonio," he muttered with a tentative smile as he climbed into Spain's lap.

Two different urges were fought off when Spain spoke. One was to tackle Romano, and the other was to run from him and hide behind the sofa or somewhere. As it were all he could do was return the faint smile and blush, watching him. "_Mi Romanito_?"

"That's right, _yours_," he purred, drawing a line down the Spaniard's chest. It was a good thing Spain couldn't feel Romano's racing heart... Swallowing his fears, Romano pressed into Spain and gave him a light kiss. "I hope I serve as a good gift for you."

Was Spain hearing right? Had he fallen asleep waiting for Romano and everything from his leaving on had been a dream? Because surely this wasn't reality. That outfit was most definitely part of his subconscious, a part he'd been hiding away in the world of his fantasies for a while now. How could it have materialized? And so well, too, even better than he had imagined.

Spain swallowed. "You didn't order extra wine when I wasn't looking at dinner, did you?"

"Barely had any..." Romano sat back in Spain's lap with a small pout. This couldn't be happening. Was Spain really going to reject him? "I've been planning this just for you..."

Now that shocked him out of it. "_Que_?"

"You don't like this!" The pain was obvious in Romano's voice as he struggled to fight back tears. "Fuck! I'm killing that rapist bastard!"

"Woah woah!" Damn they were switching between Romano's so quickly it left Spain with whiplash. He frowned and held him. "Don't be upset!"

"I will be upset dammit!" Romano squirmed and scowled. "I hate you! I've made a fool of myself!"

"Doing _what_? I'm completely lost." You had to be a special kind of idiot to not realize when you're being seduced. And Spain was every kind of idiot.

"Oh my fucking god!" Romano squirmed off Spain's lap and stomped out of the room. "Never mind! I'll just die a virgin!"

"... _That's_ what this is about?" Gaped Spain, naturally running to catch Romano just as he had reached their room. "This, all of that was to-?"

"Yes! Fuck yes! I want to have sex! Okay?" Romano yelled at the top of his lungs. "But you keep pansy-ing out and the rapist said you'd be too much in the mood if I did this to pansy out!"

'_Franny knows me too well_,' he began, in thought, before continuing out loud. "I didn't know you wanted so badly," Spain offered with an apologetic smile.

"Well you obviously don't!" He yelled even loudly, stomping into the room and slamming the door behind him.

And that perfectly explained the rising pressure in his pants. Spain sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. Despite it all he smiled softly, turning to sit on the floor with his back against the door. Where he was now he'd have to talk to Romano for a bit before he earned entrance into the bedroom again.

"I do, I really do. I want you so much. I have a tree many mornings because of you. Your sleeping naked does not help at all..."

"Yeah sure. That's why you didn't jump me right there on the couch!" The Italian sighed and curled into a ball on the ground. "Just go away while I burn this thing."

"I _reeeally_ wanted to though..." Spain laughed, shifting his legs to ease the tension between them when the outfit was mentioned. "Will you feel better if I explain why I didn't?"

"Oh please, enlighten me."

"So mean, _Romanito_." Closing his eyes, Spain took a deep breath. This would be a difficult task indeed. Even he had a hard time comprehending his reasons. "It took us so long to get where we are. You've loved me, and I've been in love with you without knowing it, but we didn't... We only just got around to it. Just to kisses and saying it. I don't want to rush it. I want to enjoy each step. I want to-no. I want you to have that normalcy in our relationship. You deserve to be... Is courted the word? Dated?"

An almost sheepish laugh. "I've been enjoying where we are so much. Look at what it took to get there! I guess I was scared it'd have to be something like that for us to move on to the next step."

"That makes no sense!" Romano whined. Why did everything have to be so complicated with Spain? But... That mean Spain wanted to have sex... Great what did he do now after making even more of a fool of himself?

"So can I come in and appreciate my little tomato now~?"

Romano sighed and squirmed away from the door. "Yeah whatever..."

And with a light swiftness to his step Spain had opened the door so he could pull Romano up into his arms and into the air. Smiling at the beautiful red face above him, Spain kissed Romano deeply.

A small moan came from the moody Italian as he cupped Spain's face in his hands. Despite knowing what was to come, Romano actually felt quite relaxed as he traced Spain's lips with his tongue. The sense of calm was a bit contagious. After all of his fighting their movement Spain felt a sense of relief to embrace it. He giggled in the back of his throat. I say a bit because the rest of him was elated to be at this point. Hungrily he tilted his head and opened his mouth to touch his tongue to Romano's. It was then that he reached the bed and brought his load down onto it, following him down to not end their kiss.

The clash of lips and tongue continued until Romano was out of breath. He broke the contact with a small smile. "So you like the outfit?"

Nuzzling Romano's neck Spain looked down at the outfit. Wasn't his hardening answer enough? "Sí, mucho," he grinned, nibbling the skin of his neck.

"You better," Romano mumbled airily as he moved his head to give Spain better access, which was taken in loving open mouthed kisses.

"Looks like you do too," Spain said before Romano felt a hand cupping the space between his legs.

Romano scowled and pressed into Spain's hand. "I'm not turned on by the outfit, dumbass."

This roaming hand left it's place at Romano's crotch to delve beneath the short dress and begin a trailing ascent along his torso. "Then I am for the both of us." Meanwhile the mouth at the luscious neck shifted to the ear above for a tug of teeth as the dress rose along the Italian body. Hadn't he been reluctant for so long? Why was Spain eager now? He was like a puppy, it seemed. Give him enough encouragement and he'll be running with it. And running with it he was. In time he had the dress removed from Romano and moved aside so he could sit up slightly and appreciate the view of his naked torso as if it were his first time seeing it.

"Stop staring at me like that, dumbass," Romano finally grumbled, having had enough of the prolonged staring. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away, anxiety quickly setting in. Dammit why did Spain have to look at him as if... As if he was something precious and valuable... It was scary and elating at the same time.

To quell Romanos fright Spain smiled down at him and set about kissing a trail along his body beginning at his collar bone and moving down to the lining of the frilly undergarment he had been left with. "But you're beautiful." Leaving his place, he shifted to raise leg at the knee and roll down the stockings, placing kisses and the faintest nibbles in the wake, gently letting his speed raise from where it had been when lavishing his torso with love.

Any argument Romano could have come up with was swallowed with a pleased whimper. Everything felt so new and different with the thrill of the thought of what was to come. Each touch, kiss, nibble... It sent shivers down his spine. Against the trembling skin Spain smiled. The ability to produce such arousing noises from his Italian left him confident and hungry for more.

Down came the britches, mouth pressed to the tip of Romano's manhood even as the last fabric was taken from his body. There he remained for a few moments, continuing his tasting of Romano at his new limb. But he couldn't stay long. Too soon he brought out a tube from the back pocket of his pants. "I'd been wondering why Franny slipped this I'm my pocket when I visited."

Romano glanced up at the lube and scowled. "Rapist bastard," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. At least Spain was stupid and didn't figure it out to ruin the surprise.

As Spain uncapped the tube and started to squirt the gel out, Romano frowned. Wait no something needed to change first. Romano sat up and tugged on Spain's shirt. "Get out of these first, dumbass."

"_Sí Señor_," he purred and obeyed, pulling the shirt over his head. Romano snatched the clothing away and threw it across the room. He closed the gap between them and smiled with timid arrogance as he slowly began to undo Spain's belt.

The man now being undressed blinked in surprise at his partners suddenly taking the reins. That, and at the increased pressure in the still withheld vital regions at the proximity of the now naked Romano. "When you make such sudden advances I don't know what to do."

"That's because you're a dumbass," the Italian murmured, pulling the pants down and kissing his Spaniard.

At the slow shifting of Romano onto his back again they were able to fully remove Spain's lower garments as he kicked them off and kept his lips against Romano's. Gently, slowly, he brought the lube coated hand up between the milky legs beneath him, then shifting it beneath to probe the awaiting hole. Here he broke the kiss to gauge the reactions towards his sliding the fingertip, then another, through the anus to be stretched by initially small scissoring and massaging motions, which only brought encouraging mewls.

The Italian looked up with hazy eyes as he clenched his fingers and hissed, "More dumbass don't take all night!" In response the prodding turned into a sudden deep thrust of fingertips with a Spanish grin. If he was going to be that way, why not give him what he wants? A second thrust, letting his digits go further in, searching, bringing yet more low whines.

Once he was deemed ready, left at a point where he could be stretched no more, Spain pulled his fingers from Romano to prep himself by placing some of the gel on his own now straining dick. The cold made him wince.

"Are you sure?" He had kissed him before whispering this, questioning for a go ahead now despite sitting just before the edge, Romano's legs parted for Spain as he lay poised before the lube dripping hole.

Romano rolled his eyes and strained to give Spain a glare through the lust filling his mind. "Yes you dumbass!"

"_Sí sí_," of a faint laugh.

With that Spain bridged the gap and brought his tip inside of Romano, tensing already at the sensation this entering birthed. Despite this he somehow withheld taking him then and there to instead allow him time to acclimate. And acclamation was exactly what Romano needed. Even with this small amount, it was so different from fingers or toys... He whined and buried his face into Spain's shoulder. "K-keep going."

It was because of his slowness that it had taken them this long to get here, so Spain did as he was told and continued pushing into Romano with the smallest of grunts. Damn he was so tight. Tight and warm, enough to make a man go crazy any second. But Spain held on enough to hear another whimper and feel a shred of guilt. "_Lo siento_," he said and hugged the man he lover. He had gone crazy. How else would he have done this without knowing that in turn he would be fully sheathing himself inside Romano?

"Why the fuck are you apologizing!" Romano dug his nails into Spain's back and bit back another whine. "Keep moving and make it feel amazing!"

No need to tell him twice now. With the full emersion Spain lost his fear for the most part. Hips shifted his body back a fraction to then allow it passage forward once again in a jerking thrust. Further back the second time. With each thrust he pulled from Romano further, his movements gaining a gentle fluidity to them despite the harshness. Spain kissed the side of Romano's hair, groaning in his tight grin. It certainly felt amazing for him.

Amazing wasn't a proper word to describe it. Never had Romano imagined it being so... Like this. His head was spinning so fast he needed to cling to Spain just to stay grounded. The feel of him moving in and out and getting closer and closer to that spot he knew so well- "Aah, Antonio!" Lovino cried out as the most intense sensation of ecstasy he couldn't have imagined coursed through his veins, making his toes curl and fingers dig deeper yet into the Spaniard's back. It felt so good. So fucking good he was crying! How did he wait so long for this!

In a deep, quick breath Spain kissed Romano and injected into the kiss a groan as he thrust into him further yet. He would have reprimanded himself on his level of stupidity for keeping them from this for so long. Would have if he could think in the state he was in. As it was he was far too busy making love to Romano. What thought he could manage was applied to maneuvering a hand between them so he could pause to grasp the Italian member between them and begin jacking Romano off. Here he saw the eyes, though, those overflowing eyes and was flooded with thought. He was hurting him! Romano had been trying to tell him to stop! "_Lo siento, lo siento_!" Their connection was being pulled away hurriedly.

Wait- What? Romano's misty eyes grew wide as he moved with Antonio, desperate to keep contact. What was he apologizing about? Why was he stopping? Oh- Was it about the tears? Fuck it must be. Romano's confusion warped into anger as he clung to Spain and jerked his hips into him, wrapping his legs around his waist in the same movement. "Don't fucking stop you dumbass!" He yelled, making an awkward movement to send Spain deeper yet, shivering slightly at the feeling. "I'm enjoying this! I'm crying because I feel good! God dammit keep going or I'm going to explode."

Crying? Good? _Qué_? S-So Romano wasn't in pain? They were tears of a sensory overload? Catching his breath in this whirlwind of questions the idiot Spaniard actually laughed while still lodged in his lover, midway through sex. Only he could accomplish this. "You confuse me," he kisses him shortly and gratefully returns to where they had been, this time around successfully taking Romano's penis in hand.

"Well you're-" he paused to groan and arch into Spain's touch. Everything felt... so much more than usual! Romano let out a small whine and finished with a dazed half-smile, "an idiot."

As usual the title just brought his own smile. Fine, he was an idiot. An idiot that was getting some. And with a tensing if his body Spain came to his climax inside of Romano in a few final lurches that filled him with fluid.

While Romano had plenty to say about Spain orgasming first, but had to keep it himself as his own climax came. He shuddered and clung to his idiot. White stars, no, explosions filled his vision. It was amazing... "Antonio!" He cried loudly, burying his head in his shoulder.

The two of them gasped together once it was done. They took the few moments to catch their breath and come to the realization that that really had just happened. Oh Spain knew it was expected for Romano to come first. But at this point he didn't feel all to bad, it being their first time, that he may have come up short. Who could blame him? The guy'd been masturbating for months thanks to this little Italian sex demon... Besides. This way he had so much more room to improve later, and he damn well planned to. Now, though, he was left to gently sliding himself out of Romano in favor of rolling off him to in turn hug the other man to his chest with a kiss. But he could voice his opinion. Parting, he did so with a laugh and nuzzling of their noses. "Knowing how good it is I wouldn't mind another go. It's wonderful inside _mi Romanito_~"

"Another go?" Romano snorted and closed the gap between their noses in a kiss. As ridiculous as it sounded, Romano couldn't help but feel like he wanted to agree. "Can you make it worth my while?" He asked with a smirk.

"If you're up for it," Spain cooed in a reply, one hand making a trail down Romano's spine.

Smile widening, Romano twirled a finger in Spain's hair. "Are you up to it, dumbass?"

"Always." The roaming hand reached a pert cheek to cup in time for Spain to kiss it's owner deeply.

* * *

Lovino "Romano" Vargas woke up the 15th of February feeling like he never had before. He was impossibly sore in places he didn't know _could_ get sore. He was impossibly happy in a way he didn't know was possible. And it was all because of a man he hated and loved. Olive eyes shone with quiet amusement as Romano snuggled into his lover and kissed his bare chest lightly. To think _Romano_ of all people would be in a snuggly mood. And yet he was. For now. Maybe when Spain woke up the mood would be ruined. No, more than likely that would be the case. Romano snorted and traced circles on Spain's stomach. Oh well, it was the idiot's fault for being so obnoxious.

It took so much to wake an obnoxious idiot. The faint tickling sensation across his middle at a point became enough to pull Spain from his blissful sleep into an even more beautiful reality. Because certainly waking to an affectionate and beautiful lover in your arms, both feeling the soreness felt after a night spent completely occupied by each others body, was a reality that no dream could best. In a sleepy manner the curly haired man smiled and tightened his hold on Romano that had loosened in sleep. "_Buenos días_." In greeting he burrowed his nose into a head of brown hair.

Well damn. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to ever frown again, his face would be stuck in stupid smile. Romano bit back his grin and lightly pinched the Spaniard. "What kind of good morning is that?" He mumbled in a bratty tone.

"Mmm," Spain mumbled in a hurt whine and groan as he curled his torso around the brat, "_me duele_."

Romano squirmed and looked up with raised brows. "Where's my proper good morning?"

An emerald eye was revealed in response, contented playfulness causing it's still sleep subdued spark. "Here," whisper lost in the soft kiss.

Okay maybe he wasn't a total lost cause. Romano smiled and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck to shortly deepen the kiss. "What's for breakfast?" He whispered quietly, noses still touching.

Hm-ing in thought Spain nuzzled noses for a moment before he smiled. "Magdalenas?" He'd certainly worked up a sweet tooth.

"Hm, sure, why not." The Italian yawn and kissed Spain again. "Let's get cleaned up real quick first."

"We may need that," Spain laughed. How many times had they done it the night before? He couldn't fully remember. They were both sweaty and barring the aftermath of their fun. Perhaps Romano the most. Only gaining a hint of guilt, Spain took it upon himself to bring Romano into his arms and carry him to the tub to save him at least that much pain. In these steps he kissed his ear, still deeply affectionate.

Warm water eased muscles well enough when fully immersed. In what way it did not Spanish fingers intended to compensate with massages with and without the presence of a bar of tomato scented soap. "How are you feeling?" The chin rested on Romano's shoulder as it asked.

"I feel fine, why wouldn't I?" Romano rolled his eyes and leaned into Spain. He was probably expecting him to go crazy complaining and bitching about how sore he was, like how stupid Prussia had when he came over to visit. "I'm not a big baby like that albino bastard, you know."

He paused then a blush rose into his cheeks. Romano had a feeling Spain was probably a whole bunch gentler than that potato bastard... It was a good thing that bastard had a thing for obnoxious idiots and not Italian idiots. Just the thought of his poor brother- No the mental images were too much to handle.

"But you are a baby." The images were shattered with a Spanish accented coo. Wrapping his arms around Romano's waist beneath his own limbs, Spain hugged his Italian and nuzzled his neck. "You're my baby~"

"I wouldn't have a problem with you saying that if you didn't have the tone like you're talking to an actual baby," Romano grumbled with his arms crossed.

A laugh. "Would you rather I say it meanly?"

"No, like I'm not two..."

"You're cute like you are."

"Can you please pretend you're not a pedophile for more than a day?" Romano sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Oh and of course they were back to this. After a gasp Spain pouted. "_Me duele_! Calling me a pedophile," the man moped.

"Oh sure, you're just obsessed with kids."

"I'm obsessed with _you_," he corrected cheerfully.

That brought a smile. "You're an idiot."

"_Sí sí_." No point in arguing. Spain simply conceded and nuzzled the side of Romano's hair. In doing so he caught a glimpse of his own shoulder and grinned. He wondered if Romano remembered biting him that hard in a moment of frenzied ecstasy.

"What are you smirking at?" Romano grumbled, looking up with narrowed eyes.

"Just how beautiful you are," Spain smiled and kissed beside one of this glaring olive spheres.

"Whatever, let's get breakfast."

"Worked up an appetite?" Grinning, he reached to release the water from the tub.

"Oh shut up you dumbass!" Romano rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel as he climbed out of the tub.

"_Te amo_~"

With a towel round his waist Spain left South Italy to dry himself to do so for himself quickly and pull on underwear and pants to wear as he went out to cook breakfast. It was expected that he go shirtless, required even! He now had red welts on his shoulder blades from nails, and marks along his shoulder from teeth. The man simply had to show them off with pride.

Before Romano had the chance force a shirt onto his lover, a certain nuisance appeared at the door. As he made his way downstairs, a loud voice came from the kitchen.

"Wow Toni! That brat knows how to leave a mark!"

Shit! Romano raced down the stairs and froze in the doorway at the sight of Prussia poking at Spain's battle wounds.

The examined simply stood in the kitchen, glowing with goofy happiness as he smiled and laughed at his friend. "They are from multiple times~"

"_Gott_! I didn't know it was possible for brats to have a sex drive!"

"Get out." Romano stomped across the room and shoved Prussia away from Spain. He paused, then shoved Spain with him towards the door. "Both of you! Out!"

Now that was unexpected. The confused Spaniard blinked. "_Qué_? But what about breakfast?"

"I'll make it myself if you're going to show off and be stupid with your friends!" The two were shoved out the door and it was slammed shut behind them.

"Pissy much?" Prussia snickered.

"He was so affectionate earlier though," frowned a dejected Spain. What in the world had gotten into Romano _now_? "He could have at least given me a shirt before kicking me out..."

Right on cue, the door opened long enough for Romano to chuck a shirt at Spain and storm back into the kitchen. Prussia burst into laughter and pat his friend on the back.

"There's your shirt!"

"_Gracias, mi Romanito_! _Te amo_!" Called with a smile once fully clothed. Feeling better, Spain turned to the albino beside him. "Wanna go to Franny's?"

"Sounds good to me!" Prussia laughed.

When France opened his door that morning he may or may not have been expecting the greeting he received, but either way he was given a large hug the moment he was in view of his Spanish friend. "_Muchos, muchos gracias mi amigo_!"

"_Mon Dieu_, did the boy wear the dress?" He laughed, returning the hug.

He giggled at the memory. "_Síí_, and it was wonderful. You know me too well."

"_Oui_~ of course I do!" France laughed and pulled on his friend's shirt to look at the marks. "Impressive! How many goes?"

"I lost count~" Grinned Spain widely, back to practically glowing joy.

"The little kid is a freaking sex bunny!" Prussia shouted, pushing the two inside, then to the floor. "Lucky you!"

"Not like you don't make your boy have sex like rabbits with you," France replied with a roll of his eyes.

"If anyone has rabbit sex it's Francis," interjected Spain, lost as to how they'd ended up on the ground but perfectly content with continuing his hugging of France.

The blond looked a bit saddened, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Yes, that I do."

Miles away in a house set in Berlin a large male was dialing away the number of Spain's house, waiting for someone to pick up.

"You aren't allowed to come home yet!" Romano yelled into the phone.

"This is Germany, Romano, not Spain," sighed the blond. When the Italians words registered he rose a brow. "Spain isn't there? I thought Bruder left to visit him."

"Whatever. They probably went to the rapist bastard's house."

"... _Verdammt_." You might as well have told him his brother was skipping into the jaws of a dinosaur. "_Danke_," Germany said just before the phone clicked and he was leaving his house.

"Well fuck..." Spain was at France's house. The Italian jumped to his feet and dashed out of the house.

"He makes the cutest noises," Spain sighed dreamily, nuzzling Prussia's captive arm.

"I'm sure he does~" France purred, ruffling Prussia's hair. "Mon petit chat makes quiet delectable noises as well. I will be nice when he stops being so shy and let's me share." As he spoke, the blond moved his attentions to tugging on Prussia's cheeks.

"Yeah yeah! I get it you two have little bitches!" The albino yelled, squirming and pushing at the two. "But I aint them! Stop messing with me!"

"You have fun being a bottom though, _sí_?" Prodded the Spanish variety leech.

Red tinted pale cheeks as Prussia shoved at his friends again. "Yeah maybe, it's none of your business!"

"It makes you our little bitch though!" France cooed teasingly.

"Ahaha. Little Gilly doesn't fit iiin." The one bottom among tops. Not to mention Gilly didn't sound as natural as Toni and Franny. The -ee's stuck together. "Five meters and all."

"You're just jealous!"

"Mm of your tiny little 'five meters' you claim to have?" France snickered and tugged on Prussia's pants. "Unless you've grown since I've last seen, I must say there's no jealousy here."

"Hey yeah, you haven't actually gotten bigger have you?" Curious eyes turned to the crotch in question to inspect it.

"How can I get bigger if I'm already huge!" Prussia pushed France's head out of the way and started undoing his pants.

The Frenchhman smirked and purred, "We get a show?"

To the disappointment of all in the room - there were audible whines - that was the point when Germany burst into the room. "No show," growled the human-bear as he pulled Prussia up by the worst.

"Awww West! I have to show them how awesome my cock is!"

"No one is looking at that shit," Romano grumbled from the doorway. Of course this was what they were up to. He stomped over to Spain and pulled him to his feet as well, feeling deja vu. "Come on dumbass."

"_Mi Romanito_!" How sweet of him. "You came to get me!" Spain hugged the boy with a big smile.

"No I came to save you from this rapist!" Romano huffed and tugged Spain out of the house.

"Ta-ta _mes amis_!" France laughed as he got to his feet.

"Yeah see ya around, _mensch_..." Prussia looked up to his brick house with a lopsided grin. "Miss me?"

"You left your game on. From the screams that doesn't seem to be a good thing," explained said brick house, sighing and walking his white and red idiot out.

"Oh shit! See you Francis!" Prussia cursed again and dashed out of the house.

"Mmm I should check my mail!" The blond pervert twirled on his heels and made his way to his computer.

**Chapter Twel**v**e End**

* * *

Murrrry Chrissmus errbuddeh! *slaps off accent* Sorry ^^ So yeah xD Here's y'alls beautiful present. For our absence, and for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, oh! Yeah, totally review with questions! Chapter 13 is an interview with the two lovebirds. Don't you have inquiries? Wanna see Toni's head explode with a math question? Lovi burst into flames at a sex quandary?

Aaand ;D Be addin' us to Author Alert/Fav. Somethin' new will be comin' your way

**Apples** = Seductiiion. Temptatiooon. Adam and Eve, anyone?


	13. Combing of the Cox

**Chapter Thirteen: Combing of the Cox**

Go: *sitting at a table in a police interrogation room, Haya seated beside her, facing Spain and Romano* Hi! ^^ Thank you so much for coming

Toni: No, no, thank you! ^^ This sounds really fun~ *is hugging Romano and now turns to nuzzle the side of his head*

Lovi: *scowls and pushes him away* No it doesn't sound fun! Are you kidding me? We're answering questions from dumbasses like these too!

Haya: Baaww Lovino~! That isn't very nice! Our readers are wonderful!

Go: *pouts* These two? Aren't you supposed to be nice to girls? *starts tearing up* Do we not count as girls?

Toni: Romanito!

Lovi: *blushes* Sh-shut up! You two subject me to such torture! I'm allowed to be mad at you!

Haya: *pats Go on the back* He has a point, luv. Let's just get this started before he realizes this is more torture, hm?

Toni: Sh!

Go: ...? Um, anyway, when you're getting-?

Toni: *coughs*

Go: ... ^^; We'll be skipping that one then

Haya: Eeeeh? But I wanted to know!

Toni: You're ruining this for me here! Dx

Go: *laughs* Let's just move on, Haya

Haya: *grins* Well if you really wanna skip, Antonio... *turns to Lovi* Lumoa also asks what turns you on.

Lovi: O/O WHAT? I'm not fucking answering that! She can go fuck herself! Forget that!

Toni: You know I've been wondering that as well *grins at Lovi*

Lovi: I REFUSED TO ANSWER THAT! *stands up* I'm leaving!

Haya: Okay! We'll skip it! *winks to Go*

Toni: *laughing* Ok, ok, esta bien, Romanito *gently pulls him back down*

Go: Sorry Lumoa, dear, but it seems they're not willing to answer your questions at this time xD Aaand next is *looks down at paper* HaruHaruGD! *grins and looks up* Another for Lovi, 'cause payback's a bitch. When are you two going to play the bouncy bed game again~?

Lovi: *blinkblink* Bouncy bed- What the fuck is wrong with you women! *ready to stomp off again*

Haya: Oh quit being a whiny bitch and answer!

Lovi: *glares and yells* Whenever the fuck it happens, okay?

Haya: Jeez so touchy *rolls eyes* So Antonio, HaruHaruGD is also wondering why are you so frickin' adorable.

Toni: *blinks, looking away from Romano who he is now holding from leaving with his arms wrapped around his waist* Qué? Um... Because I am?

Go: Because he's freaking awesome. And 'cause I totally get my retards xD Ah. We're to the problem question. Sorry dear, but you'll have to wait for our new TaToaTL and LLL sister fic to come out to get those, and I don't wanna spoil it 'cause it's our baby~

Haya: Not to mention, if we brought France into this room, we wouldn't be able to have Lovino!

Lovi: Got that right! D

Haya: *giggles* Now, as if the dress will get more use *winkwink* If ya know what I mean.

Lovi: *speechless*

Toni: ... _Por favor oh por favor oh poor favooor Romanito_!

Lovi: It just comes off!

Toni: But it's so cuuuute! w *nuzzles Romano's still captured side nonstop*

Lovi: *blush* Maybe! No! Just shut up and move on!

Go: Well we ain't movin' on very far. Wings also wants to know if a conquistador outfit will be produced to accompany our maid here ;)

Toni: ... I hadn't thought of that! :D It'd be fun!

Lovi: *giant blush*

Haya: *grins* You should get some extension too Antonio! You look sexy with long hair, right Lovi?

Lovi: *bluuuuush*

Toni: I should! What do you think, Lovi? *completely oblivious to Romano*

Lovi: No comment...

Haya: Heee~ Well we have one more from her for you Antonio. Do you like it when Lovi speaks in Spanish?

Toni: Yeees TwT So much. It's so adorable and sexy at the time and so cuuute

Go: Aha xD Thanks Wings dear. And don't worry. I totally get you. I'm half-Hungarian myself. Neext is AmiNozomi, asking if there's another kink wants to see on Romano here ;)

Toni: Another kink? Hmm *looks up in thought* ... *breaks into a large smile* Covered in tomatoes... Naked... Mm, no, maybe cinnamon... Mmmm...

Lovi: I'm doing no such thing!

Toni: *snaps out of his fantasy world and frowns* But _Romanitooo_!

Lovi: Shut up! I'm not doing it!

Haya: Well Ami is wondering if you would want to top Antonio. Or at least ride him.

Lovi: o/o What is wrong with you women?

Toni: Oo! Oo! I wanna know!

Lovi: *sighs in defeat and glances at their laps* Well topping... *blushes and shakes head*

Haya: Not big enough for that you feel~? X3

Lovi: Shut up! That's not it! It'd be too much damn work! An-And so would ri- *blush* That other one!

Go: Too much work? O.o Yer lame!

Lovi: Maybe... I don't know! *struggles to get up and run away*

Go: Next! Do the tomato bath supplies turn you on even more, Toni?

Toni: *smiles, keeping a strong hold on Lovi* Baths are fuuun~

Haya: Especially now, hm?

Toni: *grins a big grin and nods, nuzzling Romano*

Lovi: *ready to die from embarrassment*

Haya: Ehee~ This again! Lovi! What turns you on!

Lovi: *splutters and yells* Isn't it obvious? Pull my fucking curl and I'm as fucking horny as that fucking rapist! Everyone fucking knows! That's the stupidest question ever, what turns me on! Ha- *pauses, blushes, and then mutters something*

Go: I'm sorry, we didn't hear that. Could you speak up?

Lovi: *mumbles* I suppose he looks good when he comes in from working on the fields...

Haya: *grins* When he's shirtless and glistening in the sun?

Lovi: *buries face in hands to hide blush*

Toni: *blinkblink* When I come in from-?

Go: You'll get it eventually, dear xD Next are from an IchLiebeDich. This should calm you down, Lovi. Who do you hate more, the smexy, intelligent, and so damn amazing Ludwig, or the egotistic brat Gil? ^^

Haya: That's a bit biased way to ask...

Lovi: Doesn't matter. I hate that potato bastard more than the albino. That damn squinty eyed freak made Feli eat potatoes!

Go: Hey! Potatoes are awesome! And he can't help his squinty eyes! What's wrong with little eyes anyway?

Haya: Mooooving on... IchLiebeDich would also like to know if Antonio had to choose one of his friends to shoot in the knee, who would it be and why?

Toni: *blinkblink* Um... Franny! ^^ Because then Luddy won't kill me! And I don't like England anyway xP

Lovi: Can he kill the rapist instead?

Toni: I don't wanna kill Franny!

Lovi: *grumbles and pouts* Fine be that way

Toni: *laughs and nuzzles him*

Go: And on that note jayrobb328 asks Antonio if he regrets being angry at little Romano and going after Feli instead, thus missing out on valuable cuteness time

Toni: *frowns and hugs Lovi tighter, nuzzling face into his neck* yeeees DX Everyday. I could've snuggled little Lovi so much more

Lovi: *scoffs* Your loss for being a dumbass

Haya: *giggles* Now we have a question from Gilbert Feliciano, who wants us to order dicks from largest to smallest for Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino!

Toni: *blinks* ... *looks down at himself* Uum... Actually Luddy and Franny look about the same size to me... And Franny says he's big so I guess that makes me smaller than him... And Gil is a little bigger than Lovi... Yeah, that sounds about right ^^ *nodnod*

Lovi: I am not the smallest! *glares*

Toni: Okay, _mi Romanito_ then Gil! ^^

Go: I concur. It's _obviously_ Luddy, Toni, Franny, Lovi, Gil

Haya: Woah. Woah woah. Gilbert is so NOT the smallest! Lovino needs to stfu and accept he is!

Lovi: I am not! And that potato bastard isn't the biggest either. Obviously the rapist is one giant dick so he is!

Go: Nuh-uuuh! Okay yeah France is a dick, but that makes it all the more harmful to him if he's not the biggest! Besides, Luddy has the biggest thing around~ Maybe with exception of beeping Ivan, but still -.-

Toni: Uuuh *can't decide who to agree with*

Go: Just answer the question already Romano!

Lovi: I'm not answering something so stupid!

Go: Then we're assuming you say Toni is the smallest

Toni: _Quué_? Dx

Lovi: *blush* N-no, I don't think that.

Go: Then what's his rating on the dick scale?

Lovi: U-Uh. Um. *glances to Toni* more than his dumbass friends, for sure.

Haya: And compared to Luds?

Lovi: *glares* I may hate him but I can't deny he's a fucking giant.

Go: Ha! You answer the same as me then! Luddy wins~

Toni: *laughs* this is an interesting conversation xD

Lovi: Can I go now?

Go: No! Personal questions now! Name your favorite body part of the other

Toni: *instantly* His cute tomato cheeks!

Go: ... -.- You two finally did it and you can't think of anything else?

Toni: I didn't define which cheeks~ ;) *nuzzles Lovi*

Lovi: *blushes and punches* Shut up!

Toni: *laughs* _Te amoo_~3

Go: Lovi, your turn~

Lovi: Favorite body part? -.- His mouth shut.

Toni: -! *pouts*

Lovi: *smirk*

Haya: Well what's your other favorite body part?

Lovi: *rolls eyes* Don't have one.

Go: He's obviously proud enough of his penis to fight for it's rank

Lovi: *blush* So? It doesn't have to be my favorite part!

Go: Well, Toni, I guess you can be happy knowing he doesn't love you for your dick

Toni: Ahaha xD

Go: Okay! What's the sweetest thing the other has done for you?

Toni: Too many to count!

Go: Toni, dear, you have to-

Toni: But he's always cuuute~ *nuzzles Lovi*

Go: ... *sighs and turns to Lovi* You?

Lovi: *looks away and mumbles* When he came from the meeting to comfort me...

Haya: *giggles* awwww that's so cute!

Go: *giggles* Well that is all he's good for~ Oh, wait, we forgot one more question! What was-? Oh *frowns* Um... MizukiCheese-kun asks who you think would look good with Ita-chan *sigh* Oh the dreaded question

Toni: *blinks and frowns too, turning to Lovi* Um...

Lovi: I don't want anyone defiling my brother!

Haya: *sighs* We've been wondering that for so long, MizukiCheese-kun. Because with Gilbo with Luddy and Lovi with Toni and Franny with Iggy! It leaves no one! Dx

Go: *nods* We really have tried to think it out. But, I mean, all of the couples we like including him have the other taken. Itacest and Gerita and Fraita just don't work out. We've jokingly said maybe an OC, but that's always lame, so *shrug* Sorry. It's just what happens in fandoms. That main character ends up with no one, even though in this case Italy isn't as stupid and annoying as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts or any of those

Toni: *sniffs* Poor Ita...

Haya: *sigh* It's so sad. Hm, anymore questions Go-chan?

Go: ... Toni, what's 2 plus 2! Quick!

Toni: Um-Uh, 22? Dx

Go: Okay, I'm done ^^

Lovi: *rolls eyes* Dumbass

Haya: Well then! I believe it's time to say fini?

Go: Yeppiddidoodle! :D Thanks for coming, Toni! -.- And I _guess_ I can thank Lovi... *mumblemumble*

Lovi: *glares* what's that supposed to mean?

Go: *stands* It means I agree with Mizuki! You complain too damn much! You're like a beeping woman xP And you're mean to me, so naturally I'm mean to you

Lovi: *gets to his feet as well* Fuck you! I'm not a woman!

Haya: *giggles* Aw Go-chan~ don't be so mean to him! He's cute!

Toni: *laughs and hugs Lovi's waist* Yes, leave the nice girl alone, huh?

Lovi: Shut up! We're ending this! NOW!

Go: *pushes up sleeves* Oh, you wanna go?

Haya: I think he meant to completely end it xD

Go: Well fine! Because of that, this is gonna have an awesome title! Combing of the Cox, considering the best question ever! And 'cause it's an edible flowering meaning foppery, which is to be a fop, which is a man that's vain and tries to make himself look cool for girls and FAILS XP HA!

Lovi: ... I hate you

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. In Need of Bergamot

Hey guise! Sorry for the delay with this chapter x3 Turns out, it's super long! So that makes up for it, right? x3 And apologies to any readers that followed TaTaoTL as well, there are some repeat scenes since they're connected directly in this chapter XD

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: In Need of ****Bergamot**

Television reflected off of blood shot eyes. Red stained hands moved from their respected spots in his lap to explore the bowl next to him on the couch. Sticky lips frowned as strained eyes moved from the television to the empty bowl. "Shit.." Romano sighed and shakily got to his feet. He had gone to sleep the second Spain left to go drinking (he always did lately, just so he could be awake when the idiot returned), but the Italian was not wired to be awake at the early hours of the morning. It just wasn't natural. Even piles of tomatoes were starting to fail him.

Romano yawned and stretched on his way to the kitchen. Fuck. The clock said it was two. Spain was _really_ late today. "Stupid bastard," he grumbled, opening the fridge to stare at the contents. The hum of the cooling appliance and mesmerizing colors of different foods lulled the Italian away from reality, making him sway as he started to fall asleep standing.

Arms wrapping around his waist from a body at his backside righted Romano well enough. At least until the body leaned against him drowsily. "_Hola Romanitoo_," Spain drawled drunkenly. He nuzzled the Italian back. Such a cute Romano, always waiting up for him.

"You smell disgusting," Romano grumbled, leaning into the idiot. "But I'll let it slide. I'm exhausted."

"Mm, I can wake you up~" The slur of a coo was lost when Spain turned that cute head to press their lips together passionately.

Well, sleep would be nice, but this was a nice apology for coming home so late. Romano walked them away from the fridge and kicked the door shut as he turned to deepen their clash of tongues. In the kitchen it was just heated kissing. By the hallway Spain had moved to unbuttoning Romano's shirt and tease the waiting nipple beneath. At the stairs his own shirt was completely off and he was picking Romano up with a continued kiss.

Once they reached their room, Romano wiggled out of Spain's arms and went to work shedding him of his clothes, not one bit gently. And, once one was naked, the other was pushed onto the mattress and relieved of all of his pesky articles. Looking down upon the beautiful sight before him, Spain grinned at what was to come before turning to take in hand the lube on the nightstand. And in turning back-! He... Found Romano asleep. Out cold beneath him.

"_Quuué_?" Whining, the drunk and now incredibly needy Spaniard poked at his lover in whimpers with no luck. "... You're awful Romie," he grumbled and laid beside him. Romano immediately attached to the heat source and snuggled into him with a smile on his lips. He grumbled something in his sleep, but continued to breath evenly while hugging his love.

Sighing, Spain patted Lovino's hair. What to do about his hard-on now? He yawned. In all honesty, though, he was getting quite tired. And his head was beginning to feel strange... Must be the alcohol. Just as things started spinning he was out.

* * *

With the morning sun Antonio winced and nuzzled into the large warm body enveloping him. Damn his head hurt. Stupid hangovers.

At the feeling of Spain snuggling into him, Romano mumbled and hugged him even closer. He was like a giant stuffed animal, so cuddly and- Small? Romano's eyes flew open and he gasped in disbelief at the sight in his arms. "What the fuck?"

The small form of younger Spain lay cuddled up to Ronano affectionately. All that was left of his clothed was the cross necklace he often wore, which now came lower on his neck. God must not like him this morning though. "Too loud," the boy mumbled, burrowing face into Romano

"An-Antonio!" Romano squirmed away and poked the kid with his foot. "Wake up!"

"_Quué_?" Brows furrowed and cheeks puffed in a childish pout worthy of Romano's as Spain sat up rubbing his head. And when he opened one green eye it was incredibly large and innocent looking. "What's wrong, _mi Romanito_?" He yawned.

"Look at yourself!"

Without question Spain did so... And blinked. With each batting of his thick dark lashes those baby green eyes widened even more. His skin was completely clear of what scars he'd accumulated over the years, and his muscles were nonexistent at such a young age. Spain turned his head up to Romano. "Th-That must have been some serious beer last night."

It wasn't like the calm react wasn't annoying enough. Oh no, Spain had to go and not _think_ about how it happened. "You went drinking with that bipolar pirate, didn't you?"

"_Sí_!" The reply was an immediate one, an angry yell. For obvious reasons of their history, Spain wasn't a big fan of England. Even if France liked him that didn't mean he could invite him to drink with the trio. Especially when he got angry so easily and-! And... And what? The clicking of two points connecting in Spain's head was almost audible. "B-But I wasn't a kid when I got home last night, was I?"

Red appeared as Romano nodded and wrapped the blankets around him. Yup. Definitely an adult last night.

And another click. They hadn't gotten anywhere at all. Romano had fallen asleep. In his pout Spain looked down and now saw what he had been left with. Seeing it, tears bubbled in his eyes. For whatever reason children were just more naturally inclined to tears, even when it was just the body of a child... Okay and maybe the brain of one.

"We-We didn't do anything. We're finally having sex and we didn't. And now I caaan't." Child Spain actually sobbed at the loss.

"Are you kidding me?" Romano yelled, scrambling off the bed to get dressed again. "_That_ is what you're worried about? What about your boss! How long you will be like this! You cry over sex!"

"I don't have to worry! He'll change me back!" He'd make him! Wanting to go and force the damn Englishman then Spain stepped off the bed and flopped face first onto the floor when he caught his leg not reaching down as far as he was used to.

"Are you okay?" Romano pounced on the child and picked him up to look him over. "Be careful!"'

"_Me duele_," in that high pitched voice of a child Spain mumbled and rubbed his nose.

"Oh shut up." Romano set Spain on the bed and went to the closet to look for clothes that could fit the kid.

Kicking his legs that spilled over the edge Spain looked around his room to take in all of his surroundings at the different view. He smiled at a thought. "I can get things at kids price for a while!"

"Really? That's what you think of?" Such an idiot. Romano groaned and pulled out a small shirt and boxers. "Just wear these I guess."

Nodding Spain hopped down and took the clothes. Of course it would be one of his old long sleeve shirts with the loose thread through the dipping collar. When he wore the thing his hands were almost lost in the sleeves and it looked more like a dress than a shirt. At his appearance he blinked. How cute was he?

... Best test it. He grinned before bringing his arms up in a wide open gesture that was inviting of hug with his lips pulled into a big happy smile. "Mamma~" He cooed to Romano.

Oh god. Romano froze and stared at the man in a child's body. This wasn't fair. So not- A giant smile spread across Romano's face as he bent down and picked Spain up to hug him. "You look so cute."

Spain giggled. Oh he was cute alright. Purring contently he hugged Romano and snuggled into his arms. "If only Romanito were the one that's a kid again. You were too adorable for words," and an added sweet kiss to the lips.

There was no color to describe the blush on Romano's cheeks. How could he describe what he was feeling, to begin with. Spain was just so adorable, but was still himself! And yet Romano couldn't help but hold the child closer and snuggle him. "Should we go bother the magic dumbass?"

"_Sí_!" Spain exclaimed excitedly. "I wanna see Franny and Gil!"

"I'll call the stupid pirate to see what's going on..."

* * *

Romano was all too quick to get them an audience with England, who happened to be at France's house to watch over his nor child self. It came as no surprise that the stupid potato bastards showed up as well. Of course the entire group would be magic-ed! This was going to be a nightmare…

"GilGil!" Spain cried at the sight of his friend, who was a bit smaller than him and wearing a large white shirt as a tunic. He latched onto the albino and giggled, sounding more childish than ever. "You're so cute!"

The haughty child grinned as he hugged his friend back, Romano's eyes glued on their exchange warily "Aren't I?"

"Gilbert! Antonio!"

The familiar yell made Lovino tense and glare at its source. Out came a mini-France that made a beeline for his friends and their asses. Quick as lightning, Romano scooped Spain in his arms and glared at the blond. "What the fuck, rapist! How many times have I told you to keep your hands off of him! I don't care you all are small again! The rules don't change!"

"_Mon Dieu_!" France gasped, his free hand flying up to cover his open mouth. "Little Lovino is all big too? _Angleterre_ said it was me that changed, but I was so sure that he had just used his stupid magic to become bigger than me!"

"... _Was_?"

Prussia posed the question running through everyone's mind. The larger two exchanged confused glances, but neither understood what nonsense the Frenchman was blabbering about now.

Fortunately they had to be lost no longer than those few seconds before England stood in the doorway to usher them in. "I'll explain. Don't pay attention to the Frog's tales."

"_Angleterre_ became so mean when he grew!" France ran over to England's side and hugged his arm with a grin. "Where's my admiring little boy~"

Did the rapist hit his head and finally gain the intelligence his pea brain deserved? Romano snickered at the thought while Spain silently glared at England, who was fighting his lately unending urge to hug the incredibly adorable young France. All he allowed himself was a ruffling of those luscious curls before leading everyone inside and sitting then down in the living room. Each child sat in the lap of their corresponding adult lover. England could spoil himself now and then, right?

"Are either of you experiencing pain or anything of that nature after the change? Feel ill at all?" The Englishman looked between the two other members of the trio.

"Nope. Feel just fine!" Prussia chirped.

Spain nodded as well and followed Prussia's gaze to France. The blond was smiling and nuzzling England as if he did it every day. He wasn't even trying to get in his pants!

"Are we going to go insane like Francis?" Prussia asked with raised brows.

"Er, no," all too politely England half-heartedly glared at his cuddling friend and nudged him away to an inch or two away from him on the couch, blushing a hint. "He's like this because the bloody twat wouldn't stop offering a shag and I ended up casting another spell on him. He's now... Well, he's now both physically and mentally a younger him."

"That's supposed to be reassuring?" Romano yelled, holding Spain even tighter in his lap. "For all we know you meant to only curse your dumbass while drunk and it happened to them too! You suck at your stupid spells! For all we know that dumbass is going to run off trying to attack Poland and mine is going to start lusting after Feliciano!"

"Neither of them were here when I cast the second spell, were they?" Countered the accused, easily able to get just as angry as the Italian.

Sensing the rising tension between the two, Germany cut in. "Can you tell me why we're talking about that and not on turning them back to normal?"

Air left England through his nostrils in a forced calmed sigh. "That... May take a bit."

May take a bit? May take a bit? Was he fucking kidding? Romano just could not stand this idiot. He jumped to his feet, glaring daggers, and set Spain on the couch. "Of course it will! It always does! You sure are quick to cast your fucking spells but you never seem to get any better with REVERSING THEM!"

"I'm sorry for trying to fix it! I might as well let them be with your attitude." Getting two roosters or betas together was never a good idea, they always end up fighting. England was standing with his own rising volume alongside Romano, and in this round Germany could just sigh and shake his head. It was Spain that attempted to throw water on the two.

"_Romanito, esta bien_," he murmured, gently tugging Romano's shirt tail and looking up at him hopefully.

At the same time France hugged England's waist from behind, standing on the couch, and nuzzled his back. "Don't leave us like this _Angleterre_! I miss being able to hold little Arthur in my lap!"

It wasn't a surprise when both men looked away from each other. Romano looked down with a light blush and sighed. It wasn't fair that Spain looked so cute as a kid. "Whatever," he mumbled, plopping back onto the couch and pulling Antonio back into his lap.

Smiling, Spain leaned up to kiss Romano's lips affectionately just as England grumbled under his breath, "like I'd let you do that anyway." With that childish face he felt bad cursing at him.

At the intermediate calm Germany took his chance and stepped in again. "It won't be now, fine, but you are working on it."

"Yes, I'll try and get them back as soon as possible... Sorry about this," England managed at the end.

"Well in that case," Prussia finally spoke up with a mischievous grin. "Can you magic West so he'll have sex with me? He says it's pedophilia but it's so not cause I'm not mentally a kid!"

While this brought a loud argument between the German lovers, the statement brought a pout and sniffle from little Spain. He was still upset he couldn't have sex with his Romanito. It just wasn't fair! England really needed to go and fix this spell soon… Prussia's yell brought Spain's attention back to the topic at hand.

"Well I'll lay low! Gott West! You're acting like I don't know to look both ways when crossing the street!"

France looked up from nuzzling England with a frown. "Why ever would you need to do that?"

"Um..."

"No," repeated Germany, determined. "You can survive a few days at home until this is reverted."

"It may be best, really," added England as he did a nervous side glance. "The spell is unstable, it'd be bad if you came into contact with anything else magical."

"Anything else magical?" Romano hadn't really been following the idiotic conversation, but instantly tuned in when England started talking. And his angry fire was lit again at this comment, but this time he at least remained seated. "Who the fuck besides you messes with this shit?"

"Romanito-"

"Not just wizards! You can easily come into contact with a cursed item, a ghost, a-!"

"Halt!" This was getting to be too much for Germany. Arguing over trivial things like this got them nowhere fast. Brows twitched a hint when he turned to either angry country. "This isn't going to make them normal anytime soon. For now let's just listen to what England says and leave him to work diligently."

"Sí!" Spain slif out of Romano's lap and to stand in front of him to faintly pull his captured hand with a smile almost too large for his child's face. "Come on mi Romanito, we can go home with some gelato."

Once more Romano was silenced with a blush to his cheeks. Damned cuteness. He looked away from the Spanish child and got to his feet. "If that's what you want," he mumbled. With a wave to the others, Romano led them outside.

They didn't get far down the road before Romano's cell phone started ringing. He sighed and checked to make sure Spain was wearing his seatbelt before taking the steering wheel in one hand and answering the phone. Several minutes passed with much sighs and rattling off in Italian from Romano. Finally, he hung up and looked to Spain. "That was my boss, think we could make a business trip first real quick?"

"Of course!" Kicking his legs merrily Spain smiled at Romano. "I'll entertain myself while _mi Romanito_ works."

"Just... Stick close, you know?" Romano looked to the Spaniard and frowned with a light blush. "I don't want you getting lost or someone pulling you away or anything."

To this was given a dramatic gasp. "Someone might snatch me? A cute little kid?"

"God, shut up! Don't make fun of me! It could happen!"

"Why would I make fun of you?" Giggling, Spain shifted in his seat to push himself up with the arm rest to kiss Romano's cheek.

"You're obnoxious," Romano grumbled, yet more red filling his cheeks. It was going to be painful getting through these days with his dignity intact.

Soon enough they reached the location of Romano's business and parked on the outskirts of the city. Before they left the car, Romano reached into the back and pulled up a suit jacket and some sunglasses. He was always ready for... business meetings.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out a hand to Spain after his quick change.

"To look like a mafia son? Of course!" Spain took that hand with his smaller one. And in seeing the size difference he actually frowned a little. But of course he recovered quickly. "Any kiddy sunglasses?"

That would be really cute... Romano gave a nonchalant shrug as they started walking."We can buy some on the way if you like."

Wait, was he serious? Instantly green eyes lit up and widened up at the man beside him. "_Verdad_?"

"Sure, why not. The guys will get a kick out of it." It also helped with disguising Spain's real identity as well. Some of the men had seen the older Antonio before. Romano didn't want to chance them seeing the connection...

Confirmation brought a wide grin to Spain's face. In his utter bliss he swung their connected hands back and forth, quite enjoying seeing everything from a different level. He'd been here before, many a time, but it seemed completely new to him at his lower height! Maybe a bit more frightening. But that could have been the guy with the fedora that he kept seeing... Quite a lot.

"_Quuué_? Would I look funny wearing sunglasses?"

"No..." Romano stared ahead, but from Spain's angle he could see the flaming cheeks. "Because it would be cute..."

Same Romano, different viewing. "_Mi Romanito_'s cuter~"

"Yeah maybe to _you_." Grumbling, Romano went up to a street vendor and purchased Spain a matching pair of dark shades. Once they were properly attired, the Italian had them walking at a faster pace down the crowded street.

Huddling close to Romano's legs Spain realized how frightening it could be for a child to be pulled along through such crowds, everyone so much higher and moving so quickly. The man was thoroughly relieved when they reached the government building and actually let out a sigh as if the air had been being squeezed out of him.

"You okay?" Romano asked as they entered the cool building. The shades remained on, though, as he headed to the elevator and pressed the button for the uppermost level.

"_Sí_. Um, I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll come and meet you up there, okay?" Waving, Spain then hopped out of the box before the doors could shut on him.

"What? Hey wait!" Frantically, Romano tried to open the doors again, but the elevator was already in motion. Shit... Well, Spain was an adult in mind. He could take care of himself, right?

Oh he could take care of himself. So confident was the child-Spain he walked right out of the building again and looked around. Fuck it was kind of annoying being so little. People could all look the exact same from below, and the casting of shadows, hats appeared similar. Where was he? That man with the-Fedora?

It was him! That was the guy that been following Romano and him since they'd entered the city. Inconspicuous his butt. His intentions were obvious. The guy was tailing them, always just behind them, always nearby. When they'd stopped for the glassed he'd been at the magazine stand across the way, and left just a few moments after they had. Maybe it was being in this body again but the Spain that had not fought for years was suddenly more aware now and able to notice these small things.

His luck ended there though. The second he started towards the suspicious male wearing a signature hat he walked off swiftly. And when Spain followed him? Oh he quickened his pace and began darting through the crowds like a freaking fish in water! It was annoying as hell. Next to him Spain was literally a bumbling child. He was so used to people watching out for him in crowds, since he was fairly tall. But here he was tripping over the feet of adults and pushing through legs like he was back into battle! It was frustrating him to no end.

At a break in the people he stopped to pant, eyes darting across the square. No fedora of that green colored stripe fabric. Maybe he'd lost him. What would he-It was in the fountain. The guy had tossed it away to get rid of that identifying mark. Clever bastard. But it was only now being pushed under by a spray of water. He couldn't be far. What had he been wearing-the white T-Shirt. Did minds work quicker when they were young? Apparently not, because the 30-something man realized he was discovered just in time to be down the road again. Swearing, the Spanish child took a deep breath and set off. It took more energy to get the same distance with shorter legs.

Round and round the Italian town they went. Through alleys. A few times into stores. But the damn guy was always just ahead of him by that corner, getting into the throng of people that second earlier. Within a few hours he'd completely lost him.

* * *

"Mr. Vargas?" Someone poked his head into the office. "The police are downstairs asking for you. They've got a kid with them."

"Are you fucking-" Romano scowled and held out a hand to his associates. "I think that wraps it up for today. Please make sure you call my boss and assure him you agree."

And then he dashed out of there. Romano didn't even bother with the elevator and just leaped down the stairs, making him quite out of breath by the time he reached the lobby. At the sight of Spain escorted by two cops, he growled and stomped towards his child-love. "You idiot! Going to the bathroom, my ass! What the hell were you doing?"

Flinching, the child in question kept his eyes on the floor. "I got lost?"

"Fucking ridiculous!" Romano turned to the officers with a bright smile. "Thanks you for bringing him back."

Nodding, the men in uniform left to attend to other business. Lost kids were always a hassle. Even Spain would admit to being trouble at this point. It was humiliating to be unable to catch that man and question him like he wanted. He may very well be part of the group that had attacked the Italians.

When this hit him Spain had to keep from shouting angrily and instead bit his lip. As a nation you tended to get lost in the flow of time. After so long he'd begun to assume they would give up after the single bombing. But in fact most terrorist organizations continued on a target for years, decades. Spain had been an idiot to think this was over! And now here he was, in a child's body and incapable of properly protecting his Romano. When he looked up at those olive orbs tears formed in his frustration, simply having a more natural inclination to tear up as a kid. What was he supposed to do?

"H-hey!" Romano dropped to his knees and hugged the kid. "Don't cry!"

And of course Romano would make it worse by noticing. But Spain couldn't possibly tell him why he was crying! He refused to add to the Italians worries. So he lied.

With a sniff Spain turned his tears to the stupid sobs he often gave for silly things. Then he produced bent wires and broken plastic and cracked glass from his pocket. "I broke the sunglasses though..."

"Damn really?" That was it? Romano laughed and ruffled Spain's hair. "Don't need them anymore. Wanna get gelato on the way home?"

For an idiot he could act pretty well when he wanted to. Spain slapped an excited look on his face and nodded enthusiastically with a hug of Romano and kiss of said males cheek.

The rest of the day went on without incident. They ate gelato, watched tv, and soon enough, passed out on the couch together.

But what kind of day would it be in the lives of nations without more than one out of the ordinary occurrence?

When lids rose and green eyes were alight with life again it was a different sort of spark. Essentially the same, but not completely. Spain turned his head to see the man he had been snuggling into. Who was this? He looked around the room. Where was he? Where had he last-hair. There was a random curly hair coming from this guys head. Entranced, Spain reached a hand up to tug it, testing.

Romano woke instantly, eyes hazy and cheeks red. He gasped and leaned away from the tug with teary eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Those green eyes became large in amazement. Then were lost in a fit of giggles. "You're silly!"

Romano frowned and pushed Spain away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a silly adult!"

"Antonio, did you lose your mind finally?"

"_Quué_? How do you know my name, _Señor_?"

"Oh _Dios_..." Romano sighed and held his head in his hands. "How old are you?"

"Uuuh..." Man he hated this question. How was he supposed to know? "_Tío_ Rome said I'm a few centuries. Something like that."

"Fuck..." England was going to be murdered.

"So what's your name? It's not nice to know someone when they don't know you!"

"I'm Lovino..." Damn this was going to be a headache. "And you're in the future I suppose."

Another set of blinks. "_Quué_?"

"Well do you know England?"

"France's little friend?"

Romano nodded and sighed in relief. That made explaining this so much easier. "Well he put a spell on your future self to turn your body into a kid body. But then he messed up and gave you your past mind too."

"I know. Trust me," Romano smirked. "I yelled at him plenty."

"Hmm... Lovino..." The lightbulb was lit up. "Oh! You're Feli's brother!"

Shit. Romano sighed and nodded sullenly. He was afraid this was going to happen. "Yeah, I'm southern Italy."

That made Spain brighten. "You're cute when you're older!"

A shy smile tugged Romano's cheeks as his heart fluttered. Take that Italy! "You're cute as a kid," he laughed, ruffling Spain's hair.

With a giggle Spain latched himself onto Romano's side and nuzzled it shortly before he took a better look around the room. "Where are we?"

Was it possible to die of a cuteness overload? Romano hesitantly put his arms around Spain and fought an elated smile. "We're in your house."

"My house is biig," the boy exclaimed.

Romano nodded and shrugged. "I suppose all of our houses are big by today's standard of living."

"Really? Oh, can I see your house?" That would be a fun adventure!

Romano glanced to the clock and shook his head. "I can take you tomorrow, but it's getting late."

"Hmm... If it's so late how come you're not at your house? Are you spending the night here?"

"Umm." Romano fidgeted nervously and looked away. "Well yeah, I can't leave a kid alone."

"I'm fine! _Tío_ Rome would leave me alone all the time," laughing, Spain snuggled Romano. "Do you not wanna go home?"

He wanted to just hug Spain till the end of time at this point. His stupidity just made him ridiculously adorable as a kid! "Well... I don't go home that much anymore..."

"_Por qué no_?" Why would he not go home often? Spain gasped and frowned. "Are you picked on? That's not nice at all! I'll go make them stop so you can go home!"

"No, I'm not picked on." Romano laughed and decided just to go with a version of the truth. "We're friends, I stay here a lot."

"Oooh! That's good. Are we good friends?"

"You... Could say that."

Blink... Blink. "_Qué_?"

Romano smiled and pat Spain's head. "Yes we're good friends."

"Okay!" Content with that for now Spain returned to snuggling into the ribs of his future love in sweet innocence.

"Um, are you hungry?" Romano asked, desperate to distract himself before he smothered the kid.

What other sort of reply could he give? "Are there tomatoes?" He asked with shining eyes.

"Of course there are!" With a laugh, Romano brought them to their feet and went to the fridge to get enough for them to share.

Such a sudden rush of cold air from nowhere caught Spain off guard and caused him to take cover behind Romano's legs before he peered around them. Did that come from the strange box? What in the world? "How does it do that?"

Closing the door, Romano shrugged and brought the bowl to the table. "It's science stuff that's too complicated to explain."

Creeping away from Romano for that moment Spain poked the side of the fridge. Technology? What was that? A new kind of animal? How did it-TOMATOES! He was beside Romano again, staring at the produced tomatoes in anxious waiting.

"Well help yourself..."

"I can?" Used to being polite and waiting his turn, Spain was at first hesitant. But then with a go ahead he giggled and took one and bit into it. Juice trailing down his lips, he gave Romano a big grin of bliss.

Oh fuck it. Romano got to his knees and pulled Spain into the tightest hug imaginable. How was it possible for a child to be so adorable?

Once he'd swallowed Spain burst into laughter. "See? You're silly!"

"It's your fault for being cute," Romano snapped back, nuzzling the boy's head.

"Am I not supposed to be cute?" Spain paused, blinking.

"No, no, do stay this way." Reluctantly, Romano pulled away from Spain and grabbed the bowl of tomatoes. "Would you like to discover television?"

"How can I discover something that's already discovered?"

"Because _you_ haven't discovered it yet, brat." Rolling his eyes, Romano led them to the couch and turned the tv on, smiling to the kid to see his reaction.

And a reaction it was. He leaned forward on the couch with his eyes widened. Then he slipped off and timidly moved towards the screen on his knees, slowing as he got closer. When he reached the screen fingertips prodded the glass as if expecting it to give like water. It didn't. And it confused him greatly. Jaw slack, he turned back to Romano and fumbled over his words in trying to voice his questioning.

"They record the people and then send the images to everyone's television." It wasn't the best explanation, but hopefully it would work for Spain.

"So... They're not trapped in there?"

"They're off doing something else and have been for a while."

"O-Okay..." Still wary though, Spain returned to Romano's side to hug him while watching the television out of the corner of his eyes.

"Do you want a kids show?" The Italian smiled and picked up the controls to switch the channel to cartoons. And so Spain turned. And become completely confused. Then whined at the strange pictures and hid his face by nuzzling it into the Italians side.

Well this was shocking. Romano laughed and hugged Spain close. He would have expected the kid to love television. "Do you want to do something else Antonio?"

"I like snuggling with Lovi~"

God, could Spain get any cuter? Romano had to smile brightly and kiss the boy's forehead. "In that case, want to just go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Wait, so I can sleep with Lovi?" The look on Spain's face was one of utter excitement. He could snuggle with Romano? Fall asleep doing so? He'd always slept on his own unless when Rome was around or one of the other European kids.

Romano raised a brow as he detached Spain and got to his feet to put the tomatoes away. "Obviously."

Damn Romano was the best ever! That's all Spain could come up with. The guy was staying with him when he was missing memories and would sleep with him too. Explained things nicely and cuddled with him. It was simply wonderful. "Lovi is the beeest~"

If only he thought that when he grew a little. Romano sighed at the thought and shook his head. If Antonio had just showed him a little interest during those early days instead of completely fawning over Italy, their relationship would have been so much better! "Yeah, yeah. Come on."

Romano took Spain's hand and led them upstairs to their room. "Do you want sleep clothes?"

"Huh?" Down at his current attire, then back up to Romano. "These aren't good to sleep in?"

"Well you were wearing them all day..."

To a child whose mind was still set in the days of nearly non-existent hygiene Romano's words did not compute. Most didn't have the luxury of sleep clothes. So all Spain was left with was to blink at Romano.

"Okay, never mind. Do-" Romano paused before he asked his question. Why should he ask a kid if he minded if Romano slept naked as he usually did? Surely it wouldn't freak _Spain_ out. But, would it raise questions? Would the kid come to some conclusions? Wait, this was Spain his was talking about. Thought processes stopped as soon as it began! He really needed to stop over thinking these things.

Romano striped down and shivered before diving under the covers. He smiled to Spain and lifted the blankets, patting the space next to him on the bed. Just as expected Spain cared little for the lack of clothing. Again, it was Rome that had even his teacher. So he without reprise jumped onto the prepared spot and burrowed into Romano affectionately. "Loviii~"

"Oh shush and go to sleep," he replied affectionaly with a nuzzle.

Spain laughed. Romano must have gone through some serious changes to become so sweet and nice. "_Te amo_," he breathed as his lids fell.

Romano hugged Spain close and sighed. "You have no idea..."

* * *

Soft giggling had woken him. Something that frankly was fairly normal for him, considering the friends he kept. But that did not make Romano expecting in any way for the sight of his child love sitting on the bed next to him with a tube in his hands. A liquidy, jelly-like substance cited his fingers and held the boy completely entranced. He shyly stuck his tongue out to lick the stuff on his fingertips.

Nothing could make Romano wake up faster. Eyes bulging from sheer horror, he launched himself across the bed and snatched the tube away. "Don't play with that!"

Instead of being shocked by such an overt reaction green eyes only blinked at Romano. Spain tilted his head. "_Por qué no_?"

"It's not for children!" Romano yelled back, scrambling to go hide the embarrassing item. Of _course_ Spain would find this!

"What is it? It tastes funny."

"It's lube! Not for you-" Fuck did he just say that? He did! If he was lucky Spain would accept the explanation...

"... What's lube?"

Of course not. Romano scowled and tore through his mind for a decent answer. "It... Makes things slick, like if a ring is stuck on your finger!"

"... Why was it by the bed? Do I get rings stuck a lot?"

"I guess? I don't know!" Romano blushed and scurried to get some clothes on. "It's not like I'm with you 24/7."

"What do I do when I'm not with Lovi?"

"I don't know!" Romano groaned and sat on the bed. Too many questions. "I guess you work on stuff for your boss and garden."

With Romano back Spain continued his barrage of questions, quite curious in the morning after waking up and realizing all that had happened with a rested mind. Our small Spain crawled forward along the bed to plop down beside Romano while kicking his legs that did not reach the floor. "It didn't say ring on it anywhere."

"What didn't?"

"The thing the stuff came out of it. It said something about... A big word." Now what was it?

Shit how was he supposed to know Spain could read? Romano forced a laugh and ruffled his hair. "Well yeah it has other uses and stuff. Don't stress over it."

"But Lovi is," Spain pointed out, straightforward.

"Wh-what?" Dammit he was perceptive. Did he lose intelligence as he got older? "No I'm not silly!"

"But Lovi was really upset when he saw it."

"Well- no- sorta- it doesn't matter!" Romano got to his feet and head out the room. "I'll make breakfast!"

What was with Romano? He was acting so strange. Spain jumped from the bed to trod after the Italian. "What were the little papers in the table next to the bed?"

"What papers?"

"They said things like 'one kiss' with cute pictures."

"Oh my-" Why hadn't he ever noticed those things? Fucking Spain! "They're... Coupons." He mumbled, blushing.

"For a kiss? From who?"

How to answer that? Romano did _not_ want this kid to know his future self was having sex with him! "You're a real affectionate idiot when you're older..."

But really, the explanation did not click. Spain cocked his head and blinked at him blankly.

"He wants too much attention!" Romano was tomato red by now and yelled, "I had to ration it some how!"

"I want too much from you? Why?"

"I told you! We're friends and you're an idiot!"

"I want too many kisses from you?"

Romano nodded and chose to hide himself with cooking breakfast, keeping his back turned as much as he could. "Yeah, affectionate freak!"

"But they were so cute. Doesn't that mean Lovi likes them?"

"I had a friend make them so you would like them." That was truthful at least.

"Does that friend have kiss coupons too?"

"No..."

"How come I do? That's not nice to them."

Did he ever give up? "It was a Christmas present!"

"And only I got them?"

"Because you're the only one that I would give them to!" Romano whipped around to glare at the kid. "We're together, okay?"

For being so cutely affectionate Spain was an otherwise blank child at times. For a few silent seconds he stared at an angered man that was telling him when he was older they were together. "_Qué_?"

"Like, as a couple in love and shit..." Romano just felt so drained by this point. What happened to that full night of sleep? He sighed and slid to the floor. "We're together."

As a couple in love? That was the reasoning behind all of this? Spain frowned. Romano didn't look so good now though. The boy crept forward and sat beside the man claiming to be his future love. He leaned over to nuzzle his arm. "And we're happy, right?"

"Yes. But it's embarrassing!"

For the first time since the beginning of his morning Romano was gifted with the sound of Spain's childish giggle with an added extra nuzzle. "It's embarrassing to be happy?"

That did sound kinda ridiculous. Romano smiled and laughed quietly. "I guess not."

As intelligent as he was as a kid, there was still that unknowing affinity for humiliating Romano in Spain. "Do we sex a lot?"

"_Mio Dio_! Shut up!" Romano got to his feet and resumed cooking. "You don't need to know!"

"But _Tío_ Rome said happy people sex a lot," Spain responded from his continued occupation of the floor.

"Yeah yeah, but you're a kid, you don't need to know."

"Okaay." Laughing, Spain stood to hug Romano's waist to nuzzle the small of his back.

"You're too cute," Romano sighed, picking up the omelets he had made during the length of their conversation.

"Heehee~"

And he continued to be cute. Despite the occasional bout of extreme curiosity that turned him into the determined little detective, all of which would be on topics relating to something that embarrassed Romano greatly, Spain was a relatively easy to deal with child. He was polite and could be left to entertain himself. If need be. But of course, he was hardly left alone at all. There wasn't much need for him to be. But then, after three days, something came up that tested Romano.

"A babysitter is a horrible idea. Those three will revolt and been running amuck through the streets if left alone with a normal person." England, Germany, and Romano were participating in conference call, and the island nations suggestion was immediately put down by the other blond of the conversation about what to do with the three kids while they were all attending the upcoming World Meeting.

"Well what if it's Hungary?" Romano said thoughtfully, wiggling his fingers to halfheartedly make Spain stop playing with his free hand as he talked on the phone. He acted like he was 2, not 8. Shocker. "Your idiot is scared of her, right? The rapist will be obsessed with trying to woo her and give my idiot something shiny and he'll be fine."

"She's going to the meeting as well-" Germany was cut off by the carried giggles of an entertained tiny Spaniard.

England returned from telling off France. "The bird I leave Peter with sometimes could probably handle the lot of them. She has other nanny friends that could help."

"Why can't I go! I wanna go to the meeting!" Prussia whined, tugging on Germany's arm.

"Because I said so," Germany rolled his eyes, unable to even laugh at his own quip.

"Are you sure the kid won't get more annoying with the addition of these three?" Romano asked, joining the conversation again after breaking down and giving Spain a big hug.

"The lad's mature for his age. He may keep the others in line. Get them into watching amine the whole-Dammit Francis, don't touch the stove I said!"

"But I want to make something edible! I'm sick of your disgusting attempts of cooking!" France yelled back, continuing with going through the contents of the cabinets as he got some water boiling.

"I should just put you in the bloody London Tower and be done with it."

"Hey West, what's a London Tower?"

"Prison and place of torture."

That one pulled Spain from his play below Romano. He looked up to him, truly frightened at the concept. "_Torture no es simpatico_!"

"You're not going to be tortured, Antonio." Romano assured the wide eyed child, ruffling his curls with a smile. So cute.

"Arthur, would you like me to make some pasta for you as well?"

"No! I don't want any of your bloody food! Get down from there before you hurt yourself." The phone was held between ear and shoulder to open hands for the task of pulling France off of the counter then turning the switch on the stovetop.

Furious, for this was not the first time he was kept from making something edible, France started kicking and squirming to get out of England's hold.

"We should bring some food for Francis so he doesn't die from starvation!" Prussia laughed, climbing into Germany's lap. "And I should go to the meeting!"

"Stop it, you twit!" The phone clattered to the floor in the struggle on the phone, making Germany pull his from his ear and shake his head at Prussia.

"_Nein_. It's a war zone over there."

"War?" Prussia's eyes lit up as he grabbed for the phone to listen. "No, it doesn't sound like it..."

"Why can't we go to the meeting with everyone?" Said a sad Spain as he looked up to his current guardian, pouting. "I wanna stay with Romano."

Romano's heart jerked and couldn't resist picking Spain up, snuggling him uncontrollably. It was horrible! He had no control with this adorable kid! "You can't come because we're talking about a bunch of present, boring stuff that you don't understand! Don't worry, it won't be that long."

"_Verdad_?" He persisted, watching him with the large innocent eyes of a child.

"Absolutely! Besides, you will have Francis and Gilbert to play with! You guys are best friends when you're older!"

"Fiine," Spain consisted in a whiny drawl, snuggling into him with a still present frown.

"If we pay a few people that work at the conference building and put a few DVDs in they'll be occupied for an hour or two," sighed the German into the phone.

"But I want to go!" Prussia whined.

France finally succeeded in getting to the ground and glared up at England. "I'll go willingly if you let me cook!"

A heavily pregnant pause, "fine! Have your way then! We'll leave all of you with some employees."

"Oh good! I won't puke after eating tonight!"

"Weeeeest!"

"You are going, just in a different roon. Is that not good enough for you?" In gruff German.

"I want to go to the actual meeting..."

The reply was down pat and decisive, "You can't."

"We'll see about that," Prussia grumbled darkly.

"So we have a decision then?" This questioning was followed by the sound of England's stomach growling. Bloody Frog, cooking food that smelled so amazing.

Romano mumbled an affirmative answer before hanging up and resuming the cuddle fest with Spain. This brunet was still wary of being parted, though. Something in him was screaming to not let Romano be away. "How long is a World Meeting?"

"A few hours or so for a day or two. It's no big deal." Romano paused and quickly added, "And we'll have breaks!"

"_Verdad_?" Still Spain frowned. Through his thick dark lashes he looked up at Romano. That didn't make the voice calm much.

Romano ruffled his hair with a smile. "Don't worry. We have them all the time."

"A-And it's not a war is it? A lot of the time when a lot of us meet it's a war."

"No, we just talk about stuff like the global economy, the environment, really boring stuff." He would take Spain along, but the others wouldn't sit well with that. Just because _his_ kid could behave didn't mean they had to be jealous!

"Okay..." Then why was he so worried?At present he just forced it down and looked back up at Romano, smiling. "Can we bring tomatoes?"

The smile was returned as Romano hugged the cutie. "Of course!"

"Then I guess I'll be okay," Spain consented in a nuzzle.

"Of course you will." Romano laughed. "Though I'm worried I'll miss your cuteness too much."

"But I'll miss Lovi's... All of Lovi!"

For saying that, Spain acted fairly calm when it was time to be parted with Romano at the appointed time of the meeting.

"Stupid England, just go away! We'll be good, whatever."

Those tell tale family brows were furrowed deeply on the miniature England in a sailor school uniform. Sealand was not amused. He finally could attend World Meetings as a nation and now here England was taking him away with the allure of other kids to play with finally. On top of that rude England was standing there and ordering him around about keeping the others out of trouble just before that very meeting! They had adults watching them didn't they? Why'd he have to be so lame?

"Bye _Angleterre_~" France cooed, giving the man a hug and Sealand a wink. The way to get rid of stubborn people like England was to be sickly sweet to them!

Romano rolled his eyes at the antics at the door and checked the lid on the container full of tomatoes one more time before giving Spain a hug. "Don't let those idiots get you into trouble."

"_Sí Señor_," Spain cooed in the embrace like the perfect angel of a child.

Now why did he turn out so complacent when Prussia could be incredibly strange and stubborn? "No tricks, alright?" Germany sighed, kneeling in front of his child love.

Prussia crossed his arms with a scowl. "Don't talk to me like I'm 2! I'm older than you!"

"Not at this point you're not. You're a child." Was it such a strange concept?

"Yeah but you've been alive since what, 1800s or something? That's only two centuries! I'm older than that right now, I'm sure!" The reasoning made total sense to him.

"Not mentally you're not. Some nations naturally-" That was a very late time on his watch. "I need to be going." Germany said and straightened, nodding to England and Romano. They all needed to head that way.

"Whatever," Prussia grumbled. He waved and then sulked over to Spain, plopping onto the ground next to his chair.

Romano spared the sulking child a glance before giving Spain yet another hug. "Be good. I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over." He kissed the top of his head and hurried out before he changed his mind and just stayed behind.

"You two, _please_ be good," England half begged, placing a hand on either blond's head and giving them a hopeful look. With that, he left too.

"Hey kid!" Prussia called to Sealand the second their caretakers were out of sight. "Do you know how to sneak into the meetings?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just dress up as that one guy."

"Who?"

"I can't ever remember his name... That's kind of the point, people don't remember him."

"Oh..." Prussia paused and then grinned. "Sweet that sounds like a good plan!"

France laughed and sat in a chair across from Spain. "How can there be two of this mystery person though?"

"... _Quué_? I don't understand."

The blond laughed and smiled at the confused looks. "Well he will be at the meeting, yes? So what are the chances of people not noticing a fake when they are already not noticing the real one?"

"I dunno. He doesn't always show up." Sealand shrugged.

Blinking, Spain tilted his head. "Why do we wanna go to the meeting again?"

Prussia scowled and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I do! West told me I'm not a country, kingdom, nation, nothing no more! So I want to go in there and kick all their asses!"

"So brutal," France sighed, shaking his head.

"... Why would fighting with them make you a country again?" Spain questioned.

"Don't question me!"

How mean. Spain winced and frowned. It was pretty weird reasoning. Why couldn't he ask to try and understand it? "We could sneak in during a break and hide under the table," he mumbled.

"That's more reasonable," France put in.

Prussia stared at his future best friends then shrugged. "Yeah I guess that does make the most sense if all of us want to go."

"But don't you think they'd come back to check on us when it's break?" Tongue stuck out of Sealand's lips when he said this. They would do that.

"Shit they would..."

France laughed and leaned over to grab a tomato. "Seems we need to be good children and listen to our 'parents' like they asked."

"No way!" Prussia jumped to his feet and grinned to Sealand. "Let's ninja our way in!"

The boy more than returned it. "Yeah! You two losers can stay here!"

France rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air. "Go have your fun. I hope you get yelled at."

Defiantly Spain nodded, producing a tomato from the box to eat. "Here we have tomatoes and don't get them mad at us."

"You're just wimps!" Sealand declared.

"Got that right! So not awesome enough to hang with us!"

From there Spain tuned the two loudmouths out to be fully engrossed in his consuming his treat. By the time he was finished the others were already gone and it was only he and France. Smiling at his success he turned to the blond. "How long will it take for them to get caught you think?"

"I give them 10 minutes tops," the blond replied with a small chuckle. "They aren't very bright."

"England and... Germany, was it? They'll be really mad... That'd be real funny to see," the image of their faces made Spain giggle.

Oh it would be indeed... France got to his feet with a smile. "I want to go see that!"

And since Sealand and Prussia already left, Spain and France could just say they had followed to try and bring them back to keep up their roles as the good children. It was perfect! "Let's hurry." If they lost them Spain knew they would get left behind and probably get turned around in such a large, unfamiliar building.

But the two idiots were no where to be seen by the time they made it to the hallway. Looking around thoughtfully, France pointed down a random hall. "Let's try that way!"

And Spain, adventurer as he was, took France up on his offer. "Sure!"

"I'm great with direction~"

* * *

This meeting was chaos. Pure chaos. Romano sighed and rested his head in his hands. How was he supposed to get back to Spain when everyone was yelling at each other? Somehow the meeting took a turn for the pointless arguing quicker than normal. And that was saying something...

The pointlessness was found in the random personal insults being tossed about. Apparently England had said something or other about a 'bloody stupid Dane' that had started a shouting match between them. That was the match, and the rest of the room had soon caught like wild fire. China was upset at someone for calling him a woman. As they often did America and Russia ended up drudging up the Cold War. Greece and Turkey were at it again with their endless banter. It became too much at a point and launched Germany into a tirade about manners.

"And what started all of this anyway?"

When he was finished everyone was quiet. Still simmering, but quiet.

"The damn Commie started in on the Cold War!"

"I never said anything about that, Comrade."

And another argument. Sighing, Germany shifted his legs. But they wouldn't move too far apart before-... He narrowed his eyes and moved his chair back. Yep, his laces were strung together. And from his vantage point there was something very obvious.

"England, reach under the table."

Confused, England did so on a whim just in time to catch the feel of hair. His eyes widened. Lurching hand forward, he grabbed on arm and produced Sealand. "Peter! What do you think you're doing?"

"Shit!" A white haired child dashed out from under the table the nearest gap in hopes of a clean getaway. Unfortunately for the kid, he did not recognize the giant boots that were Russia's feet. With a giggle and smile, the man nonchalantly stuck his leg out just as Prussia passed, making the child yelp and fly through the air.

With a loud thud, Prussia fell to the floor. Before anyone react, there was a pop sound of sorts and in an instant the modestly clad child in a Hungary edition of knee shorts and chicky tshirt turned into a full size Prussia, now looking very risqué with his ass up in the air from his fall. "What the fuuuck," he groaned, falling over to his side.

"How did...?" Germany exchanged a glance with England, who only shrugged. Some spells plain out wear off. Once his laces were undone the German was kneeling beside Prussia to sit him up. "Are you alright?"

"I have no idea." Came the immediate response. It felt like someone just took a sledge hammer to his head and went to town on it. Maybe it was the sudden centuries of memory suddenly back in his brain. The past few days felt like some strange dream! "I want to go to sleep," he whined finally, curling up into a ball. It was a good thing France was not there.

Well at least he wasn't feeling strangely. "Come on, we'll get you to a bed," Germany murmured. He could get onto him about this prank later. At this juncture he picked up the moaning ball and carried him out. As he passed the general nodded to Romano and England who were already quickly untying their shoelaces. This only meant one thing. The entire trio were normal again.

Romano jumped to his feet and ran out the door. They would be wearing skimpy outfits like Prussia now, too. And he did not trust France one bit. But upon entering the child care room, they were no where to be seen...

Behind him was England, panting in his rush to get someone to watch Sealand then rush back to the room he was _supposed_ to be one. But of course the stupid frog wouldn't be there! Sighing, he forced himself to calm down and think. It came to him after that. He turned to Romano. "They probably went down the other way from the conference room. It's the only other one and we didn't catch them near the room."

"_Dio_ they're so stupid!" Romano turned on his heels and rushed down the hall, England right behind him.

After much running they came to the complete end of the building. There, at a dead end to the main hall, lay a scantly clad unconscious pair of men now a heap of limbs on top of one another.

"Oh well fuck." Romano sighed and shoved France off of his idiot, then pinched said idiot's cheeks as hard as he could.

As loud of a yelp as he emitted when he shot up into a sitting position to clutch his wounded face, Spain should have been happy with his treatment in comparison to the kick in the gut France got. But he didn't. All he could do was moan and open an eye. "Me-" He couldn't even finish before he groaned again and flopped back onto the floor. Sitting up so quick hadn't been a good idea. Fuck the world was spinning.

"You have to get up." It was heartless but true. Romano pinched him again with a sigh. "I can't carry you."

"But my head huuurts." Gah light and sound was murder. And so did his body. There was almost nothing left to the kid's T and cargo shorts that he'd been wearing. "A few hundred years is a lot to dump on someone all at once," he sat up again, slower this time.

Romano couldn't help but smirk. "Can't say I know the feeling." "Mm I wanna curl up and sleep." Now Spain managed to stand, using the wall to pull himself up and lean on.

Romano pulled Spain's other arm around his shoulder's to help support him. "You can sleep in the room, come on."

"Only if _mi Romanito_ stays with me." Through it all he smiled when he leaned to nuzzle into that Italian neck. "I missed all of Lovi."

"That sounds nothing close to cute when you say it now-" Red filled Romano's cheeks as they started the slow progress to their room. "You remember everything?"

"Heheh," Spanish laughter tickled the skin of his neck, "ring remover? Really?"

"Shut up or I'm dropping you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Further he burrowed his face into that neck, wincing. "_Me duelee_."

"Then don't make fun of me," Romano whined right back. "You were such an adorable kid! I couldn't control myself!"

"... Oye Lovi." Grinning, Spain tilted his head a hint to look up at Romano's face. "Who's the pedo now?"

"It's your fault..."

"Sorry for being such a cute kid~"

They reached the room and Romano struggled to open the door. He managed to open it, but tripped and fell to the ground under Spain's weight. "Fuck. Sorry." But the man didn't seem to mind much. On the floor of the room, he shifted to hug Romano. "Can we at least move to the bed?" He sighed.

"Right now anything is comfortable as long as I have _mi Romanito_," the man smiled.

Romano couldn't help but smile. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe a little." For still being on the floor Spain seemed to be recovering quickly. His lips met the neck his face was pressed into.

"Hey!" Romano squirmed and kicked to try to close the door before this went any further. "Quit that!"

"But I missed _all_ of Lovi~" He half-growled, half-giggled into Romano's ear before he nibbled it.

"At least close the door!" Romano wasn't about to protest. He had missed Antonio too... But no one needed to know that.

With the knowledge that he had him, Spain just smirked and let a hand roam along Romano's torso just as he kicked the door closed.

Romano had a strong feeling they weren't getting much sleep tonight...

**End of Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

Been a while, eh guys? xD We've just been running around finishing TaToaTL in PL. But we're back now! For those of you that also read TaToaTL, I had a big issue trying to figure out how to stray from our calendar and do this kid chapter in a different time frame from that one's DX I'm so OCD about this crap

**Bergamot** = Hex-breaking


	15. Fennel for All Occasions

Heh heh. Hey guise~ ... Sorry for the wait. *cough* May or may not have had this sitting on my computer for a while and kept forgetting to upload. *cough* Ummm. Hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day... Enjoy xD

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fennel for All Occasions**

There are so many ways to bring someone out of a deep slumber. A soft kiss on the lips. A shaking of the shoulders. A poke to the cheek. For the purpose Spain was going for, the morning following his return to normalcy he woke his exhausted love via faint curling of that stray hair around a finger. The process of waking up was a slow one. Cheeks needed to heat up to a burning red. Breath needed to grow short and labor. Shivers needed to run down his spine. Romano's eyes opened as he realized what was happening. "Really?" He groaned, stretching his limbs into Antonio like a cat.

Spain only giggled, feeling not a shred of guilt. "You're just too cute of a thing to wake up to~ I can't help it."

"So you pull my curl?" Romano sighed and crawled on top of Spain to give him a kiss. "Jerk."

"Woke you up, didn't it?" Spain responded giddily, much too happy considering how little sleep the two had gotten. What can I say? The guy was now extremely needy.

That look... Romano knew it all too well. "Really? You're still in the mood?"

Laughing, Spain kissed his lover's ear. "I told you! Waking up next to mi Romanito can be too much sometimes."

"But I'm tired from last night still!"

Since he was still there he let his tongue slip through his lips to trail the curvature of that ear. "I can wake you up even more then~"

How could Romano argue when he was pressing into Spain with an almost completely erect penis? "You suck," he growled, nipping at Spain's lip.

"Only for you." After that nibble Spain took Romano's lips in an unhurried kiss, tongue as adventurous as usual, as were his hands that slid to cup either of the Italian's butt cheeks. In doing so he could keep him still when he grinder upward against him. The smallest of moans passed was swallowed by Spain's lips. Romano was still rather sensitive from that night. It wasn't very hard to wake up in the way Spain wanted him to.

He reached up to tangle his finger's in Spain's curly locks and moved his knees to other side of his hips, more than happy to further their contact down south. The touching of their dicks made Spain groan in the back of his throat and shudder a little, unable to do anything but continue his movements with his hips encased by Romano's legs. What he could do was shift his fingers around one cheek to find his prized hole. Into their kiss he grinned. Romano was still holding some remnants of their past fun. When Spain parted the anus he felt the slickness of the cum still inside Romano.

"You're still loose and lubed enough from last night," he whispered when he moved his mouth back up to the Italian's ear.

"I'm so surprised," the Italian purred, arching into the touch with a teasing smile at Spain.

_Damn_ Romano was so sexy when he was like that. For acting unwilling he was most certainly leading Spain on now. In response to that now painful hardness in his member he kissed Romano and guided it to the right positioning so he could enter him. Although he had been planning to slide in, Romano took control and pushed onto him. He shuddered at the sudden full feeling, then clenched around Spain, teasing smile only growing.

And that was why the two had spent the entire night busy making up for lost time. Because just as Spain had missed his fully grown dick Romano had missed his sexy idiot. And it still showed on the both of them. Now, only two or so hours of sleep after multiple goes at it. One had to be impressed at seeing the thrusts Spain gave into the Italian atop him when considering this situation. Romano's arms around Spain's neck, in his hair, Spain's hands at Romano's ass, they were rather spry.

Craving a more favorable position, Spain sat the both of them up to hold Romano in his lap before he continued bring delicious reactions from his love. Romano couldn't control little whines and whimpers he usually was able to hold back. He had never been so tender before! Not that they had done it _that_ much, yet... But Spain was fixing that. Oh he was. And he was hungry for more of those delectable sounds. He bent his head down to nip the nipple by his face.

"Fuck Antonio!" Romano gasped. It was a pained pleasure, more pain than usual after the abuse his nipples sustained the night before. He clung to the Spaniard, desperately trying to keep their pace with his shuddering body.

It made Spain grin. Romano was so cute, so sexy when he had that look of desperation. The man moved his lips up to Romano's neck to continue his work there whilst the hand not still grasping that rear shifted to the Italian's to his neglected cock.

The curvature of his back increased then. Fuck he was overly sensitive now. Too much sex must do that to him. Romano muddled a cry and forced himself to breath again, to keep up his actions of impaling himself on Spain. But he really couldn't keep that sound fended off for long. Once Spain began pumping he also aimed for his prostate and drew out all of those stars and explosions of ecstasy behind the smaller brunets eyelids. A soft whispering of his name into Romano's ear sent him over the edge and with his tightening the consequent climaxing of his love in turn.

Romano was more than ready to just fall back asleep. He smiled sleepily and snuggled into Spain's neck. "You're ridiculous," he muttered into the sweaty skin.

Back to lying down on the bed in each others arms Spain was also quote willing to sleep just at the sound of Romano's dreamy voice. "For you~" He giggled lightly, snuggling the Italian he hugged against him.

"That makes no-" Romano eyes wandered to the clock and he yelped. "The meeting starts in twenty minutes!"

"I just got over a spell. It's a good excuse to not go," Spain explained, tightening his hold around Romano.

"Everyone is going to know we spent the entire night having sex!" Romano exclaimed.

"Good sex~"

Romano flushed and pinched Spain's cheek. "And they do not need to know that."

"_Ooye, me duele._" He whimpered and patted the victimized face. "We can be a little late."

"Everyone will know!" Romano groaned and stuffed his face into Spain's neck. "It will be so embarrassing! I hate you!"

A deep sigh. Spain pulled his hand over his face in an almost German gesture. "Maybe if we shower at the same time we can get there."

Romano smiled softly and kissed him. "_Grazie_. And no funny business."

"Fiine," '_but there will be funny business later. Hilarious business_.' With that Spain brought them up to sit and released Romano before rubbing his eyes drearily.

Sighing in relief, Romano slid off the bed, but froze as he pulled himself to a stand. Oh god he was sore. He turned a strained smile to Spain and asked, "Shower together, right?"

To that strained smile Romano found a grin being returned. "_Sí_."

"Wipe that smirk off your face," he snapped.

Where he would normally twitch and whimper Spain only laughed. He could play with angry Romano sometimes. "_Sí Señor_," he cooed obediently and got up to help him along to the bathroom and into the shower.

Romano sighed into the hot water once Spain got it running. He glanced to the idiot and muttered, "I hate you so much..."

"Oh really?" The idiot returned, smiling.

"Yes. You suck on so many levels!"

"But that's natural, considering, no?"

"_Dio_." Romano scowled and leaned against the tiled wall. "Go to hell."

"_Me duele_," Spain laughed. Here he finally produced the soap and began utilizing it on Romano in quick scrubbing motions.

"I do more."

"_Sí, sí_, I know." Spain kissed his cheek apologetically. "_Lo siento_."

"Maybe we should skip the meeting," Romano muttered. "They'll know anyways."

"If you're okay with it."

Romano paused and frowned. "No then Feli will make a big deal about it..."

"Then hurry and wash your hair!" Giving a laugh, Spain handed him the shampoo and began to clean himself. With a sigh, Romano did so rather slowly. He was so conflicted. Stay and have Italy freak or go and have everyone snicker. Why was life so difficult? In all honesty Spain held no qualms with either route himself. If they went and people knew then they would just be jealous because he'd been getting wonderful sex all night and they hadn't. If they stayed the second adorable Italian would be worried and later come to give them some of his sweet and joyful presence. Either way he was happy. He actually smiled a little as he cleaned himself and washed his hair shortly.

"What are we going to do?" Turning off the water when they had finished Spain turned to Romano questioningly in handing him a towel.

"Let's go. Not much happened in yesterday's meeting." Romano rubbed his hair dry and smiled crossly. "You better not make fun of me behind my back."

"Why would I do that~?"

"Because you're an idiot..."

He laughed. "_Oye_, are we going or not?" Spain kissed his cheek before helping Romano back into the room where they dressed hurriedly.

It took a while to make it to the meeting room. When they entered, the meeting had already begun, much to Romano's embarrassment. They had to cross the room under everyone's stare to their seats, Romano limping all the way. He could see France smirking and winking to Spain. Prussia was seated to Germany, half asleep, but instantly grew alert with a snicker. Fuck them all.

"Nii-chan!" Italy leaned over in his seat beside his brother to hug the brunet in greeting.

"Hey Feli," Romano said quietly. "How much have we missed?"

After a blink the child understood and shook his head with a laugh. "Not much, promise! At first everyone was talking about what happened yesterday." He nodded to England who was in the classical face-desk position after all of the nagging he had received for his actions.

"Oh.. That's good."

France leaned over to whisper loudly to Spain, "How was last night?"

"Lots of fun." Unashamed Spain grinned a winning smile to his friend then nodded to him. "Same?"

"Not as much fun as you had I'm sure." The blond sighed and glanced at England. "He quit after the second go."

Frowning in sympathy Spain gave a, "_lo siento_," just before he heard a shifting sound beneath the table of England kicking France's leg. Romano smirked at the pained expression the rapist had before shooting a glare at Spain. He was lucky Romano didn't feel like kicking at the moment. But all said Spaniard did was smile innocently at him. As much as he wanted to be forgiven instantly with his adorable child's face, he did not regret changing back at all, so instead he reached his hand held beneath the tabletop to hold Romano's hand lovingly.

As much as he would have liked to complain, Romano just sighed and rubbed Spain's fingers as America took control of the meeting.

To make up for the time lost in all of the chaos caused by the trio the day before the meeting continued through lunch with everyone eating at the large table and keeping the talk going. With that it did manage to finish by the end of the day so everyone could break up into their groups and head home or go out to eat. Immediately at it's end Spain and France made their way towards their albino friend.

"_Mi amigo_, go out for dinner with us?" Spain asked with a smile and hug of his friend.

"Oh sure!" Prussia looked to Germany with a wide smile. "Let's go out to dinner West!"

"..." The German sighed. "It would have been nice to plan for once and get reservations."

"Who needs reservations? We'll get in somewhere!" Spain exclaimed, laughing.

"Not like we have to go somewhere super fancy!" Prussia laughed and walked a head of the group, pulling out his phone to check out what was in the area.

France watched the very slight limp in his gait and smirked. "I see someone else had a fun night, hm Ludwig?"

For what it's worth, Germany had grown over the time he'd been with Prussia. Instead of making a big huff out of such a shameless comment he only blushed somewhat and coughed into his hand, ignoring France.

"Ahaha, I'll take that as a yes~" Spain could only laugh again at the proper soldier of a man.

"Shut the fuck up." Romano said the words going through Germany's head with a fierce glare. "What did I say about talking about sex last night? Don't do it. Even if it's about someone else. Where are we going to for dinner?"

High on life and sex, Spain didn't falter with the anger. He just smiled and shrugged. "GilGil's finding us a place."

"He better not pick some gross potato bastard restaurant..."

"Hey guys let's go get sushi!" Prussia joined the group, waving his phone around. "There's a sushi bar a few blocks away!"

"Sushi works!"

"Fortunately we don't have Japan with us to criticize it the entire time," Germany mumbled.

Prussia laughed and looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Feli? He should join us!"

"He ran off with Hungary," Romano shrugged. Italy would be safer from rapists with that woman, even if she was a creeper.

"Then he'll be fine." For what may have been the one time to ever come Spain voiced what was on Romano's mind.

France smiled and put an arm around Spain's shoulders. "Well let's get going!"

The group of weary nations made their way outside. Though he appeared hesitant Spain nodded at the suggestion of walking considering the proximity of the place. He opened the door for the lot and held it, making him the caboose to the accumulated crowd they had formed. In this way he could properly keep watch of his Romano that walked in the middle and have a viewing of their surroundings without being obvious. With his memories returned he was back on edge.

Who was to say the people after the Italians wouldn't have followed them here? They had gone so far to bomb them, then remained dormant for a fair time. He wouldn't put anything past them. He felt better knowing Italy was with his Hungarian friend, the woman could most certainly keep him safe. Nor did he doubt the power of present company. Between Germany and the entirety of the Bad Touch Trio, still warriors in their own rights? But it wasn't an attack he was worried about. Or a kidnapping. It was the being watched, the seeing that same fedora-wearing male. Honestly he didn't know what he would do if he saw him. Run? Act nonchalant? Go after him? Spain put a hand in his curly locks and tussled the hair around in his agitation for a short moment before he returned to scouring the streets.

Spain's agitated attitude did not go unnoticed. Romano allowed him to scan the crowds like a spy preparing for an assassination for a block before getting fed up. He fell in step with the idiot and asked boredly, "What are you looking so paranoid about?

Spain laughed, not looking at him when he spoke. "Paranoid? What do you mean?"

"You're acting like someone is out to get you!" Romano grabbed Spain's chin and made him look him in the eye. "What's the deal?"

Oh fuck. How was he supposed to lie to his face? Spain said a silent apology to God. "I did just get over a spell! What if it happens agaain?"

Romano rolled his eyes and grabbed Spain's hand, making them walk faster to join the rest of the group. "The stupid pirate isn't with us now. Chill out."

Looking at their linked hands, momentarily Spain felt quite a bit less stress and smiled. Even unknowingly Romano could make him feel better. He was just too cute. "_Te amo_."

"Well that's random," Romano mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Are you going to stop freaking?"

So it may have been random. Spain nuzzled a tomato cheek shortly. But what was wrong with a confession out of nowhere every now and then? "I'll try."

"Freak."

"_Oooye, me duele_."

Romano smirked and quickly gave Spain a kiss on the cheek before pulling away to walk with the rest of group. And Spain had begun to follow and join him too. Until he noticed something.

He'd been more alert than usual in a child's body. But apparently that carried over, because again he caught sight of something he wouldn't have before in all of his oblivious glory. What kind of man wore sunglasses as late as it was? He was so out of place. And that odd tilt of his head downward... It was familiar.

Just as he had predicted, by the finishing of their first block Spain realized that the man he had seen at a storefront before was now trailing them. He ground his teeth. Why did he have to be right for once in his life? Why about _this_?

The worst part was, he remained. All throughout dinner, Spain could see the man across the street in a small cafe. Just staring at them. He was so on edge and could barely appreciate the time with his friends and little lover. Dinner came to an awkward end and the group head back out to the streets. Naturally, the man started following them again. How much more could he take of this?

While Romano remained oblivious, a certain pervert of the group had taken notice of his friend's tenseness. It didn't take much observation to recognize someone following them. "How long has he been here?" France asked quietly into Spain's ear, easily falling into step with him.

That small jump in his shoulders of surprise and following sigh of relief were hard to play off. Damn he was pathetic, getting so deep into this he forgot his surroundings. "Since we left the conference building."

"Do you think..." France looked to Romano, who was struggling to reply to the spam his phone was getting texts from his brother. "That it's that group?"

"I'm not sure... There was another one following us to his boss when I was first under the spell."

France slowed so they could fall behind the group and glanced to their stalker. "Have there been any threats?"

To this Spain sighed. "Not yet."

"Well does Romano _know_?"

"He hasn't realized," to make sure of this Spain again glanced to the busied he Italian. At least at that he could smile.

"Naturally." France scoffed and rolled his eyes. "When will you tell him?"

"Eheh. I'm trying for never."

"_Antonio_." They came to a standstill as France grabbed Spain's arm. The others continued oblivious walking, Prussia and Germany talking while Romano was now attempting to understand Italy's hyper ramblings over a phone call. France frowned and raised his brows at his friend. "You can't treat him like a child. He needs to be prepared for the worst."

He didn't try to pull away, but Spain did look at the Frenchman helplessly. To him, there was no other option. "But I _can't_. He's so happy right now. We're finally together, finally gone all the way and comfortable with it. It's all my fault that it took us this long. I can't… I _can't_ ruin this for him." Seeing a Romano that was so blissful, so at peace with his situation in life, Spain didn't have the heart to introduce anything negative into it. Didn't have the physical ability to. Each time he saw that bratty little smile on Romano's face his heart clenched at the thought of it falling when he mentioned the chance of another attack happening. The attack that had left him so broken. He didn't want to see Romano frightened into tears and hysteria ever again. "I'll deal with it so he never has to know."

"He'll be furious when he finds out you hid it from him." France shook his head, knowing it was a lost battle. "Which he will."

"Please don't tell him. Please Francis. I will make it go away." His big green eyes pained in their hope, Spain grasped France's other arm and squeezed it shortly with his eyes on his face.

"I warned you..." With a sigh, France patted Spain on the back and headed towards the rest of their posse. It was then Romano finally hung up with Italy and looked around for Spain, curiously cocking his head towards him to see the idiot so far behind.

"_Mi Romanitooo_!" Rushing forward, Spain bridged the gap between them to hug Romano's arm like a clingy girl.

"You're so weird." Romano smirked and jerked his arm away. "Feli wants us to meet him for gelato. That cool?"

It was that sort of attitude he wanted to protect. Spain smiled and nodded, nuzzling his perfect and happy tomato cheek affectionately. "_Sí_."

"Idiot..."

* * *

There had been a lot of work lately. It was really starting to bug Romano. All he wanted to do was take a nap and eat some of the tomatoes Spain was picking. But no. There had to be business for the southern half of Italy. "Hey, Antonio, the Boss called. I'll be gone for a few hours." Olive eyes stared longingly at the basket of tomatoes, but he shook his head and crossed his arms to look to the sweaty Spaniard. "You better make something good for dinner for when I get back."

"_Quuue_?" No, no, no! Going by himself? Was he serious? "You have to?"

"Of course I don't have to." Romano scoffed and turned his back to Spain. "It's just the mafia I'm dealing with."

… Well fuck. He walked up behind him and nuzzled his cheek with an offered tomato. "One for the road then?"

Romano scowled and snatched the tomato out of his hands. "Oh go back to your gardening," he grumbled, heading to his car as he took a bite.

"No goodbye kiss?" Spain pouted.

"Deal with it." He smirked at Spain as he got in his sleek sports car and shut the door. With a half wave, he pulled out and head off to go deal with yet more dumbasses.

Spain watched him go… Before running to get changed and followed behind him. Like hell he was letting his Romano out by himself. He could just not know he was with Spain! Oh, but what about dinner… He could order something then run back and make it look like he'd made it! It'd be fine. He was sure of it. As long as he didn't get noticed as he sat outside the Italian government buildings and watched for a familiar creeper.

But it wasn't from outside the attack came.

Romano had been inside the building for quite some time, listening to men bicker and attempt to make compromises. He really didn't need to be here. Though it did make them behave better, knowing who was in their midsts.

A runner came with an envelope. Romano watched him curiously and was surprised to see him pass everyone else. And go straight to him. "For you sir," the man said, handing him the paper.

That was odd... Everyone who was supposed to be here was present. No one else had any reason to contribute to the conversation... He opened the envelope and pulled the note out. Color left his face instantly.

"Sir? Are you all right?" No one but the runner had been paying attention to the paled nation. But now all eyes were on Romano.

His boss reached across the table and scanned the letter, a scowl forming across his face. "Who sent this?" He yelled to the messenger, who could only quiver and shake his head cluelessly. "Lovino, who knows you have been staying with your friend?"

"O-Only Feliciano and the other nations." His voice was weak and quivered, yet he managed to keep a straight face. "I guess the people in his town, but they're used to me visiting."  
"Then go there. We'll investigate this. Call immediately if anything suspicious happens." The man scowled and slammed his fist on the table. "I do not want another bombing happening!"

Romano could only nod and take the order. All he wanted was to go to Spain anyways... Shakily, he left the room and dashed to his car. Who know who was watching? He pealed out of the parking garage and sped more than usual to get home.

It was all Spain could do to follow him and arrive back home a few minutes behind him, coming inside panting. "Lovi?"

"Good job on making dinner, dumbass." Romano laughed sourly, seated at the table with a glass of wine. "Where were you?"

"Uh… We-We were out of olive oil so I ran to get some. But that doesn't matter!" Spain moved over to hug him. "Why are you back so early?"

This man, really. Romano set his wine down and melted into Spain's hold. Everything seemed so much better in his arms. "There was a threat delivered during the meeting. We think from the same people that bombed Feli and I."

"Que?" Romano was held away for Spanish eyes and hands to flutter over him frantically in a search. "Are you alright? Was it just a threat? Did anyone see him?"

A response was on the tip of his tongue when the words sunk in. "_Him_?" Romano asked, pulling away to stare at Spain.

Continuing, Spain had yet to realize his blunder. "Yes him! That fedora bastard. Did he do anything to you? What did the message say?"

"Fedora bastard?" Romano growled. "You knew about this?"

Oh but now he knew. He'd stepped over that line. Spain pulled back and nervously tried to turn it around. "Well..." But nothing came to mind. He only had so many lies.

"You've seen someone following me?" Romano got to his feet and trembled, resisting the urge to seriously hurt Spain. "You've known and haven't told me?"

"I didn't want to scare you! And there was already so much going on with the spell." In his attempt to clear his name Spain spoke hurriedly, shakily.

"You've known for that long!" He could not believe this. How could Spain do this to him? "What is wrong with you?"

"Lovino, _por favor_, I was just trying to keep you safe!" Hoping, hoping it could go away, Spain hugged the upset Italian.

Romano shoved his away as hard as he could. "Keep me safe by keeping me in the dark?"

"I was going to deal with it before you had to know!"

"Oh yeah good job at that!"

Spain bit his lip at that stab. "It'll be okay. Just calm down and we can eat, okay?" He gave a hopeful smile.

That brought a wry laugh. "Eat what? You followed me, didn't you?"

"Er," and again he had him. The smile fell. "I can make something real quick."

"Whatever, I'm going to tell Feliciano to be careful." Romano finished his wine and shot a glare at the Spaniard. "Thought you could protect both of us?"

The man winced. "He's been hanging out with Eliza a lot."

"I'm sure she would like to know." With that, Romano left again.

Sure enough, when he arrived at the apartment Italy had been living in since he left Spain's home Hungary was there, trying to teach him for the millionth time how to do laundry. And failing, thus her having to call her greeting from mopping up the tiled floor of overflowed laundry detergent when Italy opened the door to see his brother there. The boy himself smiled brightly and hugged his brother. "_Ciao Fratello_!"

"Hey." Romano shrugged the idiot off and let himself in. He nodded to Hungary as he passed, then made himself home on the couch. No explanation was given. No other acknowledgment of the two other nations was given. He just glared at the television...

The two exchanged a glance. What in the world? Hungary nodded for Italy to take a try before she went ahead with her work. And the boy did so, sitting beside his brother with puzzled big brown blinking eyes. "You came to watch TV?"

"Stay the night. Maybe the week. Depends."

"Vee? Why?"

Romano huffed and glared at his brother. "Apparently those people that bombed us are back and were stalking me. _Spain_ happened to privileged of this knowledge for some time and it wasn't until I got a threat letter he cared to share this information. By the way, thought you might want to know to watch your fucking back."

"What?" Eliza stopped mid-mop with enlarged green eyes.

Italy wasn't as shocked. Hell, he didn't even seem to care. "So nee-chan is mad at Spain-nee and doesn't wanna go back?"

"Well aren't you a fucking genius. Now go clean up your fucking mess." Romano sunk into the couch, his scowl settling deeper. "God, you're so useless."

The television suddenly went black. At his turning Romano found his twin holding the remote with a sweet smile that, frankly, did not match his words at all. Er, word. "No."

"What the fuck Feliciano?" Romano grabbed for the remote, but his twin swiftly moved it out of his grasp. "Fuck, what's your problem?"

"Nee-chan can't stay here. He has to go home," the happy Italian responded heartlessly, "veee~"

"I'm not going home, thank you very much." He huffed and rolled his eyes. "You expecting me to go to a house I haven't been to in months by myself when I've been threatened? And people say I'm the bitchy one."

But the 'bitchy one' just laughed, shaking his head. "Silly nee-chan, that's not home anymore. Nee-chan's home is with Spain-nee."

"Well that's a problem because I'm not going back. He's a bastard."

"Nee-chan's a bastard too, but he puts up with it."

Oh he was going to go there, huh? Romano got to his feet and stormed into the kitchen. "I don't hide important things from him!"

"Loving him for forever isn't an important thing?" Unmoving, Italy just called back to his brother, ever smiling.

"Well I told him, didn't I?" Romano ran back to then yell, "And don't tell me he just told me about this! Because this is different! It's life threatening!"

"Has Spain-nee let anything happen to nee-chan?"

"No..." Dammit he was not going to back down. Romano crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "But something easily could have because I was oblivious. And it would have been his fault. So I'm not going back. End of story. Shut the fuck up."

"Did nee-chan ask Spain-nee if he was tired from protecting nee-chan all by himself?"

"I told you to shut up!" Romano called from the kitchen, going through the contents in the fridge. The conversation was over for god's sake.

"Did you?"

"If he hadn't kept it a secret then he wouldn't be tired!"

"But then nee-chan would be tired too. Tired nee-chan doesn't smile so pretty for Spain-nee."

Romano returned with some bread and plopped down on the couch. "I don't smile pretty."

Giggling, the other brunet shifted to lean on his returned twin. "He thinks you do."

Quick to shove Italy away, Romano took a vicious bite from his bread. "I don't give a fuck. Now go clean up your mess already."

It was infuriating how Italy bounced back on this night. He didn't pout or cry or do as he was told. Instead he reached over to snatch away the food. "No."

"Oh my fucking god!" Romano harshly shoved Italy off the couch, then got to his feet. "What the fuck is your problem? I'm just crashing here! I'm not bugging you! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Hey. Let's not get physical." Speaking up again for the first time, Hungary moved to help Italy up. She was surprisingly calm, though she did give Romano a disapproving look. "Especially with the guy you're 'not bugging.' Then it will be a problem."

That brought a sarcastic laugh from the fuming Italian. "Oh like he hasn't done his fair share of bugging. Look, I'm just going to go take a bath and then I'm going to sleep. Just leave me alone."

"_No_. You have to go back. Spain is sad because you're mad and you're sad and mad and you need to make up because no one will be happy until then." Glaring. For what could probably be the first in the history of time Northern Italy had his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. At his brother. He still stood behind the arms of Hungary that had not lowered from assisting him up, but that did not make him appear any less alien in almost anger.

Romano froze in his tracks and stared at this strange being that had taken over his pansy brother. He sighed and blushed, looking away in semi-defeat. "What does it matter to you? Let me be mad at him, dammit."

"Because they're winning if you and Spain fight now!" Italy huffed.

"That's ridiculous..." And yet made sense in a way. Whatever. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep here even with Italy and Hungary. "You're a fucktard of a brother. I'd rather put up with Antonio's stupidity than yours. See you later Elizabeta."

Before could either reply on his sudden change of mind, Romano was out the door and on his way back to Spain's.

* * *

If he followed him he'd be in trouble. If he called him he'd be in trouble. If he waited outside he'd be in trouble. If he stayed and waited for him he'd be in trouble! This was one of those situations involving Romano where Spain simply could not win. There was no small chance of victory, just crushing defeat no matter which way he turned. And the worst part was he was well aware of his said circumstances.

Anxiously Spain walked up and down the house, in circles around the table, through the halls. Hell, he even ended up in the tomato fields, in the attic. He just paced ceaselessly from the moment his love left without a moment of rest or feed. It may have very well been the most work his brain ever received in a matter of hours in his entire life. Just as his feet moved his thoughts were racing through his mind. How could he apologize? Would Romano forgive him? How long would he be at Romano's? Was he okay? Had he eaten at least? Would he ever have sex with him again? At this rate, it didn't seem likely. He slapped himself. Off topic, ADD mind of an idiot Spaniard! That's what had gotten him into this mess in the first place, wasn't it?

He'd been wrong to keep it from Romano, he realized that now. The Italian was not the type that responded well to secrets. He already had trust issues here and there due to his inferiority complex, and Spain should have been well aware of that. But as usual he was just too damn oblivious and focused on Romano's happy face to fully comprehend the myriad of human emotions beneath. The man had to ask why God had made him, a nation, so incredibly stupid. Didn't it make sense to make someone like him intelligent? Escape from his overactive mind was appreciated yet feared, for it came in the form of Romano's sports car pulling into the driveway.

The pissy Italian stomped into the house and yelled before Spain could start thinking again, "I have not forgiven you. I will not. Do not talk to me. I am taking a bath and then going to sleep. If I so much as _hear_ you in my area, I'm staying at Feliciano's."

And with that, he made his way upstairs to Spain's room, where he promptly slammed the door shut and locked it. Italy was right, after all. This is his house too now. And damned if Spain didn't know it.

Our curly haired man whimpered and made himself a nest on the couch to curl up in and have himself a nice little pity party. He really wanted to run to France crying like he always did when things like this came up, but he knew very well he couldn't leave Romano. Even if this wasn't about something dangerous if he left while Romano was upset it would be the end of everything. He sighed. The man couldn't even tell himself he was being overdramatic. To him, it _would_ be the end of everything if his Italian left him.

"_Te amo_," floated through the house before he fell into a fitful sleep.

Such a pitiful sleep it was, Spain woke at every slightest of noises the house made throughout the night. But then the noises were louder than the creeks and bumps in the night. They were footsteps.

Spain tensed and waited to figure out what the footsteps were planning on doing when he recognized the timid gait of his love trying to make up his mind. Sure enough, Romano crept into view a few minutes later, after backtracking many times, with pillows and blankets.

Thinking Spain was asleep, Romano silently squished himself onto the couch to snuggle into the Spaniard. He hadn't been able to fall asleep and now he was instantly able to pass out. And once his own fear had passed with noting this Spain could relax and tentatively hug Romano. If he acted still asleep it would be fine. He whined a little and nuzzled that head of familiar smelling hair. He would do anything to keep this.

"_Ti amo_," Romano whispered ever so quietly as he left all consciousness.

He was so whipped it was sad. Spain could feel tears budding he was so happy. But the man didn't feel any shame at all. No, he kissed that temple and snuggled his love. This time it was a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The sun rose on the two holding each other closely, smiles tugging on both their lips. With the light pouring through the windows, warming him, Spain cuddled his beloved Italian sleepily, who mumbled in a semi conscious state for his to stay still and pinched Antonio.

"Mmm," Spain whined behind closed lips, wincing. "_Me duele_."

"Shut up." Romano shoved his face into Spain's chest with a groan. He was exhausted. "I still haven't forgiven you."

That smile fell so easily. Spain formed and tightened his embrace to nuzzle Romano's hair with a whispered, "_lo siento_."

"I bet you are," he mumbled, feeling bad for snapping. "Go back to sleep. I'm tired."

"_Sí_," Spain agreed, petting his hair softly.

"Make me breakfast later, too."

"_Sí_," this time with a kiss to his head.

"And-and!" Romano looked up as he demanded, "You have to listen to me from now on. And never keep secrets from me again."

The third, "_sí_," came with a nuzzling of noses.

"But I'm still mad."

And the fourth in a rubbing of cheeks and a whine, "_Sí._"

"Oh fuck you and go make me breakfast." Romano sat up with a scowl. "I'm not going back to sleep now."

Much like a dog in actions Spain winced and nodded with head hung. One could even see the limp ears and tail on the curly haired man when he stood and went off to do as he was told.

"Oh my-" Romano growled and smacked his forehead. He felt guilty dammit! This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He jumped to his feet and ran after Spain to tackle him from behind. "You dumbass. Quit sulking. I'm here, aren't I?"

Supposedly smarter than his northern counterpart, one would think Romano would know he couldn't get a response from a Spain with his face smacked into the ground. It took the guy a second to push his head up and breathe. "But you're still upset!" He moaned.

Fucking- "When am I not upset?"

He actually sniffed, not looking at him. "You were happy for a while."

"I am happy now! I'm just annoyed with you!"

"_Ver-Verdad_?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Yes you fucking idiot."

Suddenly Spain rolled over to hug Romano tightly in an affectionate mixture of nuzzling, snuggling, and kissing. "_Tee aaammoooo_."

"Yeah I know, _Dio_." Romano sighed and kissed him back. "You're a dumbass."

"Yeah I know." He just laughed and laughed, cuddling Romano there on the floor, everything feeling perfect again.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Yaaay for smut! xD I felt bad realizing how much smut was in TaToaTL by now and how little's in here, so I demanded that we give some to ya. Then HAYA had to get all pussy and lame and SWISS xP Not an awesome German like me that can write it all day long

_Fennel_ = Endurance; not only for the sex, but in going on with the shit that's happening too


	16. Thistle Through Time

Heeey guys! Sorry for the wait! We were on a roll for so long that I just NEEDED A BREAK! But we're back on our role! Working on the review present for Lady Hedervary from Phantom Love, but I just realized we're five reviews from 200 here! LOLZ. So in case you guys don't remember from the 100 mark, we'll write a oneshot (or multipart if the idea is really awesome) for who ever the 200th reviewer is of whatever Hetalia pairing he or she desires. Plot bunnies are much appreciated to get us started. Oh and *cough* you guys should check out . c o m jussaying. Anywhos, onward to the next chapter of LLL!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Thistle through time**

Not fighting was absolutely beautiful. Never again would Spain lament about a perpetually PMSing Italian love. It was most certainly better than when Romano was truly angry with him. So much better in fact that when he cooked breakfast that morning he was smiling gleefully. Maybe they could even have makeup sex? Such a thing in mind the Spaniard laughed.

What the-? There was a strange scratchy feeling in the back of Spain's throat. Turning from his work on the stovetop, he coughed lightly into his hand. Before laughing to himself he hadn't noticed it, but the man's throat was a little sore. That was what he got for sleeping on the couch and not sleeping as much as usual in his paranoia. He coughed again. Maybe he'd just have tea instead of coffee and he'd be fine.

"Mmm good morning," Romano mumbled as he entered the kitchen, his chocolate locks tussled and messy. The Italian normally at least brushed his hair upon waking, not one for appearing unpresentable. But he had woken up feeling exhausted and it took all his energy just to drag himself to the kitchen. He was definitely taking a nap sooner than later...

With a yawn, Romano sat himself and sprawled his torso across the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelettes~" In that purr Spain turned the slight to degree so he could look back and smile at him in greeting. The sound of sizzling turned him back to his work, and within moments he was placing a plate before Romano, in doing so bending down to kiss his cheek. "_Buenos Dias, Romanito_."

And there it was again. At the end his throat turned off a little, closed up and felt itchy. Honestly, it was annoying. Spain turned and began preparing himself some tea.

Romano grumbled and sat up with pink cheeks, staring at the plate blankly before comprehending what it was. He yawned again and cut a small bite, eyes glazed with sleep as he stared off into space. "Did you make coffee?" He mumbled, gaze still unfocused.

"I'm getting to it, promise," the curly haired man laughed, putting his kettle on for the tea before he could make and finish the caffeine he gave Romano. Only with his own cup of tea did he sit and eat himself.

Breakfast lacked the usual mindless chatter as Spain nursed the tickle in his throat and Romano sleepily ate- not that he ever contributed much to morning conversations besides insults. As the last of coffee was gone, Romano still felt exhausted and stared at Spain. "Nap with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled in reply. That'd kill his tickler in an instant.

"Great." Romano left the dishes for his idiot and stumbled back to bed. Fuck he was tired.

Why did he feel so warm? In climbing up the stairs to the master bedroom following his clearing of the table Spain frowned and put a hand to his forehead. The air conditioning system was getting old. Maybe he needed to get it updated. It wasn't even worth mentioning though as he slipped in to snuggle Romano.

A nap and a good snuggling session was exactly what Romano need. He woke around noon feeling revived and energized. Maybe Spain would feel like gardening with him. Wait, maybe? Of course he would. The little Italian sat up and stretched his limbs, looking down at Spain with a small smile. It was nice to not be fighting.

"Hey, Antonio!" Romano shook the slumbering idiot. "Let's go work in the garden."

While one was revitalized the other only felt worse. Head a little foggy, Spain mumbled and shook his head. "Mm-mmm." In a closed lip denial.

Wait. Was that a no? Romano stared in disbelief and lay back down to stare at Spain on eye level. "You don't want to work in the garden. Is the world ending?"

"I do. But I also wanna snuggle with _mi Romanito_ some more." One green eye opened and his lips pulled into a frown. "I hate fighting."

"But we're not fighting anymore, dumbass." And yet he couldn't help but scooch closer and kiss the idiot.

"I missed out on perfectly good Romano time though." In his whine Spsin hugged the Italian close and nuzzled him.

"We were only fighting for a day!" Romano rolled his eyes and pinched the idiot. "You didn't miss out on anything."

"It's still a day of no Romano." Recovering from his attack quickly, Spain smiled dreamily and cupped that adorable cheek. "I need all of those I can get."

"You're a ridiculous sap..."

"For you." Giggling giddily, he kissed him sweetly then.

God. He was such a sap. Romano blushed and stuck his lip out in a pout. "I'm going to get dressed and work in the garden. Are you going to join me or not?"

"Fiine." Such a bossy little Italian he had. With one last wish Spain got up and dressed.

The two made their way outside to the warm spring sun and got to work on the garden. About an hour in Spain slowed down. Then within ten minutes of that he had to come to a stop and crouch down, closing his eyes. The world had decided to flip a few times and leave him riling. He was dizzy, and his head was foggy. The man hadn't drunk enough water was probably it.

"Hey what's up with you?" Romano was at Spain's side within seconds, worry written across his face. Why was Spain so red? He bent down next to the Spaniard and pressed his hand to his forehead. Hot! "What are you doing? You have a fever! Get inside now!"

Fever? He'd been out working in the field for goodness sakes! Laughing, Spain brought his head up and smiled at Romano. "It's hot out! Of course I feel hot."

"I don't believe you!" Hand in hand, Romano dragged Spain from the fields inside, where he pushed him onto the couch. He returned with a glass of water and a thermometer. "In your mouth, now."

A wince from the patient. Seriously? So bossy about this now too? "I was just-" No explanation could be launched into before it was in his mouth, whining as he closed his mouth around the tube, item reading just short of 38 degrees.

"Look! You have a fever! What did I say?" Romano snatched the thermometer out of Spain's mouth and marched back to the kitchen. This time he came back with some juice to replace the water. "You need to stay hydrated! And get into bed! Get up! You're going to bed!"

"Lovi I'm really fine. You shouldn't get so worked up," Spain laughed faintly, feeling nervous under this example of overbearing care.

"Shut up, you're going to bed. Get up!"

"_Sí Señor_..." Then, on his way up, Spain turned. "Can I at least get a movie to watch?"

"Later. You're going to sleep now." Romano watched him ascend the stairs with crossed arms. "I'm going to make you soup."

If he was so adamant… Spain sighed and nodded. He was still drowsy. This explained his passing out fairly quickly once he had curled up beneath the covers he'd been among not long before. Two naps in one day. How different for him. And such a distressed Romano. He smiled as he fell asleep. It was awful cute.

Romano returned some time later with a giant, steaming bowl of soup on a tray. "Hey, you hungry?" He whispered, sitting next to Spain's slumbering form.

"Didn't let me do much to work off breakfast," the sick man mumbled as he shifted to wrap his arms around Romano's waist and nuzzle into his hip. Even sick Spain had a sense for Romano proximity.

"Yes," Romano held the soup up and struggled to keep it from spilling. "But soup is good for you when you're sick."

"Mm. It is Lovi's cooking..." If he was going to be cared for he might as well play it up. With a pitiful frown and cough he look up. "Feed me?"

Never had there been a more conflicted scowl. Romano did not want to take place in the sappy action, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for Spain's sickness. He groaned and untangled Spain from him so he could set the soup on the bed side table. Turning to Spain, he fluffed the pillows up at the head of the bed and crossed his arms. "Make yourself comfortable sitting up."

Fever and scratchy throat aside, Spain was in heaven. When he sat up he had the biggest grin, awaiting his meal. "Don't look at me like that," Romano grumbled as he sat next to him. He brought the bowl to his lap and then carefully held a spoonful up to Spain's mouth.

Leaning forward that remaining distance Spain closed his lips around the bowl of the spoon. Then he pulled away with a pleased expression. "Good job Lovi~"

A scowl was given as he spooned more soup. "Don't talk like I'm a dog when I'm feeding you."

"But you'd make such a cute dog," before the Spaniard took his second sip.

"I don't care. Shut up and eat."

"_Sí Señor_~"

Once the soup was gone, Romano placed the bowl on the table again and pushed Spain down. "Go to sleep again."

"What about watching a movie?"

"You need to sleep to get better!"

"But you _said_..."

Had he? "I guess. But only if you drink more juice. And you have all the blankets with you on the couch."

"You're making a really good Mamma, you know?" Conceding a point? Pampering him over something so minute? Damn he was a mother. Spain giggled at the thought.

Red hit Romano's cheeks instantly. He shoved Spain down and tucked the sheets around him. "Shut up! You don't get a movie anymore!"

"_Quuué_? But _Mammaaa_!"

"Don't call me that!"

Up at his love he smiled, snuggling under the covers. "_Romanito_ doesn't want to be a Mamma?"

"I can't be a mother, dumbass."

"Course you can~"

Romano scowled and covered Spain's eyes. "I'm a man. Go to sleep."

"Cute man~"

"Shut up that doesn't make me a mother!" Romano growled and resisted the urge to jump on the babbling dumbass.

"If you know that then you would be a good Mamma~ You're cute and sweet and can cook and smart like a Mamma~"

"I'll show you sweet!" Romano flopped on top of the sick man and pinched his ear. "Shut the fuck up!"

"_Oooye_! _Me duele_!" Whining pitifully Spain tried to nuzzle further into the bed as means of fleeing such cruelty.

"Go to sleep and I'll leave you alone."

"Will you stay with me?"

Romano sighed and rolled off of him to hug his side. "Yeah yeah. Just go to sleep."

There we go. Smiling, Spain nuzzled his living heater. "_Te amo_."

He just mumbled and hid his face. "Shut up. Go to sleep."

"_Sí Mamma_," he breathed as he passed out.

* * *

It had been when Spain came home following one of his departures for exploration. Those first few days things had been too hectic in meeting with everyone and getting settled on land. It wasn't until a week had passed that he really noticed there was something wrong with his charge. Because, really, he could be annoying, but Romano was his responsibility.

When that face was especially red for no apparent reason Spain crouched down in the kitchen beside the little boy and held a hand to his forehead, frowning. "Lovino you're heating up."

"I-I am not!" The fiery little nation backed away from Spain with a scowl, trying to hide a small cough. "What's your fucking problem? Don't randomly touch me!"

Following a roll of his eyes at such language the elder persisted. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Romano spat, quickly turning around to succumb to a coughing fit. The last of wet coughs under control, Romano glanced up with teary eyes and rasped, "Just fine!"

This caught Spain off guard. For the illness to already be so far along. In a quick motion he brought the child up from the floor and into his arms to move him out of the kitchen as he walked. "You need to _tell_ me when you're sick."

"I'm not sick!" Romano yelled, kicking and squirming in an attempt to get out of Spain's arms. He just had a cough, that was all! It was no big deal! Not like stupid Spain cared anyways! He was about to start protesting again when another violent fit of coughs overtook him, causing Spain to hurry his pace to bring them to the boy's bedroom even quicker.

In his anxiety our Spaniard found himself almost dumping his load onto the bed after having been working on a ship for so long. It only further seeded his fright. "Ah, _lo siento_! I didn't mean-Are you alright?"

"I'm-" More coughs. "F-fine!"  
Romano gasped for air and struggled to stop coughing. His lungs and throat already hurt so bad.

"Ah, wait right here!"

So maybe he'd been worried about the boy when he'd been gone. He had a right to, didn't he? Even brats had their uses… Somehow… Okay so Romano was useless. But he was Spain's useless brat that had his cute moments! And fuck if he didn't start to fidget and feel some hysteria come on when he saw the child cough as he was. Images of all of his men that had fallen seriously ill and died during their travels simply would not leave his mind until he forced them away in handing Romano a cup of water. "Here, drink this."

Whimpering and shaking, Romano took the glass and downed half of it between hacks. With a deep breath, the boy tried to hold back the next one, only for it to force itself out and start another fit. And it just made Spain ever more frantic. At a low point he brought Romano up to gently rub his back, pouring more liquid from a jug into the cup.

"Come on Lovi. Just breathe."

"It stops on its own sooner or later," he gasped, clenching his sore stomach muscles. It was reaching its end, small and continuous coughs that just shook him lightly, but still hurt his exhausted body.

"That doesn't make it better!" Spain exclaimed. "How long has this been happening? Couldn't you have told someone?"

A blush filled his fevered cheeks as Romano looked down at his twiddling thumbs. "You're always exhausted and annoyed easily when you first come home. I didn't want to bother you and make you mad..."

"You're not answering me properly! Fuck, Lovino, bother me all you want if you're coughing like this."

"I'm fine," Romano grumbled stubbornly.

"Don't you dare pull that shit _niño_, not now." Despite himself Spain glared before he sighed. "For now just get some sleep, okay?"

"I'm not tired!" Romano huffed, crossing his arms. He was not going to succumb to this sickness! Spain already thought he was weak and stupid as it was!

"That doesn't matter! You need to rest to recover. Please Lovi, just sat in bed and try to sleep." Was he pleading with a sick child? Really? But it was all Spain could do at this point.

"Whatever," he mumbled as his eyelids dropped closed and he turned to curl into Spain.

Heaving a sigh of relief Spain nodded to himself. At least he'd made that much headway. So much for making him food or calling for a doctor while he was asleep, but he could do that in a bit. Now he just stroked this small boy's back with all the gentleness as he could muster, mind wandering as to what the brat meant to him.

Romano woke up with a tickle in the back of his throat. He was alone as well. The boy turned into the pillows and started coughing into them as tears pricked his eyes. Of course the boss wouldn't stay and take care of him! It only made sense. What did Romano matter? Fuck his lungs hurt.

"Lovino?" And there he was again. Within seconds of the Italian's cough the darker skinned male had returned to rub his back soothingly against the cough. "Just calm down, let it pass."

He didn't feel happy because Spain was instantly there, of course not! It was just nice that someone was rubbing his back. His coughs died down quickly and he took a deep breath through the pillows. Fucking Spain.

"At least it was just a small one, huh?" Chuckling, Spain patted hair that was slightly damp in the fever.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled.

Now that called for an incredulous repeat. "What am I doing here?" Was he really suck an oblivious child? Standing, Spain left his pupil yet again, only this time returning within moments with a steaming bowl of broth. "Making you food when I hear you're coughing again? Of course I'll come running in."

Romano slowly turned around to stare at the food and blushed. He just felt guilty, that was all. He didn't really care. "Whatever," he grumbled as he sat up and reached out for the soup.

"What, you don't want to be spoon fed?" Spain laughed.

"I'm not si-" Just the smallest of yells brought on a coughing fit.

"_Oye_!" Frenzied, some of the bowls contents spilled to the floor when he set it aside quickly. "Don't strain it."

"I'm not!" Romano gasped, close to breaking down into tears. He was so sick of coughing and it hurt so much.

God, was this the issue? Really? With a deep calming sigh - he couldn't get angry and impatient with him now - Spain hugged this sniffling little boy. "Fine, you're not sick. You've just got some funny spell on you that won't go away unless you get better, alright?"

"Ex-exactly," Romano whimpered, burying his face into Spain.

... Well wasn't he a cutie when he was sick. With a smile Spain nodded and nuzzled that head of hair. "Sorry for being wrong and thinking you were ill. That was stupid of me."

"You're not known for intelligence."

Twitch. Still a brat. "Yeah yeah."

"Can-" cough, "I eat now?"

"If you're careful." Sitting beside him and still holding an arm around him, Spain brought the bowl over slowly to Romano.

"I'm not going to spill it!" Romano huffed, pulling the bowl into his lap and taking a large spoonful. He was hungry, dammit!

Of course he wasn't. With an absentminded nod Spain again checked the sweaty forehead. Within seconds he had procured a damp rag to gently dab against Romano's heated forehead. Romano would have squirmed away, but the steaming bowl of soup in his lap ominously sloshed with his small jerk. He glare and snapped, "Stop that!"

"Told you not to spill~"

"I told you I'm not sick," he mumbled, but couldn't deny the wet cold felt nice. Not that he would ever tell Spain. "Stop it."

"Didn't say you were. You just looked hot." Without any power to headbutt him or fight much Romano had a smiling Spain.

"Well I guess I am. A little." Romano went back to eating and then mumbled, "Don't stop."

"Demanding little brat aren't you?" Yet Spain did so, gently pressing the cool fabric to the child's forehead and neck. "You should sleep more when you're done."

Romano just shrugged and kept eating. He wanted to go to sleep, but didn't want Spain to leave him... How the hell was he supposed to say that?

Once it was empty the bowl was taken from Romano by Spain in his standing. "Now sleep."

Now it was time to get frantic. He didn't want Spain to go. Instead of freaking, the boy crossed his arms and pouted. "No."

"Lovino, you won't get better unless you rest."

"I thought I was fine," Romano replied with narrowed eyes.

"Not with a spell on you."

"Well you should make it go away if it's so bad!"

Make it go away? Was he asking him to single handedly fight of his own illness? Spain sighed. "I made you soup didn't I?" Whatever. He shook his head. "Don't get out of bed. I'll be right back." A stern look before he went to put the bowl away hurriedly so hopefully when he was back Romano would not have hopped out and started running around. And he wasn't. The boy was still seated on the bed, arms crossed and face bright red. His eyes widened slightly when Spain returned, then looked away, cheeks puffing out.

"_Qué_?" Spain laughed and sat where he'd been before. "I said I'd be right back didn't I?"

"I know," Romano mumbled as he lay down and curled into Spain's lap. Not that he had believed him. With a small cough, he closed his eyes, clenching Spain's pants.

In a soft laugh Spain smiled and stroked his hair. "Silly _niño_."

"Shut up."

"I will if you sleep~"

"I would if you shut u-" Romano sat up and burst into coughs, again.

"_Lo siento, lo siento_!" Breaking his calm Spain went through the usual work of petting the boys back.

Finally as he could breathe, Romano whimpered and nuzzled into Spain. "I hate you."

In the proper speech and breathing of his ward Spain gave a sigh of relief. "_Sí_. I know," and more soft running of his hand down the small back.

With the smallest of smiles, Romano yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been no more than two days since the Spaniard had returned home following his long sea voyage turned captivity. While it was really quite normal for him to come back with some wounds it had never been this bad. As he lay in his bed he was unable to lie in any position without riding a number of deep slashes and bruises that in turn could eventually become numb enough for him to sleep. But even there there was no escape. When the man was in dream it was never a sound slumber, just a fitful state in which he would toss and turn rapidly with mumbles that could range from angered shouts to truly pained sobs.

In contrast when he was awake Spain appeared calm. Dangerously so. The normally boisterous man was rather taciturn, showing emotions only in the mild sense. A faint smile, small laugh. Nothing in comparison to how he'd once been, which terrified Romano.

The boy had greeted the Spaniard with indifference as he always did, secretly wishing for a hug. Normally the idiot would give him a hug because he was tired and stupid. But he had just accepted Romano's cold shoulder and dragged himself to bed. Romano tried to build the courage to go and keep him company, but simple couldn't. He did his best to keep him fed, since he seemed to lack the energy to barely move to the bathroom, let alone cook. Romano snuck trays of food into his room as he slept and hid in his own room. Something was wrong with Boss Spain...

Romano struggled with his tray of pasta up the stairs to Spain's room. It was dinner and he was running late with delivering Boss his meal. Hopefully he was still asleep. Peeking into the room, Romano let out a sigh of relief and brought the food to the bedside table. Ever so slowly, olive eyes fell to the slumbering man. Pain was obvious on his face as he rolled from side to side, trying to find somewhere comfortable. If only there was more-

Spain suddenly cried out in his sleep and thrashed out at an unseen enemy, causing Romano to yelp and jump away from the bed. He had heard Spain during the night, but never seen him when he got like this. Were those tears in his eyes? Why was the Boss crying? Ever so slowly, Romano approached the twisting Spaniard. "Sp-Spain?" He whispered with giant eyes.

When he didn't get a response - well not to his inquiry at least, for Spain cried out again and curled up whimpering - Romano sniffled and climbed onto the bed. Spain wasn't supposed to cry. He was supposed to smile like a dumbass! "Boss?" Romano asked again, gently touching his shoulder. "Antonio?"

It was the contact that woke him. Just grazing a bruise in his elbow that he could still clearly remember the cause of, Romano managed to rouse Spain. With a sudden jolt green eyes opened to blink a few times as they brought the world into focus. He panted. Then he turned to see who had woken him. Oh. It was Romano. Sighing somewhat, Spain nodded to him in a faint smile. "Ah, _Romanito_. Do you need something?"

Why wasn't Spain smiling? He was supposed to smile when he woke up and saw Romano right next to him! Weren't his stupid pedo senses supposed to kick in about now? Tears started welling in Romano's eyes as he threw his arms around Spain's waist and hugged him tightly, causing the man to wince in the caused pain of jostled wounds.

Frowning, Spain slowly patted Romano's head, hesitant in his movies. "_Oye_, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what is wrong with Boss Spain!" He hiccuped and looked up with tears running down his red cheeks, "Why won't you smile and be stupid?"

Exhausted, Spain chuckled shortly under his breath. "I am smiling, aren't I?"

"No you aren't!" Romano wailed, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Don't keep acting like this!"

He was really upset. Perhaps Spain hadn't been very watchful of him as of late. He'd honestly thought Romano was as fine as ever when he came back after his horrors and changed himself. But here the small boy was crying his heart out for something that wasn't his fault.

For the first time out of his dreams Spain felt. He held emotion. There was a cringing of his heart at seeing Romano like this. "Shh, it's not your fault," he soothed, hugging Romano despite himself.

But Romano wasn't listening. He just took solace in Spain's embrace and buried into him before continuing with his frantic explanation. "Are you finally fed up with me? I can try to be better! I don't want to go! I don't totally hate you, I'll stop saying it if it'll make you smile again! Please don't hate me, Antonio. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner! I'm sorry!"

Laughing, Spain felt tears prick his own eyes at the first real emotion he'd had in weeks. The way children were so self-centered was adorable. It wasn't egotistical, it was that they truly believed they had such great effects on everything and that things could be their fault. When parents fault, a child would later run to apologize. But through it all they were desperate to fix whatever they had presumably broken, because in that egocentric manner they were also incredibly caring.

Here he was being comforted by Romano. A child of a nation.

Here he was being reminded by Romano. That he still had responsibilities, such as the ones to care for him. Because really, what he'd needed was something to care for outside of himself to break out of the state he'd been in for the first time.

Spain hugged his sobbing Italian close in his arms, nuzzling his hair in a now much larger smile. "It's okay, _Romanito_. It's okay."

"Sorry," he whispered, nuzzling into the hug gladly.

"_Oye_, so you've been the one bringing me food? When did you learn to do that?"

"I have to feed myself somehow," Romano whimpered, looking up at Spain with giant eyes. "Is-Is it good?"

"_Sí_. Very good," the man said, nuzzling his charge-turned-guardian.

Romano felt his heart swell as he timidly stared at Spain. "S-so you're not mad?"

"No." Spain hugged him tightly again. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" Romano smiled shyly and nuzzled Spain. "But don't think I like you now or anything."

"Of course not," he laughed. "So let's see what you made me this time…"

* * *

When he woke from his dream Spain rubbed at his eyes, the room dark. He must've slept until evening. He did feel better though. His throat was already recovering.

The door opened and in came Romano, tray of food and a large glass of water. He looked up and smiled to see Spain awake. "About time. Feeling better?"

Having just begun to pout at the absence of his Italian Spain smiled back at him, noticing the room brighten considerably with his entrance. Sitting up, the Spaniard nodded to him. "_Sí_, very much so."

"Good." Romano set the tray down and felt Spain's forehead. "When you're done eating you should take a shower."

"I will," Spain consented. Then he took the hand from his forehead and with it pulled Romano into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging his body close, giving a sigh of peace. This kid could always make him feel better. "_Te amo_."

Said kid scowled and crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah let me go."

On one of his highs, Spain was simply unable to be brought down and just smiled at Romano, snuggling him. "Just a little bit more."

"You're ridiculous." And yet, Romano leaned into Spain with the hint of a smile.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Thistle** = An herb known for its shark spikes, yet it's been used for medicinal purposes for forever

Some fluff following their fight~ And the chapter leading up to some real fun coming up next time ;D


	17. Garlic and Pirates

Hey guise~ Next chapter here and ready! For some reason it feels like we haven't updated in ages, when reality it was just a week ago xD Probs because we finished and uploaded stuff before this. Hee. Love the reviews from y'all as always! We're getting close to the end DX It's so sad! Hope you're still following us and enjoying!

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Garlic and Pirates  
**

The door opened and in stepped England. He wore a bright red coat that ended mid-calf. Its folded back lapel was black with gold accents to match the similarly colored epaulettes at either shoulder. Beneath was a fine white gentleman's shirt with a lacy cravat and everything, cut partially by the gold chain holding an oval shaped jade pendant. From the sleeves of his coat poked the lacy ends of his shirt, while its hem was hidden by the black pants and blood red sash that spilled down his side. His brown boots rose just short of his knees. All that was missing was his large and elaborate hat he so loved. But he didn't need that for this. In fact he didn't need a large portion of his clothes.

As he moved down the room the man removed his jacket, his pendant, his necktie, all the while speaking in a smooth tongue. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh splendid, _gracias_!" A man sat chained to the wall in the darkest corner of the room, his long brown hair matted to his face and head with blood, sweat, and grime. His eyes were swollen to the point he could barely see. Poorly bandaged wounds covered his body. And yet a tired smile graced his face. "I can't feel my leg and I don't think I'll be able to see properly for a while. It's wonderful."

"How nice." When he'd reached him the blond placed a darkly gloved finger beneath his chin to look into his beaten face, smirking in the pleasure of seeing what horrible shape he was in. "I wouldn't want your stay with us to fall short of your expectations."

"The rats have been just so nice! I've named a lot of them," Antonio replied happily, not bothering to pull away from England's touch. He knew better. "The food is simply _splendid_ as well."

"Oh? Is one Lovino?" His captor asked offhandedly.

"Of course not, silly!" A pained laugh shook his body. "_Mi Romanito_ would headbutt me if he knew I named a rat after him."

That brought a laugh from England himself. "So you don't miss him as much as I thought."

Antonio's smile fell. "No, I actually miss the brat..." The smile was back again, though, as he asked, "Do you miss your little Americana?"

"That whelp?" Scoffing, England straightened. "I've forgotten about him these past few years," he laughed, "show's how much I care, hm?"

"Oh you'll regret that soon..." Antonio sighed and shook his head sympathetically. "I wish I had cared more for _mi Romanito_ sooner."

"Aren't you sentimental."

"At least I have emotions~"

That got him a twitch from England. It was short, but it was there. Once he'd recovered the man grinned, arms crossing and boot coming up to turn that chin up to him. Spain had such nice eyes, so full of life. England shuddered at the thought of breaking him completely. "Not for long."

"You can't break me," Spain hissed.

"We shall see." With that England bent down once more to kiss Spain's ear, laughing. He left in a pleased smirk.

* * *

The year was 1588. Amidst the Anglo-Spanish War Phillip II finally decided the best way to save England from its fate as a heretical protestant nation under his witch of a half sister-in-law Elizabeth that shouldn't have been on the throne in the first place was to invade, all of his prior attempts to overthrow the bitch thwarted horribly.

And who better to lead this armada than Spain himself?

Similarly, it was known that England led the opposing fleet himself, consisting mostly of pirates hired as privateers to the crown.

It happened in early August.

"Captain!" Someone called to him from above as Spain poured over maps in his cabin. "We've spotted a ship on the horizon!" Everything suddenly leaned to one side shortly before the crewman continued. "And they've got damn good canons!"

By the time he had scrambled on deck it was already chaos. The enemy ship was close, too close, and already opening fire on them when their own canons were out of range.

"Get us away from them!" Turning, he shouted to his first mate that was at the wheel, but all the man could do was shake his head. They couldn't get away quick enough! They had no wind while the other was obviously riding a strong one, luck on their side.

Then they were upon them.

Balls of destruction were tossed back and forth between the two floating hulls, angry shouts and explosions of wood filling their air with the sounds of battle. Spain offered his own strong instrument to the song, shouting his orders from behind his own large weapon. Damned if he wasn't going to fight as well against this bastard that was attacking them out of nowhere.

Was that a head of sandy blond hair he saw standing at the other ship's bow, arms crossed with a maniacal grin?

England and his men boarded them not long after Spain had spotted him.

"We're not falling to your British trash!"

"And you think we're backing off from you Spanish pansies?"

"Shut it, brigand!"

As they danced around his own deck England and Spain clashed metal with metal, their swords sending sparks ever so often in this fight of theirs. The two bated each other with taunts, England forever smirking cruelly at his foe.

And that was the last thing Spain saw before everything went black. The face of that bastard grinning at him like a madman.

Consciousness slowly returned to Spain. He opened his eyes to find himself inside a lavishly decorated cabin. The moonlight streaming through the window above his sore body told him only a few hours has passed since the fight. He groaned and forced himself to get up and move around his chained wrists to look out the window. There was his ship. Off in the distance his ship was burning, a giant ball of fire on the horizon. _Fuck._

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" In his chair across the room, England held his hands in his lap in a lazily arrogant manner that matched his grin at the Spaniard when he turned to him.

"You killed my men," Spain hissed, normally cheerful eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Mm. It was too bad we couldn't do it ourselves and left them to the flames." Sighing at his loss the man shrugged. "But alas, we had to conserve the ammo. No point in wasting it on the likes of them."

"Those men had _families_!"

Families? Oh that was just precious. "Want me to send written apologies to their widows?"

"You bastard."

"Coming from the one that was moving to attack me?"

Spain just laughed wryly and slid to the ground. "What is your course? When can I get back home?"

"No course. As for when you'll be returning..." Lips broke into a grin as he tilted his head, eyeing Spain with lecherous eyes that roamed over his body. "I'm trying for years."

"Years?" Spain mimicked, voice void of emotion. "You can't do that!"

Now England stood, burning green eyes on his prey as he closed the distance between them. As he reached Spain his sword was produced, still holding traces of the blood of his friends. The cool tip pressed to the tanned chest while his head was forced back by his hair. "I can try."

Spain didn't grace the pirate with a response. He just smiled and spat in his face.

Twitching at the disgusting impact, England released Spain's hair to wipe the liquid from his face... Then raise his cutlass to make a slash in that defiant cheek. "So feisty."

"Oh? Is that what France calls you?" He sneered. That one hit home. For a moment the mask cracked. When it had been plastered over England's expression was fierce. Heel to his shoulder, in a second Spain was slammed to the floor and stomach given a swift kick.

Spain gasped and curled into himself, biting his lip to distract himself from the pain in his abdomen. Shit he probably shouldn't have taunted England so soon.

England bated him, heel of his boot digging hard into Spain's side. "What was that?"

"That France's dick must still be up your ass," he hissed.

But this time the mask just turned into a sneer.

"We'll see who's up whose ass," came in a snarl through his grinning teeth just as another kick to the stomach brought Spain up onto his hands and knees in the force of it, just in time for England to kneel down behind said Spaniard and shove his pants downward. Once just enough ass was made visible a semi-erect cock came from the pirate's own trousers and was shoved into the awaiting anus.

Crying out in pain, Spain whipped his shackled hands around and whacked England's head with the metal. He was _not_ allowing this! But in his lust and in his madness England was determined.

While blood made a trail down the side of his face from the point of impact above his eyebrow England forcibly held Spain's bound hands pressed into his own vital regions, contact made almost perfectly in sync with a second deep thrust into him.

"No!" Spain desperately tried to pull away, but England wasn't deterring. This wasn't happening. He growled and jerked his head back, hopefully hitting the same spot as he made contact.

"Fuck!" Hissing in pain, England growled and again took his blade in hand to slam its base into the back of Spain's skull, again sending everything into the dark.

It was hot. His lips were cracked. His eyes were heavy. Rough wood dug into his skin. It was an awful way to come to consciousness. Spain lifted his head slowly and weakly struggled against his bonds. He was tied to the mast, sans pants. Of course. That sadist English bastard-

The crew members were working around the deck, unaware of their guest's attentiveness save one. The burly man stared at the Spaniard with a smirk, which Spain returned with a scowl. How long was he going to be stuck here?

"It really shouldn' been so 'ard ta tyke yer ship," the seaman offered, breaking through Spain's thoughts with a thickly accented voice.

Spain looked up and smiled to the man. "It really shouldn't be so easy to piss off your captain."

To this the man simply shrugged, laughing. "He be a little off, yea. But tha' little off took you down."

"I tripped!" Spain yelled, not pleased with that fact being rubbed in his face. It was bad enough he was in this situation. "And he fights dirty."

"Pft, there's clean war?"

Spain just rolled his eyes and pulled against the ropes. "_Amigo_, want to untie me?"

He thought about it for a moment... Then laughed. "Nah. Capt' wants ya out 'ere all tied up."

"Can't you do a guy a favor and loosen them a bit?" Spain smiled brightly. "I'll stay put, I'm sure Iggs won't mind."

"'Iggs'd kil anyone that touched ya."

"Well can you put some pants near me so I can struggle to pull them on by myself at least?" He laughed and wiggled his toes. "It will be an interesting show I'm sure!"

Now this audience of his rose a brow. "Ya think I 'ave trousers to spare?"

"Or mine!"

"Eh, Cap't ain't givin' those up."

"It won't hurt to ask~"

"Bill, what are you doing standing around?" From his cabin came England, glaring at his crewman. "Get back to work!"

"Aye aye sir!"

As Bill moved away England turned his attention to Spain. He grinned. "Enjoying the sea air?"

"I suppose," Spain shrugged as well as he could. "But I'm afraid I might get sun burnt in painful areas if you leave me out here much longer."

"I'm afraid I may be given to have my way with you again if I leave you in my cabin." Laughing in his response, England shrugged himself.

Spain scoffed and rolled his eyes, smile refusing to fall. "You're protecting me then? How kind."

"No. I'd like to see you completely dead the next time I put it in you." Then he tapped the wound on his forehead. "You'll be broken by the time this heals."

"I will?" He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're confident."

"Look at where it got me with your men."

Cheerful eyes narrowed in a glare. "Do not talk about them."

"Hm?" Delighted in such a reaction, England continued. "Why, the Spanish bastards deserved more than a place in Davy Jones locker?"

"They were good men!" Spain yelled, fighting against his ropes to get at the pirate.

"Ha!" Throwing his head back, the instigator laughed. "Good Catholic men that came to kill us and our sinful heretic souls? Oh please. Those imbeciles didn't know the tips of their blades from the ends to their rosaries they had out like bloody idiots when we left them. Praying got them pretty far, eh? I'm sure the good Lord God _loved_ they're prayers as they screamed them in the flames."

The enraged scream was unnatural from the cheerful Spaniard as he fought viciously against his bonds. "Don't insult them!"

"What is the point of these things anyway?" From his pocket England produced an immediately recognised string of beads. "Do they make God hear you better?"

"You put that _down_."

"Why? Am I tainting it with my dirty heretical hands?"

Spain growled and pushed against the mast. "You're disrespecting them! Stop!"

"Why? Will their souls rise up and attack me?" Musing over the thought, England fingered each bead, faking a pensive expression. Between his thumb and forefinger a bead shattered.

He looked away and winced. "You're going to hell."

Oh that just made England smirk ever more. Across the deck boards he strode, in reaching Spain slipping the rosary over his head to then close his hands around the excess and choke the man while he brought their faces together. "And I will enjoy bringing you down with me."

Stepping back, England nonchalantly wiped his hand on his pants. "Now have fun," before returning to his cabin.

* * *

Spain spent several days tied to that mast. He was given food and drink if he was lucky. If he was extremely lucky, the men would continue to leave him alone. But under England's _suggestion_ the crew took it upon themselves to make use of a naked Spaniard with a tight hole. Worked better than their hands.

A week passed. Or was it two?

Spain was exhausted. The ropes had long cut into his skin and he was remaining upright only by their support. Dried blood trailed down his legs. His face was beat up from the men who preferred some extra _intimacy. _He was so tired, being unable to ever fully sleep. Fighting back became more painful than the shame of allowing it to happen. He prayed every day. But God seemed to have forgotten about him. And England so loved to cement this concept into his psyche.

While when the sun was up he was left to blister in the sun, by night Spain was brought to the captain's cabin a few times. There his torture was more of the psychological sense. Full on regaling of the deaths of his men, those of his original ship and others that they had taken. Telling him about various attack plans on his home and taking South Italy. Most of it was lies threaded just for his express pleasure, but Spain didn't know that.

And each night before he was put back out England shattered another one of the beads on the rosary that hung round the Spaniard's neck.

It was the night after the last bead was broken it happened.

"Enjoying your stay?"

Sitting at his desk with boots propped up on its surface, England bit into an apple, giving Spain only a side glance as he spoke.

The Spaniard gave a small chuckle, not looking up from the rosary around his neck, fingering the knots where the beads used to be. That had become a staple question after England hadn't gotten the reply he wanted the first time. He seemed determined to continue asking till Spain answered truthfully. That wasn't happening.

"As always, wonderful. I would refer your ship to anyone looking for the perfect vacation!"

"How kind of you." Picking at some skin in his teeth, England tilted his head in thought. "You know, maybe we should extend an invitation to that little Italian brat of yours."

"Oh no, Lovino wouldn't do well out on sea," Spain looked up with a shining smile. "He is much too high maintenance."

"I'm sure the men can fix that. They're getting bored with you. And we're getting close to your place anyway."

Spain was on his feet instantly - having been docile for so long, his chains were not in use - and seized England by the collar. "You leave him alone," he growled.

Held up as he was England only smiled. He even took another bite from his apple. "What, you going to stop me? You've gotten so loose they're complaining. I'm sure he would be tight enough for them."

"I would kill you." Spain pulled their faces closer together as his gaze hardened. "You would not be able to _waltz_ into my country and take _mi Romanito_ for your perverse enjoyment."

"Just like I wasn't able to use you?"

Spain winced and stepped away. "There is a difference, and you will not get Lovino under any circumstances. I don't care you are a nation. I will kill you."

Scoffing, England prodded a pathetic Spanish arm. "With what? You're so damn weak these days. You'd think you were starving."

England had gone back to the spiteful teasing. He had gotten what he wanted, a rise out of Spain. The man sighed and pulled away, forcing a smile. "It's amazing how malnourished I've become with the wonderful diet of bread crumbs and meal scraps. You would think I'd be getting fat."

"What fun would you be to fuck if you were fat? I don't believe anyone that sick is in my service." Though England did pause to ponder that.

Spain just shook his head and sat back in his corner. He didn't feel like going through the script.

A brow rose up in England's face in response to this. "Tired already?"

"Long day?"

"Oh, right. You got it up the ass quite a bit today. You must be exhausted from working on your feet all day."

Spain scowled and turned his back to his tormentor, determined to let the jibes fizzle out until England got bored.

"I was just wondering." Back at his desk England twirled a dagger with his chin propped up in the opposite hand, eyes trained on the medal. "How do you think God looks when he watches you moan as your raped? Think he's disgusted?"

"I don't moan!" Spain turned to glare at England, internally cursing himself for not staying silent.

"Or when you widen your legs so they can better fuck your whore body."

He shook his head and silently began reciting prayers. His Lord knew it wasn't true. "I don't."

"You will." This time his voice was much closer. Mid-prayer Spain was pushed onto his back and pinned down by his grinning captor. England bent down and trailed his tongue along the side of his neck.

Just don't give him a reaction. Remain still and don't allow any emotion to show. Spain let himself go limp and averted eye contact. He wasn't going to give this bastard what he wanted. Said bastard let his mouth become home on Spain's neck which his hands enjoyed trailing fingertips along his wounded wrists, playing with the flayed skin. It took every bit of will power to not cry out and jerk his wrists away. Spain bit his lip and winced, desperately holding back his pain.

Now that, that just didn't do it for England. He wanted so much more. He hoped that when he shoved two gloved fingers into the unguarded anus he may receive more of what he was interested in, which he did. Spain whined through his bloody lip and his entire body jerked away from the intrusion.

The grin grew like an infection on England's face. Now he began thrusting the digits into Spain, prodding his walls at all angles. He was so loose from continue abuse that it wasn't the fingers inside that hurt, but the rough leather rubbing against his raw insides was driving him mad with pain. The prisoner let out a strangled cry and weakly tried to kick England away.

"What was that about not moaning?" The growl injected into Spain's ear was so lecherous it should have been illegal and a sin all its own. And once it made itself home in Spain's brain it was accompanied by a caressing of the now found bundle of nerves.

Spain turned his head and bit into his hand, refusing to make the smallest of utters. He was so _disgusted_ with himself. But his body was so heavy. Just thinking of putting up a fight made his muscles scream in protest. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would pass out from the overload on his sense, the pleasure of those nerves long past lost into another form of pain. In all of his insanity this pain spurned England on enough for him to pull a now hardened English dick to then be pushed inside of his personal Spanish whore whom he kissed ever so sweetly on the ear when he entered him again and again.

Even tears had abandoned Spain. He couldn't take solace in his pitiful sobs nor could his mind escape from the present with England's sickening kisses. Death would have been better than this. But in death England would have been displeased, unable to see the suffering that so turned him on. In all of the agony he caused Spain he grew more aroused, soon releasing himself inside the man.

"I bet God just loved that little show." The devil of a man whispered into his toy's ear before his leaving.

* * *

Into the gathered bubbles he stared. Memories of that horrible time had been playing rampant in his brain ever since his feverish dream when he'd fallen sick. It was as if the worst parts of his life were playing in Spain's mind. Lowering further into the water he let out a sigh, uncharacteristically pensive and lethargic.

"Is your fever coming back?" Lovino was next to him within seconds, checking the temperature on his forehead with a small frown.

Sitting back up a bit Spain shook his head with a smile. "I'm all better."

"Then what's wrong?" Not caring if he got wet, Romano wrapped his arms around his idiot with a pout.

The smile was widened, made more sincere in that contact. Spain kissed those hands that could always heal him, no matter what. Through all his brattiness Romano held the salve for all of Spain's problems in these hands. And for that he loved him dearly.

"I was just missing _mi Romanito_~ But now he's here, so it's all better."

Romano blushed and pulled away. Spain was going to whine when there was suddenly a naked Italian in the tub and cuddled next to him. "Idiot."

"_Sí_," Spain purred in a contented smile as he hugged his saving grace of an Italian and nuzzled his hair, "but I'm your idiot. Only _mi Romanito_ can deal with me."

"And I wonder how sometimes."

**End of Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**

The title of the email we sent back and forth that was this chapter? 'Teehee Toni Rape~' Because I'm a sicko xD I was actually disappointed when I didn't get as much cruel time as Iggy as I did as Ivan in TaToaTL. Oh yes people, this time Haya was Toni. I like to play sickos~ It's so fun

Now before anyone gets onto me about history in this in regards to Iggy's feelings towards America :/ This is 1588-1589. It was during this time that the Roanoke colony died off because England was too busy in this war to send them supplies. That's why we don't consider America colonized by England until 1607 because they didn't even really put much effort into their first attempt so it failed. As a result I can't very well have Iggy give a damn at this juncture

But you know what? _I_ don't give a damn. Because our wonderful Agne has returned~

**Garlic** = 'Go away, evil one.' Because Iggy's a vampiiiire XD Aha


	18. Chives

Derp. Stupid making uploading a pain in the ass. Sorry for the wait! We were gonna upload, but FF had other plans! But magical Go-chan figured it out~! And I'm sooo tired still from the weekend. Megacon was aawweeessooommeee. Any of our readers go? ;D Happen to see *cough* this sexy BAMF? http : / / black-hayate13 . deviantart . com / art / Prussia-Like-a-boss-202694774

Oh and we're so close to the end ;-; It's so DEPRESSING. Oh and if anyone is confused and hasn't been reading our little blurbs at the beginning and end of chapters, this is a companion fic to our Germancest fic. So after being turned into kids, Prussia mysteriously falls ill. If you wanna read more from Gilbo's side, go to Trials and Tribulations of a Teutonic Lover ;3

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Chives **

Prussia was sick.

Between tailing his Romano everywhere, having a fight with them, then getting sick Spain hadn't heard about this first hand. It had come to him through the rumor mill that countries were so often given to participate in, Europe especially. Due to his being less than a nation for decades the entire concept sent Spain for a loop. He immediately wanted to visit him, but Germany insisted that everyone stay away, assuring them that Prussia would get better if he was left alone. All he could do was listen to him and stay away, moping and fidgeting about in his worry.

This reminded him so much of the sensations he'd experience when his friend was given over to the Soviets, then again when he was returned to Germany and continued to survive. Honestly, how was it possible? He loved him dearly, but Prussia was destined for the same fate as Rome and Germania. Spain could still recall the last time he'd seen Rome, the man's usual smile holding something of a forlorn tint when he patted them all on the head. As much as he had wished for him to stay he didn't, so what amount of wishing could keep Prussia alive?

That had been his mindset before, but after being with him so long Spain had been lulled into thinking Prussia would just remain forever. The concept of him dying was slammed into him out of nowhere.

But really, he was just sick! The man could survive a cold… Right?

Then someone new came through the grapevine. As all nations shared the same doctor it wasn't hard for one to catch the condition of another when they spoke to the man. Prussia was getting worse.

"Can we go visit Gil now?" Spain whined the moment France picked up.

"Ludwig will probably yell at us," France started, his voice trailing off. "But I agree about wanting to see him. Ludwig will have to deal."

"¡_Sí que tiene que_! Friends make things better. Meet you there." It wasn't a request or a question, it was a statement given before Spain hung up and sped off to the German home.

The two met in front of Germany's house, sharing frowns. Lightly knocking on the door, France let himself in as he heard one of Germany's dogs start barking. "Ludwig~? Antonio and I heard _mon Prusse_ has gotten worse?"

Coming from the pair's bedroom Germany gave the two a nod in greeting, appearing tired. "He's in the bedroom. Watch him while I make food," the German gave much like Spain had before, an order more than a request as he moved to the kitchen without waiting for their response. Watching him go, Spain paused in anxiety before he turned to France, frown only deepening. How bad could it have gotten?

They entered the room to find their friend huddled under a pile of blankets on the bed. His face was bright red and sweaty with his fever. At the sound of multiple footsteps coming, his eye lids began the struggle to open.

"_Mon Dieu_, Gilbert," France sighed in disbelief as he placed a hand on his forehead. "How did you get so sick?"

"You went out drinking without us and passed out in the rain, right?" From the other side Spain made his attack, sitting on the bed beside Prussia and smiling down at him.

Just a sliver of red was visible as Prussia forced his eyes open to shoot his friends a glare. "Oh shut up," he said meekly.

"I know what happened," France continued playfully, trying to ignore the horrible state his friend was in. "You've been having too much sex!"

"Ha ha."

"This is Gil we're talking about, it's never enough for him!" Spain exclaimed.

"You guys are fucking riots."

"Peter is worried you're mad at him, by the way," France said before silence could come. Prussia had fallen ill while playing with the micro wannabe nation. "He's afraid he made you sick."

A weak laugh, followed by a cough, came from Prussia as he shook his head. "Silly kid."

"You'll have to tell him that yourself when you feel better, _sí_?"

Prussia groaned quietly and curled into his blankets. "Yeah suppose so."

And there was the silence they had been fending off. To France green eyes darted, the smile Spain had been upholding giving the faintest of twitches in his lost momentum. Being negative was bad! He had to smile, smiles were the medicine that healed anything and everything.

Just in time before his medicine could lose its potency a savior with an unending amount appeared. "I heard pasta," France commented with a wink. "Your fan club is here."

"Ita-chan~" Prussia breathed with a small smile. "He needs to come give me a hug."

"GilGil!" And there he was soon enough. With the pasta dropped off in the kitchen and the urging from his German friend to see Prussia as well the energetic Italian appeared.

He would have held his arms up to invite the Italian over for a hug, but Gilbert just had the energy to roll over and smile at the kid. "Hey Ita!"

Earning himself entrance with the greeting, Italy moved forward and in Spain's moving laid beside Prussia to hug him. "Mmm, you're warmer than _Nii-chan_ when we snuggle."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you have a fever," Prussia replied with a struggled laugh.

"But GilGill will still be warm when the fever goes away."

"Oh I will?"

"'Cause GilGil is always warm," Italy smiled.

Prussia nuzzled the Italian with a yawn. "If you say so kid," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

France looked to Antonio as he said quietly, "Suppose we should let him sleep." The agreeing nod came with a frown, while Italy simply snuggled his heated pillow. Spain was lost as to what else to do at seeing his friend in such a state under the care of a health nut like Germany.

The men made their way out of the room to the kitchen, where France gave Germany a reassuring smile. "He'll bounce back."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Germany mumbled in a half-hearted glare to the Frenchman.

"Oh accept my sympathies," the blond said with a roll of his eyes as he let himself out.

"He's sleeping," Spain gave Germany, "he won't wanna eat just yet. Thought you'd like to know," he laughed, nodding to the cooking porridge. With exchanged farewells the trio minus one stepped out.

"Want to come over for some drinks?" France asked solemnly.

Pausing as he thought it over, Spain shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know. I left Lovi alone. He said he'd be fine, but..."

"A drink won't hurt."

From the side he looked at him. Surely the both of them needed it right now. With a smile the Spaniard finally nodded. "As long as it's not some of your more crappy wines."

"Crappy-!" France huffed and crossed his arms. "They are not crappy, _cheri_."

"Sometimes they are. I'd take my cheaper wines over some of yours," he laughed a little.

"You just can't appreciate the finer things in life," the blond grumbled. "Even beer obsessed Gilbert can appreciate them."

"He likes any sort of alcohol."

"Yeah... He does." France sighed and shook his head. "I'll need something stronger than wine."

Now he moved over to his friend as they walked. Spain wrapped an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders. "Let's pick something up then."

"That sounds splendid."

* * *

As usual his time with friends - friend... - ended up taking longer than he'd originally planned. When he arrived back home hours had passed, and even more sips of alcohol had gone down his throat. Sadly it hadn't been as much as he would like, managing some measure of moderation. So he wasn't as drunk, hadn't forgotten as much of his depression... Or any at all.

When he entered Spain called out. "Lovi?"

His Italian looked up from the book he was reading on the couch and attempted a consoling smile. "How's the potato idiot?"

Pausing, Spain laughed. "Even stuck in bed he's a silly Gil," as he moved into the kitchen to open the fridge.

"I made paella," Romano mumbled shyly, hoping that might cheer Spain up a bit.

That did make him stop after he'd downed some water to sooth his throat from the drinking. "... _Verdad_?"

Romano joined him in the kitchen and nodded. "I thought you might need a pick-me-up..."

Now smelling said wonderful dish Spain smiled and hugged Romano close. "_Te amo_."

"Yeah, yeah." Romano hugged Spain back and grumbled, "Just don't get down. He'll be fine. He's too stupid to let some sickness take him out."

Into his warm love Spain laughed and nodded. He didn't let go of Romano just yet. "So mean_, mi Romanito_. Calling everyone stupid."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Everyone is stupid."

Spain nuzzled him. "_Mi Romanito_ isn't."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry I'm late," the Spaniard mumbled, then laughed ruefully. "Franny and I decided a few drinks could do us good."

"Did they?"

"They kept me from you longer~ That wasn't very helpful."

"You're a sap. Eat your dinner."

Giggling, he nodded and kissed Romano in finally releasing him. "_Sí Señor_." Following his nose Spain moved to his covered plate on the counter.

Romano sighed and sat at the table, watching Spain, worried. He knew this was affecting him more than he showed. It was just the question of how to make him feel better.

"Is your book interesting?" Unable to let it stay quiet for long, Spain peered up at Romano as he spoke before his eyes returned to the meal. He'd been talking ever since he visited Prussia. If he stopped long enough, after the threats against Romano, after his failures, after his dreams of the time he'd been held captive, Spain wasn't sure what he'd do.

"It's decent." As always, he was incapable of giving his true opinion, which was given away as he added, "You should read it when I'm done."

"I thought I was stupid. Will I be able to understand it?"

"I thought you were literate," Romano shot back.

"Literate doesn't mean I understand confusing plot lines. I still don't get the Godfather no matter how many times I watch it."

That brought a little laugh from Romano as he looked away to hide his smile. So true. "It's simple enough."

For being an American film it was utterly confusing. The thing being based on his famous mafia, Romano was surprisingly proud of the twists and turns the damn thing took that left Spain reeling. "Nice to know." Spain smiled himself, more at seeing Romano loosen a little than anything.

"Want to watch tv when you're done eating?"

"Hm... That sounds nice."

Romano smiled and rested his head in his hands. "Good."

At first Spain began to eat again, then something occurred to him. "Don't you have a meeting later though?"

"Forget that," he scoffed. "They don't need me tonight."

Sheepish, Spain frowned. "_Verdad_? Lovi, you shouldn't miss meetings."

"It's one meeting, big deal."

"If you say so..."

"I do." Romano got to his feet and grabbed Spain's empty plate to wash. "So shut up."

"_Me duele_," the man laughed. Still, he stood to hug Romano's waist as he worked.

"You're a leech."

"_Pero el único sangre que quiero es lo de mi Romano~_"

"That's disgusting." Romano put the plate on the drying rack and shoved Spain off of him. "Come on, leech, tv time."

"Wonder what's on." When they both sat Spain refrained from clinging to Romano as he often did. Perhaps in his worry for Prussia he was being too affectionate and getting on the Italians nerves... His worry was misplaced though. Within seconds, Romano was leaning against him. And that made him feel somewhat better. It really did. For a whole hour things seemed fine enough.

But then it was as he feared it. Not talking or doing anything got to him.

He really didn't know why. Even he had to admit to himself it was pretty stupid and lame. But as he began laughing at a scene in the show they were watching it came over him. Would he get to laugh like this with Prussia? Be stupid and get drunk and laugh at the silliest of things? Or what about Romano? What would happen if he got attacked again, could he laugh then? As he continued to laugh, the scene passing, tears started rolling down Spain's cheeks, but he just could not stop laughing. He was so _stupid_. Wasn't he the guy that was optimistic until the end? Yet with everything happening one right after the other, remembering a time that optimism did nothing to save him, he couldn't find it in himself. So he laughed. And he cried.

When Spain didn't stop shaking even as his laughter died down, Romano knew something was up. He looked up and felt his heart drop to see Spain crying. Spain didn't cry. Ever. Dammit what was he supposed to do in this type of situation? This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid! Shit shit shit.

Before Romano could even think through his action plan, he sat up and turned Spain's head towards him. He mashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Maybe he could shock him into happiness?

It certainly shocked him, he'd give him that. Spain blinked, stunned out of his tears. At least it had made him stop fucking crying. And he honestly didn't want to cry anymore. So he tilted his head into the kiss, deepening it. For once there wasn't that split second of hesitation. Romano threw his arms around Spain's neck and pushed his tongue passed those idiotic lips to entice Spain's tongue to dance, and in appreciation it did just that.

As their tongues mated heatedly Spain slowly pushed Romano onto his back, following him the entire way as he was unwilling to break contact just yet. Rather, he wanted more. Anything to keep his hands and mind otherwise occupied. Already his palms began sliding up beneath the Italians shirt. And who was Romano to protest? If this comforted and made Spain happy when he was so upset, Romano was more than willing to go out of his comfort zone. Even if he was practically being used, but he didn't care.

All he cared about at the moment was smiling into their kiss to show Spain he could keep going and arching into his touch. In such acceptance the other couldn't stop anymore. Assurance left him feeling he could go on and do what he wanted, needed: be wholly occupied by this man beneath him. When he pulled back Spain brought the shirt from Romano's body over his head so that his lips could meet new areas. They moved to his ear, his neck, his shoulder, his collar bone. He kissed him as if to worship his body, tasting every inch to pay proper tribute.

Small whimpers and shudders consumed the Italian as Spain continued his administrations. Blood rushed to his cheeks and then further south. And so Spain followed, ridding Romano of his pants and undergarments to persist in his work. In doing so he had to visit an area that his mouth had yet to conquer. His fingers and penis had visited many a time, but not his lips. When he came upon it he kissed Romano's puckered anus sweetly, circling it before his tongue delved inside for a better taste, eliciting a yelp of surprise from his love.

Romano covered his face with his hands and squirmed shyly as his stomach coiled and burned. This was so strange, new, _arousing_. "An-Antonio," he stuttered airily.

Lips around his tongue pulled into a bashful smile despite himself at pulling out such a reaction. Spain found a new way to play. And right about now was the time to learn the ropes. Holding Romano's legs up at either side of his head, thumbs pressing into the skin of his inner thighs and moving in faintly massaging motions, Spain wriggled his tongue in the warm cavern. It lapped at the walls as it moved in. Romano started panting between his small, pleasured whines. His entire body was flushed and trembling.

While he didn't want to give up his stance just yet, Spain knew they required more lubrication. Without retracting his tongue he grinned and offered Romano his fingers. "Are you-" Romano didn't even finish his sentence before he grabbed Spain's hand and pulled his fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sensually twirled his tongue around the digits, sucking a bit between each rotation. Against such treatment Spain cringed at his hardness. In his sudden gasp he sucked harshly upon Romano, apologizing in his moaned licks that vibrated him in response.

At a point teasing became too much even for Spain. He pulled away at both his positions, eyes remaining on Romano as he used his moistened hands on his dick. From his sitting position, with one of the Italians legs over his arm, Spain then pushed into him. A low moan followed the penetration as Romano threw his head back. Breathing heavy, he clenched around Spain as he pushed him deeper, just barely brushing that spot.

Spain panted, nearly losing himself in the wonder of his inclusion in Romano. Their joining was always amazing. That first push inside of him was heavenly. It left him wanting more of the sensation each time. And so he picked up his pace thrusting into Romano's heat. Just keeping up with him was a struggle for Romano. He grasped the couch beneath him as he pushed back, but each hit on his prostate left him shuddering and groaning. And in turn with each noise that he made he was making Spain's job ever harder.

Suddenly the man paused in his work to change his positioning. Spain let the held leg fall to rest atop his hip like the other, now taking hold of Romano at the back of his hips. Leaning forward over him Spain gained a better point, and from there he pushed himself back in swift, hard.

Romano's mind exploded with white hot pleasure and his cock twitched, but he wasn't there yet. As Spain continued his rhythm, Romano whined and looked up with pleading eyes. "Antonio, touch me." Spain stared down at Romano with his lust crazed fogged Green eyes. With a short breathy laugh he nodded, kissing his cheek. Then he took Romano into one hand. Pressing their lips together, he stroked him.

Embarrassment didn't matter under that heavenly touch. Romano whimpered into their kiss as Spain hit his prostate yet again and his body celebrated having the idiot all over him. Waves of ecstasy crashed through him and he wrapped his arms around Spain's neck, holding him closer as he reached his climax. At his height himself now Spain groaned low in his throat. His dick twitched warningly inside of the painfully tight, searingly hot Italian before it exploded in a filling red hot liquid of its own that in a few last thrusts was pulled completely from him.

Thought didn't return to Spain to its full extent, even when he regained his breath and pulled out of Romano to hold him close. But one thing did occur to him. "_Te amo_," he whispered, kissing his hair with all the sweetness in the world to show his thanks. "_Te amo_."

The smallest of smiles tugged at Romano's lips as he nuzzled into Spain's chest. Mission accomplished. "_Ti amo_."

* * *

The success of Romano didn't last them long. Within a short time Prussia disappeared completely from his bed. A few times Spain visited the mourning Germany, but he could only bring himself to do so so much. It was hard on him too. With Romano's care he'd allowed himself some level of hope only to have it dashed not long after. It was more than disheartening to the Spaniard.

Yet he wasn't allowed to miss his friend for long. In his calling to apologize for Romano's absence Spain had learned that the meeting had been canceled anyway due to the threat they'd received before. This allowed Spain the chance to throw himself back into his research on who these terrorists were. He'd made a fair bit of headway with the help of some of his shady connections. They thought they had the base of operations even! But all of the luck under the sun left him. It turned out to be an empty building being used to grow and sell drugs illegally. Nothing about bombs.

Who was he supposed to call and complain to? He couldn't talk to Romano on the subject anymore than he had to for fear of frightening him. France was sad about Prussia just like he was. And Prussia... Prussia was gone. The one that would get angry for him and cuss those bastards out to kingdom come. Why did he of all people have to go? The one that had more ego and pride than anyone. That should have been enough to keep him alive, shouldn't it? So he could stay for all of them? His pride was well placed after all. Spain, France, Italy, Hungary, Austria, Sealand, and most of all Germany were lost and bewildered without him.

So lost, in fact, that when his cell phone rang and the caller ID read 'GilGil' Spain laughed a little after his initial shock and answered. "So you finally found his cell, huh?"

"Huh? Who the fuck would be calling you if they found my cell?" The voice was loud, obnoxious, grating. Would make anyone want to cover their ears and retreat to escape a headache. But for Spain, it was the water in a vast desert. Or was it a mirage? And as much as he wanted to remain sane, as thirsty as he was Spain felt some glimmer of hope.

"Gil?"

"Well who the fuck else would come back from the dead to haunt you through the phone?"

By now hiccupping in his tears Spain sniffed. "_Me duele_…"

"_Mensch_, are you crying? Kesese I bet you've been so pathetic without the awesome me!"

He wiped at his tears with his free hand. "¡_Claro_, meanie!"

"Well get your ass over here to party!"

"Wait..." Raising his head Spain's eyes widened. "You want me to kill myself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How am I supposed to party with you when you're dead?"

"... You're kidding, right?"

"You're the one that told me to party when you're calling me from heaven!"

"Did my death cause you to lose the last bit of brain cells you own?" Prussia's laugh filled Spain's ears as he yelled, "West! Toni thinks I'm calling from heaven! Kesese! This is hilarious!"

Germany's mumbled reply was lost as Spain ran to find Romano and hug him tightly. "¡_Gil está vivo_, _Gil está vivo_! He's not calling from heaven!"

Romano stared at the shining Spaniard and asked, "Did you hit your head?"

"No!" Practically spazzing in all of his excitement he pressed the phone onto Romano's hand. "¡_Gil está vivo_!"

"Hey brat!"

Romano blinked and stared at Spain in disbelief. He quickly recovered from his shock with a scoff. "Even hell doesn't want potato idiots."

"Hey it would spit you back out too."

"Have you called Franny yet?" Spain piped up.

"Yeah, I just went down my contact list. You were the last one."

"So it really will be a party! I'll be right over~" Cooing happily Spain again hugged Romano.

With a roll of his eyes, Romano kissed his idiot. "Come on let's go."

In his nod Spain nuzzled Romano before he was running out. That level energy kept him through the move to the German home and fueled his tackling of Prussia the moment he saw him. Prussia just laughed as they hit the ground and hugged his friend back. "Missed you too!"

"You have no idea," the weight of a Spaniard whined, clinging to the albino tightly with many nuzzles.

"Well look at this~" Suddenly there was another body on top on Prussia as France chuckled and hugged both of them. "Back to normal!"

"And killing me again," Prussia gasped, trying to push the grown men off of him.

"That's what you get for turning it to an idiot duo for so long," Hungary laughed from the side, holding back a Germany that was beginning to lose his patience with the two suffocating his only just returned love.

"They were pathetic without you," Austria sighed, holding Italy's shoulder gently to keep him from joining the dog pile.

"_Síí_." Through it all Spain refused to let go. "It was awful. Ask Lovi."

"I'm not contributing to his ego," Romano grumbled.

"Sealand, out of the beer!" Came a call from the kitchen that broke through and made everyone laugh, France and Spain allowing Prussia up only under the promise of some serious alcohol intake through the night.

And they would have gotten it. But Spain couldn't enjoy his happiness for long. A few drinks in his phone rang and seeing it was Belgium he answered with a laugh. "Oye Bells! You should be here partying with us. The beer is great."

"Antonio, is Lovi with you?" The woman didn't even answer in regards to his greeting. Her voice was worried but he hadn't caught it yet.

"Oh." Green eyes turned up to said Italian, who was drinking with his twin. "He was supposed to go to a meeting wasn't he? Yeah, he's with me. Gil's back and we're at his place."

Belgium gave a low sigh of relief, actually shaky in the release of air. "You have no idea how lucky he is. A bomb went off at the hotel it was held."

Still watching Romano, Spain froze in all of the moving and laughing bodies. Silent, his eyes widened. "_Qué_?"

"Turn the news on," she said. "It's everywhere."

By the time Spain had moved to the TV most everyone was silent with their eyes on him in curiosity. When they heard the news report the others followed, staring at the screen.

"I am standing in front of what was once the Embassy Hotel." The newswoman said, standing in a bit a ways from a tall building that was still in flames, her voice shaky as firemen rushed past her. "At 6:57 this afternoon a bomb went off in what we've been told was one of the bathrooms in a mid-level floor. At this point the number of casualties is still unknown."

"Th-that's where the meeting was," Romano whispered, his glass of wine slipping from his hand to the ground.

He hated seeing that look on Romano's face. In an instant Spain was by his side and turning his face away from the screen so he could look at him. "But you weren't there. And I'm sure all of them are fine. They didn't say it was in a meeting room. _Estás a salvo_."

"We were both supposed to be there."

"Baby?" Just a few feet away Hungary was waving a hand in Italy's face. He was still staring at the screen, unmoving. "Feli, hun, come on. You're okay. You're not hurt. Snap out of it." Germany was frowning down at him, gently touching his arm.

Romano looked to his brother and met his eyes. Tears started forming in their eyes almost instantly.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Dun-dun-DUH!

**Chives** = 'Why are you crying?'

¡_Sí que tiene que_! = Yes, he has to!

_Pero el único sangre que quiero es lo de mi Romano~_ = But the only blood I want is my Romano's~

_Claro_ = Of course

¡_Gil está vivo_! = Gil's alive!

_Estás a salvo_ = You're safe

All of these are thanks to the wonderful Piyo13, who has stepped forward to be our translator~ Love you dearie!


	19. Stay for Caraway

Yay! Update time! And on my birfday too! What's a better present than torturing you guys? ;D Heh heh. Y'all are gonna haaateee us.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Stay for Caraway**

There was no time to complain about how it was just one thing right after another. No time to sit and mope over the fact that after being a kid for days he would fall sick, and then after that Prussia would take ill and _die_ for a week. Because now everyone was slapped in the fact with the cold hard fact that these terrorists were back. And evil did not sleep.

Again Italy called the Spaniard's house home, and held no qualms with taking his place sleeping with the couple. Honestly Spain didn't mind at all though. It wasn't like he was in bed much anyway. He would be too busy making calls and doing his research. Now he had the Italian government at his disposal, for they were using him now that they had learned he had found a few things out on his own.

Yet even having direct contact with various specialists and teams did not make Spain's job any easier. Terrorists made it their goal in life to attack while being undetected by the best of the best, after all. Otherwise they would just be petty criminals.

So he and the various departments of Italy worked. They worked and they worked. Through this a few choice names, profiles, and other hard evidences were made and collected. But when he looked over at the sleeping Italians, even Spain couldn't help but feel they weren't even close to where they needed to be to bring all of this to an end. It was a foreboding tension that hung in the air over them always.

The nights were lonely without Spain, though. Sleeping with Italy just wasn't the same. Romano slipped out of his brother's sleeping death grip and quietly made his way to Spain's rarely used office. He stood in the doorway and watched the idiot shuffle through newspapers, government reports, conspiracy theories, everything. This had gotten more annoying than scary.

"Antonio, come to bed."

That voice made the man at the desk wince before he looked up with an anxious smile. He'd been caught again, huh? "Lovi..."

"Get in _bed_," he repeated sternly.

"I'm almost done-"

"I don't care! You're always working!" Romano stomped across the room and pulled Spain to his feet. "I want you in bed with me dammit!"

"Lovi..." Spain sighed. Maybe just for a little bit. He smiled and kissed the boy's cheek. "Alright, _lo siento_."

"Yeah. You better be!" He grabbed Spain's hand and dragged him through the house back to their room. "You need to just give up. You haven't found them yet and I don't want you to be like this for years."

"Give up?" Aghast, Spain stopped suddenly to stare at him. "How can you say that?"

"Because I don't care if you catch them if I lose you in the process!"

He felt his shoulders give a little at that. It pained Spain that he couldn't even fawn over such affections in this situation. "You won't lose me."

"It feels like I am," Romano grumbled.

"I'm still here."

"Not completely!" They stopped in front of their door and Romano crossed his arms. "You need to take a break. We're alive, yeah shaken, but we're going to be fine!"

Why was Spain the one that was so worried? It was astounding to him. "Is that really what you think?"

"Yes..." Romano blushed and looked away. "I miss you."

This time he had to react as he wanted. Spain pulled Romano into his arms for a tight embrace, nuzzling his hair before kissing him lovingly. "_Lo siento_."

"Yeah yeah, come on, let's just go to sleep..."

Now he actually laughed. "_Sí_." He kissed him again, "_te amo_," before bringing them into the room so he could climb in after him and take his place on one side of the Italian while his twin instantly returned to clinging to the other.

"You better be here in the morning," Romano grumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

"_Sí Señor_," Spain breathed and kissed his cheek.

"_Ti amo_..."

"_Te amo, mi Romanito_."

* * *

"_Frateellooo._ It's breakfast time!"

"Shh, Ita-chan, let him sleep."

"Both of you shut the fuck up."

Silence… "I told you to let him sleep."

"But I thought he'd want all this good food!"

"I swear to God." Romano sat up and glared at the idiots with red eyes. "I will cut you both."

Sometimes, you could laugh off Romano's threats. Others, you could get the fuck out. "Sorry, Lovi!" Antonio chirped in moving out of the room.

"Sleep well, _Fratello_," Italy chimed and scurried after the Spaniard.

"Idiots," he grumbled, happily burrowing under his covers and pillows again while the two 'idiots' began to eat their meal in the kitchen.

"He hasn't been sleeping much. I really don't like messing with him when he's sleepy," Spain admitted to Italy with an anxious smile. Italians could be murderous with a few lost siestas.

"_Veee_, he isn't going to stab you or anything!"

'_No, but he may go chaste for a while and hold sex from me. That's even worse_.' "I'm not so sure…"

Italy just laughed and ate. For the second time he had recovered from his fright, though it had taken him a bit of time. For a few days he'd remained particularly shaken and closed off before he returned to his usual self. His twin had been different, however, as was his nature.

His first course of action had been, naturally, denial. He refused to believe anything was wrong and denied anything was wrong with him. But Romano was quick to lose that battle as Spain began spending all his time to finding the terrorists. So his forced indifference was adopted. He finally accepted something had happened and agreed he had been upset, but assured Italy and Spain he had gotten over it.

But that was a load of bull. Nightmares of the first attack haunted his sleep and his scarred shoulder had begun to hurt in his stress. Each sound made his heart leap and every moment of silence brought dread. It was all he could do to stay sane.

And Spain knew. He _knew_ how much of en effect all of this had on his love. Though Romano complained of him never sleeping in his bed much anymore at least twice a night the Spaniard would leave his office and lie next to Romano just to assure himself that he was breathing. That he was alive and well. And a few of the times he'd come to their room he had found Romano having one of his fitful nightmares, the scenes always breaking Spain's heart in two and increasing his determination in the work that kept him from Romano's side.

Sometimes Spain would feel pained at the knowledge that still Romano couldn't be completely straight with him, that he couldn't tell him when he was truly frightened. That he wouldn't let him in that much. Then Spain would tell himself that he was just being self centered. Of course Romano couldn't tell him! Talking about it would only make it worse. Then, then Spain would scold himself for stopping for so long and go back to work.

'_I'm sorry, Lovi, but I can't let you continue like this. I have to end this. And soon_.'

"Spain-nii?"

Ripped from his thoughts, Spain looked up. "_Sí_?"

"You aren't eating."

Blinking, he looked down to his food. He hadn't even touched it. Laughing, he nodded, and began to eat.

After breakfast Italy was content to watch television, while Spain returned to his own bedside so he could gently slip his arms around Romano's waist and breathe into his hair. He was fine.

"What are you doing?" Romano mumbled, nuzzling Spain sleepily.

Spain smiled. "Loving on you, of course."

"Idiot..." But he smiled and looked up with thanks in his eyes.

Spain kissed that smile. "Your idiot."

Romano scoffed and rolled his eyes. Yeah he knew that all too well. He yawned and hugged Spain. "Sleep with me."

"Of course," Spain nuzzled him softly.

"Good," he grumbled, closing his eyes again.

Chortling, the man nodded and kissed his forehead. Spain could stay away long enough for this. "_Te amo, mi Romanito_."

"_Ti amo_," Romano whispered, all too easily falling back asleep.

* * *

A week later, Romano would not wake up to the man he'd fallen asleep with. Nor was Italy present. The two that had made it their mission to be there when he closed his eyes and when he opened them were gone, replaced by the soft sounds of an argument between an annoying albino and a fierce warrior turned maid in the kitchen, with various comments from an excited Italian and an exasperated German mingled in.

Romano rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen with a bed head and deep scowl. "What's going on?"

"Good morning _Nee-chan_!" With a happy squeal Italy ran round everyone to hug his twin in a morning greeting.

"Why are these idiots here?" Romano asked, pushing his brother off.

Huffing, Hungary shot Prussia one last glare between she turned to Romano with a smile on her face. "Antonio had something to do and asked us to babysit you two."

"Baby- are you fucking kidding me?" Romano rolled his eyes and huffed. "You can just go."

"_Veee_? But _Hungary-nee_ was making us good breakfast!"

"Until _someone_ started throwing a fit," she grumbled with a glare in Prussia's direction.

"I wasn't throwing a fit," Prussia snapped back.

"I don't care what you did. I don't want any potato bastards here!" Romano glared at Prussia and crossed his arms. "Get out."

"But I promised Antonio to watch you, kese."

"More like he asked me to and when you heard me leaving you invited yourself," Germany corrected and shook his head.

"I don't care who he asked!" Romano stomped up to Germany and poked his chest. "Go away!"

In defense Germany brought up his hands. "Now look, I'm really not interested in Spain getting angry at me for leaving you."

"I don't care if he gets angry!"

Prussia grinned as he successfully got behind Romano without him noticing and blew on the back of his neck, making him yelp and run for cover. "Obviously you need someone other than Feli to keep you calm you're so jumpy."

"_Bruder_," Germany said lowly in warning. Hungary didn't see the use in reprimanding him. She just magically produced a skillet to smack him in the back of the head with.

Italy hugged his brother. "_Nii-chan_, can't they stay just for a little bit?"

Romano watched Prussia collapse to the ground, then sighed and shrugged. "Whatever I don't care."

* * *

Another bust had been made. Through better intelligence than last time the Italian government were sure they had found a base of operations of the terrorists making all of these attacks and threats. And of course they had called Spain the moment they learned this so he could race over and take part in the breaking in. However, it soon became clear that their movement had been known, for the moment they burst inside of the small apartment building they found it had been abandoned not an hour before. This was obvious because of all of the documents that had been left behind.

While the men went about their various jobs, checking each room and looking for any chemicals or explosives, Spain found himself raising a brow and stepping forward at the sight of a massive corkboard in one of the rooms.

"Roddy?" Tearing the top a little, he pulled down the fuzzy photo. It was Austria, no doubt about it now that he had a better look at the thing. Only his head and a portion of his torso were in view, for he appeared to be mingled in a crowd in the street, but it was clearly him. Spain would now that curl of hair anywhere.

Someone had taken it without his knowing. Looking up again Spain pulled the sheet below where he had taken the photo, eyes roaming over the written Italian.

"Austria, Roderich Edelstein," he read aloud, shock only growing as he found notes not only on his friend's address, but his schedule and various places he visited frequently. That was when he brought his gaze up to take in the entire board. Everyone, all of the nations were there! Some were more developed in their profiles than others. A few of the photos were of people he didn't even recognize that were given tentative names. They weren't fully aware of a few of the countries.

But they did know two. At the very center, with large and clear pictures, were both Italys. Below were incredibly extensive backgrounds. These were Italian terrorists. Italys were the best known and initial targets. But they had plans for every personified country in the world!

All of the men agreed with him and brought all of the documents that littered the cork board with them to their own offices while Spain headed home with a heavy mind.

* * *

"What's the point of this show again?" Germany asked with a scowl as he watched the speaking yellow sponge dance about the screen.

"_Veee_, no point! It's just funny!" Italy exclaimed with a firm nod and more giggles at the scene. The entire day and part of the night had passed with no word from Spain, and now the entire group had retired to the living room to occupy themselves with television or in the case of Hungary and Romano, a good book.

"West is too Squidward-y to appreciate this!" Prussia cackled, ruffling Italy's hair.

"No, you two are just idiot," Romano grumbled from behind his book.

"I won't deny Gilbert's lack of a brain," Hungary shrugged, eyes not leaving her page.

"West! Defend me!" Prussia whined, looking up from his spot on the floor to his lover.

Rolling his eyes, Germany shook his head. "I brought you out of an unconscious state already today. What do you want from me?"

"Should have left him unconscious," Romano grumbled.

"Then you would have him snoring on your kitchen floor."

"Hey Gilbert, do you still drool in your sleep?" Grinning, now Hungary looked up.

"_Nein_!" Prussia looked to Hungary and stuck his tongue out. "Right West?"

"Fortunately for my sheets."

In all of the hubbub, there was the faint sound of the front door opening and closing. Romano sat up and looked around. "Antonio?"

"Right here~" Cooing tiredly, Spain came in then to sit next to Romano and hug him. "_Hola_."

Romano sighed and leaned into Spain with the smallest of smiles. Good. He was alright. "Welcome back..."

It was Italy that first noticed Antonio's arrival after Romano, the rest of them having been enthralled in another bickering match between Prussia, Hungary, and Germany. "Spain-nii! When did you get there!"

Laughing, Spain snuggled his Italian while answering the other. "Only just now, Ita-chan."

"Oh hey Toni!" Prussia turned to his friend and laughed. "Have a fruitful scavenge?"

There was something about Spain's laugh that was odd. "_Sí_, fruitful."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Romano looked up with worried eyes.

Germany frowned. Hungary set her closed book in her lap.

Sighing, Spain lost his strained smile. "It's not just Ita-chan and _Romanito_. They have information on all of us. They know what we are."

"Woah! We have stalkers?" Prussia exclaimed, mouth agape.

Spain laughed a little. "Well they don't even know about you. Or at least I didn't see any pictures of you."

"Ah fuck."

"Shut up!" Romano yelled, eyes glued to his hands. "You _want_ to be targeted by these psychopaths?"

Frowning deeply, Spain nuzzled Romano to try and sooth him, too tired to get as worked up as he normally would.

"What's the next step?" He asked in a quivering voice.

"We found a partial map of more of their bases. So… All will be hit at once."

"And you're staying?"

Spain bit his lip.

"God dammit!" Romano sat up and shoved Spain roughly. "Why are you so stupid?"

"Lovi I'm not just some addition to their team anymore!" Spain tried to explain. Still he was exhausted, but Romano was becoming too upset for him to calm with hugs. "With all of this come to light I need to be there."

"I can't stand the level of your stupidity." Romano got to his feet and left to their room without another word.

Holding her phone to her ear as she waited for Austria to pick up, Hungary left. Nodding to Spain, Germany led Prussia from the house as well. With everyone gone Spain remained collapsed on the couch, too distraught to come up with any sort of plan to go about returning to Romano's favor, while the second Italian quietly got up to follow his brother into the master bedroom.

"_Fratello_?" He asked at the doorway.

"Fuck off," Romano's meek voice came from under piles of pillows and blankets.

"_Nii-chan_..." Frowning, Italy slowly moved over to sit beside the lump in the bed and pat it.

"Why is he putting himself into danger like this!" Romano wailed almost instantly.

Italy winced. Then he gently lied down beside his covered twin. "Because he loves _Nii-chan_ very much."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't be out there endangering himself!"

"_Spain-nii_ just wants to protect _Nii-chan_ and make sure nothing bad will happen again."

Romano finally moved to look up at Italy with teary eyes. "And how will he keep doing that if he gets himself hurt or killed?"

Giggling, Italy wiped some of his brothers tears away. "That's not a nice way to think! Don't say _Spain-nii_ will get hurt or killed! He's always come back to _Nii-chan_ before, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but that's never stopped me from worrying!"

"And _Nii-chan_'s worrying has never stopped _Spain-nii_ from going. It just makes him sad, neh?"

"Well he deserves to be sad for making me worried," Romano grumbled.

"Maybe _Nii-chan_ needs to put himself... _Vee_, what does _Doitsu_ say? In the other person's socks? Yeah, _Nii-chan_ needs to put himself in _Spain-nii_'s socks. What would _Nii-chan_ do if he knew people were gonna go after _Spain-nii_?"

"I'd hunt them down and shoot them," he mumbled, knowing he was beat.

With a soft smile, Italy nodded and kissed Romano's moist cheek. "_Sì_."

"Just shut up."

"Do I tell _Spain-nii_ he can come in?"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care."

"_Sì_." Kissing his cheek again, Italy got up and left the room.

"Idiots..." Romano buried under his pillows again and scowled. Stupid Spain.

Some ten minutes later, said idiot appeared in the room to wring his hands despite his severe need for sleep. It didn't make him any less frightened of Romano's fury now. However... He sighed. Sometimes he had to give him time. "_Lo siento_," he whispered shortly as he let himself down on one side of the bed, away from Romano.

The creak of the mattress was Romano's only reply as he slowly squirmed next to Spain and curled into him. "You're an idiot. Total idiot. I don't know why I love you," he mumbled.

"Heh." Almost tearing up in emotion, Spain smiled and laughed as he wrapped his arms round his love and his life, nuzzling the top of his head. "_Lo siento_."

"Yeah. Just go to sleep dumbass." Romano looked up with tears still in his eyes. "_Ti amo_..."

Over his watery eyes Spain kissed Romano, then softly over his lips. "_Te amo_."

"Yeah. So you better fucking come home completely unharmed or I'm kicking your ass."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Very good incentive."

Romano snorted and nuzzled into Spain's neck. "Exactly. So come back fine.

"Anything to save myself from you," Spain said into Romano's hair, holding him ever closer.

"Good night..."

* * *

The call, again, came in the middle of the night.

Again, Spain slipped out of bed and out of the house without Romano's noticing. Because he had to finish this. It had to be done before a mass hysteria got out. Before Romano broke down again out of fear for Spain, fear for himself.

Again, when they broke into the building they thought they had only found the remains of the men what were causing all of this.

However, just fleeing the scene was a man in dark clothing, a man that had take hold of his fedora in trying to get out. They caught him and for once thought they could get somewhere, thought they had a tangible tie to everything.

However, when Spain produced his cell to call home and spread the news, it was not Romano answered. Nor was it Italy.

On the other end Hungary was shaking. "Antonio! Antonio it's awful! I came to watch them like you asked, but when I got here the house was a mess. They're gone, Antonio! They're both gone!"

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

D8 GAAAAH! Smack in the face!

_Caraway_ = Something you plant to keep someone from leaving


	20. Aloe for the Heart

OHMYGODJUSTONEMORECHAPTER ;-; Can't believe it's pretty much doooone already! Seems like we just started it! Well no not really, but still! And here's your MASSIVE chapter. 23 pages. Yuuup. And because we're bitches, it's a historical chapter. YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS YEEEEEET

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Aloe for the Heart  
**

Later in life Spain would feel some bit of remorse for doing unto the Italys what had been done to him as a babe. Since the very beginning the Iberian Peninsula had been under dispute between various empires. Even its name earned itself some debate among scholars. The Greeks called the various related tribes of the area Iberians, though that was not what they called themselves. No one quite knows from where these people originated. Some say central Europe, others that they had passed over the Gibraltar Strait from northern Africa. Better still were there theories that the people to inhabit the planes and be called Iberians descended from those that survived the fall of Atlantis. Spain himself especially liked that one.

But he wasn't even really a nation then, yet to be born into the world. The first sighting of him as a human toddler came when the Carthaginians, people of a trading outpost first established in North Africa by the Phoenicians, that, in the fall of their main nation, branched out to take up the coasts of Iberia as well as the south Italian territories of Sicily and Sardinia. However the superstitious natives treated him as some sort of spirit to be ignored, so it wasn't until three centuries later that he received a name. Then was when Rome stepped onto the scene.

Already he had taken Sicily and other Mediterranean holdings from his rivals that were the financially influential Carthaginians in the First Punic War. At that point Spain saw his first true military, for Carthage was not about to lose him too. It called on its best general, Hamilcar Barca, to establish the military presence in Spain needed to make up for their humiliating losses. All at once everything was changing. Centuries of a simple commercial land in the blink of an eye became something of military occupation that entailed heartless tyranny of the people, gaining ever more to subjugate.

Through a series of events including Hamilcar's drowning in fleeing an attack and his son's assassination, the grandson Hannibal moved the territorial expansion further than ever before in the Second Punic War. It began when he made a move for Sagunto, a city south of the Ebro river to which he had been confined to by the Romans, but had gotten itself protection from Rome. In his conquest was the trigger that set off the real war between Carthage and Rome. For twelve long years the natives switched between who they fought for. For twelve years the two danced around the Mediterranean, Carthage taking bits of Italy, Rome making ground in Iberia. Forever rivals, though, even when Carthage was finished in Iberia Rome following Hannibal to North Africa. After all, Cato the Elder would end any debate, no matter the subject, saying, "Carthage must fall!"

So, it goes without saying that, even after the exiled Hannibal committed suicide, Rome completely destroyed the city of Carthage. It was only in the true defeat of his enemy that the empire himself returned to his newly gained land to size it up. Then was when he set eyes on the tiny embodiment of a nation. On the beginning of someone like him.

From his point behind a rock set into the sands of the beach Spain shivered from the cold ocean breeze in his thin tan tunic. He shuddered even more in his fierce glaring at the tall man that watched him. He had been treated horribly, beaten into submission by the three different generals of Carthage. However he still took to heart the hatred of Romans that they had taught him. And his fury was only fueled by the deaths of these three men. Because though they had shown him not an ounce of compassion, they had been the first to actually notice him unlike the natives of his land. In doing so the three had earned themselves a small mind to brainwash.

Suddenly, before Rome could do anything, the child dashed from his hiding place and towards him. Once he reached the giant Spain kicked his shin angrily. Feeling little pain, Rome rose a brow and bent down to pull the boy up by his collar and inspect him.

Fiery green eyes narrowed at his captive. The head of curly brown hair was littered with bits of sand and vegetation, his only now faintly tanned skin splotched with mud. Instead of speech Spain produced a snarl. He really was quite the wild boy.

"Well aren't you the little savage," Rome chuckled, ruffling the unruly locks. "Can you speak?"

His reply? Spittle in the face and violent squirming of the creature in his hand in more attempts to cause him physical harm. Rome just laughed more and dropped the kid to the ground heartlessly. "That's not how you treat your elders."

From the ground the toddler sat up, a haggard sort of hiccup produced from his small frame. Kneeling there he babbled a little, words unintelligible. Though Rome did recognize his butchered attempts at 'Hannibal.' "Ha-Hanneeeh," the child that couldn't have even be five in terms of the human aging cycle yet sobbed. Between his tears he got up again to punch and kick Rome's legs.

"Woah woah hey now." Rome picked the kid up again, only this time to cradle him in his arms. "Calm down, I'm taking care of you now."

Either he was unable to understand him or he didn't want to. For now, Spain simply continued crying and feebly hitting Rome's chest as he was carried away.

* * *

Over the next few months Rome learned the kind of life the child had led before his arrival. When the boy was washed a number of harsh bruises were revealed that littered his skin, even a slash or two on his arms from a whip. The times he was offered food our brunet didn't quite know how to respond and would end up knocking the bowl away, assuming it was poisoned, to later steal things from the store rooms for him to eat. And he would often appear to be listening, watching Rome intently as he spoke, only to then run off and do what he damn well pleased. He didn't like being touched, usually fighting back or flinching as if he expected to be hit, and he was given to rough nights of sleep.

For someone with such a young body, he acted more like an abandoned child of older years, maybe even seven. As a nation his mind formed at a faster pace than his body did, making him feel awkward and unnatural in a skin that didn't fit. Any attempts at kindness only made matters worse.

But he was his territory now. His group of advisors found that in the bit of land they'd won initially mostly as a final blow to Carthage truly was an enormous economic accomplishment, the earth rich with minerals and the ocean so near and so plentiful. So it was decided he might as well go naming him, for a start. Maybe it would give him a chance to make a connection with the kid that no one could offer up any sort of name for.

"You," Rome said one day, kneeling in front of Spain when he'd found him nibbling on some swiped bread, "are going to be called _Hispania_. Like _Hesperia_ and _Heliopolis_! Because you're so far west and it's always so sunny here." Laughing, he patted the head of now more tamed curls, though the women still had a hard time holding him down for any sort of washing or combing.

For the first time Spain did not make any sort of attack or defensive move at physical contact. Blinking, his green eyes widened considerably at Rome. "_Hi_-_Hispania_?" He repeated, spellbound.

"Yes!" Rome smiled and took the opportunity to pull Spain into his arms and hug him. "Hispania, my little Hispania. Perhaps one day you'll be as bright as your lands and name."

Again Spain blinked… Before he wriggled himself from Rome's grasp so he could run up to the servants nearby and tug at their skirts. When they looked down, wary of what the vicious little thing might do, they were instead greeted with the little boy pointing at himself while bouncing on the balls of his feet somewhat, face pulled into one of pure shock. "Hispania! Hispania!" He exclaimed, repeatedly tapping his chest.

The women paused, looked at each other… Then couldn't help but kneel down and embrace the child that had been terrorizing them, because he was simply too cute proclaiming his name so proudly. He had one! He had a name! He had to tell it to the world. Always before he had been 'boy' or something generic, while everyone else got a specific string of syllables. But now he did too!

"Ahaha, what do you think, ladies?" Rome asked jovially as he got to his feet. "Does Hispania like his name?"

"Hispania!"

Third time round, the women laughed and nodded to the tall brunet watching them. "He certainly seems to!"

* * *

While some portions of Spain, namely the coastal regions, submitted to Rome with relative ease, others not didn't. The north specifically had a hard time mixing. However, it was far less of a conquest, as it had been in the case of the Carthaginians, and more of an assimilation. In that aspect the people were much more willing to take in parts of the Roman culture. A single language was something that went over quite well. Before the land had been a mixture of different tribes with different tongues that Carthage made no move to unite besides as subjects to their rule. Now, however, major endeavors were taken to make them a united people under Rome.

As a representation of the entire peninsula it was hard on Spain to have bits and pieces of him fighting these changes and others welcoming it gladly. It came to light in him in the form of awkward Latin speech, though it was far better than his days as a mumbling todd. For example, when Rome came upon him just in time to see him breaking a pot he had been trying to put back on a table as ordered by one of the servant women, Spain immediately broke into a flurry of, "s-s-sorry! Didn't m-meant to!"

"Don't be upset kiddo!" Rome grinned and squatted next to Spain, starting to pick up the pieces. "Slippery little fingers you have there, Hispania."

Having already started to collect some of the larger shards, the boy stopped to blink. "Slippy?"

"Yes! Like your hands are wet, you can't get a good grip on things so you drop them!" As the shards were moved to the table, Rome pulled Spain into his arms and hugged him. "Your speech is getting better, Hispania~"

Out of Rome's territories Spain experienced the privilege of being seen as equal in the eyes of the law, a Spanish citizen considered a Roman, something totally unlike how they had been represented under Carthaginian rule. As a whole life was better for him, so it was no surprise that he learned to speak at a nice rate. Nor was it strange that he learned to express something beyond anger. Herein he smiled somewhat, bashful, and nodded. "Hispania speaks better," he agreed.

"Ooooh you're just too adorable!" Rome hugged Spain closer, rocking back and forth. Once he had a fill of the snuggles, Rome winked to the kid. "So what do we need to do to escape a scolding from the pretty ladies?"

Grinning, Spain copied the winking action clumsily. "Make flirt?"

"What a splendid idea, my little pupil!" Rome got to his feet, Spain in his arms, and grinned even more. "Remember my lessons on flirting?"

Firmly Spain nodded. "Kisses and pretties."

"Such a good student! Why don't we go put our lessons into effect, hm?" Radiating joy, the empire led them down the hall in search of some pretty servant girls.

It fit well that the women would later call Spain a miniature Rome. Often historians consider Hispania to be considered an extension of Rome. All of its basis of being was set within Rome, whether it be governmental rule or cultural source. There was little unity as Spaniards, but much as Romans. This disunity has no better illustration than the birth of the religion that would become the backbone of Spain forever: Christianity.

By the second century Christian communities were firmly established within parts of Spain while others remained loyal to their various original traditions. The prosecution of these early Christians wasn't constant, and most of it was done in the areas closer to Rome's heart in Italy. Forever one of the favorites, Spain received little punishment for his worship. And when he did, things changed almost immediately. The first known martyr for the Christian cause was a 13 year old Spaniard that would later become a saint. Just a few years later the Roman Emperor Constantine converted to Christianity and began work on making it the official religion of the empire, something the following ruler saw to the end. Theodosius, a Spanish-born emperor of the empire, cemented it into truth.

This religion that Spain was so proud of, however, would be a reason for the eventual fall of his caretaker. Through the overzealous following of it Rome opened himself up to attack from his friend Germania in the form of the Visigoths invading his empire.

In the end Spain would smile bitter-sweetly and say he'd just wanted to preserve the church they had built into power together.

One of the first to fall after France, Spain lost Rome early on to different Gothic tribes that were within a mere century or so replaced by the Visigoths, leaving little to their name behind. Under this Germanic rule Spain forever fought to keep his Roman culture, and surprisingly received it, much unlike the various other areas that he liked to call traitors. France, England, Germany, and even a portion of North Italy gave up their souls to Germania far too willingly for his liking.

Left to his own devices for the most part, the detached rule of Germania within Spain actually left him faring better than his French and German cousins that experienced famine under him. During this period Spain simply worked to unite the multiple Christian churches in his land into a single Catholic doctrine. To the end the Visigoths and the native Spaniards kept each other at an arm's length, and thus again had next to no effect on each other. In fact, when the Moors invaded by the eighth century, Germania found the least loyalty out of any of his subjects in Spain, the boy giving little more than a heartless second glance when he fell. It was what he deserved for taking Rome, after all.

When it came to the light that these Moors were Muslims a few particularly strong Christian cities put up a fight, but once it was established that they could continue their religious practices the others gave their invaders a free pass north to tire themselves out with the French Gauls.

As was Spain's nature for the time period. "Leave me alone, and you can do what you want," he'd said as he stepped aside for the Arab horses to pass him by. He simply wanted to be left to himself, to whatever he could hold that reminded him of Rome, and be stuck in a cycle of depression at his loss. When he was disturbed by the prodding of converted Muslims areas he lashed out in anger, making his land one of the major points of war between Islam and Christianity after Israel. With a fierce rage he would enter into battle with the Muslim controlled territories and fight tooth and nail for the church his mentor had left him. The boy often had to be carried off of the battlefield, tearing apart the bodies of those that had already died when he had no more Muslims to kill. People of his own that had been converted. That was how strongly he clung to the past.

By the fifteenth century the only remaining Muslim stronghold was in Granada. By then two strong Catholic powers had appeared on the scene in the form of the Kingdom of Castile and the Kingdom of Aragon. With the marriage of Isabella from Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon they united to together form what would become the Kingdom of Spain. It was also through them that the Jews and the Muslims were completely expelled from the land, thanks to the Alhambra Decree. With the marriage of her five children Isabella successfully formed ties with the Holy Roman Empire and the Habsburg dynasty, a partnership with Austria that would last Spain centuries. It didn't work out for her as much, marrying Catherine to Henry VIII of England, but fortunately she didn't live to see that travesty.

Beneath his unwavering smile Spain had partially returned to the unsympathetic monster that Rome had met centuries before on the beaches of Iberia. The smile was mainly for the reason of upholding his word to live up to his name. It was in this sort of state that Spain came into power as the holder of Naples. Or, as you may better know it, a portion Southern Italy.

It wasn't as if Spain hadn't known the Italys before, especially not the southern twin. Hardly. Sicily and Spain were often given to the same fate, ruled together first by the Carthaginians, then the Moors, then the Goths. As babes both had been introduced to Spain by a proud Rome that called them his grandsons. However, for the longest time Spain had been too entrenched in his own issues to do much about either of them. It wasn't until he was under the Habsburgs that he began to take part there, in the form of the Italian Wars of the fifteenth century. In his research he birthed the determination to win whatever he could get there that earned him the title of an invincible warrior on the battlefield, a characteristic applied to him in all European minds until the mid-seventeen century.

Apparently, following the fall of the Roman Empire Italy had fallen into a disarray of separate city states and republics that fought amongst themselves. The northern half experienced a flourishing of culture and prosperity in the form of the Renaissance beginning in the fourteenth century, merrily reliving its life as a Roman power in culture. The southern portions, however, remained as peasants, backwards from the cousins in the north now. They had earned themselves the brand of 'different' in their first being under Islamic rule and therein, strangely enough, converting largely to Eastern Christianity until the French Normans appeared to try and re-latinise them to some effect. The entire time the North had been more Germanic and progressive.

By the end of the Italian Wars Italy was left to a power level much unlike what it was used to during the Middle Ages, now left to be subjugated as mere territories of the larger powers. And, through a series of hard wars with Spain, France lost his claim to any of these, namely those in the southern half that would now be under Spanish rule.

"_Hola_," Spain had breathed upon his meeting of the boy after he'd been brought into his home, the now teen smiling to the young boy as he kneeled before him in a scene strangely reminiscent of the positions often held between Rome and himself in the past. "My name is Antonio."

"You can go fuck yourself," the child replied with crossed arms and chubby cheeks puffed out in a defiant pout. "I want to go home, dammit."

Well wasn't this one the little heathen. Spain found himself scowling at his language. "You _are _home. This will be where you live from now on," he gestured to the large house of which they now stood before, just inside the doorway.

"Well I don't want to!" Romano yelled, stomping his foot. "Take me back home!"

"Talking back to your elder isn't going to get you what you want, kid," Spain replied with narrowed eyes.

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're better!" The kid's face was bright red with frustration by now. He wanted to go home, but had no idea how to get there...

"No. But it does mean," when he stood then Spain took the feisty boy by the hand and brought - _drug_ - him inside to close the door, "that I'm stronger than you. Get used to it."

"Fuck you!" Romano snatched his hand back with a bit of effort, enough to set him off balance with his freedom and send him backwards into a pedestal with an old vase. Both the child and fragile pottery fell to the ground with a loud crash. Tears welled in those big, olive eyes as Romano yelled, "This is all your fault!"

Now that he was already crying, there was no closing the floodgates. Tears rolled down his puffy, red cheeks as Romano desperately tried to suck them all back, hiccuping and sniffling in the process. "I want to go home! I don't want to be with you! You're stupid!"

How the hell did you comfort a crying child? Honestly, he couldn't recall that ever being included in the lessons Rome had given him on interaction. Those had mostly, okay _all_, consisted of wooing the women, or the men even. Just on wooing in general. So with such little information Spain grappled for something before… "_Oye_, how do you feel about tomatoes?"

Romano sniffed and looked at Spain, confusion written all over his face. "Tomatoes?" He repeated.

Dramatically Spain gasped. "_Quuué_? You haven't had tomatoes yet? But we've finally started selling them!" Standing, the teen jogged off into the house, before returning from the kitchen with a juicy red ball.

Romano took the juicy vegetable cautiously and sniffed it. He timidly scraped the surface with his teeth, then gasped as it opened and sticky juices ran down his hand. He licked the trail running down his flesh and his eyes instantly lit up. This was delicious. Suddenly his mouth was as large as it could go so Romano could take a giant bite, juice covering his face as he chewed.

Laughing, Spain produced a handkerchief to clean that adorable face that was mostly large childish cheeks. "So, I'll ask again. How do you feel about tomatoes?"

He pulled away and scowled, turning his back as he devoured the rest of the tomato in his hands. Then, Romano held his hand out with a pout. "More."

"Answer enough for me," Spain grinned. Then he led Romano to the kitchen, "follow me," said back to him in another laugh before doing so.

And Romano was too focused on getting more of the delectable food to realize he was being tricked. He followed Spain like a puppy, eyes wide and dreamy. Through an archway Spain led him into a large and open room that smelled heavily of spices and various foods. "This is the kitchen," he said with a nod to the interior, including a bowl of red spheres from which he plucked to hand Romano another tomato.

Romano stuffed the tomato in his mouth greedily and looked around. At least the kitchen was decent.

"And this way," he began out of the room, eyes on Romano, "to your room."

With several more tomatoes in hand, Romano followed him silently. Along the way Spain pointed out other rooms for Romano, feeling he needed to fill the air with speech for some reason. Because really the guy had no idea what to do. This was kind of a... Go with the flow way he was going about it, making it up as he went. Maybe it'd work out for him. He certainly hoped so, as he stopped in front of their destination and smiled.

"This is my room?" Romano licked his sticky lips and looked around. It wasn't too bad... He walked in and jumped on the bed to test its bouncy-ness. Not bad. "I guess I can tolerate it."

And look at where his going with the flow had gotten him! Proud of himself, Spain grinned. "See? Now that's a much better attitude!" Exclaiming this in a laugh, he walked in to ruffle that head of brown hair.

"Hey get off!" Romano shoved Spain away and his glare returned. "And I want more tomatoes!"

"Sorry kid," Spain shook his head, "but that's enough for now. You'll get sick if you have too many."

"No I won't!" Romano jumped down from the bed and stomped out of the room. "I'll just get them myself!"

Rolling his eyes, Spain shrugged it off and went his own way in the house. He'd grabbed the last that were in the bowl, so there were no more for him to take. Let him figure that out himself now. Spain wanted to sleep off some of his annoyance. But that wasn't possible. Within minutes of lying down, his stomach was suddenly victim of a very hard head. "There's no more!" Romano yelled, standing from his headbutt to start stomping on the Spaniard. "I want to go home! I hate you!"

"The hell?" Wincing considerably - he had just finished multiple wars! - Spain pushed Romano away so he could sit up. He was insane! Moments before everything had been just fine. Now it was the return of the brat. "Calm down! The fuck is wrong with you? You said it was all good a minute ago!"

"Well I changed my mind!" Tears were building up again as his face flushed with anger and depression. "I don't want to be here!"

This, this was what Spain had wanted to sleep off. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair. Tomatoes had worked in calming him down. But what now? "You'll get used to it here, I promise. It's pretty nice. There's never any bad weather, it's always sunny. We're right by the beach if you ever want to go for a swim."

"But I don't like you! Your face it stupid!"

"And your face looks pretty stupid all splotchy with red and covered in tears, but you don't see me running or throwing a fit." Again Spain produced his handkerchief to wipe at Romano's face. "Come on, if you take a nap you'll feel better."

"You're a jerk..." But he yawned and pinched Spain before curling up next to him. "I'm leaving after my nap," he mumbled.

Down at the little monster Spain blinked. There was some little spark inside he couldn't register at this point. Something starting to go off at that moment. For now he shrugged it off and brought himself down beside Romano, lazily resting his arm over the boy's frame.

Spain woke to the bed sheets moving beneath him and sniffles. He peeked his eyes open to see Romano crying, again, as he tried to tugged the sheet out from beneath him. He rolled over and realized, as Romano squeaked in horror, that there was a wet spot where the kid had been. Great.

"S-s-sorry!" Romano blubbered.

Quickly, harboring the reflexes of a warrior, Spain was off the bed. Too late, his side already felt moist, though that may have been his paranoia. This was just wonderful. "If you needed to go to the bathroom you could have woken me up to show you where it is."

"I-I didn't know!" Romano whimpered, inching away in fear.

Damn he was too tired for this. Letting out a groan Spain turned his head to look out the window. "If we wash everything and get it out now maybe it'll be dry by dark. If we're lucky." A sigh was released before he patted the boys head and pulled up his dirtied sheets to walk out. "Follow me."

"O-okay," Romano whimpered, following him slowly.

Outside Spain set the bundle on his doorstep, then returned in to begin heating some pots of water and fill one large tug with liquid straight from the pipe. Into this tub was dumped his sheets. While they soaked for a bit he returned to the heating pots and, once satisfied, produced a second, smaller tub set outside for them to fill. Beside it was a towel, bar of soap, and some clothes by the time Spain brought Romano to it. "Take off your clothes, wash, and put those on," he ordered simply. Romano was tempted to argue, but he felt dirty and didn't see the need to be difficult over this. He sighed and shed his clothes, slipping into the water with a small smile. Baths were always fun.

While Romano was left to enjoy himself, Spain took up his soiled fabrics and put them into the wash with his sheets, which he immediately began working on just a bit a ways from Romano. What was he doing? Normally he'd want to make the kid to this himself! It was his mistake, make him fix it! But right about now, Spain was too tired to put up a fight. It would probably get done wrong if he left it for him to do anyway. He glanced over at the kid and laughed to himself. Besides, he got to see something of a smile on Romano's face. That was a victory in and of itself.

"Can I have tomatoes for breakfast?" Romano mumbled as he slowly began washing himself.

"Pft, are you really going to start eating them for every meal?"

"They're good!" He defended with a splash.

"That's what I thought too, but after eating too many of them when I wasn't used to them yet I got sick," Spain stuck his tongue out at the memory, "so I'm just saving you from the pain and suffering I experienced at their juicy hands."

"Well you're stupid," Romano huffed, ducking under the water to blow bubbles.

"Yeah yeah." Spain yawned, "fuck I just want some sleep."

Romano popped out of the water and whined, "I'm hungry!"

"… And it doesn't look like I'm ever going to get it." Sighing, he shook his head. "There's probably some fruit you can eat."

"I want a real meal!"

"What, fruit isn't real?"

"Fruit is a snack," he huffed, making a splash as he crossed his arms. "I want breakfast."

"Fine fine," Spain relented. "You'll get some eggs."

"And biscuits!"

"I don't have time to make biscuits!"

"Well don't you have any bread made?"

"I've kinda been at war for the past few decades."

"Well that doesn't change the fact you should be civilized enough to have fresh bread," Romano replied disdainfully.

"You're right. I should have stopped beating Franny long enough to bake some fread."

Romano rolled his eyes. "You need servants like everyone else!"

… Grinning, Spain gave him a side glance. "What do you think you're here for?"

... Romano jumped out of the water with his hands on his hips. "Fuck no! I'm not your servant!"

"We'll see about that~"

zzzzzz

Romano was more trouble than his worth, which was close to nothing. He refused to sweep the floors, wash sheets, make beds, fold clothes, follow orders... The only tasks the boy consented to were helping in the tomato garden and cooking, only because he enjoy the two tasks (and claimed Spain was a stupid cook).

Lately his new way of getting out of jobs, rather than running and hiding, was falling asleep on top of said task. He was supposed to be washing clothes, but after filling the tub of water, he promptly fell asleep on top of the pile.

And when Spain came upon him, he was positively exasperated. What was _wrong_ with this kid? Sure Austria said _his_ Italy complained a lot, but at least that one slept. This one just ate his food. And dirtied the already dirty sheets! With a gritting of his teeth and tired look he brought the boy off of the heap of fabric by his collar to dangle him in the air before Spain's face. "Romano," he barked sharply to wake him, then lowered his voice in an aggravated groan, "what happened to doing the laundry?"

This was all too common of an occurrence. Romano didn't even get scared anymore. He just lazily opened his eyes and with a smug smirk replied, "I didn't feel like doing it."

"... Didn't feel like doing it?" Brow twitching, Spain dropped him back onto the cushioned pile. He crossed his arms. "What if I don't feel like _feeding_ you, huh?"

"Well I cook so I feed myself," the kid replied snidely.

"Well I can lock all of the storage rooms," Spain imitated.

"I'll run away!"

"How'd that work out for you last time, huh?"

"Well I'll get directions this time, dammit!"

"Your Spanish isn't good enough."

Romano grumbled and burrowed under the clothes. "Well it's a sucky language."

"_Lo siento_ for having a sucky language." That's what he was down to now? Apologizing? Giving yet another sigh Spain bent at the knees before the pile, running a hand through his lengthened curls. He was at a loss. "Just do your fucking chores _this once_?"

"I'll get around to it after my nap. Maybe."

"You just had a nap!"

Romano just ignored this point and covered his head with some pants.

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter anyway right now. I'm leaving for Rod's." The teen scowled when he stood. Damn this was getting annoying as hell.

Romano sat up suddenly, a small blush on his cheeks. "And Feliciano?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'd be there too. And ya know, I'd said I may bring you along, but it looks like you'll be too busy with the chores you didn't do in time," as he turned round to begin walking off.

Romano huffed and flopped back on the pile. "Fine! I don't care! I hate that idiot anyways!"

"Want me to relay that message?"

"Go ahead!" Romano yelped. "I don't care!"

"Alright, see ya in a few days," Spain shrugged in parting.

Several feet away, there was suddenly a sulking Italian at his side, staring at the ground and bright red.

… Oh fuck it. "That laundry _better_ be done right when we get back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Romano mumbled, running a little to keep up with Spain's long stride.

"Of course you don't."

* * *

"_Fratellooo_!" The moment the two were in the door of the Austrian home Italy was upon his twin.

"Ew! Get off of me you idiot!" Romano scowled and struggled to shove away his affectionate sibling.

"How did you get him to visit Feliciano?" Austria asked in wonder as he approached Spain.

A brow rose on the Spaniard's face as he watched the exchange between the two Italians. "Don't ask me. I have no idea."

"Well this will cheer Italy up," the aristocrat sighed, shaking his head. "Holy Roman Empire has been stalking her more than usual lately. He always terrifies her so much, I swear."

Laughing, Spain brought his friend away to leave the brothers to their fun. "Well he does glare an awful lot. I'd be scared too!"

"Well you would think she would be used to it with Romano as her brother," Austria rolled his eyes and looked over their shoulders at the grumpy boy. "How is that working out?"

… Well so much for laughing. Frowning – he actually puffed his cheeks somewhat! The things you get from your servants – Spain crossed his arms sourly. "Brat doesn't listen to a word I say."

"Italy tries to, but has too short of an attention span to carry orders out," he sighed. "I'm very lucky I have Elizabeta to keep everything in order."

"Not all of us are so lucky…"

Austria chuckled quietly and pushed his glasses up. "Elizabeta suggested to lend you one of her spare maid dresses for Italy to force Romano to wear."

Spain froze. Maid dress for Romano? "Really?"

Austria shrugged, obviously not interested in the idea. "She said it would humble him or something."

"It'd be so _adorable_!" His friend burst in before he'd even finished speaking. Eyes shined, hands balled into fists beneath his chin as he stared into the ceiling dreamily with a goofy grin. "He and Feli matching? I'd want a painting of that!"

Blink. Blink. He would never understand. Austria shook his head and shrugged. "Go ask her."

"Oh I will. But hey!" Arms came round Austria's shoulder so that his darkly skinned partner to stare up at him pleadingly from a point nuzzled against his arm. "What else can I do?"

Austria stared back coolly and raised his brows. "About Romano?"

"Yes, about Romano! I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do! I got him 'cause I thought…" Frowning, he looked away. Only now he was admitting it out loud. "I thought he'd be like Rome."

"How could a child be like Rome?" Austria asked, awkwardly putting a consoling hand on Spain's shoulder. "You're the mentor this time."

"True…"

"Rome shaped who you are today. Romano is older than you were, but you will still be a role in how he will grow up."

"But I'm nowhere near as matured as Rome was!"

With yet another roll of his eyes, Austria sighed. "Maturity and age aren't the same thing, Antonio."

"Whatever. I'm still not equipped for something like this."

"And I doubt you can make him worse than he already is."

"… Heh." Spain laughed somewhat and nuzzled Austria's shoulder again. "True."

The front doors burst open and Romano dashed in, bright red and with Italy on his heels. He hid behind Spain's legs and yelled, "Boss! Tell this idiot I only came because I was bored and had nothing better to do!"

Down at the humiliated boy Spain blinked, caught off guard by his and his brother's sudden entrance to the point that he had to take a moment to fully understand the situation. When he did, he shrugged. "He did say he hated you, Feli."

"_Fratello_ wouldn't have come if he hated me!" The small maid-boy hiccuped. "R-Right?" He asked, sniffling now.

"I just said I came because I was bored! There was no thought about you in my decision!"

Austria glared to Spain, begging him silently to settle this argument and keep Italy from breaking down into tears.

"... But I came to see you!" Damn he was too cute for words. All at once Spain had the blubbering Italy in his arms, nuzzling him oh so sweetly in adoration, making the child giggle and wrap his arms round the conquistador's neck.

"Wh-what?" Romano stared at them with wide eyes. No this wasn't what he wanted? What did he want...? Well not this for sure! He stuck himself between the idiots and pushed Spain away. "Don't let him get his stupid germs on you, Feli!"

"_Oye_," Spain said with a risen brow, "I thought you didn't care. Why so protective now?"

"I don't!" He yelled, yet hugged his brother possessively.

Blinking away what remained of his tears, Italy stood perplexed in his twin's embrace. However, the moment he understood, the boy giggled and hugged the fellow Italian happily. At this Spain mailed. "_Of course_ you don't."

"I don't," he grumbled, squirming away from his brother.

"_Oye_, no, stay together!" Pulling them both into his arms Spain laughed. "Too cute~"

"Wh-what? Hey!" Romano squirmed and blushed bright red. Why was Spain showing him affection? "Stop!"

"Vee~" Italy breathed happily in Spain's nuzzling of the two boys.

"Put me down!" Romano yelped.

Laughing, Spain shook his head. "Nope!"

"You're getting stupid on me!"

"I'm always stupid to you, so what does it matter?"

"Because you don't hug me!"

"If you're adorable I'll hug you~"

The kid had never been so red before. He squirmed helplessly and whined, "I'm not adorable!"

"_Fratello_ is very adorable~"

"See? I'm not the only one that thinks so!"

Romano spluttered and hid his face, then looked up and yelled, "Neither of you have valid opinions! You're both dumbasses!"

He had to ruin it with all of his name calling sooner or later didn't he? "Me duele, Lovi. Don't be so cruel to us when we're complimenting you."

"Don't call me Lovi!" The child finally had had enough and bit Spain, dropping to the ground and running away.

"The fuck-? _Ow_!" Letting Italy down, Spain winced and inspected the wound in the side of his palm. "Damn near drew blood."

Austria raised his brows and sighed. "I'm sorry you must put up with that."

"_I'm_ sorry I have to. You see why I complain?" He growled through gritted teeth. This was what he got from the brat after caring for him for a while now? And he'd finally been showing him affection to! It plain out pissed him off.

Austria sighed and looked to the remaining child, snuggling Spain comfortingly. "Italy, go find Elizabeta to help you track down Romano."

"Vee?" Looking up at the bespectacled man Italy nodded with one less frowning hug of Spain before she jogged off to find the elder female.

"Maybe Elizabeta can help you figure out to control him," Austria said thoughtfully as Italy left their sight. "She has a way with children."

"'Cause she's a woman. Romano does wonderfully when Bella talks to him," Spain mumbled.

"Why don't you have Bella come over more, then?"

"Because I need him to listen to me!"

Austria sighed and struggled to keep his tone from condescending. "Wouldn't it be a start to have him actually _do_ things?"

There Spain paused and gave a grudging mumble, "I guess..."

"Punishment works well, too." Austria crossed his arms and nodded. "Italy becomes very desperate to please when forced to skip a meal."

Spain shook his head. "No... I can't do that." As much as he threatened to, Spain never went through with any of his promises to withhold things from Romano or do much of anything to him. He just couldn't bring himself to.

"And there is your problem," Austria scoffed.

"I may try to soon though, if it doesn't get any better..." Spain sighed. "I might as well go see if they've found him."

"I'll be in my office if you need anything," Austria nodded and left his friend.

"Lord help me..."

* * *

"So are you feeling better?" Hungary smiled at the pouting Italian in her lap.

The pout faltered under Hungary's bright smile and the hint of one tugged at Romano's lips as he cheeks flushed a happy pink. "You're better than stupid Spain."

The woman laughed. "Why thank you. It's a nice thought. Though, I'm interested, what makes me better than him?"

"You're pretty and nice and not stupid!" His smile grew as he spoke. "Like Bella! I like Bella."

"And I'm sure she likes a sweet boy like you in return. I know I do." Tilting her head knowingly, Hungary posed a question. "So you're never this sweet to Antonio?"

"No." Romano furrowed his brows and scowled. "I don't like him. He's stupid."

"What about him is stupid?"

"Everything."

Again Hungary laughed. She wasn't getting anywhere very well at all. "He's smart enough to take care of you, _igen_? Are you treated well?"

"Well yeah," he grumbled, fiddling his thumbs. "But I don't like him."

"Just because he's stupid?"

Romano was done with the questioning. He jumped off of Hungary lap with his hands at his sides in fists. "I don't _want_ to like him, okay?"

On Hungary's face remained a smile, her voice still soft. "There's nothing wrong with letting yourself get attached to him."

Romano turned to Hungary, despair in his eyes. "Everyone always leaves."

At that sort of pain her smile fell a little. "Sweetie," she whispered, gently reaching out to pull him back into her, "have some hope. Okay? That's all I ask."

"He's still stupid," he mumbled, nuzzling into her.

"I know." Pleased to receive some sort of positive reaction, Hungary stroked his hair. "So you need to get him some smarts."

"Well how the hell do I do that?" Romano pulled away and started up at her incredulously.

In response to such disbelief Hungary just winked. "Try using some harder Italian on him. If you have to learn Spanish, he should know Italian too."

"Oh..." A devious little smile lit up his face as he nodded. "I like that idea!"

"What idea are we liking?" Led by the treacherous Italy, Spain then entered the room with a risen brow.

Hungary simply giggled and held a finger to her lips in a gesture to Romano. "Oh, nothing~"

Enjoying the thought of having a secret with pretty Hungary, Romano giggled and held his finger to his lips as well. "Yeah! Nothing!"

That was... Eerily suspicious. Spain suddenly was very worried for his safety. "You two are strange."

"You're stranger," Romano scoffed, hugging Hungary possessively.

"I concur." Wiggling a brow at him, Hungary smirked towards Spain as she wrapped one arm round Romano. "Found the City of Gold yet?"

"_Oye_!" Touchy, Spain pouted. Did _everyone_ have to start that with him? "We will someday!"

"Heh yeah sure," Romano laughed. He looked up to Hungary and nodded. "That's exactly what I've been taking about!"

"I see you have much to deal with." Then, planting a kiss on his forehead, she added, "so you'll just have to work extra hard on this one."

"Yes ma'am!" He kissed her cheek in reply and jumped down to stop over to Spain and grab his hand. "Come on dumbass, we're going home now!"

"Wai-Wha? But I wanted to ask Hungary for-!"

"I've had it sent to your house, no worries~" Said woman nation cooed.

"Sent what?" Romano asked, looking up at Spain.

"Hey, you didn't tell me what your secret is, I'm not giving you mine."

The kid huffed then looked to Hungary, a smile instantly appearing. "_Ciao_, Elizabeta!_"_

"_Viszontlátásra_, Lovino," she returned just as her Italian ran forward to give his own farewell in the form of a hug.

Romano tolerated the hug, then shoved Italy away and stuck his tongue out. "Stop being such a pansy." With his parting words, Romano tightened his hold on Spain's hand and led them out of the house.

"What's up with you?" Brow raising high, Spain watched the leading boy with a questioning expression.

"Training you!"

"… Huh?"

"To be a better boss," Romano said with an actual smile directed to Spain.

In reaction Spain was rather... Unreactive. First the brat was telling him he would _fix_ him, then he was smiling so adorably. Finally Spain gave a blank, perplexed, "_Qué_?"

"I'm gonna make you smarter so I can tolerate you! Elizabeta gave me the idea!" He said proudly.

"Make me smarter-? Is that what your issue is with me?" Seriously? _That_ was the problem?

"You're stupid," Romano stated, shrugging with a smirk.

"What have I done that was so dumb?"

"Everything, but don't worry. Elizabeta is sure I can fix you."

'_And Rod's sure I can fix you. What the hell is this_?' Spain grumbled inwardly.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Romano screeched, running out of his room to burst into Spain's in a cute little brown and white maid's dress. He had woken up from his nap to find himself dressed in this shit!

Looking away from the book he'd been reading on his back atop the bed, Spain burst into a flush birthed in his big grin at the embodiment of cuteness before him. "Your new clothes~"

"My new-" Cheeks red with fury, Romano began struggling to get the damn thing off. "Fuck no! I'm not some fucking idiot like my brother that will run around in a damn dress!"

"You'll be disappointing Eliza~ She was the one that sent it."

"She did?" His voice squeaked and his flush turned to a light, smitten pink. Hungary had been the one to get Italy in the dress in the first place... And her hugs were so nice. Maybe he would get even more hugs -or kisses!- from her dressed like this. Maybe Bella would fawn over him more!  
Romano shifted his weight from foot to foot and fiddled his thumbs shyly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wear it..."

"Nice lesson in flirting, Romie: dress the part." Spain smiled in nostalgia.

"I'm-I'm not flirting!" Romano replied stubbornly. "I just like Elizabeta!"

"Yeah yeah."

"She's pretty and nice," he mumbled, inspecting the rug.

Laughing, Spain set his book aside and rolled onto his butt to sit, thus able to reach out and pat Romano's head. "Reason enough to earn her affection with nice dress."

"I don't get why girls like this stuff though." Romano did a little twirl, watching his skirt poof out curiously. "I mean, I'm a boy! It's weird..."

"Always wondered it myself," the teen shrugged, "but from when I was just a _niño_ to now, it hasn't changed at all."

"Heh, whatever, I'll get more kisses now!" Romano grinned and stopped twirling to start swishing the skirts with his hands. "Oh and I'm hungry."

Back he was lying across his bed with the bound item, this time on his stomach. Spain shrugged. "Thought you fed yourself."

"I- Yeah!" Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't act like I can't! Bastard! In fact, I'm only making enough for _me_! You don't get any!"

Satisfied, the kid turned on his heels, skirts flapping, and stormed downstairs. Within moments, however, he was joined in the kitchen by his Spanish mentor. Silently Spain went about collecting his own ingredients.

Romano pointedly ignored Spain as he scurried about the kitchen, every action the older nation made, he would have several-move his stool, get on it and strain to reach items he wanted, get down, move what he grabbed to his destination, then go back for his stool, and repeat.

The forced ignorance of his actions on the part of Romano made it all the more easier for Spain to blatantly watch him as he moved about. Out of their corners green eyes gazed upon the child. Small gestures of his, the constant change of expressions in reaction to everything. Spain caught himself smiling at the cuteness of his pupil.

After much trouble, Romano had himself a bowl of pasta and was seated at the table, eating hungrily. In turn once he had finished cooking his own meal Spain sat himself across from the Italian maid. He remained relatively silent, at least in the way of speech. Though the man did continue to stare. And eventually, Romano finally took notice. He glared back and yelled, tomato sauce covering his face, "Why are you staring?"

"Pft," holding a hand to his mouth, Spain muffled his laughter. "You're too adorable."

"Wh- Am not!" Romano looked at his reflection in the window and flushed, reaching for a cloth to violently clean his face.

"Clothes only increase the effect~"

"No! Shut up! You're a woman!"

"I've bathed with you. You know I'm not."

"You are too!" Romano got to his feet and crossed his arms. "You said you don't get women who freak over kids cross-dressing, but now you are!"

"You were adorable before. I said the outfit just increases it."

"What? No! I'm not adorable!" Romano blushed and stomped his foot. "You never thought so!"

"True," Spain admitted thoughtfully. "You were too annoying for me to see it before."

Words escaped Romano until finally, he spluttered and stomped out of the room.

"Still cute~"

* * *

"Hey! Boss! Wake up!" Romano ran into Spain's room and jumped onto the sleeping Spaniard. "Breakfast is ready!"

Moaning, Spain tried to roll away, but to no avail. One green eye opened to give the Italian atop him an annoyed glare. Over a period of a century and a half Romano had grown to resemble a human child of about thirteen, a pre-teen of sorts. At least he didn't have much awkwardness. He was still as adorable as ever, just taller and thinner.

Groaning now, the male that was now getting on far into his later teens by appearance pushed his live-in pest off of him so he could shift onto his side and close his eyes again. Did he not know how tired he was? It was the turn of the century, setting them into the new possibilities of the 1700s. Already there was the stress of having a king that had no heir. Well, that should have been obvious. That's what you got when cousins married too damn much. Though he kept his mouth shut Spain was constantly seething in response to the intermarriage and incest that were the Habsburgs he and Austria shared. So the basis of his religion, Judaism, had points at which incest was okay. Catholicism did not. Yet everyone stepped down from such a position when it pertained to the royalty. Such disregard had him deeply infuriated.

It had a good century and a half for foreign relations either. Not fully. Sure, it was hilarious to sit back and watch France be taken over by civil war with all of his sinful Protestants after his king decided to die so hilariously in the celebrations of Spain's earning Italy, but once he was back he was back with a vengeance. And Spain had been enjoying himself playing between the sides of the pesky Protestants and the Catholic League too. Oh, but then it had to get plain out ridiculous! That bastard, Henry of Navarre, that had caused all of this with his Calvinism, changed to Catholicism after his taking the throne despite all of Spain's wars to keep him from it! And the Pope just accepted him with open arms? Bull!

And Netherlands? That was just an utter disaster. For just short of an entire century he'd been fighting the guy, desperate to keep him under his rule. If Netherlands went independent what would he do? A large portion of their wealth came from their rule there! Already the Spanish economy was experiencing runaway inflation in the influx of silver from the Americas, now that spiky haired kid wanted independence? Oh hell no. But at a point the money issue became too great. By 1574 Phillip, King of Spain, declared bankruptcy. And naturally the army over in the Netherlands had to mutiny at that! Go about destroying everything and giving the people more reason to fight Spanish rule.

But hey! Portugal was nice to get four years later. But it still cost a pretty penny to upkeep, making it all the more difficult when the bitch Elizabeth over in England decided to lend a hand in favor of the Dutch, Portuguese, and French protestants. This eventually led to the defeat of the Spanish Armada, returning with a mere half of its original men, that had left Spain himself out of commission in recovering from his being taken by the madman that was the English personification. That experience had mellowed him out a bit, and endeared him more towards Romano when the boy soothed his pain and gave him some sense of responsibility. And with the death of Phillip II things cooled with France and England, though with a plague that left the Castile less a half a million people there was little celebrating. Nor did Phillip's son bring anything better, causing more bankruptcy and more inflation in his wake.

Within the first decade of the 1600s things began to look up. A truce was mad with the Netherlands, and right up to the 1630s Spain was on top! Literally. In this time of peace and power it was satisfying to see Austria's expression of annoyance when one of his own historians commented on the time period with, "yeah, Spain basically owns us." The Defenestration of Prague had sent the Holy Roman Empire into an uproar with the protestants, asking Spain for assistance. Gladly he joined the party and had himself a fun time. Again, he was spoken well of. "God is Spanish and fights for our nation these days," someone said, and all of the enemies to Spain had to grudgingly agree on the matter.

However, after 1630 Sweden stepped onto the scene and thoroughly exhausted the Germans to a point of peace. A peace that, frankly, did not make France all too happy, thus again supposedly forcing his hand into war with Spain and the Holy Roman Empire all over again! That, that had been an awful war. At its beginning it had been fine, yet due to the continued money issues the Spanish front had been forced to pull back in time for France to regroup and in the following time of their meeting destroy the best of the Spanish armies, effectively shattering any myth of Spanish invincibility that had been sustained in the 1600s. With the following independence of Portugal and the Netherlands, and further war with France no one better exemplified the fall of Spain then his King who fell into a depression at the end of his life by the mid century mark, losing his one competent son to be left with the deformed and retarded Charles that was now the source of everyone's worries.

Yeah, the years hadn't been all too kind to this guy. His ego had taken some serious blows and cooled his flames somewhat. But he still had enough in him to whine when a growing Romano jumped onto him each morning.

"Come on it's gonna get cold," Romano whined, bouncing up and down on his victim.

A pained grunt came from Spain. "You're not a kid anymore, that hurts," he scolded in his own sleepy whines.

"So get up!"

"Just ten more minutes."

"You never give me ten minutes!" Romano flopped down next to Spain and squirmed under his arm to press up close and pinch his nose.

"_Oooye_!" Whining in his pained shout, Spain took this opportunity to grab the boy and flip him round to press the small back into his chest and snuggle him. "Shut up and be my warmth for five minutes."

"Lemme go!" Romano yelled, squirming with a big pout and red cheeks. Dammit this wasn't part of the plan!

"I'll take away your chores for a week. Just let me fucking sleep, alright?"

Romano instantly stopped squirming and snuggled into his boss. "Don't blame me your breakfast is cold."

"Yeah yeah." Smiling at his victory, no matter how small, Spain nuzzled the hair of his Romano and let out a happy sigh. At least he could say he handled stress better now. That's what he'd gotten out of his imprisonment under that English bastard. It had taught him more patience and left him much time to think, to soul search. It hadn't been long after his gaining of Italy that it had happened, after all. There did he fully realize that he'd been wanting Romano to fill the hole that Rome had left in him. There he realized just how awful that was. He hadn't grown at all since his attacking the empire on a beach of Iberia. With a name and a nation he hadn't matured at all, just turned the unending passion in his heart expressed as fury towards other things. And in the following years of war his anger was exhausted enough for him to experience a peace he hadn't known since his time living with that loud boisterous man.

Surely it was because he was older now that he'd changed. He'd finally reached that point of wisdom.

"Alright, now I can eat," he said after half an hour more of sleep. No reply came from the boy in the dress, rather, not one of words. A small mumble came from Romano as he nuzzled Spain and continued sleeping. Laughter made some of the best medicine to force someone into the land of the waking. "Brat, move your ass," Spain said as he pinched a still ever so cute tomato cheek.

"Leave me alone!" Romano yelled, swatting away the offending hand.

"We _both_ got ten minutes."

Romano huffed and buried under the blankets. "No! I want my ten minutes now!"

"Fine." Getting up, Spain started out. "I'll just be eating yours then~" So maybe he wasn't _fully_ matured yet.

"I already ate, dumbass." Romano laughed smugly and curled up with a smile.

"Your breakfast."

"That's what I just said!"

"And that's what I'm saying. You already ate your breakfast, but you haven't eaten lunch yet."

Romano sat up and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "You suck."

"After you eat you can sleep all you want. You're the one that needs to grow faster," Spain laughed.

"Whatever. You're making lunch!" Romano slid off the bed and stomped past Spain.

"Filled with nutrients for the _niño_, of course." Came as the man followed him.

"Better be!" Romano chirped as he made himself comfortable at the table.

As he joined him Spain frowned, "you would doubt me?"

"You're stupid, it's easy to."

"_Me duele_." Pointing his fork at the boy, Spain poured. "You should be nicer."

"Only when you get smarter!"

"You keep using that excuse, but I've corrected _your_ Italian before."

Romano blushed and crossed his arms. "Have not!"

Spain stuck out his tongue. "Have too~"

"Well you're lying! Make me lunch!"

"You just ate breakfast!"

Romano's jaw dropped as he yelled, "You made me get out of bed because you were going to make me lunch! Bastard!"

"I said I was going to eat your lunch. That never entailed when it would be made," Spain corrected jovially.

"I hate you!" Romano huffed and stomped out of the room.

Continuing to eat, Spain just laughed. He was still childish sometimes.

* * *

"B-bastard Spain!" Romano cried as he burst into Spain's study, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his hand. He had been cooking and not paying attention and managed to spill boiling water on himself. Never would he admit it, but they both knew all he wanted was for Spain to hug him, kiss it better, and bandage it for him. That's how it always was. But- "Boss?"  
Romano stared at the empty study and sniffled. "Antonio?"

No reply.

Where was Spain?

He hadn't heard him leave at any point during the day, but he had been there this morning... Romano whimpered and wandered through the house, still cradling his arm. But Spain was nowhere to be seen. Romano finally gave up and curled up in Spain's bed, sniffling pathetically.

His arm hurt, longer than the simple burn should have lasted. It was Spain's fault. He was supposed to be here to kiss it better. Why had he left without a word? Had Romano's nightmares of centuries past finally coming true? Was this finally the time for Spain to abandon him?

No. Spain was a total idiot! He left without saying anything all the time! But the sense of something bad to come didn't allow Romano to cling to his optimistic thoughts and kept him under the covers whimpering. And there he stayed long into the night. It had already been dark for a few hours when the owner of the home entered quietly.

Circles darkened the spaces below Spain's eyes as he moved. There was going to be hell to pay, and he just knew it. Everyone was going to jump on him with this. It would be another war. How was he going to-"Romano?" He blurted, puzzled, at seeing the all too familiar lump in his bed.

The child jumped and sat up, red eyes wide in surprise, but started filling with tears as realization hit. He jumped off the bed and ran to hug Spain as tight as he could. "You're an idiot!"

In a sick way Spain was thankful for those tears. It got him off of the dim prospects for his future. "Woah, hey, calm down," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen and gently stroking his hair. "I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything."

"You're so stupid! You suck! I hate you!" Romano just continued to cry and yell insults until he grew weak and had to cling to Spain to stay standing. "I burnt my arm," he whispered meekly, tears run dry.

"You were attacked by the evil hot water again, weren't you?" Shaking his head, Spain brought the pre-teen up and into his arms to be carried away into the kitchen. "Come on, let's get it fixed up."

Romano blushed and grumbled half hearted complaints, but leaned into Spain rather than try to squirm away. "Forgetting something?" He mumbled.

"Of course, of course." When his load was sat upon the counter Spain first kissed his forehead, then gently moved his arm to press his lips against the burn before he smiled and began his work wrapping it.

Romano sniffed and his lips twitched into a small smile. As Spain finished, he yawned and cocked his head. "Where were you?"

The question brought a frown to Spain's face. Eyes not meeting Romano's, he shook his head. "The King is dead."

"Oh well- Wait-" Romano's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "He's dead?"

"We knew it would happen. It's a miracle he's survived this long," Spain laughed ruefully, "considering."

"Yeah... But what's going to happen now?"

"Phillip is set to take the throne. I'm sure Franny is having a party, knowing one of his is going to be ruling around here." This was awful. Moaning, Spain was sent into the spiral again. He was finally getting along with France too, and now this! The grandson of the French King ruling him. Oh he knew Austria would be upset. And no one wanted to give France anymore power the he already had. Spain would become the battleground for order in Europe.

"This won't be fun," Romano mumbled.

"Far from it. So," Spain gave him a failure of a reassuring smile, "there may be some issues soon."

"Everything will work out though!" Romano couldn't help but try to reassure his boss. It wasn't right for the idiot to not be optimistic.

"Eheh." Nodding, Spain patted Romano's head. He was too tired to argue much at all. "Of course it will."

Romano sighed and jumped down to hug Spain. "I'm tired," he mumbled.

"I am too, _niño_. It's about time you got to bed, else you'll always be a _niño_~"

"That's what you always say," Romano grumbled. He took Spain's hand and led them up to his room.

"And you're still a cute _niño_ just like I say."

Red cheeks were Spain's only response as Romano silently jumped into his bed and pouted, daring Spain to say anything about him sleeping with the older boy. And normally he would. On any other occasion Spain would have made a big show out of it. But now? He just gave the boy a sleepy smile and climbed in after him. "Good night, Lovi."

"Good night, Boss." He snuggled into Spain and fell asleep.

Spain was able to stay awake long enough to make a prayer to God that he would not have Romano pried from him as well.

However, it became clear of the course of the next thirteen years that God had left him thusly. In this time period that was nowhere near a blink of an eye to a nation turned into a bloody era in Spanish history. The people of the nation were split between their loyalties to the Habsburg claim of Charles, and the French Philip. On the former side stood all of Great Britain, Prussia, Portugal, and North Italy. On the former was nothing more than France and a portion of Germany. So why did it continue for so long, with so few belligerents on the one side?

It was fought all across Europe, even in North America in the form of Queen Anne's War. On the seas, in the West Indies, South America. Even Sweden joined the fight somewhere along the line! By 1711 France made a truce with England, _England_ of all people, on the pretense of taking apart Spain's empire bit by bit. The traitors. Austria was no such friend either. When Spain arrived in the Dutch city of Utrecht, still nursing wounds and an emotional backlash of existing as a nation experiencing a continue civil war, he held a cool hatred for those he had thought he could consider friends.

Philip would become King if he gave up his right to the French throne.

Portugal received Brazil.

England took with him, on top of all of his claims from France in North America, Gibraltar and Minorca.

And Austria. Austria got all of the Italian territories.

"I swear to god Austria, let me go home!" Romano yelled and stomped his foot on the ground. "I don't want to be with you!"

"Why aren't you spending time with Italia now that you two are properly united?" The bespectacled brunette gave from his desk, eyes not rising from the paperwork before him.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots, I don't like him! He's stupid!" Not enjoying being ignored, Romano kicked Austria's desk in frustration. "There's only one idiot I can stand and he's going to start crying if I'm not there to beat him up!"

"He's busy with his people still fighting, he won't have time to cry for a while." Though he made no comment towards the attack upon his desk just yet, Austria did give the Italian a sidelong glare.

Romano stared back at him with wide eyes, tears forming. How could he say something like that? Weren't Spain and him friends? He was horrible! "You're a bastard!" He yelled, running from the room.

Naturally, within seconds Hungary was glancing in to see Austria continuing undisturbed. Then she was down the hall after the newest Italian to her brood. "Lovino?" The woman asked, peering into his room.

"Go away!" He yelled, voice muffled by the pillows he had his face stuffed into on his bed.

"I brought tomatoes," the woman offered as she produced the bowl from behind her back.

"They aren't Antonio's!"

"Really? But his name was on the box..."

Romano slowly sat up and stared at the box in her arms. That was definitely Spain's. "H-how did you get those?"

"Come now, a gentleman like you? Lovino should know by now, women aren't partial to revealing their secrets." In a wink she was in the room and on his bed with the items in question in her lap.

Sniffling, Romano moved to sit next to her and timidly grab one. A hesitant bite proved the tomatoes truly were Spain's. Holding back more tears, Romano looked up and asked quietly, "Did he stop by?"

"And not see you? Of course not." She had him talking at least. Wearing a reassuring smile Hungary pushed some hair from the boy's face. "When I went along to get some of your things he stopped me and requested I give these to you."

"He's so stupid," Romano whimpered, gripping the tomato in his hand until it started to drip down his hand. He watched the juice trickle down his skin, then burst into tears again. The tomato was placed back in the crate so he could hug Hungary and soak her apron , though she didn't appear to mind at all. She'd had stains of red for much worse reasons.

"Shh." Lovino had his hair gently stroked by the woman as she cooed to him in a soothing voice. It pained her to see the sweet boy in tears. Even more so because the only one she could blame was Austria.

As the sobs quieted down once more, Romano mumbled into Hungary shyly, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"_Grazie_..."

* * *

Austria had been wrong.

Very wrong.

Spain had more than enough time to cry.

As his people continued to argue and battle the man locked himself up in his room to for days on end live in a world that consisted of him and him alone. Left to mull over his thoughts, his life, and all of the emotions bombarding him as a way to block out the insanity and confusion that come with being a nation in civil war.

Where had he gone wrong? Why had it been so hard for him to admit to himself the level at which he held the importance of Romano's presence in his life? With the departure of that little brat he was sent into a downward spiral. Slowly at first really. Initially he'd been quite busy. But as time went on it become more and more apparent to him that he couldn't go on with that gaping hole in his life.

It was so similar to what he'd gone through with the departure of Rome in his life. A relapse into the unfeeling and truly dead boy. When Austria spoke of prying Romano from his grasp, and made it so, the unparalleled hate that came upon Spain, the murderous intent… It was a frightening sensation. Or rather, lack thereof. And that just scared him more.

That's how he'd been as a child. Lacking any sort of empathy towards others. Later it would be called detached child syndrome, something that occurs when in a detrimental stage of their maturing process a baby is deprived of the required love and attention. Without it they have a hard time responding to affection later and only know how to think of themselves. As a result they can be incredibly violent.

But sometimes, sometimes there was a chance of being saved. If caught early enough the effects can be reversed with a lot of work and a lot of love. Surprisingly, Rome had an endless amount of patience. At least he did for Spain. For centuries he nurtured little _Hispania_ into a proper human being.

However, again Spain had reached a point in his maturing when Rome left. And without him the boy could not fully grasp any further levels of developments. Again it was back to nothing but him, nothing but his pain and his loss. In this loss he had searched for Romano even subconsciously, searched for something to replace Rome in his heart.

All along that's all Spain had needed to grow. Someone to love and be loved by. And when he received that it did miracles upon his psyche. The responsibility he felt for Romano following his incarceration under England had brought him to that next level of mental maturity. And in his realizing just how much Romano meant to him with his being taken was the final step.

So he'd loved and lost. So he'd been mistreated in the beginning. There was nothing he could do to change that. All he could do was move forward with a smile. Because with this love he could _feel_. And that's all he wanted to do. Just revel in emotion and its beauty with those that he held dear.

This was what made the Spaniard we know today. With all of his experiences over history, all of his gains and losses, he morphed into a man with an unending amount of passion for life and an ability to enjoy even the smallest things. To love so openly and deeply. Because he was _España_, from the Roman _Hispania_. He was sunny no matter what as long as he had something to warm with his light.

When that life to care for was taken from him was when that sun turned into something menacing.

The sight of his home, those hundreds of years later, with the furniture tossed about and some drops of _blood_ on the bed where he had left the source of his light, flipped the switch that had been off for so long.

Spain would get Romano back.

He would get him back, and there would be hell to pay.

**End of Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Doing Spain on this level has made him… Oh dear Lord this man is now one of my babies. I adore him with all of my being after exploring his background and his character. Doing so makes me extremely attached to characters that I play. Getting so in depth… Guh! Spain is lurv ;w; And he ish my baby

So, uh, yeah xD Title for this email? HISTORY LESSON WAM. Because seriously. That's a lot of this . History history history. Spanish and… Some Italian xD Which I had to do despite Haya's playing Lovi -.- I hate Italian history. I don't even know why. I just do. I did enjoy the Spanish though! With the exception of the Spanish War of Succession. Eheh. Thus it's short summary. All of the fighting confuses me

I would also like to say that I took a mock exam for AP European History, and guess what the topic on one of the essays was? Italian history! The difference between the north and the south and the issues with their unification! I OWNED! And before another one was on the Weimar Republic, a piece of German history which I also OWNED -3- Why can't they keep these topics under their hat until I get there? Always doing them in years before me. With my luck the topics this year will be countries I know nothing about… Like Poland or something… Or Siberia… Or dear lord Russia O.o I will cry if it's Russian history

**Aloe **- sorrow, dejection, grief **  
**


End file.
